Sky and Stars
by thunderyoshi
Summary: Bianca has been part of Anubis House for 2 years, but other than their meals and her never ending prank war with her wild-haired rival, she doesn't speak to anyone. Keeping to herself, seemingly lost in her own world, Bianca is happy with how things are, until an American transfer student arrives and her life is turned upside down, allowing Bianca to learn a lot about herself.
1. The Cold Housemate

**Welcome to my (hopefully not too terrible) attempt at a House of Anubis fic! I hope you like it!**

 **The first chapter is a little on the short side (as they always are with me) but I hope it's a good enough start.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Cold Housemate

The morning sun was weak in the sky, even for an early January morning, and was almost completely covered in clouds. Only a few students wandered about, pulling luggage as they made for their dorm rooms. Yawning widely, a girl with curly black hair tied up in a messy ponytail wearing a pair of jeans that cut off just below the knee, and an oversized deep purple jumper, looked up at the house she was standing in front of. The taxi that had dropped her off made its way back down the driveway, but she didn't hear it over the noise of music blaring through her earphones.

Crouching, Bianca tied the laces of her grey converse, before straightening up and grabbing her large suitcase. Shrugging her large rucksack back onto her shoulder, she pulled her suitcase behind her as she walked up the steps and into the house. Pushing the doors open, she was greeted by an older woman who had been sweeping. She looked up, and broke into a wide smile as Bianca pulled her earphones out.

"Bianca! Oh, it's lovely to see you sweetie!" Trudy exclaimed as she rushed over and pulled Bianca into a hug.

"It's good to see you too Truds," Bianca laughed as she slouched a little to hug the housemother back. "How was your Christmas?" she asked as her music blasted from the earphones in her hand.

"Oh it was lovely, nothing too exciting, but very relaxing," Trudy told her with her usual bright smile. "I couldn't wait to get back here and have my days filled with something to do," she admitted. Bianca laughed. "What about you dear?" Trudy asked her.

"Ah, nothing exciting, was back in Dublin, stayed with some friends," Bianca told her, smiling at the memories.

"Oh, that sounds lovely!" Trudy smiled, but it faltered slightly. "But...didn't you see your parents?" she asked curiously.

"Nah, they were in the States for the holidays," Bianca shrugged. "I'm gonna get my things up to my room, get settled in," she told Trudy before the housemother could ask anything else. She turned, about to return her earphones to their usual place, and almost walked straight into an older man with a goatee and slicked back hair. He glared down at her, and Bianca moved around him. "Sorry Victor, didn't hear you approaching," she smiled pleasantly at him.

"Miss Winters, I trust you will be more aware of your surroundings in the future," the man commented in his short tone.

"Anything for you Victor," Bianca smiled, popping her earphones back in before Victor could respond. She hauled her things up the stairs, humming along to her music. Victor watched her with a glare, and Trudy gave a small chuckle before turning and hurrying off.

Opening the door to the bedroom farthest down the corridor, Bianca smiled at the familiar sight. It was almost empty, except for the bed, desk and wardrobe, after she had cleared it out before leaving for the Christmas holidays. Her other trunks, which had been shipped to Anubis House, were lying at the foot of her bed. Setting her rucksack down, the girl began to unpack, singing quietly to herself.

* * *

It had only been an hour since she had begun unpacking, and Bianca had already gotten distracted. She sat on her bed, which had been made, using her tablet as her music seemed to be even louder. It was so loud, that she didn't hear the knock on her door. It was only when the door opened and Trudy walked over to her, did Bianca register that she wasn't alone.

"Sorry Truds, I didn't realise the time," Bianca grinned as she looked up.

"It's quite alright dear, I'm used to having to come find you," Trudy chuckled. "Now come on, dinner's already on the table," she told the teenage girl.

"Awesome, I'm starving," Bianca got to her feet, and followed Trudy out, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh, and leave the earphones out?" Trudy turned to her. "So you can hear when the others are talking to you?" she suggested with a smile. Bianca smiled and nodded, turning off her music and stuffing the earphones into her pocket. Trudy led the way downstairs, and Bianca was once again immersed in her tablet.

"Oh Alfie! Must you start a food fight every night?" Trudy was scolding the boy as Bianca walked into the room.

"Oh, Miss Frosty has returned," Jerome smirked as the black haired girl took her seat on his right, between him and Mara.

"Jerome, do you have to?" Fabian frowned at him. Bianca blinked, barely seeming to register that there were others around her. She looked up from her tablet, chewing on the stylus, and looked around at Jerome, who was sat in the seat beside hers. She then squinted at him.

"Did...did your hair get bigger?" she asked, and the others snorted as Jerome's smirk faded.

"Oh I missed having her around to shut you up," Joy grinned as she spooned spaghetti onto her plate. Jerome glared at Bianca, who was now completely immersed in her tablet, drawing something as she bit into a piece of garlic bread, held by her left hand.

"Even if she is an antisocial freak," Patricia commented.

"Glad to see you're as polite as ever," Bianca commented without looking up. "I almost missed you," she smirked to herself. She was rewarded by several bursts of laughter, and a glare from the redhead.

"Will we ever have a quiet dinner?" Mara wondered with a sigh.

"Doubtful," Mick grinned.

* * *

After dinner, Bianca lay across her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Fairy lights that she had strung up glittered like stars above her. Stars always soothed her and helped her think.

She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard stomping, and smirked. There was the reason she had kept her earphones out.

"Frosty!" she heard the roar, seconds before her door was shoved open.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Bianca looked up at Jerome as he stood over her, looking furious.

"Where are they?" he hissed at her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Bianca smiled pleasantly as she got to her feet, moving around her bed. She lifted her laptop from her desk and moved around the boy who followed her.

"You know exactly what," he growled, before taking a breath to calm down. "Where are my clothes, Frosty?" Jerome asked, making Bianca's smile grow.

"I haven't the faintest clue," she shrugged, taking a seat on her bed and pulling her stylus from where it was tucked in her ponytail.

"Oh I see, this is revenge for what happened before winter break," Jerome nodded, and Bianca gave a laugh, looking up.

"Big hair, do you honestly think your disappearing clothes is dark enough for what you did to me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." Jerome hesitated, before shaking his head. "No, but that was a bloody good prank, you will never top it," he smirked at her. "But that's not the matter at hand. Where are my clothes?" he demanded.

"Figure it out for yourself," Bianca lay back on her bed. "I did leave you a clue," she told him. With a huff, Jerome stormed off, and Bianca's smirk grew. "Idiot," she sat up, and got comfortable, pulling her legs up to her as she began to draw.

* * *

After another day of attempting to unpack, it was time to return to school. That morning came as they all did for Bianca. Far too soon.

Her room was silent, except for her soft breathing, until her alarm went off, breaking that peace. Groaning, Bianca moved her hand so it was the only thing outside of her blanket, and made to hit snooze on her alarm. She managed to grab it, and switch it off, and pulled her hand back under the blanket. Within moments, she was dozing off again, only for the alarm to go off again.

"What?" Bianca mumbled when she realised. She reached out again and grabbed the alarm clock, only to find that it wasn't ringing. Pushing herself up so the blanket slipped from her bed, she found her alarm clock on her desk, ringing away. "Did I...?" she wondered, too sleepy to process what was going on. She jumped when another alarm went off under her bed, and groaned, falling back onto the mattress. "There is one thing you don't mess with. And that's my sleep," she grumbled sleepily.

"Excuse me," there was a knock on her door, and the door opened. "Can you like, turn those off? Some of us have a little more beauty sleep to catch up on," Amber requested.

"Sure..." Bianca sighed, already coming up with ways to get revenge.

* * *

 **I will aim to update soon!**

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	2. A Frosty Welcome

**This chapter is much longer than the previous, and brings Nina in! Hope you like it!  
**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Frosty Welcome

Two weeks passed, a lot more uneventful than the first few days as everyone fell back into their usual routines, which for Bianca, consisted mainly of seemingly forgetting that other people exist.

"Hey Trudy?" Mara called as she poured milk into her cereal. The housemother looked up from cooking in the kitchen with a smile. "I thought there was supposed to be someone else starting here two weeks ago?" she asked curiously.

"I heard that too," Amber nodded.

"Oh, yes! She's due to arrive today, there was some sort of mix-up with the papers," Trudy nodded with a smile. "You should meet her this evening," she explained.

"Another girl, huh?" Alfie grinned through a mouthful of sausage.

"Alfie! That's disgusting!" Amber scolded, scrunching up her nose. "But I wonder where she'll be staying. There's no room with me and Mara," Amber commented, quickly forgetting about Alfie's poor table manners.

"Or with me and Joy," Patricia nodded, and Joy nodded in agreement.

"Oh, does that mean she'll be rooming with the most social person here?" Jerome smirked as he glanced to the girl sitting next to him. Not seeming to have heard him, Bianca finished off her pancakes and stood up, lifting her tablet and her blazer. She turned and walked away, grabbing her shoulder bag from the sofa as she left. "Anyone else detect a chill in the air?" Alfie raised a hand quickly, and Joy slapped it, making him lower it just as fast.

"Leave her alone," Mara rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you're so mean to her, no wonder she doesn't talk to us much," she complained.

"How dare you," Jerome exclaimed, feigning hurt. Mara rolled her eyes. "I am as pleasant to her as I am to all of you," he told her.

"That speaks in volumes," Fabian muttered. "She's just quiet, she doesn't really talk to anyone," he pointed out with a shrug.

"She's weird," Patricia muttered, shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. "Weirder than Victor," she smirked, and the others chuckled.

"I don't think that's possible," Mara smiled in amusement.

* * *

"That's so pretty!" Bianca was snapped from her thoughts by Joy's loud voice. She looked up to see the blonde leaning over her shoulder with a surprised look on her face. She was staring at the notebook in Bianca's hands

"Oh...thanks," Bianca smiled, and Joy leaned closer.

"What's it for?" she asked curiously. "An art project?" Joy glanced to Bianca, who was blushing at this point. She didn't usually let people see what she drew.

"Nah, just practice," she explained quickly, hoping Joy would go to her seat.

" _That's_ practice?" she looked over to see Mara looking at her drawing as well from the desk beside hers.

"Good morning class!" Bianca breathed a sigh of relief as Ms. Andrews walked in to the classroom. Joy and Mara returned to their seats, and Bianca closed her notebook over, hiding the picture of a rabbit that she had drawn. "So this afternoon, we are going to have, as promised, a practice exam!" Ms. Andrews announced, and everyone groaned.

"But daddy, you have to extend my credit limit!" Amber's plea echoed over the groans as she spoke on the phone to her father.

"Phone off, Amber," Ms. Andrews instructed with a roll of her eyes. It was a common occurrence to walk in and find Amber pleading with her father.

"But I've seen a pair of _really_ important shoes!" Amber pleaded, not seeming to have heard their teacher. Before Ms. Andrews could try again, Mick walked in, wearing his P.E. uniform under his school blazer. "Dad, I have to go, I'm in school," Amber immediately hung up on her father as she smiled brightly at her boyfriend. "Mick, you're back!" she smiled. The boy had been away for a few days with the football team.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologised as he tossed his football into the bin.

"You couldn't have changed first?" Ms. Andrews sighs, but it's good-natured. "Just try not to perspire all over the paper," she told him. He grinned, and took his seat.

"Could he be _any_ hotter?" Amber sighed happily. Bianca rolled her eyes, drumming her pencil on the table.

" _Enough_ ," Ms. Andrews shot Amber a stern look. "I want everything else away, except for your pencils," she told them, and Bianca slipped her sketchbook back into her bag, continuing to drum her pencil on the table. "Right, you have exactly one hour to complete the paper. The time is six minutes past two-"

"Ms. A?" Alfie interrupted her.

"Yes, Alfie?" Ms. Andrews sighed wearily.

"Nosebleed," he announced, holding a tissue to his nose. "It's a gusher!" he cried.

"Infirmary, quickly. Run along!" Ms. Andrews instructed quickly, and Alfie leapt to his feet as Bianca looked around. She shot Jerome a suspicious look, to which he responded with a bright smile of his own. Alfie rushed past, but as Ms. Andrews looked away, he stopped, holding up the tissue and smirking. Everyone started to laugh, and he kept moving, almost running directly into Mr. Sweet.

"Watch where you're going boy," the headmaster caught his arms. "More haste, less speed," he suggested. Alfie nodded, and hurried past. "Sorry to interrupt, Ms. Andrews," Mr. Sweet turned to the irritated teacher to apologise. "Joy, there's someone to see you in my office," he explained. Joy looked up curiously, before glancing to Patricia. She then got to her feet, collecting her things, and left with Mr. Sweet.

"Weird..." Bianca muttered, wondering what it was all about. Once the two were gone, Ms. Andrews cleared her throat, and everyone focused on the papers in front of them again.

* * *

Drumming her fingertips on the table, Bianca couldn't help but glance at the clock. Only 30 seconds has passed since she had last looked.

"Bianca, perhaps if you spent as much time looking at the clock as you did the test in front of you, you'd achieve a better grade in this class?" Ms. Andrews suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry," Bianca looked down at her paper quickly, a blush filling her cheeks as everyone else giggled. She went over her answers again, ensuring she was confident in her answers.

"Okay class, time is up!" Ms. Andrews announced a few minutes later. "Hand in your tests as you leave," she told them. Patricia was first up and out, practically shoving her paper into the teacher's hands before racing out to find Joy. As the others began to file out, Bianca waited until everyone else was gone before standing, handing over her test to Ms. Andrews and walking out, avoiding the mass of people struggling to get out together.

Putting her earphones in, Bianca hummed along to her music as she went to her locker, opening it to grab her books, only for it to slam shut again. Blinking in surprise, she looked up at Jerome, who was soaking wet. Behind him, Alfie looked almost as annoyed, also wet.

"Is everything okay?" she asked him with a pleasant smile, pulling one earphone out so she could hear him.

"That was unnecessary," he hissed at her.

"Crazy Hair, I've warned you in the unfortunately long time we've known each other," Bianca pushed him out of the way and opened her locker door. "Don't mess with my sleep. And Alfie, I know you helped him with the alarm clocks, so I'm not sorry you got caught in the crossfire," she glanced to the other boy.

"And I've told you, Frosty," Jerome pushed the locker closed again. "Don't mess with my hair," he told her, which made Bianca laugh before she could stop herself.

"Then we're equal. For now," she managed to get her history textbook from her locker, and shut it again. "Laters," Bianca smiled at the two, and returned her earphone to her ear as she walked past.

"She...is pure _evil_ ," Alfie shivered.

"And she is going to _pay_ ," Jerome vowed, pushing his dripping hair out of his face.

* * *

Sitting on the armchair, Bianca had once again shut out the world as she drew using her sketchbook. Often alternating between it and her tablet, Bianca had various different ways to draw, but always preferred a pencil and paper. The others sat in the lounge room as well, with Fabian sitting at the table building a house of cards as Mara studied. Jerome walked in, and shot a glare at Bianca, who didn't notice, but was secretly proud of how well her rigged water balloon slingshot had worked out. She'd spent almost her entire lunch rigging it.

"I can't believe no-one's got Joy's home number!" Patricia complained irritably. Bianca blinked and looked up at her as Patricia stormed past, bumping her leg. When they had gotten back to the house, they had found that Joy had practically disappeared, and according to Victor, she had just upped and left.

"That's because this is her home, just call her phone," Amber told her, only half paying attention as she texted.

"Amber, keep up," Patricia rolled her eyes. "I told you she left her phone behind," she reminded the blonde, rolling her eyes.

"So text her," Amber suggested.

"Stupidity leak," Patricia poked her head in irritation.

"So they've already got someone else in her bed?" Fabian frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, it's that girl we saw in the taxi," Patricia nodded. "She's American, and totally obsessed with it," she scoffed. Bianca frowned, returning to her drawing. She had a bad feeling that Patricia was going to be taking out her anger on the new girl. "She said it like, a hundred times," she grumbled.

"And Joy's just gone?" Mara repeated. "That really is weird," she mused.

"Maybe," Alfie sat forwards with a bright grin. "Joy's been abducted by aliens, and the new girl's one of them!" he suggested seriously as Jerome laughed.

"Yeah, maybe the new girl is an alien in a flesh suit," he suggested, and Alfie pointed at him as he nodded in agreement. "Or maybe Frosty got rid of her so then she had to room with Patricia instead of her," Jerome waggled his eyebrows at Bianca, who didn't look up.

"I wouldn't inflict that punishment on anyone," Bianca replied. Patricia glared at her as Jerome and Alfie began to laugh.

"We were planning a romcom box-set marathon tonight..." she muttered, looking away from the quiet Irish girl. "You know Joy's romcom obsession. How could she have gone just like that?" Patricia demanded.

"Patricia, you've disappeared more than enough times," Jerome reminded her, looking bored.

"She would have called me though!" Patricia argued as they all began to argue about it. Bianca sighed, shaking her head, and lifted her tablet. She began to focus on it instead of the loud conversation going on around her, not realising that a new figure had walked in. Everyone immediately fell silent as they stared at her.

"Hi! I'm Nina, I'm from America," the fair haired girl introduced herself with a bright smile when no-one spoke. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Fabian greeted her weakly.

"Welcome Space Girl, or..." Alfie leapt to his feet and began to make strange noises, making the others laugh. "As they say in your language," he finished. Nina gave a confused smile.

"Supper's ready!" Trudy announced as she walked in, carrying a dish in each hand. Everyone leapt to their feet, with Fabian nudging Bianca to make sure she was aware of what was happening. Everyone took their seats as Amber took the pepper from Trudy, and began to dish up.

"That's my seat," Amber told Nina as she stood beside her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want to-"

"Where's Mick?" Amber asked her as Nina leapt up to give up her seat.

"I don't even know who you are...so-" Nina started, and Amber handed over the pepper before walking off to find her boyfriend.

"You heard what Amber said," Patricia growled. "That's her seat!" she told Nina. Bianca, who had been ignoring their hostility, looked up when an elbow jabbed her side.

"Not even you are going to want to miss this Frosty," Jerome muttered to her.

"Yeah, but she's not here right now," Nina muttered back, backing down from Patricia's hostile attitude.

"That's your way, isn't it? Someone's gone for five seconds, and you moved in," she snarled.

"Patricia," Fabian hissed, deciding to come to the new girl's rescue. "Is head of the welcoming committee," he smirked, and the others snickered as Patricia flushed red. "Take no notice, just sit wherever you like," he told her. Nina smiled gratefully.

"Has that always been the rule? Cause I've been stuck next to Frosty here long enough, I'm starting to get frostbite," Jerome smirked.

"Hey, I'm the one constantly getting hit in the face with a ridiculous amount of hair," Bianca retorted.

"You two need to come up with better insults," Alfie laughed, shaking his head.

"Don't encourage them," Mara scolded him.

"They don't need any encouragement," Fabian muttered. Alfie just went back to eating, using both his fork and spoon to shovel as much spaghetti into his mouth as possible.

"Stop it Alfie, that's disgusting!" Mara saw him, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "You're probably going to choke on it," she said as he grinned.

"But it's delicious this way!" Alfie told her unapologetically through a mouthful of food.

"Alfie, don't play with your food," Jerome told him, before tossing spaghetti at him, hitting him in the face. He burst out laughing, and Alfie immediately lifted more from his plate and hurled it at his best friend. It caught him, as well as Mara and Bianca, and Jerome immediately retaliated with salad. Alfie threw more, hitting Nina, Fabian, and even managing to hit Amber in the eye with the sauce. When some landed on Bianca's tablet, she grabbed what was left of the salad and dumped it on Alfie.

"Guys, every meal?" Fabian complained as Nina brushed it off herself.

"Oops! Sorry!" Patricia laughed as she poured water directly onto Nina's lap, making the girl shriek in surprise.

"Classy Patricia," Fabian rolled his eyes, all humour gone.

"What?" Patricia smiled innocently. "It was an accident!" she insisted.

"Are you okay?" Fabian ignored her and turned back to Nina.

"Yeah but...I think my sweater is shrinking to my body as we speak," she complained as she wiped the spaghetti sauce off.

"So Nina," Patricia started as Fabian hurried into the kitchen to get something to help. "When are you going to tell us what you know about Joy's disappearance?" she asked the new girl, who frowned, closing up again.

"I guess when I actually know something," she muttered.

"Oh come on!" Patricia got to her feet. "One minute I'm sitting next to Joy in class, and the next, she's disappeared and you've taken her place," she accused as Fabian handed Nina some napkins. "Bit of a coincidence, don't you think?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Maybe she's snatched her up and locked her in the cellar," Alfie laughed.

"Shut up Alfie!" Patricia snapped at him. "Well?!" she demanded of Nina, who was beginning to crumble. Before she could say any more, Bianca stood up, her chair scraping off the floor and making them look around at her. Without looking up, she brushed the spaghetti off herself and walked into the kitchen for a moment, before returning. She handed over a proper towel to Nina, as the paper napkins weren't doing much.

"Oh, thank..." Nina trailed off as Bianca walked on without a word. "You?" she finished as she watched Bianca disappear.

"Bianca has the right idea," Mara muttered, getting up. She frowned at Patricia, who just smiled innocently back.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	3. Heated Ice

**Thanks to those who have reviewed/favourited/followed so far, you guys make writing worth it!**

 **I hope you all had a great Christmas and are enjoying Boxing Day so far!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Heated Ice

It was morning when Bianca finally emerged from her room, yawning widely as she tied her hair up in a ponytail. Strands fell down, but she ignored them and stretched, almost walking into Amber as the blonde rushed from her room. As she passed, Nina emerged from her room.

"Oh hey, I wanted to..." Nina called to Bianca, but trailed off when Bianca didn't stop, disappearing out the door and walking down the stairs. "Never mind," she muttered.

Yawning again, Bianca practically fell into her seat, and immediately began to stack pancakes onto her plate.

"Easy B, you don't want to choke," Mick grinned as he watched her begin to eat.

"B?" Amber repeated with a raised eyebrow. Bianca didn't respond, still eating.

"You'll have to speak up if you want her attention," Jerome snorted, indicating to the earphones she was wearing. "Not that that's anything different," he added.

"Oh leave her alone," Mara frowned at him.

"You do like to pick on B a lot more than anyone else," Mick smirked.

"Probably because of that time she swapped his hair gel for yogurt," Alfie chuckled.

"I still don't know how you fell for that one," Fabian laughed as Jerome flushed in irritation.

"Guys come on, stop talking about her like she isn't there," Mara rolled her eyes.

"Is she ever there?" Alfie laughed, making Jerome do the same. When Patricia stormed in, Bianca immediately got to her feet, shoving the last of her pancakes into her mouth, and lifted her plate.

"Still feeling that chill in the air," Jerome shivered mockingly as Bianca went into the kitchen to deposit her plate before leaving.

* * *

Sitting in history class, Bianca drummed her pencil on the table as she looked down at the blank page. Since their teacher had been hospitalised with a heart attack, they had instead been instructed to use the time as a study period until they located a new teacher.

Unable to concentrate on the page, Bianca sighed and put her hands over her eyes. She was annoyed over how Patricia was acting about Joy's disappearance. Yes, it was strange that she had just vanished the same day that Nina had joined, but there was no need to treat her the way she was. She wanted to say something, but interference, especially from Bianca, would only make things worse.

"You okay B?" Bianca blinked and looked up at Mick, who was sitting beside her grinning.

"Oh...yeah, I'm fine," she nodded quickly, looking back down as Amber frowned. Bianca was very aware that Amber was staring at her. Any girl that spoke to Mick, or he spoke to, ended up the subject of her wrath. That didn't stop them from speaking, as Mick would always see when Bianca would be most likely to pay attention.

"I wonder where the new chick went," Mick mused aloud. Nina hadn't shown up for class.

"Probably didn't want to see any of us after last night's fiasco," Bianca replied in a quiet voice.

"Don't blame her in the slightest," he nodded in agreement, having heard what had happened from Fabian. "None of us have been very welcoming," Mick commented. Bianca lifted her head, and shot him a look. "Okay, so you've been as welcoming as you can be," he laughed, and she grinned.

"I suppose I should try and be a bit nicer," Bianca muttered. "But you've not been around to be welcoming, you've been training and stuff," she reminded him.

"Not all the time," Mick shook his head.

"Mr. Campbell, Miss. Winters?" the two looked up as the teacher cleared his throat. "A little less gossiping, a little more studying?" he suggested.

"Sorry sir," they chorused as the others looked at them in surprise. Neither were normally told off for talking. Not looking up, Bianca lifted her pencil, and began drumming again as she stared at the blank page.

* * *

Nina finally showed up for their second class of the day, keeping her head down and avoiding Patricia's glares as they sat in science class. Nina had wisely chosen to sit with Fabian, and Bianca found Amber sitting beside her, shooting her a suspicious look. Bianca ignored her, focusing on writing down notes of what Mr. Sweet was saying.

"Hey," she jolted when a pencil pressed into her side, making her squeak.

"Is everything alright, Miss. Winters?" Mr. Sweet turned as everyone looked around.

"Yep, fine," Bianca said quickly, aware she was blushing as she stared at her paper. Mr. Sweet shot her a strange look, before returning his attention to the board to continue the class. "What?" she hissed at Amber, who was responsible for making her jump.

"What do you mean, what?" Amber stared at her, and Bianca resisted slapping a hand to her face. "Why do you talk to Mick and not me?" she asked in as quiet a voice as she could muster.

"What?" Bianca stared at her in alarm.

"I _said_ why do you talk to my boyfriend, and not me? Honestly, you should stop listening to music so loud, you're going deaf," Amber rolled her eyes. Bianca stared at her. Finally she blinked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Because he talks to me first," she replied, turning her gaze away from Amber in hopes that nobody had heard anything. At the table beside hers, she saw Nina holding a strange pendant. She tilted her head, finding it familiar, before Nina noticed her looking and quickly hid it under her shirt. Bianca quirked an eyebrow, and Nina stared down at her textbook. And they called Bianca weird.

* * *

By the time supper rolled around, Bianca was starving, and despite her desire to just skip it and go to her room for the night to avoid Amber, Bianca's hunger won out.

"Still no sign of Space Girl?" Alfie asked as they all sat down for supper, minus Nina.

"Not hungry," Fabian shrugged.

"Not willing to put up with us more like," Mara muttered.

"She missed first class as well," Mick spoke up as he reached for the salad. Bianca reached for her water, and took a gulp. Her eyes widened and she choked, spitting it out directly in Alfie's face. Mara and Amber shrieked in alarm as Alfie let out a yell. Coughing violently as the salty taste burned her throat, Bianca grabbed Jerome's glass and took a gulp, only to repeat the same thing. The others shrieked as Alfie was drenched in salt water.

"I can't believe you fell for the second glass!" Jerome laughed hysterically as Bianca leapt up from the table, still coughing as she ran into the kitchen.

"Jerome!"

"That's disgusting!" he received several complaints from the others sitting at the table as tears burned at Bianca's eyes, and she practically dove into the fridge to get a drink of something that hadn't been laced with salt.

"Hey," she felt a light pat on her back to help, and after chugging a glass of orange juice, Bianca took a huge breath. "You alright?" Fabian asked gently as Bianca caught her breath.

"Yeah...I'm fine, thanks," she gave a small nod as she set the glass down. Jerome was still laughing loudly as Alfie, even though he was now soaking wet. Still breathing heavily, Bianca put the orange juice back in the fridge, before something caught her attention. Her eyes gleamed with mischief, and she grabbed it, making Fabian groan.

"Oh no Bianca, don't...can't you just leave it?" he asked her. Bianca turned, shooting him a baffled look as she pocketed the lemon and closed the fridge door.

"Are you insane? This is a matter of pride," she told him, clearing her throat as her breath caught. Fabian sighed and shook his head, following her back inside as Bianca shot Jerome a glare. They were never going to have a quiet meal.

* * *

Nina walked into the lounge a few hours after dinner, when most of the house had retreated to their rooms to do homework or relax. Mick had gone out for a run, and Bianca was sitting in the lounge with her tablet, plotting revenge as Fabian read his book, enjoying the peace.

"Hey," Nina greeted weakly, and Fabian looked up with a smile.

"Hey," he closed his book. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just starting to get hungry," Nina admitted.

"Oh, there's some leftovers, Trudy saved you some in case you got hungry," Fabian jumped to his feet. Trudy often saved the leftovers for the teens if someone was absent from dinner. It was usually Mick, who sometimes went on runs straight after school, or was late from training. Nina glanced to Bianca warily, but the dark haired girl didn't look up. "Is everything okay?" he asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Nina gave a small laugh, nodding quickly. "I'm just...what's her deal?" she asked, glancing to Bianca.

"What do you mean?" Fabian smiled in confusion as he lifted the plate from the fridge.

"She gave me that towel, but every time I try to talk to her to say thanks, she just walks away," Nina shrugged, watching the girl who was typing rapidly on her tablet.

"Oh, Bianca's just...really weird," Fabian laughed. Nina frowned, not understanding. "She's kind of in her own world. Doesn't talk to us that much, and pretty much always has her earphones in," he explained.

"Maybe she's shy?" Nina suggested.

"No way," Fabian shook his head. "You'll see in the next few days. She gives Jerome and Alfie a run for their money when it comes to pranks. She just...she just isn't interested in making conversation," he shrugged. Nina frowned, watching Bianca smirk slightly as she worked. Something told her that that wasn't it.

* * *

Night came and went, and morning came all too soon for Bianca, who stumbled down the stairs in the haze of sleep. She walked into the lounge and found Patricia, Jerome and Alfie already sitting there, giggling amongst themselves. They didn't seem to notice as Bianca sat down, grabbing toast from the rack, still laughing.

"I have an idea that will _really_ give her nightmares," Patricia smirked to the pair, before hissing to quiet them down as Nina and Fabian walked in. "Sleep well Nina?" she smirked, and Nina frowned as the three began to caw loudly like birds, mimicking Nina's nightmare.

"Ignore them," Fabian muttered to her.

"I am," Nina shrugged, and the two began to whisper as they took their seats. Nina now sat at the opposite side of the table from Patricia, instead of in Amber's seat where she had been the last time she had eaten with them. Bianca yawned widely again, and reached for more toast. Before she could lift a piece, Jerome grabbed it, and smirked as she frowned at him.

"Anyone seen Mara?" Amber asked as she walked in, stopping either from making some kind of comment. "She's got my hair straighteners," she complained.

"Yeah, she's with Mick in our room," Fabian nodded. Amber's eyes widened.

"Uh oh, green-eyed monster alert," Jerome laughed. "And I thought she was jealous when he was talking to Frosty," he nudged Bianca, who rolled her eyes and swiped the toast from his hand.

"I'm not jealous!" Amber denied quickly, sitting down at the table. "Why would I be jealous? What's there to be jealous of?" she asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"She's helping him with homework, that's all," Fabian tried to defend the two not at the table.

"Yeah, I know all about that, and it's cool," Amber shrugged. "I would help him, but I'm just so _busy_ ," she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Jerome mimicked her in a much more dramatic fashion, and Bianca hid her smirk by biting into her stolen piece of toast. "I see you haven't sneaked out at the crack of dawn today," she turned to Nina as Patricia and Alfie giggled.

"Wow, everyone really does keep tabs on everyone else around here, don't they?" Nina commented awkwardly, but there was an air of irritation in her voice.

"Fabian said you'd gone to school early, but then you didn't turn up at first class," Amber stated. Nina made to explain, but Trudy spoke up as she walked in.

"Nina was helping an old lady cross the road. Literally!" she laughed. "We had a surprise visitor, from the old people's home," Trudy explained. Bianca glanced up briefly, studying Nina as the fair haired American shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I'm not very good with old people," Amber commented thoughtfully. "They're all so... _old_...aren't they?" she smiled. Fabian choked on his orange juice as Bianca coughed as she accidentally inhaled some crumbs of her toast.

"Really?" Jerome sighed, staring at the blonde.

"Still, you must be used to it," Amber ignored him. "Trudy said your Gran brought you up," she accused Nina, who nodded.

"Yeah, she did," she confirmed with a small smile.

"What happened to your mum and dad?" Amber asked bluntly. Bianca's head dropped as she sighed. She knew Amber could be a little dense at times, but that was a little too much.

"Amber...Queen of Tact," Jerome rolled his eyes.

"They died in a car accident," Nina explained, and Amber's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's awful..." she mumbled, guilt showing in her expression.

"It was a long time ago," Nina shrugged. "My Gran and I are really close," she smiled, though it seemed a little sad.

"So how come she's packed you off to a big bad boarding school, miles away from home then?" Patricia asked in her sickly sweet voice. "Sounds like she wanted to get rid," she laughed.

"Patricia!" Fabian shouted.

"That's enough," Bianca spoke up, taking them all by surprise. She looked up, and her expression, which was normally one of focus or boredom when she sat at the table, was one of anger. "We get you're upset about Joy leaving all of a sudden, but you don't have to be cruel. If you keep it up, nobody is gonna want to be your friend," Patricia's eyes widened in shock as the others inhaled in shock. In the two years they had been in Anubis House, Bianca had never spoken to anyone like that. Without waiting for anyone to say anything, she got to her feet and walked off, going back up the stairs.

When she returned to her room, Bianca groaned, putting her hands to her face. She wasn't surprised that they were shaking. She hadn't lost it like that in a long time. Letting out a deep breath, she fell back onto her bed. There was a knock on her door, and when she looked up, Jerome peered in.

"I have to say," he took her glance as an invitation to step in. "Just...wow," Jerome laughed as Bianca sat up, watching him suspiciously. "That was awfully heated for someone nicknamed Frosty," he said.

"You're the one who gave me that nickname, remember?" Bianca rolled her eyes and got to her feet, smoothing down her skirt. She grabbed her black hoody and pulled it on before lifting her blazer. "What do you want Jerome?" she asked, and he blinked in surprise. She rarely called him by his name, much like he did her.

"I just..." he cleared his throat. "It seems Patricia struck a nerve," he accused.

"And what? You thought you'd see if she did?" Bianca rolled her eyes, shrugging on her blazer.

"No, that much was obvious from your brilliant words at the table," Jerome smirked. "Instead, I thought I'd be the bigger person and see if you were...well, okay," Bianca stopped and looked around at him in confusion.

"You? Of all people?" she demanded.

"Well if you aren't okay, then who is going to keep me on my toes in anticipation for another prank?" he grinned back.

"That's true," Bianca agreed, a small smile showing.

"Come on, before we're late for class," Jerome opened the door and shot a grin over his shoulder. Bianca rolled her eyes, but grabbed her bag and slipped it over her shoulder. "I do have to ask, how did you rig that water balloon in my locker? For educational reasons, of course," he asked curiously.

"For educational reasons," Bianca repeated with an amused look as they walked down the stairs.

"Of course. Give me a moment, just need to brush my teeth," Jerome headed back to the boy's toilet as Bianca pulled out her tablet. A minute later, she heard a yell and her eyes widened as she remembered the trap she had set him. Turning on her heel, she bolted out the front door as the bathroom door burst open. "I'm going..." Jerome started, and gagged as the sour taste of lemon filled his mouth. "To get you for that!" he vowed, racing after her as Nina and Fabian walked out of the lounge and watched in confusion.

* * *

 **Please review!  
**


	4. A Chilly Dare

Chapter 4: A Chilly Dare

The bell rang loudly to signal the end of their last class of the day, and everyone scrambled to their feet, eager to get away for the day.

"Your biology assignments please!" Mr. Sweet stopped them before they could escape. "And no excuses this time," he shot Mick a stern look, and was surprised when the teen handed his over. Bianca stood, pulling hers from her bag, and stumbled as Patricia bumped her hard with her shoulder.

"Oh, you _have_ made her mad," Jerome chuckled as he steadied her, walking on past.

"Yeah yeah," Bianca rolled her eyes, but looked around when she heard Patricia calling Nina.

"I just wanted to say, y'know, sorry about breakfast," Patricia said in a sickly sweet voice. Bianca rolled her eyes. She was up to something.

"It's fine," Nina shrugged, seeming to buy it. "A little teasing helps the tea and toast go down," she joked.

"What is she up to?" Bianca caught Jerome by the arm, shooting him a suspicious look.

"Ah Frosty, you're always so suspicious of us," Jerome poked her nose, making her let him go and wiggle her nose in irritation. "Maybe she's just trying to be friendly," he suggested.

"Are we talking about the same Patricia?" Bianca retorted, and wiggled her nose again. "Don't do that again," she warned him.

"I think it's about time we welcomed you into the school properly," Patricia spoke in a decisive tone. Jerome poked Bianca again and she put her hands to her nose as he walked over to join the others. "The traditional way," Fabian frowned.

"What are you going on about?" he asked, confused.

"Alfie. Why don't you tell Nina about the Initiation Ceremony?" Patricia asked, maintaining her sickly sweet voice as Fabian voiced more confusion.

"Yeah, every new person that comes to the school has to undergo like..." Alfie paused, frowning. "An initiation ceremony," he shrugged, pointing to Patricia as he mimicked her words.

"Since when?!" Fabian demanded.

"Since forever, Fabian," Patricia reminded him, her sweet voice taking a dangerous edge to it.

"It's okay," Nina interrupted when Fabian began to speak. "Sounds like fun. What do I have to do?" she asked with a smile. Fabian spluttered as the three schemers smirked, and he looked to Bianca, who was still watching. She shrugged, fixing the strap on her bag before handing over her assignment to Mr. Sweet and leaving.

* * *

"Bianca, you've got to say something," Fabian caught Bianca as she walked into the lounge later for supper.

"I rarely say anything Fabian," Bianca looked amused. "What warrants such a special occasion?" she asked.

"This stupid initiation ceremony. They're making her..." Fabian trailed off, looking around the hall to ensure there was no-one eavesdropping. "They're making her go into the attic. You need to say something," he pleaded.

"Sorry dude, but no," his face fell when Bianca shook her head. "I'm not Nina's bodyguard, and neither are you. You need to let her make her own mistakes," she told him, and walked into the lounge, taking her seat.

"So, Nina's initiation takes place tomorrow night, okay?" Patricia grinned. "At _Midnight_ ," she told them as Amber set the table.

"The Witching Hour," Alfie cackled loudly.

"Alfie! Cut it out," Fabian rolled his eyes.

"Tell me Fabian, does it get boring always, _always_ being the one like 'cut it out' or 'that's not right', or 'fun is bad'," everyone sniggered, and Fabian laughed loudly, before his face went straight.

"No," he replied flatly.

"Drives me mad," Jerome muttered as he took a drink.

"What does she have to do?" Amber asked curiously.

"Go up to the spooky attic and bring something back to prove she's been," Alfie grinned, excited for it to happen. Amber straightened up, looking alarmed.

"You're going up into the attic?" she demanded, turning to Nina and staring at her like she had grown an extra head.

"Sure, why not?" Nina shrugged. "I mean, it's not like it's-"

"Totally haunted," Amber finished for her in a confident voice. Nina's smile fell.

"Really?" a glimmer of fear in her voice. Bianca snorted loudly, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, she's right," Jerome agreed eagerly. "By the ghosts of former students who went up there, never to return," he said in a spooky voice. Nina was growing steadily more pale.

"Getting cold feet?" Patricia taunted, her usual attitude back.

"Not at all. Let's start tonight. I can't wait," Nina told her, but there was a slight quiver to her voice.

"Oh, we've got something else planned for you tonight!" Patricia grinned widely. Fabian put a hand to his face as Jerome and Alfie laughed quietly.

"I can't wait to hear this," Fabian muttered.

"The key. She can't go up into the attic, without the key," Patricia explained, and her smirk widened as she looked back at Nina. "She has to steal it from Victor," Nina went as pale as possible, looking like she was going to be sick.

* * *

Bianca was sitting at her desk finishing up her English coursework when her door burst open and Amber practically flung herself onto Bianca's bed.

"Can I uh...help you?" she glanced over to the blonde.

"Why are boys so complicated?" Amber sighed sadly.

"You're asking the girl who doesn't actually talk to people?" Bianca asked with a sigh. Why was everyone coming to her for help today? When Amber didn't answer, Bianca shook her head and turned back to her homework. "Love is complicated. Because that's how you know when it's worth it," she told Amber gently. The blonde lifted her head curiously, staring at her.

"Worth it?" she repeated.

"Boys are complicated because when you find the right one, you don't care that it's complicated. It's a challenge you'll want to beat. It's complicated so when you get them, it's worth it," Bianca told her, before looking around with a grin. "And I find that girls are just as complicated as boys," she added.

"Huh..." Amber sat on the bed properly. "Has anyone told you that you're like, really smart?" she asked.

"Not when it comes to romance, no," Bianca laughed.

"So why don't you talk to us?" she asked.

"Oh, you really are the Queen of Tact, aren't you?" Bianca looked more amused than anything else. "I don't talk to anyone Amber. It's just how I am. I respond better with computers and art than I do people," she shrugged, turning back to her work. Amber frowned.

"Now that I don't believe for a second," she stated.

"Believe what you will Amber, I'm just working on my English coursework," Bianca hummed. Amber huffed in response.

* * *

"Miss. Winters?" Bianca was stopped from leaving her art class with the others when the teacher called her name. "Can I have a word please?" Miss. Caine asked. Bianca nodded slowly, and walked up to her teacher. "I've been looking through the coursework you've submitted so far, and while I think it's all fantastic..." Miss. Caine sighed, taking a seat. "I've received submissions from you in every category except-"

"People," Bianca sighed. "I just...I'm not good with people," she shrugged.

"So I've heard," Miss. Caine smiled back in amusement. Bianca blushed slightly. "You're a fantastic artist Bianca, I'm sure your work will be fine. I need something by the end of the month, otherwise you're going to lose marks," Bianca groaned, and dropped her head.

"Okay, I'll get you something soon," she promised.

"Thanks Bianca. Now you better get to your next class, I don't want you being late," Miss. Caine instructed.

"No problem," Bianca nodded. "Thanks Miss," she called over her shoulder as she hurried out of class and made her way towards her History class. Her teacher's words weighed on her mind, making her stomach squirm. The idea of drawing people wasn't appealing in the slightest, but she needed to do it.

She reached her class as the bell went, and found that she was right on time. Patricia was once again complaining about Joy not responding to her messages, and shot Bianca a glare when she noticed her. Since Bianca's outburst, Patricia hadn't acknowledged her in the slightest. Not that Bianca cared in the slightest.

"Thanks," Amber said as she took the seat beside her. Bianca shot her a confused look. "For last night," she smiled. Bianca shrugged, and before Amber could continue, another voice spoke up.

"All the world's a stage," they looked around quickly at the unfamiliar voice. "And the men and women are merely players," the young man sitting at one of the desks at the back of the room smiled. Everyone stared at him. "Hey. My name is Jason Winkler, and I'm your new History teacher. I'll also be teaching drama," he announced as he got to his feet.

" _You're_ Mr. Fleming's replacement?" Mara asked with a smile. Every girl in the room was staring at the handsome young man.

"Yeah," he smiled back. "That's right."

"Wow!" Amber exclaimed, not holding back in her thoughts. "I am _so_ pleased he had a heart attack!" she announced. Everyone burst out laughing, and Amber blushed. "Sorry! That didn't come out right," Amber blushed deeply as she laughed nervously. Bianca shook her head, but couldn't help but laugh alongside everyone else as Mr. Winkler stared at her in mild alarm.

* * *

Bianca never knew why she had to take Drama as one of her classes, but there she was, sitting on one of the sofas in the common room as Alfie stood nearby, taking a deep breath. He suddenly began to make a high-pitched buzzing noise as he spun around the room, making everyone start laughing. At least, almost everyone. As he bumped Amber, she turned and hit him with her magazine.

" _Thanks_ Alfie! Some of us are here to learn!" she growled, returning her attention to her magazine. Alfie's grin widened, and he kept going.

"And what exactly are you supposed to be, Alfie?" Mr. Winkler finally interrupted Alfie's performance.

"A mosquito in a spin dryer!" Alfie exclaimed, making everyone laugh even more. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked with a grin, and their teacher smiled in amusement.

"Now, for something a little more serious," he held out a book to Bianca, nudging her and making her look up from the blank page in her notebook. She reluctantly took it, her nose scrunching up at the title. "Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet," he announced, handing one to Jerome, who frowned as well. "Timeless, tragic..."

"Tedious," Jerome muttered.

"Terrible," Bianca added at the same time, and the two smirked. Mr. Winkler shot the pair a frown as he handed out the books.

"Swap, please Amber," Mr. Winkler requested when he reached the blonde, holding out a book to her.

"Do I have to, Sir?" she asked with an innocent smile. He nodded, and she handed over her magazine as she took a copy of Romeo and Juliet.

"If we have to go over this entire book, I think I may end up the same way as Juliet," Bianca muttered.

"And how is that?" Jerome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Running myself through with a dagger," she replied bluntly, and a burst of laughter escaped before the blond boy could stop it.

"Do I need to separate you two?" Mr. Winkler asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been requesting that for two years," Jerome muttered, and Bianca slapped him with her book.

* * *

"O Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Amber read her lines from the book as she and Alfie stood on the small stage, re-enacting the balcony scene. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet," she recited as Alfie practically bounced on his feet, excited to be playing Romeo with his crush as Juliet.

"Shall I hear more? Or shall I speak at this?" he boomed, and glanced to Jerome, who was trying to subdue his giggles. Amber glanced to her audience, and found Mick watching intently.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy," Amber continued on, before a gleam came to her eye. "Thou art...only the yummiest boy I've ever seen: Romeo!" she declared suddenly. Bianca, who had zoned out, snapped to instantly. She looked up as Jerome snorted.

"What?!" Alfie broke character, baffled.

"That's not in the script Amber!" Mr. Winkler groaned. Amber suddenly dropped her book and grabbed Alfie, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. Bianca clapped her hands over her mouth as Amber pulled away, looking playfully guilty as Alfie let out a star-struck giggle.

"Wow," Jerome breathed as everyone stared. Bianca let out a giggle, before shaking her head. If she was trying to make Mick jealous, she was going to completely wrong way about it.

* * *

That night, when Patricia, Jerome and Alfie went to Nina to start her fake initiation ceremony, only Fabian, Mara and Amber waited at the door to the attic, holding torches to their faces like the other three. Nina looked serious, but her face was pale. When she stepped inside, Patricia bolted over, and shut the door, locking it.

"What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?" Patricia hissed back as Nina banged on the door.

"What's going on?! Let me out!" she cried, no longer trying to hide her fear.

"You heard her! Let her out!" Fabian hissed at Patricia.

"Not until you tell us what you know about Joy's disappearance!" Patricia demanded furiously. Even Alfie and Jerome stared at her. They hadn't known how far she was going to take it.

"I don't know anything!" Nina yelled back.

"Then you'll have to stay in there until morning," Patricia decided.

"Alright Patricia, you've had your fun, now please, just unlock the door," Fabian pleaded as Patricia glared at him.

"Yeah! Mara nodded in agreement. "Patricia, this is getting silly!" she exclaimed.

"Whose side are you on?!" Patricia snarled at her. "Last chance newbie, what can you tell me about Joy?!" she demanded, glaring hatefully at the door as Nina continued to bang on it.

" _Nothing_!" Nina wailed, tears in her eyes. "I know _nothing_!" she insisted.

"You're not really going to leave her in there all night, are you?" Fabian demanded.

" _Let me out_!" Nina screamed, before looking around, up the stairs as she heard a noise.

"Stop banging!" Patricia snapped.

"Let me out! There's something up there!" Nina screamed as her fear grew.

"Open the door!" Amber hissed, and everyone began hissing at Patricia to open the door, only for another voice to speak up.

"What's all this noise?" Victor demanded as he approached with his own torch. Nina crept back from the door and made her way up the stairs as quietly as she could. If Victor came in, she needed to hide. She hurried up the stairs, and jumped, covering her mouth to hide her gasp of alarm when she found someone illuminated by the light of a small torch.

"Finally, I thought you'd never come up," Bianca commented with a small smile, not looking up from her sketchbook as Nina stared at her.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, please let me know what you think!  
**

 **Please review!**


	5. Not So Cold

**Got a little distracted from writing over the weekend, but I'm pretty far through this fic already so I figured another update wouldn't hurt. Thanks to all who've reviewed, favourited and followed so far, you guys keep me going!  
**

 **Please, let me know what you think so far!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Not So Cold

"What are you _doing_ here?" Nina hissed at her, staring at the girl sitting cross-legged on the floor. She had her sketchbook balanced on her legs, and the light of the torch was reflected in the pair of thick-rimmed glasses she wore. " _How_ are you here?" she asked. She was unable to believe that Bianca was sitting there, acting like nothing was wrong.

"I come up here to work sometimes. It inspires me more than my room," Bianca explained, shutting over her book and switched off her torch. Most of the light from the room immediately disappeared, and Nina squinted in the poor moonlight that came in through the stained glass window. "I used this to get in," she held up a key identical to the one that Nina had stolen from Victor's office.

"But...how?" Nina breathed, completely overwhelmed.

"I stole the one from Victor's office a while back and had a copy made," Bianca shrugged, before they heard the door to the attic open. "Victor," she whispered, and both backed away.

"What do we do?" Nina whispered fearfully. Bianca looked just as blank. In the time she had been there, Victor had never come up to the attic at night.

"What's that?" Victor called as they looked around for somewhere to hide. Nina lifted the necklace she wore, holding the locket tightly. "Who's there?" the caretaker called up the stairs as he walked up. Nina stumbled backwards in her fear, turning and falling into the wall.

"What...?" Bianca started, but there was no time. She and Nina ran inside, and the door shut behind them as Victor walked up, flashing his torch around to see if anyone was about. "What is this?" Bianca wondered quietly, putting her hands on the panel that had hidden the small room. They heard Victor walking around, and stepped back in fear of him finding the same secret, before they heard him walking away. Breathing a sigh of relief, the two relaxed slightly. "How do we get out?" Bianca asked, looking to Nina. The American shrugged, before her locket began to glow red.

"Whoa..." Nina breathed.

"There," Bianca spotted a strange notch in the wall that was identical to the locket. It was glowing red too, illuminating the room. Nina pressed her necklace to it, and the door opened again. "You must have fallen into that," Bianca studied the same mark that was on the other side of the wall. Nina tried it again, and the door slid open again. She cried out in panic as she was greeted by glowing eyes on the far side of the hidden room, and Bianca clapped her free hand to her mouth in her own fear.

"Let's get out of here," Nina whispered.

"Don't hear me complaining," Bianca nodded, and they crept across the attic, rushing down the stairs as quickly as they could without making a noise. Lifting the key from her pocket, Bianca balanced her sketchbook under one arm and unlocked the door with a shaky hand. Nina pushed the door open, and cried out in shock as she almost ran straight into Amber and Fabian.

"How...how did you...?" Amber asked, baffled at the sight of the two.

"You'll have Victor up again," Fabian warned in a whisper. "Are you okay?" he asked Nina as Bianca locked the door again.

"Yeah," Nina nodded with a grateful smile. At least she hadn't been completely abandoned.

"So what was it like up there?" Amber asked eagerly. "See any ghosts?" she asked.

"Only if you count Bianca," Nina's smile grew.

"Yeah, what were you doing up there?" Fabian asked the Irish girl curiously as she pocketed the key.

"It's quiet up there," Bianca shrugged. "I'm going to go to bed before Victor catches us hanging around here. Night," she turned and walked off to her room.

"She's not as distant as you say," Nina told Fabian with a smile. He just blinked in surprise.

* * *

The next morning, Bianca was already at the table eating as Nina walked in. Almost everyone began to clap in approval, won over by how she had survived and not gotten caught by Victor.

"We were certain Victor was going to get you," Jerome commented as Nina blushed.

"Victor, or the flesh-eating zombies!" Alfie giggled.

"No zombies," Nina shook her head, much to his disappointment. She glanced over to Bianca, who was watching her with an amused look.

"Was it really scary up there?" Mara asked curiously.

"I thought it'd be worse, but it was actually kinda cool," Nina admitted with a smile. "I might move up there," she laughed.

"Don't you think she was brave?" Amber smiled. "Of course, it helped that B-"

"You have to admit, Patricia," Fabian spoke up quickly, interrupting her before she could reveal that Bianca had been up there as well. The dark haired girl had looked down at her food, seeming to be no longer paying attention. "Nina passed her initiation with flying colours," he grinned confidently. Nina smiled, and Patricia, who had been sulking at the table, glared at her.

"No!" she snapped. "She didn't bring anything back, did she?" Patricia challenged.

"Well actually..." Nina trailed off, lifting her bag. She pulled out an old book, and almost everyone let out laughs of delight.

"Yes!" Alfie cheered as Nina's smile grew. Patricia's glare darkened, and she got up, storming out of the room. Mara rushed after her, but nobody else followed. Bianca glanced up, and shook her head. She knew it was going to happen. She'd warned Patricia that if she didn't stop what would happen.

* * *

"People...I need to draw people..." Bianca murmured as she stared at her sketchbook. "How can I draw people when I don't even talk to people?" she wondered aloud. Opening her laptop, she made to open Skype, only for her door to burst open. "Do you people ever knock?" she groaned, looking around as Amber smiled widely.

"My plan worked!" she exclaimed, sitting on Bianca's bed.

"Your...plan?" Bianca raised an eyebrow as she turned around in her seat to watch the excited blonde.

"To make Mick jealous! Keep up B!" Amber rolled her eyes.

"I told Mick not to call me that, and I'm going to tell you the same," Bianca sighed. She wondered just when she had become Amber's confidant.

"Anyway, he left me a message in my room. Come see!" Amber leapt up suddenly and grabbed Bianca's arm. "Come on!" she whined, and with a sigh Bianca let her pull her along. She already missed before Nina had arrived and everything was normal, leaving to enjoy her peace. "See!" Amber pulled her into the room, and showed her the message that had been written in sweets on her trunk.

'Meet me in the laundry room tonight? 11pm? XXX,' Bianca read the note curiously that was spelt out in sweets.

"It doesn't say it's from Mick," she stated in a flat voice.

"Well who else could it be from?" Amber rolled her eyes. "Fabian's crushing on the new girl, you and Jerome have that love/hate tension thing going on, and it's definitely not Alfie. It could only be Mick," she shrugged.

"Uh..." Bianca hesitated. "But the laundry room? That's not exactly the most romantic way to make up," she commented.

"Aren't you happy for me?" Amber looked hurt, and Bianca paused.

"Of course I am," she smiled, but it dropped. "Hey, what are you talking about?" she realised what Amber had said about her. "I don't-"

"Of course you don't," Amber gave a condescending smile. "Now I need to get ready. Do you want to help?" she asked brightly. Bianca raised an eyebrow, and gestured to her ripped jeans and red vest. "Good point," Amber conceded, and turned to her wardrobe.

"I'll leave you to it," Bianca backed away as Amber began tossing her clothes around searching for the perfect outfit. When she left the room, Bianca headed down the stairs instead of her own room, and knocked on one of the bedroom doors.

"What?" she opened the door and looked in. Jerome was sitting on his bed, using his laptop, while Alfie was nowhere to be seen.

"What are you up to, Crazy Hair?" she asked as she stepped in, closing the door.

"At the moment? In general? In life? Please specify Frosty," he replied in a bored tone, not looking up.

"I mean are you responsible for the message left in Amber's room?" Bianca demanded, quiet enough so no-one else could hear.

"What message?" Jerome still didn't look up, but the smallest of smirks showed on his face, and with a roll of her eyes, Bianca grabbed his laptop. "Hey! Give that back!" he leapt up and grabbed for it, but Bianca easily dodged him, hitting multiple keys on the keyboard. The screen went black, and she looked up, dodging him again.

"Tell me what you've got planned, and I'll fix it for you," Bianca told him as she stopped, holding it up like a shield.

"Are you insane? My coursework is on there!" Jerome argued.

"Like you care," Bianca rolled her eyes.

"You're right, I don't. But I would appreciate you not threatening my computer for information," Jerome told her, and Bianca smirked. "What do you care? It's not like you get involved in the drama here," he rolled his eyes, trying not to look bothered.

"Because Amber has decided that I have no choice in that matter," Bianca sighed. "Now. What have you done?" she asked.

"How do you know it wasn't Mick who wrote it?" Jerome sat down on his bed, and Bianca raised an eyebrow. "Okay, yes, Alfie wrote that message," he admitted.

"And didn't leave his name? Risking Amber making this exact mistake thinking it's Mick she's meeting?" Bianca challenged, still holding his laptop as he lay down across his bed. Jerome smirked. "Thought so. You're such a creep," she hit more buttons on his computer, and it lit up, returning to normal. She dumped it on his stomach, making him groan, and walked off.

"I wouldn't go telling Amber if I were you," Jerome hummed. Bianca stopped at the door, not looking around.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"For one thing, do you really think she'll listen to you? Right now she's probably getting all dolled up and we all know what she's like when she's getting ready for a date," Jerome smirked, getting to his feet. Bianca turned as he approached, and took a step back, pressing her back into the door as he got close. "For another, if you do, I think I'll have to tell Patricia about the new girl getting help in the attic," Bianca's eyes widened.

"How-"

"Oh come on, Amber practically announced it at breakfast," Jerome taunted. Bianca groaned. "I do have to ask, how _did_ you get into the attic?" he asked.

"That's not part of the deal Clarke, I don't have to tell you anything," she replied.

"Ohh, so cold Winters," Jerome pretended to shiver.

"I'm warning you," Bianca prodded his chest. His smirk only widened. "Don't mess with Amber's feelings like this. Or Alfie's. Or Mick's. It's not on," she warned him.

"Is it off?" Bianca groaned as she pushed him back and opened the door.

"Bloody English!" Jerome smirked at her exclamation as she stormed off, rubbing his chest where she had pushed him.

* * *

The next morning, Bianca was just finishing buttoning up her shirt when Amber burst into her room.

"Why do I bother closing my door?" Bianca wondered aloud as Amber sat on her bed, looking near tears. She was wearing a green and gold dress, and her hair was a mess. It looked – and smelt – like she had fallen asleep in the laundry room. "The uh, date didn't go well?" Bianca asked hesitantly, already knowing the answer.

"Mick never showed!" Amber cried as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Are...are you sure it was him who arranged to meet you last night?" Bianca asked her hesitantly, grabbing a box of tissues from her desk and handing them over.

"I told you already, yes!" Amber exclaimed as she took one and dabbed her eyes. "Who else could it have been?" Bianca shuffled, hating her cowardice. "Maybe he saw Alfie leave and decided not to show..." Amber muttered.

"Alfie?" Bianca feigned innocence.

"Alfie showed up, looking for something. He grabbed a top that I thought was Patricia's. And he was dressed really weirdly," Amber told her. Bianca resisted slapping a hand to her face.

"Maybe he's the one who wrote the note? You did kiss him, maybe he got the wrong idea," Bianca suggested casually as she lifted her tie.

"What? No way!" Amber scoffed in disbelief. "He knows that was to make Mick jealous," she dismissed the idea as Bianca knotted her tie loosely around her neck.

"Okay..." Bianca shook her head.

"Oh! Though you should hear this!" Amber seemed to switch suddenly. "Guess who I caught sneaking out last night together," she smiled. Bianca looked up, blank. "Fabian, and Nina," she whispered, as if ensuring the two didn't hear her gossiping.

"Huh. Fabian moves fast," Bianca mused with a small smile. "Are you sure it was a date and they weren't sneaking off on some nerd quest?" she smirked, and Amber smiled.

"They said it wasn't a date, but that's what anyone sneaking off on a secret date would say," she shrugged.

"True. Who knows. But you might want to shower before school, you reek almost as bad as Mick's socks," she grinned.

"You're right," Amber looked disgusted as she leapt to her feet. "Thanks B!" she called as she rushed out.

"This better not become a trend," Bianca muttered as she pulled at her tie and left her room as well.

* * *

"I'm surprised at you Frosty," Bianca frowned as Jerome caught up with her after school.

"What have I done now?" she asked, looking up at him as they walked away from the school and back towards Anubis House. "And what happened to everyone leaving me alone? Why is everyone talking to me now?" Bianca complained.

"It must be your sunny disposition," Jerome commented, earning a glare. "I'm surprised that you didn't say anything to Amber about last night," he clarified.

"Oh, that," Bianca resumed looking bored. "It's not my place. I'd like to keep up some semblance of distance between you idiots," she told him in a bored voice.

"I don't think that's true," he replied as they turned the corner and walked up towards the house.

"Oh yeah?" Bianca raised an eyebrow.

"I think you're enjoying actually talking to us. Even your pranks have become more frequent," Jerome accused. "I think you're actually starting to consider us _friends_ ," Bianca's expression hardened, and she increased her pace.

"Dream on Crazy Hair," she called over her shoulder, trying to outpace him, but unfortunately for her, he was much faster than her, and easily caught up as they walked into the house.

"Is there something wrong with being friends?" Jerome asked as they stopped in the hallway.

"I...I..." Bianca hesitated as he stood in front of her, staring her down.

"Coats, bags, now," they looked around quickly at Victor, who stood on the stairs, glowering at them.

"What? Why?" Jerome frowned as he straightened up.

"I need to search them" Victor told him coldly.

"But we haven't got anything in them," Jerome argued.

"No buts, give them to me," Victor held out his hand expectantly. "You can have them back in half an hour," he told them. Jerome frowned in confusion, but did as he requested.

"But my sketchbook..." Bianca started.

"You will get it back later," Victor left no room for argument. "And no, you cannot take it out before," he started before Bianca could even start to ask. With a groan, she handed over her bag as well, and pulled off her blazer and hoody to give to him as well.

"What's going on?" Mara asked as she and Patricia walked in, followed by Alfie, who shot Jerome a puzzled look.

"We have to have our bags searched," Jerome shrugged as Victor walked down the remaining few steps to take their things as well.

"Why?" Patricia asked, a hint of fear in her voice. Bianca looked at her, her brow furrowing.

"Patricia," Victor held out his hand.

"No!" the red haired girl stepped back, holding her bag protectively.

"Something to hide, Patricia?" Victor stepped closer to her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's gone missing?" she asked, her usual attitude gone and replaced with a worried tone.

"Something very valuable indeed," Victor replied as Mara handed over her blazer. "And whoever has taken it is in deep, deep trouble. Now, give," he ordered, yanking the bag from her hands. She stared at him as he took her blazer. Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked back up the stairs.

"What is that all about?" Jerome glanced to Bianca, who shrugged, just as confused as he was. Her hands twitched nervously. Not only was her sketchbook in her bag, but her laptop and tablet, having been using them in her IT class. Now what was she going to do?

* * *

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Please review!**


	6. Numbing Confrontation

Chapter 6: Numbing Confrontation

It had been longer than half an hour since Victor had taken their bags and coats, and there was no sign of him returning them any time soon. Bianca had been tempted to sit in her room and find a book to reread, but instead found herself playing cards with Jerome.

"Any twos?" Jerome asked, looking a little more focused since he had lost the last four games. Bianca was surprisingly good at Go Fish, considering he'd had to explain the rules to her.

"Go Fish," Bianca replied, looking bored. "And I still think we should have played for money," she added as he lifted a card and scowled.

"Not a chance. I'm not being hustled," he replied.

"Any fives?" Bianca asked simply. Groaning, he handed over two, and she placed the full set down.

"Alright B?" they looked up as Mick walked into the room. "I don't think I've ever seen you without your computer or sketchbook in your hands," he commented with a small smile. Since the whole incident with Amber and Alfie, he hadn't been his usual cheerful self.

"They're in my bag," Bianca sighed.

"Ah," he nodded, kicking a ball lightly to catch in his hands.

"So how's things with you and Amber since this whole kissing incident?" Jerome asked in a casual tone. Bianca shot him a glare.

"I'm not going to talk to you about Amber, dude," Mick replied, focusing more on the football than Jerome.

"I'm only asking. But I do have my ear to the ground if you need any information," Jerome offered, seemingly oblivious to Bianca's glare.

"No thanks, I think I've got it covered," Mick sounded disinterested as he practised his football skills.

"Of course. You're Mick," Jerome continued as he lifted a card. "As if you wouldn't know about your own girlfriend and Alfie. What was I thinking?"

"What?!" Mick stopped bouncing the ball and looked at him with a frown.

"Any threes, B?" Jerome smiled pleasantly at the girl.

"Go Fish," she answered in a flat tone.

"What did you say about Amber?" Mick demanded.

"Alfie and Amber. In the laundry room last night," Jerome nodded.

"The laundry room?" Mick repeated, walking over to them.

"Oh...you didn't know," Bianca slapped a hand to her face. "Sorry mate, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it does look like Alfie is a little more of a Romeo than we thought," Jerome explained with a small shrug.

"Right..." Mick growled, turning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Jerome jumped up to block his way.

"To get Alfie," Mick told him.

"No, no, no, you don't want to do that," Jerome stopped him from leaving. Bianca watched from the table, shaking her head.

"I do. I really _really_ do," Mick growled at him, holding the football tightly.

"No you don't Mick, you're better than that," Jerome forced him to take a seat, and sat beside him. "Alfie's a joke. He's not worth the effort," he told Mick. Bianca frowned, surprised that he would say such a harsh thing about his best friend.

"Yeah," Mick nodded.

"And Amber, she's just a two-timing flirt, you're better off without her," he added, and Bianca put her hand to her face again, realising what he was doing.

"Amber is gone. History! I don't need that," Mick decided.

"That's my man," Jerome clapped his hand to his shoulder in respect. Bianca's head dropped even lower, and Amber chose that moment to walk in.

"I'm waiting for an apology Mick," she told him as she stood in front of him with her arms folded.

"You'll be waiting a long time then," he snapped back, getting to his feet and storming off.

"Wait a minute! I'm the mad one!" she yelled after him. "He's the one who stood me up!" she told Bianca, who shrugged as Jerome took a seat at the table again. Amber huffed and sat down heavily on the sofa, lifting a magazine.

"What are you grinning at?" Patricia snapped at him as she and Mara walked in.

"Just happy to be alive," he shrugged.

"You're an ass. This plan of yours is going to blow up in your face," Bianca warned quietly as Patricia and Mara took a seat on the sofa.

"And why haven't you helped that happen?" Jerome asked her as he lifted his cards again.

"Not my secret to tell," she shrugged. "And not because you think you're blackmailing me about being up in the attic. Any fours?" she asked in a slightly louder voice.

"Go Fish," he smiled back pleasantly at her.

"I hate to interrupt your little buddy session over there, but is there any sign of Victor with our bags?" Patricia asked.

"No. It's great, isn't it?" Jerome smiled brightly. "The perfect excuse not to do French homework," he sighed happily, before Victor walked in, carrying their bags.

"Spoke too soon," Bianca muttered.

"Here we are," Victor announced, dumping their bags on the coffee table. "All checked," he told them. Bianca was up in an instant, grabbing her things.

"Find anything?" Patricia asked in a voice of poorly masked worry.

"Nothing that shouldn't be there, no," Victor replied with a shake of his head.

"Not going to finish this game first, Frosty?" Jerome asked as Bianca went to walk out the door.

"I've already decimated you, but alright," Bianca rolled her eyes and sat down again. "This doesn't make us friends, you know," she added in a quieter voice as she picked up her cards. Her opponent didn't reply, simply smiling back at her.

* * *

That night, Bianca was sitting at the table, chewing the end of her pencil as she puzzled over her latest assignment for art class, when she was approached by Nina.

"Hey," Nina smiled as she sat down at the table with her textbook.

"Hi..." Bianca spoke slowly. She wondered if everyone was just going to treat her like she hadn't barely spoken to them since they met.

"I just wanted to say thanks, for helping me get out of the attic," Nina told her quietly. "And I wanted to ask, why you haven't said anything about..." she trailed off awkwardly, looking around at Amber who sat on the sofa reading her magazine.

"Your magical glowing locket that opened a hidden door that kept us from being found out by Victor?" Bianca finished with a slightly amused tone. Nina nodded. "Because I stick to one rule. If it's not my secret to tell, I won't say anything. And your locket is your business, not mine," she told the American.

"Oh," Nina looked surprised. "Well, thanks," she smiled.

"No problem," Bianca shrugged, and Nina got up to join Fabian in hushed whispers. Amber looked up at Bianca and gave her a 'I told you so' look, indicating to the two sitting together. Bianca shook her head in amusement, before Alfie and Jerome walking in, laughing to themselves as they took their seats. Bianca watched the group as Amber shot them a dirty look for not only interrupting her reading, but for making Nina and Fabian inch apart slightly. Tilting her head, Bianca watched, before turning her attention to her paper as ideas began to form in her mind.

* * *

Mr. Winkler leaned against his desk as everyone scribbled down the last of their notes.

"So, have you guys given any more thought to your Ancient History projects yet?" he asked the class. He had announced the previous day that their main project for the term was to be an in-depth study of a part of history. The young teacher looked around when no-one responded. "Mick?" Mr. Winkler asked as his gaze settled on the blond jock.

"Yeah," Mick nodded with a smile. "History of the Roman Gladiatorial Games," he announced.

"Excellent!" Mr. Winkler smiled in approval.

"With a practical demonstration of me, as a gladiator, humiliating and destroying Alfie in a very public arena," Mick added before the teacher could turn to anyone else. Alfie looked up sharply, his eyes widening in alarm.

"Come on Mick!" he protested, but Mick glared at him, and Alfie quickly looked away as Jerome grinned in amusement.

"Right..." Mr. Winkler said slowly, looking around for someone else to quickly change the topic. "Fabian, any more thoughts on your project yet?" he asked the boy sitting right in front of him.

"Yeah, me and Nina thought we might do something on Egyptian Mythology," Fabian told him.

"Yeah. Especially with Anubis House is named after an Egyptian God," Nina added.

"Nice one. You plan on working together?" he asked, looking thoughtful as the two nodded. "You know, I'm a particular fan of Egyptian Mythology, all that interest in life after death and living forever," Mr. Winkler admitted.

"Who'd want to live forever?" Amber sounded disgusted at the idea. "Imagine how wrinkled you'd get," she shuddered at the idea. Bianca, who was sitting beside her, raised an eyebrow as she looked up. Mick scoffed, and Amber looked around quickly. "What?" she demanded in a quiet voice. Mick ignored her.

"Right, Egyptian Mythology! Anything else? Anyone?" Mr. Winkler nodded as he got to his feet and walked around his desk to the board to write down the ideas.

"What is wrong with you?" Amber asked as the teacher's back was turned.

"What do you _think_ is wrong with me?!" Mick hissed back, not as quietly.

"I have absolutely no idea!" Amber shook her head.

"You two!" Mr. Winkler sighed and looked over at the two before the bell rang. "Alright, we will continue this session after lunch," he told them as everyone got to their feet.

"Amber!" Alfie gulped as he spoke to his crush. "Can I...carry your books?" he offered. She looked around and stared at him as if he had several heads.

"Thanks Alfie, I think I can manage," she raised her eyebrow as she held up her notebook. She walked away, linking arms with Bianca as the girl tried to make her escape. "Boys...they're so weird," she said as they walked out. "Come on, let's have lunch together," she decided.

"Uh, what?" Bianca stared at her, and was pulled along by the blond.

* * *

After getting their lunch, Amber dragged Bianca outside to the grass, near to where the boys were playing football, and the two were joined by Mara.

"Hey guys," she smiled as she took a seat beside them, smoothing down her skirt as she sat. "What are you drawing?" she asked Bianca, who looked up quickly and covered her sketchbook over.

"Stuff for art class," she said quickly.

"She won't let me see either," Amber rolled her eyes.

"Hey Amber!" they looked up as Alfie ran over with the ball. "Catch!" he threw the ball to her, only for it to bounce off her head.

"Ouch! _Alfie_!" she yelled angrily as he gulped.

"Sorry, sorry!" he hurried off.

"As _if_ I would ever fancy Alfie," Amber scoffed. Mara smiled, glancing to Bianca, who shrugged. They looked across the pitch where Mick was glaring at Alfie, speaking quietly with Jerome.

"Why don't you go across and speak to Mick?" Mara suggested.

"He left me a note asking to meet, and then didn't turn up," Amber reminded her. "Why would he do something like that?" she asked.

"Maybe go ask him?" Bianca suggested.

"I don't know," Mara shrugged. "Who can get inside the brain of a boy?" she sighed.

"No-one...it's not big enough," Amber grumbled, and all three started to laugh. As they calmed down, they saw Mick joining the football game, facing Alfie. The other boy smiled at him, which only further angered Mick.

"I'd wipe that smile off your face if I was you, yeah?" Mick snarled at him. Alfie just blew him a kiss, and Mick lost it. He shoved Alfie hard, and the boy stumbled, hitting the ground hard.

"What was that for?!" Amber demanded, leaping to her feet.

"Mick, what was that mate?" one of the other players asked as Jerome jogged over. As Amber crouched beside him, Alfie's small groan turned into a loud cry of pain.

"I think I broke my ankle!" he wailed.

"What?" Mick's smug smile faded. "He's faking it! I hardly even touched him!" he argued, storming off. Alfie continued to wail in pain as Bianca shook her head.

* * *

Alfie laugh across the sofa, his ankle bandaged as Amber fussed over him. She leaned over the sofa, making sure he was comfortable.

"Would you like another sugar in your tea, Alfie?" she asked him worriedly.

"Yes please," Alfie smiled as she took the cup from him.

"And what about some toast?" Amber offered.

"Toast would be nice," Alfie nodded. Bianca rolled her eyes, muttering about how unbelievably British they were. Though she couldn't deny that a good cup of tea helped everything. "Oh, Amber?" Alfie called after the blonde.

"Yes?"

"With peanut butter," he requested.

"Okay," Amber nodded.

"Oh, and Amber?" he called again, making her stop and look around again.

"Yep?"

"And a little bit of honey...honey," Alfie asked. Amber tilted her head, confused, before nodding. She turned and walked off to get what he'd asked for, and Alfie lay back down. He glanced over at Bianca as she poked his ankle with her pencil.

"Hey! Be careful!" he yelped.

"You're so full of it Lewis," Bianca rolled her eyes. "I knew you were putting it on but..." she leaned back in her seat and pulled her legs back up to continue drawing. Mick walked in, and Amber glared at him from the kitchen.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself," she said. "Alfie's in a lot of pain this morning because of you," she told him. Mick rolled his eyes, lifting the entire bowl of fruit.

"Oh please!" he scoffed, turning and walking off with it as Fabian reached for it. As Nina walked in, narrowly avoiding walking into Mick, the two began talking, and Jerome walked over to Alfie, who jumped up to high-five him. Bianca rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"How's that ankle Alfie?" Fabian called over, noticing the pair as well.

"Really bad!" Alfie yelped, throwing himself back down on the sofa. Jerome laughed as he took a seat, and Fabian frowned before turning his attention back to what Nina was saying.

* * *

"Can you believe those two?" Mick asked as he sat down beside Bianca. She didn't respond, and he looked around to see she had her earphones in as she scribbled, occasionally rubbing out lines and redrawing them. "Hey, B!" he waved at her, and she finally looked up, pulling out one of the earphones.

"You say something Mick?" she asked.

"Yeah, can you believe Amber and Alfie?" he asked again. Bianca groaned.

"Mick, it's not my business, I don't-"

"They're not even being subtle about it now! We weren't even broken up!" Mick continued. Bianca sighed, dropping her head back. "I just don't get why she did it..." he mused.

"Why don't you try talking to Amber? Hear her side of this?" Bianca suggested. Mick scoffed.

"Not likely," he dismissed the idea quickly. Bianca groaned. This was why she didn't get involved.

"Hey Mick, just the guy we were looking for," Fabian walked in with Jerome, making the two look up. "Jerome here has something he wants to tell you," he said, and Mick looked up with a curious look. Jerome paused for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Nah, I don't really," he turned to walk away, but Fabian grabbed his arm and stopped him. He sighed. "It isn't true about Amber and Alfie," Jerome admitted. Bianca smirked. Finally, he'd been caught out.

"What?" Mick frowned.

"What I said about Amber and Alfie, it isn't true," Jerome explained. "It was just a...joke," he told Mick.

"What, about the date in the laundry room?" Mick stared at him.

"Never happened," Jerome confirmed.

"Amber thought she was supposed to be meeting you there," Fabian explained for the very confused boy.

"But I didn't know anything about it," Mick shook his head, and Jerome looked away. "You little creep Jerome!" Mick groaned as he leapt to his feet and sprinted off to find Amber. With a chuckle, Fabian patted Jerome's arm and walked off. As he disappeared off, Jerome took Mick's seat.

"You told Fabian?" he hissed at Bianca, who raised an eyebrow.

"What are you on about now Crazy Hair?" she sighed, looking down at her book.

"You told Fabian that it was me! Why?!" he demanded. Bianca frowned, and looked back up at him.

"I told you I wouldn't tell anyone. Like I said, it wasn't my secret to tell," she scowled as he glared back at her.

"Then how'd he figure it out? You're the only one who knew!" he hissed.

"You remember yesterday when Alfie was bouncing about on his 'injured' ankle and Fabian asked him how it was?" Jerome's glare faded slightly. "He and Nina were talking last night, I wouldn't be surprised if the topic arose. And Amber told me, Nina _and_ Mara that she was seeing _Mick_ that night," Bianca told him, and grabbed her bag. She shoved her sketchbook back into it, and slid the pencil into her ponytail for safekeeping.

"Bianca, I-"

"Go to hell Jerome," Bianca snapped as she stormed off. Jerome groaned as she left the common room.

* * *

"Peace offering," Bianca was finishing up her sketch when a muffin was shoved under her nose. She looked up, raising an eyebrow at Jerome as he sat beside her. "I'm sorry for accusing you earlier," he apologised as she took out her earphones and stared at him suspiciously.

"What, you're actually apologising?" she asked. "You feeling alright?" Bianca taunted.

"Just accept the stupid muffin Frosty," he rolled his eyes, and with a small laugh, Bianca took it.

"Thanks," she made to take a bite, only for a yell to ring out. Alfie leapt at Jerome and began to batter him with a pillow.

"Alfie!" Jerome grabbed one as well, and the began to beat each other with pillows.

"Hey! Come on!" Bianca groaned as she pushed against Jerome, who had fallen into her.

"Whoops," they laughed as they moved away from her, and Bianca looked to where her muffin had been crushed in the fight.

"So much for my peace muffin," she mourned.

"What's this?" Jerome lifted Bianca's sketchbook, which had fallen to the floor. "Is that-"

"Give me that," Bianca snatched it back quickly, hugging it close. Jerome was surprised to see a faint blush in her cheeks as she frowned at him.

"But that was A-"

"Yes!" Patricia suddenly shouted, interrupting him. "I have an email from Joy!" she announced, jumping to her feet. She took a seat on the sofa, between Bianca and Jerome as everyone crowded around.

"What did she say?" Jerome asked as he shot her a slightly irritated look.

"' _Hi Patricia'_ ," Alfie spoke in a mocking tone.

"Hang on, I'll read it," Patricia rolled her eyes as she opened the email. "Hi Patricia," she started.

"That settles it, I'm psychic!" Alfie interrupted with a dramatic shout.

"'Sorry I haven't been in touch, it's been hectic since I left. Anyway, just wanted to let you know that I'm fine. I know it probably seemed a bit odd of me disappearing like that, but dad's business went under and he needed to get me out of there asap. I was a bit shocked myself. Hope you are all okay and not missing me too much. Love, Joy'," Patricia read out, frowning a little. "There's no smiley face at the end!" Patricia complained, and the others sighed. Bianca shook her head and got to her feet. "And there's no text speak, it's all written out like properly!" she added.

"Joy has learned to spell at last! Hooray!" Jerome declared dramatically. He and Alfie laughed, getting to their feet.

"And it's from a new email address," Patricia continued to find problems with the email.

"Sometimes I use text speak in emails, and sometimes I don't," Mara tried to soothe the still upset girl.

"And a new email address makes sense if she's moved house," Fabian said as everyone went to the table.

"Does that make sense to you Frosty?" Jerome elbowed the girl next to her.

"What?" Bianca raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're the computer geek round here. Does it make sense?" Alfie asked her.

"Uh..." Bianca hesitated as everyone looked at her expectantly. "Not moving house no, but she was probably using her school account, which she would have lost access to when she left. Mr. Sweet would have deactivated her account," Bianca shrugged.

"Yeah, you're right," Patricia sighed as she shut her laptop screen over. Bianca blinked repeatedly. "Sorry, I bet I've been driving you all crazy," she muttered.

"Yes," Alfie nodded bluntly.

"Especially you Nina," Patricia looked at the quiet American with a guilty look.

"Nothing a few years of counselling won't fix," Nina smirked back.

"I guess I might have taken things a little too far," Patricia admitted.

"It's really okay Patricia," Nina insisted. "You were just worried about your friend. I'm just glad she's safe," she smiled, and Patricia smiled back at her.

"Right, can somebody help me take this food to the table please?" Trudy called to them, having been preparing dinner in the kitchen the entire time.

"Coming!" Patricia jumped up to help.

"I think hell might be freezing over as we speak," Jerome muttered to Bianca.

"And not because of my frosty personality?" she smirked back, making him grin.

"Hey guys!" Amber called as she walked into the room with Mick. "Guess what? Mick and I have made up!" she announced brightly.

"Aw, that's great guys," Fabian smiled at them. Alfie's head dropped in his disappointment.

"And we're having a party to celebrate, tomorrow night!" Amber declared. "And you're all invited!" she told them.

"Great!" Alfie cheered sarcastically, but she didn't notice. Bianca just shook her head, focusing on her food, relieved the drama was over.

* * *

 **Poor Bianca...the drama is _far_ from over!  
**

 **I hope you liked it, let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	7. A Polar Party

**Whoops, forgot to update sooner! Been a little busy with my Jungle Fury fic, so my bad.**

 **I hope you like it, let me know what you think so far!**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Polar Party

Bianca blamed Nina for the severe change in how things were in Anubis House. Since she had arrived, the distance that Bianca had maintained with the other members of the house had diminished greatly. Now, Amber found it perfectly reasonable to burst into her room first thing in the morning as Bianca got ready for school, to show her the gift Mick had given her.

"Look at how pretty it is!" Amber gushed as she showed off the pretty shell.

"It is really pretty," Bianca agreed as she finished buttoning her shirt. "But couldn't it have waited until a more reasonable hour?" she asked, turning and grabbing her hairbrush.

"You should straighten your hair," Amber told her, not seeming to be listening to her. "You'd look so pretty. But your hair is really cute like that. It kinda curls out a little," she commented as Bianca tied it up. "And you should definitely leave it down," she added.

"No," Bianca gave an aggravated sigh.

"You will for tonight though, right?" Amber asked her hopefully. Bianca blinked in confusion.

"Tonight?" she repeated.

"Mine and Mick's getting back together party!" Amber exclaimed. "You have to come. Please? I really want you to be there," she pleaded. Bianca hesitated, turning away as she grabbed her socks from where they hung over her chair. "And you should wear your glasses. You look cute in them," she added.

"Don't tell anyone I wear glasses," Bianca whirled around.

"I won't if you come tonight," Amber told her. Bianca groaned. "And you better wear something nice," she added.

"Why are you here?" Bianca asked as she sat on her chair and pulled on one of her socks.

"To show you this! You know, he nearly _died_ to get it for me," Amber told her, showing off the shell again.

"Wow that's uh..." Bianca hesitated. "Very romantic of him," she finished.

"I know!" Amber exclaimed. "Now come on, or we'll miss breakfast!" she grabbed Bianca's hand as soon as the Irish girl had finished pulling up her sock.

"Hey!" Bianca protested, but it was useless as Amber pulled her from the room and downstairs.

* * *

"More eggs anyone?" Trudy asked as she loaded scrambled eggs onto Fabian's plate.

"Did you hear about Victor?" Patricia grinned. "He fell down the stairs last night and broke his leg," she announced with a smile that a little too happy for such news.

"Don't exaggerate Patricia," Trudy scolded as they laughed.

" _Eggs_ -aggerate, nice one Truds!" Alfie grinned, pointing to the eggs. Bianca's eyes widened, and she kept her eyes on her plate.

"Terrible _yolk_ , Alfie," Jerome laughed. Bianca put a hand to her face, her shoulders shaking as she hoped none of them noticed.

"Finally, someone who appreciates comedy!" Alfie cheered as he noticed.

"Really B? It was so bad!" Mick exclaimed.

"Bloody puns," Bianca muttered as she grabbed a slice of toast.

"I think Frosty's beginning to thaw," Jerome commented as he swiped the toast from her hand.

"Dream on," Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Did Victor really break his leg?" Mara asked curiously.

"It's a sprained ankle, that's all," Trudy rolled her eyes.

"A very painful sprained ankle," Victor announced as he seemed to materialise in the room. Trudy jumped, almost dropping her pot.

"Victor, how _do_ you do that?" she wondered with a smile. "And with a limp too!" she exclaimed.

"Someone sabotaged that floorboard on purpose," Victor snarled, ignoring her as he glared at the teens at the table.

"Oh no, that floorboard's been like that for ages!" Trudy scoffed at the idea. "I remember telling you about it last year," she reminded him, returning to the kitchen as his glare darkened. Bianca glanced up, and saw Nina's guilty look. She raised an eyebrow, before lifting another piece of toast and moving quickly as Jerome tried to grab it from her.

"That's right, I've tripped over it myself a few times!" Fabian admitted quickly.

"I haven't," Amber frowned.

"Some _one_ is up to some _thing_! And I intend to find out what it is. And _who_ ," Victor growled at them. Nina and Fabian exchanged nervous looks, and Bianca frowned, wondering just what they were up to.

* * *

Watching as Alfie leapt around the room making strange animal noises while wearing a gorilla mask, Bianca couldn't help but chuckle as she cast her gaze down to her sketchbook. He leapt around Jerome, continuing to make strange noises as he scratched at his friend, who rolled his eyes, telling him to stop but not actually making the attempt to stop him, and Bianca's smile widened as she looked up again. When Jerome caught her glance, her smile faded instantly and she looked back down quickly.

"B!" before he could think to approach her, Amber rushed over to her. "Can I talk to you?" she sniffed, and Bianca was about to voice her complaint, when she saw the tears in Amber's eyes.

"Uh, sure," she got to her feet, slipping her sketchbook away as she followed Amber to a quieter corner. "What...what's wrong?" Bianca asked as they sat down together.

"I overheard Mara and Patricia talking in the toilets," Amber admitted as her tears grew. Bianca rooted in her bag quickly, and pulled out a pack of tissues. "Wow, you're really prepared, aren't you?" she sniffed, her voice cracking.

"Hay fever," Bianca shrugged. "What were they saying?" she asked, bringing them back to the topic at hand.

"Mara admitted that she likes Mick," Amber explained as she tried to fight her tears. "She said she was happy that we broke up, and that they were getting close when they were studying," her voice shook. Bianca sighed. "She said we have nothing in common," the tears were about to spill over.

"Hey, think about your makeup," Bianca gave her a weak smile, and Amber gasped.

"You're right!" she nodded, dabbing at her eyes carefully.

"Nobody can help who they fall for. You can't fault Mara for fancying Mick. He's well, I guess he's conventionally good-looking, he's the kinda guy that girls will fall at the feet of," Bianca shrugged. "Plus he's friendly and popular, so that always helps with getting girls," she added.

"What, do you fancy him too?" Amber stared at her. Bianca couldn't stop the laugh that escaped.

"Sorry, no, I don't," Bianca tried to contain her giggles. "I'm just saying what I think, based on observations. Mick isn't really my type. But that's besides the point. Yeah, you can't help who you like, and I think Mara's nice and all, but the way she's carrying on about it isn't really the best way," Bianca shrugged as she leaned back against the wall.

"I asked her if she did and she said no," Amber sniffed, still dabbing at her eyes. Bianca shook her head.

"That I can understand. But she should understand that Mick isn't available, and that she's risking her friendship with you by pursuing him," Bianca said gently. "She needs to accept that, and not try to come between you. It's selfish really," she mused.

"You are really good when it comes to this stuff," Amber told her, looking a little less upset.

"Not really, but thanks," Bianca shrugged, and sighed. "Here, you could probably use this more than me," she rooted in her bag and pulled out her sketchbook. She flipped through it, and gently removed a picture, handing it over to Amber.

"This is..." Amber's eyes widened. "It's me and Mick!" she stared at the sketch of her and Mick sitting together, smiling at each other.

"It's only a rough sketch, it's not great, but-"

"I love it!" Bianca let out a surprised squeak when Amber threw her arms around her, careful not to damage the drawing. "Why did you draw us? I mean? We are pretty perfect together, but..."

"I need to draw people for my art coursework," Bianca explained with a small shrug. "I saw you two last night and couldn't help myself. It was just a practice piece, but I thought you might like it," she told Amber.

"I do, I really do. Thank you B," Amber beamed.

"Don't let someone else come between you and someone you care about, be it Mara _or_ Mick," Bianca told her with a smile.

"I won't," Amber vowed. "So, who else have you drawn?" Amber grabbed the book from Bianca's hands.

"What? No! They're rough drafts! Don't-"

"I knew it," Amber smirked as she held up the drawing that Bianca had been doing when she had approached. It was of Alfie bouncing around in his gorilla mask, but the focus seemed more on Jerome, who was sitting smirking at his best friend. "You _like_ Jerome," she accused.

"I do not," Bianca grabbed her book back. "I've been drawing everyone from Anubis House, see?" Bianca flicked through to show her the sketch of Mick bouncing a football, and another of Nina and Fabian hunched together whispering.

"But he's there more than anyone else," Amber argued.

"No he's not. He's there exactly the same amount of times as you and Alfie," Bianca countered, showing a picture of Amber reading a magazine. Before Amber could argue more, the bell rang. "Come on, we need to get to French," Bianca closed over her book and stood up. "And please, don't tell the others about these? They're not even good pictures," she insisted.

"You're crazy. They're amazing," Amber said in a matter-of-fact voice. "But fine. I won't tell the others," she nodded, getting up as well. Carefully placing the picture inside her notebook, Amber smiled, and the two hurried to French.

* * *

"So is there any reason why you're getting ready in here?" Bianca asked, sitting cross-legged on her bed. She looked up from her computer, to where Amber was sitting in front of the mirror, applying her makeup.

"Because I don't want to risk seeing Mara yet," Amber replied. "Though I've decided. I'm going to switch rooms with Patricia," she told Bianca, looking around.

"Oh?" Bianca raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to room with someone who's happy that her so-called friend breaks up with a guy, just because she wants him for herself," Amber explained, turning back to her mirror. "And she and Patricia have gotten very close since Joy left," she added.

"That is true," Bianca agreed. Mara and Patricia had been hanging out a lot more. "Well, I suppose both you and Nina will be happier that way," she mused.

"Exactly," Amber nodded. "So, when are you getting ready?" she asked, and Bianca froze. "Oh come on B!" Amber turned to her again and pouted when she saw Bianca's expression. "You have to come, you said you would! Are you really going to make me face Mara alone?" she asked sadly.

"Fine. I'll go," Bianca groaned, shutting her laptop over and pushing it away. "You're a devious one Millington," she told Amber, who smiled brightly and jumped up.

"Let's see what you should wear," she rushed over to Bianca's wardrobe and flung it open. Bianca sighed, and let out a cry of protest as Amber tossed clothes out of the wardrobe, out of her way.

"Oh come on! I only just cleaned yesterday!" Bianca complained, lifting the clothes that Amber tossed out. She dumped them on her bed and watched as Amber searched. Finally, she pulled out an oversized grey jumper, throwing it at Bianca.

"That and...hmm...there!" she grabbed a pair of black leggings, throwing them at Bianca, before grabbing a pair of brown laced boots. "Perfect. Now you'll be cute, and won't outshine me. But would it kill you to own a dress or two that are better than those skater dresses you seem to like?" Amber complained.

"We aren't here to work on my wardrobe Amber," Bianca shook her head, but changed into the outfit as Amber requested. There was no point in arguing with her. "Okay, this good?" she held up her arms as Amber looked up from curling her hair.

"You could touch up your makeup a little," Amber stood up and pulled her over. With a roll of her eyes, Bianca reapplied the little makeup she wore. "And one last touch..." before Bianca could stop her, Amber had pulled her hair from her ponytail, letting it fall around her shoulders. It curled naturally, seeming messy in a purposeful way. "Perfect! Now, let's go," with a cry, Bianca was pulled from her room and down to the party.

* * *

The party was in full swing and Bianca found herself doing what she normally did at parties. Hanging around the food watching everyone party. She couldn't help but laugh at Mick's dance moves as he danced like a maniac around Amber, who tried to calm him.

"I thought we said we needed to choose our moments more carefully?" Bianca heard Fabian saying to Nina nearby. She glanced around, and spotted a very familiar key in Nina's hand.

"And this is it! Victor won't be prowling," Nina insisted. "So let's go! Unless Alfie's Dracula costume is all the fright you can handle," she challenged him with a smirk. They looked around and Alfie, who wore a black cape and had fangs in his mouth, grinned at them.

"You are very persuasive..." Fabian complained. "Alright, let's do it," they rushed off, and Bianca frowned. Just what were the two thinking, sneaking around the attic when Victor was on the warpath? They were going to get them all in trouble.

"Well well, do my eyes deceive me? Or has the Queen of Cold actually shown up to a party?" Bianca rolled her eyes.

"You're over-dramatic," she turned to Jerome as he leaned on the counter beside him. She took a step back, finding him very close. "And did you manage to make your hair bigger? That's impressive," Bianca smirked back.

"Why thank you. I am rather impressive," Jerome took it in his stride. "I think that's the first time I've seen you with your hair down as well," he reached out and tugged a lock.

"Amber made me," Bianca frowned, her hand twitching as if she was going to slap his hand away, but didn't. Instead, she walked across the floor, over to the punch.

"You really are thawing out. And you seem to have become – dare I say it – friends with the Princess all of a sudden," Jerome accused as he followed her over. Bianca spotted Amber watching her, smirking. She gave the thumbs up and winked, and Bianca groaned, turning away.

"I don't have friends," she replied.

"Keep telling yourself that Frosty, but I don't think that's true," Jerome muttered to her, before grabbing Alfie. "Which one do you like?" he called, indicating to the two girls Alfie had been watching.

"Both of them!" Alfie admitted with a grin.

"Ambitious," Bianca muttered as she poured herself a drink.

"Shall I ask them to dance?" Alfie asked with an excited smile.

"Dance?" Jerome repeated. Alfie began to dance, showing off moves that were even worse than Mick's. Bianca couldn't help but start laughing. "Alfie stop it, stop dancing, no, no, no. You're not going to ask them to dance," he told his friend.

"Okay, no sweet moves. What do I do?" he asked.

"I want you to come up with an irresistible pick up line," Jerome decided. Bianca put a hand to her face.

"Such as?"

"Babe, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put you and I together," Jerome suggested.

"Or 'was your father an alien? Cause honey, on planet Earth, there's nothing else like you'," Bianca suggested in a mocking tone.

"Oh man, you guys are good! That's like poetry," Alfie didn't hear the mockery in Bianca's voice. The girl sighed. Sarcasm was wasted on him.

"Go on then," Jerome gestured to the girls.

"Okay," Alfie grabbed his vampire fangs and put them back in. "I got it," he grinned, walking over.

"Good luck," Jerome called.

"This is going to be brutal," Bianca shook her head. They watched as Alfie whispered something to the brunette, whose eyes widened. She stepped back, and slapped him so hard his fake teeth flew out, landing on Patricia's arm. Everyone burst out laughing, Bianca included. Alfie took the fangs from a disgusted Patricia, and walked back over to the other two.

"What was your line?" Jerome had to ask. Alfie smirked, holding up his fangs.

"Fancy a bite?" he waggled his eyebrows, and both Jerome and Bianca started to laugh again.

* * *

The party was well under way, and Bianca leaned against the wall by the food, eating a piece of the chocolate cake that Trudy had made. She had to agree with the others. It was the best cake she'd ever had. Nearby, Mick had calmed his dance moves, and was holding Amber close as they swayed to the music. Amber seemed happier, but occasionally shot Mara looks as the girl tried not to look upset. Victor had returned not long ago, and walked in just to glare at everyone, before disappearing upstairs.

"Are you going to just stand there awkwardly, or are you going to join in dancing?" Jerome approached her again, and Bianca looked at him sceptically.

"You really think I'm going to dance?" she asked.

"I think you might be tempted if the offer arose," Jerome held out his hand.

"I don't know if you're either really full of yourself, or completely mad," Bianca replied, looking down at his hand and back up at him. "Probably both," she decided.

"Or maybe I'm offering you a chance to become friends with someone," he spoke quieter, his usual smirk gone as he stared at her. Bianca swallowed, suddenly nervous as she stared back at him.

"But I don't want-"

"You're lying," Jerome's voice was still quiet, his hand still outstretched. Bianca tensed, before letting out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She reached out hesitantly, but as she took his hand, Alfie burst back into the room, wearing the head of the deer that had been mounted on the wall.

"Guess what I am!" he yelled as everyone looked around, laughing as he ran around the room. "I'm a Party Animal!" Alfie declared, making everyone laugh. Mara groaned as he got close to her, and she squirmed away. He flailed around the room, making strange noises.

" _Enough_!" everyone went deadly quiet at Victor's roar. "Turn that racket off," he snarled. Fabian, who had been standing with Nina in front of the stereo, quickly turned around and switched it off. "Anyone who doesn't live here, _out_!" Victor ordered. Everyone quickly rushed out the door as Victor glared at them. "The party is over. And _you_ ," he snarled, pointing his cane at Alfie. "How dare you mess about with that, take it off your head immediately!" he ordered. Alfie began to pull the head, but it didn't budge. "Did you hear what I said?" Victor yelled at him.

"I can't!" Alfie cried in panic. "It's stuck!" he admitted. Despite everything, everyone started to laugh.

"Stop laughing!" Victor roared. "I have had enough of you vermin. Who has got the spare key to the attic?" he demanded. Bianca closed her eyes. So he _had_ figured it out. "I know someone's been up there. Tonight as a matter of fact. Oh yes. You think you're all so clever, but you are not as clever as me. _Who has it_?!" he roared so furiously that everyone jumped, and Bianca finally realised that her hand was still in Jerome's as he took a step closer to her, feeling her grip tighten.

"It's really hot in here," Alfie complained. "I can't breathe!" he yelled.

"Well then," Victor growled. "We shall just have to saw it off, shan't we?" he hooked his cane around Alfie's neck and dragged him away.

"Now what?" Fabian hissed.

"Patricia, you had the key last, what happened to it?" Mara turned to the red haired girl.

"I uh..." Patricia bit her lip. "I threw it out the window that night," she admitted.

"Oh, great," Jerome rolled his eyes. Bianca glanced around to Fabian and Nina, who looked very guilty.

"You found it, didn't you," she accused, and everyone looked around at the two.

"What?" Mara gasped as they didn't deny it.

"We were gonna put it back, but..." Fabian started, but trailed off.

"Well you better come up with something fast," Jerome growled. Nina groaned, and left the room. "So you two are the ones who have been sneaking around up there?" he accused Fabian, who didn't answer.

"Leave it out," Bianca rolled her eyes, finally pulling her hand free. "What's done is done. Drop it," she told him when he looked around at her. They stood in silence, worried, until Nina came back and explained that she had left it on the floor of Victor's office.

"You left it on the floor?!" Jerome demanded.

"I know it's not the best idea in the world but..."

"And why should we take the rap for you?" Jerome pushed.

"Because we're all responsible in one way or another," Bianca shook her head.

"What? How?" Mara asked, looking alarmed.

"It was Patricia, Alfie and Jerome's idea to steal the key, but none of us tried to stop it. We're all to blame," the Irish girl shrugged.

"She's right," Mick agreed.

"Oh yes, very clever," Victor growled as he limped back in. "Very clever indeed huh?" he held the offending key in the air. "Who put this on the floor of my office? Who?! Who stole it?!" he demanded. He pointed to each person, and they all said no, before he pointed at Bianca.

"Yep," she said simply, making Victor smirk victoriously as everyone else stared at her.

"No, it wasn't her! It was me!" Nina exclaimed quickly.

"No. They're covering for me. I did it," Fabian spoke up.

"You?" Victor sounded surprised.

"Yeah. Guilty as charged," Fabian confirmed.

"No, he's lying! It was me!" Nina insisted.

"Guys, stop covering for me. It was all me," Bianca announced in a bored voice.

"Make your minds up!" Victor ordered. "Who was it?!" he demanded to know.

"Me," they all looked around at Mick in surprise. "I did it," he told the caretaker.

"What?!" Victor scowled.

"I did it. Total key thief," Mick told him with a straight face.

"Actually, he's lying," Mara shook her head. "It was me, Victor," she realised what he was doing and spoke up.

"Oh yeah! I mean no. It wasn't her. It was me. I _love_ to steal keys so much," Amber told him.

"Actually, it was me," Patricia owned up next. Nina smiled at her gratefully, and Patricia shot her one back.

"Stop playing me for a fool," Victor growled, his rage towards them building. "Jerome, I know I can rely on you. Who was it?" he he asked the boy, who looked at the others as they stared at him hopefully. Bianca didn't look at him, looking bored by the whole thing.

"It was me..." he admitted through gritted teeth.

"That is it... _That is it_!" Victor yelled furiously. "You are all _grounded_ for the entire weekend!" Victor announced angrily, and stormed off. Bianca breathed a sigh of relief, and Jerome glared at Fabian, patting him roughly on the back before leaning on the table. Everyone else started to laugh in relief. As they did, Bianca took her opportunity to leave, backing out of the room and walking up the stairs before anyone realised.

"You know," she stopped as she put her hand on her bedroom door handle. "For someone who claims they don't want friends, that was awfully friendly of you back there," she turned around as Jerome stood with his arms folded.

"You know, you're pretty much stalking me. It's creepy," Bianca replied in a flat tone as she mirrored his stance.

"Why did you do it?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Because I wanted to," Bianca shrugged.

"No. That's not a good enough answer," Jerome growled as Bianca backed into her door in alarm. "Why did you own up to something that you had no part in?" he demanded.

"But I did, remember?" Bianca glared back up at him. "I was in the attic when Patricia locked Nina in. I had a part in it. And I overheard her and Fabian talking about going back up earlier tonight, during the party, and didn't stop them," Jerome stared at her for a moment, before sighing.

"You are the weirdest person I have ever met," he declared.

"Have you met Alfie?" she quirked an eyebrow, which made him laugh, despite his irritation over being dragged into a mess that Nina and Fabian had caused. "I get it, you know. It was their fault that we got caught in the end, but it was our fault that they had access to the attic in the first place. Now, I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight, Crazy Hair," Bianca managed to open her door and stepped backwards into her room.

"I won't forget that I almost got you to dance tonight," Jerome called after her, and Bianca stopped before she could close the door. "Like it or not, we're friends now," he smirked. "Goodnight, Frosty," he winked, and she bristled as he walked away, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"That...that..." Bianca hissed to herself, shutting her door. "He's such a jerk," she muttered, and wondered just what she was going to do for the weekend now that they were all grounded.

* * *

 **Seems Bianca is really starting to defrost!**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	8. Bitter House Arrest

**Whoops, to be honest I forgot about updating. Been pretty busy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Bitter House Arrest

It was only for two days, but by Sunday, everyone in Anubis House was starting to go a little crazy. Mick hadn't been allowed to go for his runs, and had taken to running around the house. He had wiped Alfie out twice when he hadn't noticed him turning a corner. Fabian and Nina had been getting antsy, seeming to be wanting to sneak out somewhere, and spent most of their time whispering and jumping when anyone spoke to them. Everyone was starting to get on each other's nerves.

Patricia had been even more snippy than usual with everyone, and Mara was hiding in her room studying for the French test that nobody else was as bothered with. Amber had been following Mick around, but his stress over not being able to train meant that he was a little short tempered. Alfie and Jerome had been messing around even more, and the extra time meant Jerome had finally been able to get Bianca back for soaking his toothbrush in lemon juice by messing with her chair, so it gave way during supper the previous day.

Sitting at the table, Bianca typed away on her laptop, finding that the lounge was the quietest place to be at that time. Her music blared in her ears as she finally enjoyed some time to herself. Lately, she had been bombarded by the others in Anubis House, who had decided that she was no longer able to keep to herself, much to her frustration.

"Oh, Bianca sweetie!" Trudy walked over and touched her shoulder, making her look up. "So much for having some time to herself. "Would you be able to help me with supper?" she asked, carrying two large bags in her hands.

"Oh, sure," Bianca nodded, shutting over her laptop and walking into the kitchen as Trudy laid out ingredients on the table. "What are we having?" she asked curiously.

"Oh I felt a little bad for you all being cooped up all weekend, so I'm making pizza," Trudy announced with a bright smile. Bianca's stomach grumbled in approval. "So there's lots to be done," she began to lay out ingredients, and explained to Bianca how to start.

* * *

Making dough was oddly relaxing for Bianca, who had been left to her thoughts when Trudy went to sort out the laundry. It was also very messy. Flour was all over the counter where Bianca was working, and she dropped the dough onto the board with a small thud.

She wondered why people had started talking to her all of a sudden. Before Nina had arrived, the main contact she had with them was when Trudy had made her take out her earphones at the table, or when she and Jerome were pranking each other. Now, almost everyone was talking to her like she hadn't tried to ignore them for two years.

As she tried to decide on if it really bothered her, or if that was all part of the show, she noticed it seemed like it was snowing around her. Blinking, Bianca realised it was flour.

"Oh come on, really?" she turned and pushed Jerome as he laughed at her.

"How could I resist? You were standing staring into space," he teased as Bianca pulled her hair loose and tried to knock the flour loose. As she did, he tossed more at her.

"Hey!" Bianca protested, and grabbed a handful of flour. She tossed it back at him, catching him in the face.

"Okay, so that's how it is..." Jerome wiped it from his mouth and blinked at her slowly, and before they knew it, they were throwing flour at each other, laughing loudly as they struggled for the bag.

"Hey!" they stopped, looking around as Alfie looked around. "You're having a flour fight...and you didn't invite me?" he looked offended. Jerome and Bianca were quiet for a moment, looking at each other as Jerome held her wrists. He let her go, and both ran at Alfie, who let out an alarmed shriek as they covered him in flour as well.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" the one-sided fight stopped again as Trudy walked in. "I knew I shouldn't have taken my eyes off you...this place is a mess!" she exclaimed, but as they turned to her, she couldn't help but laugh. "You look like ghosts!" Trudy laughed. "Alfie, will you tell Nina and Amber that they don't need to worry about their chores tonight?" Alfie nodded, and hurried off. "And make sure to clean yourself up too!" Trudy called after him. "Now you two can clean this place up while I finish dinner, and then go clean yourselves up," she decided.

"This is your fault," Bianca elbowed Jerome, causing another small shower of flour.

* * *

"Ohh, look, they're in disgrace," Patricia cackled as she looked over to Jerome and Bianca as they scrubbed the kitchen clean after dinner.

"What happened? I thought today was Nina and Amber's turn," Fabian frowned, glancing to the two girls.

"Alfie told us that they'd volunteered to do it. I was a little sceptical at first but..." Nina shrugged, looking over at the pair.

"Something tells me it wasn't voluntary," Fabian smirked, earning a glare from Jerome.

"There was a bit of an accident with flour," Trudy spoke as she walked through, leaving the last of the dishes for the two to clean.

"Now it makes sense," Fabian rolled his eyes. Patricia left soon after, shortly followed by Nina and Fabian.

"They were enjoying that far too much," Bianca muttered.

"They always do," Jerome nodded as he took a plate from her and began to dry it. They worked in silence for the most part, before Jerome decided to break the peace. "Why don't you want to be friends?" he asked, and Bianca stiffened.

"Do we have to do this?" she complained as she scrubbed particularly hard at a plate.

"I would like to know, yes," he took the plate from her before she could break it. "You make no sense. I want to know something more about you," Jerome admitted. Bianca didn't answer, going to lift another plate, but he caught her hand, stopping her.

" _Fine_ ," Bianca seethed, pulling her hand free. "I started at this school two years ago. Can you guess how many other boarding schools I've been to?" she challenged, looking up at the blond boy.

"Uh...one?" Jerome tried.

"Six," Bianca corrected. His eyes widened. "I've been in boarding school since I was five. This is the longest I've ever stayed in one place. My parents just kept deciding that the schools weren't good enough," she confessed in a quiet voice. "I don't want to make friends because every time I do, I have to leave," she couldn't believe she was actually telling him this. Turning away, Bianca continued cleaning the dishes.

"Well, that explains a lot," he gave a small laugh, and she frowned. "You know, there is such a thing as speaking online. You know, the magic of Skype and Facebook?" Jerome poked her nose, and she scrunched it up as it got warm. "You're the computer geek, you should know that," he taunted.

"Well, why do you _want_ to be friends so bad?" Bianca wheeled around to challenge him, staring up at him. "I've barely spoken to any of you since I got here!" she exclaimed.

"You're as devious as me, Frosty," Jerome smirked, poking her again.

"Stop that!" Bianca whined, putting a hand to her nose, ignoring the wet glove she wore.

"Not until you accept that we're friends," he grinned. Bianca sighed, and looked down. She stared at the water, before smirking.

"You want to be friends, huh?" she lifted the bubbles in her hand, and turned to him.

"No, don't you dare, we just cleaned this place, don't-" Jerome's protests stopped when Bianca clapped her hands together, and the bubbles hit his face. "Why do you always go for the hair?" he complained, dunking his hands into the water. Bianca squealed as he splashed her; the water soaking straight through her t-shirt. She glared up at him, and he smirked. She slapped the water, and it splashed over his shirt, making him cry out. Their laughter rang out as they began to splash each other, before hearing someone clear their throat.

"I hate to break up this adorable moment," Amber gave a knowing smile as she stood in the doorway. "But Bianca, I was wondering if I could borrow your French notes?" she asked pleasantly.

"Uh...why?" Bianca stepped away from Jerome, hoping that she wasn't blushing as much as it felt like.

"Because we have that test tomorrow tomorrow and I haven't got any notes?" Amber raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you ask Mara or Fabian?" Jerome asked with a raised eyebrow, looking a little irritated. Amber just huffed.

"Okay, I'll get you them now. Come on," Bianca glanced around at Jerome briefly before leaving with Amber to walk up the stairs.

"I told you," Amber hummed lightly.

"Told me what?" Bianca sighed as they walked up the stairs.

"That you _like_ him," Amber accused.

"I hate to break it to you but I don't," Bianca replied in a bored tone as she pushed open her door and walked over to where her backpack had been discarded. "We're just..."

"Just...?" Amber parroted, shooting her an impatient look.

"Friends," Bianca had her back turned, and Amber missed the smile on her face. "Here you go. I get why you didn't ask Mara, but why did you not ask Fabian?" she asked the blonde.

"Because he's off being all secretive with Nina again," Amber rolled her eyes, taking the notes. "Thanks B!" she smiled, and bounced off. Bianca sighed, but found that she was still smiling as she headed back down to the kitchen. "Wow..." she stopped in the doorway as she realised how much of a mess they had caused.

"This is your fault, you can clean it up," Jerome told her, going to walk off, but she caught his arm.

"No chance mate. We're _friends_ , remember?" Bianca smirked back at him.

"It's only been too minutes and you're already abusing that. You're going to drive me mad," Jerome complained as she shoved the towel back into his hands.

"That is all entirely your fault," Bianca replied lightly as she returned to the sink to finish the last of the dishes before they mopped up.

* * *

Later that evening, Bianca sat in her room, holding the attic key she had gotten made almost two years ago. For two years, the attic had been her quiet place, a place she knew no-one else would disturb her in. She'd filled four sketchbooks in the time she'd been at Anubis House, and the majority of the art inside them were from her nights spent in there.

But now with Nina and Fabian running around there, there was no chance of her getting any peace up there without running the risk of encountering either them, or Victor. She didn't want to run that chance. While she was frequently in trouble for one thing or another, she knew Victor wouldn't take kindly to her being up there. And she didn't want to run the risk of him contacting her parents, who might make her switch schools again.

"I just had to go and get attached, didn't I?" Bianca grumbled, getting to her feet. She opened her door, and walked over to the room that Nina now shared with Amber, and knocked on the door. Amber was downstairs with Mick, watching a movie in his room, so she didn't run the risk of bumping into the blonde. The door opened, and Nina looked at her in surprise.

"Hi Bianca, what's up?" she smiled, but confusion remained in her eyes.

"I came to give you this," Bianca held out the extra key, and Nina's eyes widened.

"Are...are you sure?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah. I don't need it any more," Bianca told her with a small shrug. "While I got a lot of stuff drawn up there, lately it was just a place to hide. So here, I know you and Fabian are on some kinda treasure hunt so you can have it," she said as she dropped the key into the girl's hands.

"W-what? We're not-"

"You and Fabian are not as quiet as you think when you're getting excited over a new lead," Bianca smirked at her, and Nina blushed. "Plus you're a terrible liar as well," she added. Nina looked at the key, and back up at Bianca, looking guilty.

"Have we really been that obvious?" she asked worriedly.

"Only that you're hiding something," Bianca chuckled. "Just do me a favour? Be careful," she requested.

"I'll do my best," Nina nodded, her smile brightening. Bianca gave a small smile back, and turned, walking away. As Nina shut her door and Bianca walked back to her room, there were rapid footfalls behind her. Looking around, Bianca yelped as she was caught by both Alfie and Jerome.

"Come on," Alfie grinned widely.

"Uh, what?" Bianca blinked at the pair, and squeaked as they lifted her.

"Movie night in our room," Jerome announced as they began to walk, carrying her away.

"You could have just asked!" she yelled as Nina opened her door again and peered out curiously.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	9. A Chilling Haunting

Chapter 9: A Chilling Haunting

Bianca rested the headphones that Ms. Andrews had given her around her neck, ready to start the test.

"I won't have to worry about you copying my answers, will I?" she glanced to her side as Jerome whispered to her.

"You're the one who sat here. Amber normally sits there," Bianca muttered back. The girl, who had taken to sitting beside her in almost every class, was sitting beside Mick, occasionally shooting Mara glares.

"Aww, are you missing your new _friend_?" Jerome taunted. The girl beside him just glowered at him in response and pulled the headphones on, resting them over her ears to symbolise that she was done talking.

"Are we all ready?" Ms. Andrews called, but before anyone could respond, Nina and Fabian walked in. Bianca rolled her eyes, having seen them rush off somewhere at lunch. No wonder everyone was convinced they were dating. "You're late," Ms. Andrews told them irritably.

"Sorry..." the pair apologised.

"Get to your places, we're about to start," Ms. Andrews instructed. The two quickly hurried to the empty desk at the front and lifted the headphones that had been left for them. "Have you seen Patricia on your travels?" she asked, but they shook their heads. "Right, she'll be getting an F then," the French teacher decided. "We'll start the test," she decided. Everyone went quiet, focusing as they worked on their tests.

Bianca tapped her mouth with her pencil, listening to the different language, occasionally marking down which she believed to be the right answer.

"Uh, Miss?" hearing Mick call out, she looked around, as did Jerome and Mara.

"The test has already started Mick, quiet please," Ms. Andrews didn't look up.

"I know, I'm sorry," Mick pulled at his collar. "But it's just that I didn't catch the last bit of the first question. Can you start it again?" he asked hopefully.

"You know the rules," she frowned at him, and Mick returned his headphones to his head as she looked back down. As Bianca went to go back to her own test, she noticed Mara moving a second copy of the test into view. She frowned, hoping that the girl wasn't going to do what she thought. Seeing her write Mick's name at the top, Bianca closed her eyes. So much for her being smart. Returning to her own test, Bianca hoped that she wouldn't be stupid enough to hand it in.

* * *

"Boo!" Bianca jumped as someone grabbed her shoulders as she sat at the table, her sketchbook open in front of her.

"Alfie!" she turned and glared at him. "You've messed it up!" she complained, looking down at the page that she had been working on for Miss. Caine. After multiple rough sketches, she was finally working on one to submit for her coursework.

"I like to think of it as 'made it better'," the childish boy grinned back at her, leaning over her shoulder. "Hey, that's me!" he realised, and Bianca covered it quickly.

"No it's not!" she told him quickly.

"Yeah it is, that's my mask!" Alfie knocked her hands aside to see the picture she had been drawing. Using the rough sketch she had done a few days before, Bianca had been working on a much neater and detailed picture. "This is so cool," he grinned as he stared at the picture, which had a slight cartoon style to it. Bianca just blushed, trying to cover it up again. "I mean it, that's really good," Alfie complimented with a smile when he noticed her embarrassment.

"Th-thanks," she mumbled. Alfie glanced to the door as Jerome walked in, and grinned. Before the taller boy had realised it, he was being tackled to the ground in a wrestling match. Bianca watched with a small smile, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Sorry Bianca, do you mind if I set the table?" she looked up as Mara approached with plates.

"Sure," Bianca got up, collecting her things into her arms. "But isn't it uh..." Bianca glanced to the pair wrestling on the floor. "Their turn?" she finished, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, mine," Mara said quickly, but she avoided Bianca's gaze as she spoke, starting to set the table. Bianca knew instantly that she was lying, but chose not to say anything. She stepped over the two on the floor, and sat down on one of the armchairs to continue what she was doing.

"I thought Alfie and Jerome were on chores tonight?" Fabian asked Mara as he walked in and looked at the two as Jerome gained the upper hand, sitting on his best friend easily.

"No, it's my night," Mara lied again. "They're busy anyway," she shrugged as Jerome looked up and smirked at her.

"Yeah...really busy," Fabian said in a dry voice, but left her to it regardless. He walked over to Nina, but as he made to speak, someone else spoke.

"Don't you do _anything_ other than work?" Patricia asked, sitting with her arms folded as she glared at Nina.

"Yeah...gotta cut back on that," Nina nodded in agreement. "I mean, what is this? A school?" she asked sarcastically, making Patricia's glare darken. Bianca hid her smirk behind her sketchbook.

"Patricia, get a life," Fabian rolled his eyes. Bianca's smirk widened. Finally the pair were growing backbones against her. "Nina, have you got a minute?" he asked, and the two rushed out into the hall. Behind Bianca, Mick was using the back of the armchair to exercise as Amber encouraged him. After finally managing to get Alfie to give in, Jerome got up and took a seat beside Patricia.

"Amber, give it a rest, yeah?" Mick snapped at his girlfriend, his mind still on the French test he was certain he failed. He stormed off, and she hurried after him.

"So why are you doing that?" Alfie popped up behind Bianca, making her jump again.

"Alfie!" she growled at him.

"Sorry! Sorry," Alfie chuckled as he leaned on the back of the chair.

"I miss the days of solitude...they were so quiet," Bianca mourned sadly. "It's for my art coursework," she explained when he looked at her expectantly.

"When it's done, can I have a copy?" she was surprised by his request. "I've never looked so good," Alfie smirked, and Bianca couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure thing," she nodded. He cheered and bounced away as Jerome got up.

"Frosty, a word?" he tapped her head, and she frowned.

"You just had three," she replied, but got to her feet anyway, hiding the picture quickly. "What do you want?" Bianca asked as they stepped into the hallway.

"I seem to recall that you're very good with computers," Jerome started quietly, a devious look in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah? So?" Bianca asked impatiently.

"Honestly Frosty, you're so hostile," Jerome chuckled, poking her nose. Bianca put her hand to it as it went red and burned. She hated people touching her nose, it always reacted like that. Same with her ears. "I was wondering if you wanted in on a little... _plan_ I have," he smirked.

"Oh? Go on," Bianca couldn't help but find herself intrigued at what seemed like an interesting joke.

* * *

"You sure it'll work?" Jerome asked Bianca, who was sitting cross-legged on his bed; her laptop balanced on her lap.

"As confident as the time I did something similar to you," Bianca smirked back.

"Oh yeah! That was really funny!" Alfie grinned, wearing a cape as he sat in front of a crystal ball. Bianca leaned back against the wall as she looked down at her screen, finding it amusing that she was joining in with the two in their antics. Before, she would have secretly found them hilarious, but kept it to herself, as she did with everything. Occasionally she would message her best friend Dania about it – she would try to get Bianca to get involved, and fail admirably trying – but she never expected to actually join in. There was a knock on the door, and Jerome, now wearing a black shirt, stood and opened it, letting Patricia in. She took one look at Alfie, who was chanting as he waved his hands around the crystal ball, and made to leave.

"Wait, wait, this won't work if you don't believe," Jerome stopped her as he shut the door.

"Yeah, well, the Goth-Vamp look is a bit last year," Patricia said sceptically.

"You think Joy's dead, yeah? Well there's one way to find out," Jerome challenged the red-head. She glowered at him, before taking a seat.

"Any reason why the house mute is here?" Patricia gestured to Bianca.

"Moral support," Bianca bit back in a bored voice, the light of her computer the only light other than what the crystal ball emitted. Alfie hid his smirk.

* * *

"And then there was the time Jerome stole Ms. Andrew's scarf," Alfie was listing various random things to make it seem as if he was psychic. "Because it smells of her perfume, and snuggled up in bed with it, because he was missing his mum," Alfie broke character at the end and began to giggle. Bianca started to laugh, and Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Oh this is stupid!" Patricia finally had enough. "I'm leaving!" she declared.

"Okay, wait, alright, alright, relax," Jerome stopped her as Alfie continued to laugh. Patricia huffed, but sat back down. Bianca wondered why she had even bothered to show up. "Alfonso," Jerome looked to Alfie, who got back into character, looking back down at the crystal ball. "What about Joy? Joy? Can you hear us?" he called. Bianca hit a key on her computer, and the crystal ball went red. Patricia's eyes widened, and Alfie went slack, staring up at the ceiling.

"Patricia," he spoke in the voice he used to mock Joy. "I didn't want you to call me Patricia...why couldn't you just leave me alone?!" Alfie cried out, before there was a loud scream that echoed through the entire house. All four were on their feet in an instant as the bone-chilling scream wailed loudly for a few seconds, before ending abruptly.

"What was that?!" Patricia demanded. The silence that followed was heavy, before Alfie and Jerome began to laugh.

"Well, I think we've pestered Joy enough for one night," Jerome nodded.

"Yeah, she did always get grouchy after 10," Alfie agreed, and Jerome giggled.

"Stop talking about her like she's..." Patricia stopped herself, and glared at them. "Goodnight weasels," she stormed off, and the three began to laugh.

"Was that you?" Jerome looked around at Bianca, who deactivated the crystal ball.

"God, I wish," Bianca snorted. "Whatever that was, it wasn't me who made it go off," she laughed, shutting her laptop over. "Too bad it didn't get as far as planned, but that was a good turn," Bianca stood up and stretched.

"Not gonna stay for a bit? We're gonna watch Ghostbusters," Alfie smirked, and Bianca paused.

"Good choice of ghost movies. I suppose I can stay for a bit," she agreed with a casual shrug, taking a seat again.

* * *

Walking into Drama class with Alfie and Jerome, all three of them yawning after a late night, Bianca was all for taking a secret nap on the sofa. However, they were grabbed by Patricia, who looked even more exhausted than they felt.

"I couldn't sleep," she admitted as she pulled them over to the window. "What if we've woken some sort of evil spirit?" Patricia asked nervously. Jerome tried and failed miserably to contain his smirk.

"Yeah...and what if it comes and possesses you in the night?" he asked mockingly, laughing until Alfie pushed him back.

"Ok, as far out as this may be Trixie, I was making it up," Alfie admitted with a grin.

"Uh, I know, your acting stinks," Alfie deflated as Patricia glared at him. "But you didn't make up that screeching noise, did you?" she challenged, before looking to Bianca, who let out a wide yawn. "Or did you?" Patricia asked suspiciously.

"As flattered as I am for thinking I could come up with that, I didn't," Bianca replied, bored.

"Patricia, Alfie, Bianca and Jerome!" they looked around as Mr. Winkler spoke up again. Too in depth with their conversation, they hadn't heard him the first time. "Pairs, please," he requested. Spotting Mara standing awkwardly, Jerome smirked and made a beeline for her. Bianca watched for a moment, suspicious of his motives. First she'd taken over chores for the evening in his place, now they were pairing up. It was very strange. Bianca took a seat, and Fabian paired up with her.

"What, not with Nina?" she teased as she looked up. Fabian blushed.

"We're not...always together," he muttered. His blush only grew when Bianca just smirked, not believing him for a second.

"Three little words," Mr. Winkler spoke up again. Everyone looked at him. "I love you," everyone looked at their partners and frowned. Bianca and Fabian shifted apart. "See? It's not _what_ you say, but _how_ you say it. In your pairs, I want you to tell a story. _But_ , you can only do it by having a conversation only using those three words: I love you. Okay, off you go!" he instructed.

"Uh...right," Fabian looked a little flustered, turning back to Bianca. "I uh...I love you," he said. Bianca yawned so widely that tears came to her eyes.

"I love you," she replied in a tired voice, before they both started to laugh.

"Fabian, Bianca, very interesting take. Seems like a very onesided love," Mr. Winkler nodded in approval.

"Late night?" Fabian asked, amused.

"Ghostbusters," Bianca replied as she rubbed her eyes.

"Alright everyone, switch!" Mr. Winkler called, and Fabian got to his feet, wandering off to find another partner. Mara opened a piece of paper that Jerome had handed her, and Bianca watched her for a moment, curious.

"Frosty? Hey, talking to you," Jerome poked her nose.

"Knock it off Crazy Hair," Bianca muttered irritably, rubbing her nose. She was taken by surprise when he put a finger to her chin and tilted her head up to look at him.

"I love you," he smirked, and Bianca blinked rapidly. She then smiled, tilting her head a little.

"I love you," she replied softly, and Jerome's smirk faded slightly, as if surprised by her reaction. In truth, he was. He'd expected her to yank away, or slap his hand. He'd chosen to partner with her to throw her off. "Dumbass," Bianca then snorted, brushing his hand away.

"Di-did anyone see that?" they looked around at Patricia's cry. She backed away from the window, looking terrified.

"What?" Mr. Winkler frowned as everyone walked over.

"That man! He was staring at me!" Patricia shouted. When everyone looked out the window, they saw nothing, and scoffed. "I saw him...I did," she insisted.

"Sounds like she's finally cracking," Jerome snorted as he took a seat again. Bianca nodded in agreement, wondering just what was going on with the girl.

* * *

Pulling on a red tank top and a pair of blue bottoms, Bianca leaned close to her mirror to take out her contacts, blinking rapidly at the relief. After a long day with little sleep, they were starting to annoy her. She slipped on her glasses, walking across the room to make sure her uniform was ready for school the next day, when there was a knock on her door. Frowning, she walked to the door, pulling off her glasses and opening the door to find two tall blurs in front of her.

"What?" she asked, trying her best not to look like she couldn't see them in the slightest.

"Ghostbusters 2?" Alfie asked with excitement, holding up the DVD. Bianca groaned inwardly. She loved that movie, and she wanted to watch it despite being tired, but to put her contacts back in would be too much for one night.

"But I..."

"Don't make up any excuses about being tired," Jerome dismissed before Bianca could lie. Bianca looked at the floor, her glasses behind her back in a tight grip. After a moment, she sighed.

"Fine..." she opened the door fully to let them in. "Just...don't laugh," she requested as they stepped inside.

"Laugh? At what?" Alfie asked. They turned to face her, and Bianca hesitated before revealing her hand. "Glasses? You wear glasses?" he giggled before he could stop himself.

"You almost blew off Ghostbusters 2 for that?" Jerome taunted, and Bianca blushed as she slipped them on, finally able to see the two.

"What, like you knew?" she bit back irritably.

"Figured it out earlier," Jerome bragged, and both Bianca and Alfie stared at him. "You can see the corners of contacts when they're in, I saw during drama class," he explained with a shrug. Bianca put a hand to her face.

"Come on, Ghostbusters!" Alfie whined impatiently, and Bianca laughed, taking the DVD from him as the two got comfortable.

* * *

"I've decided," Alfie announced halfway through the movie. "I'm going to be a Ghostbuster," he decided. Bianca and Jerome looked at him, before exchanging glancing. They started to laugh, covering their mouths so they wouldn't be heard, and Alfie frowned. "What's wrong with that?" he demanded.

"Alfie, mate, you're better off sticking with becoming a Ninja," Jerome teased as the three sat on Bianca's bed, eating their way through the stash of snacks that Bianca had hidden away. They were usually saved for when she was either working on a last minute assignment or coding, but she had decided to break them out for such an occasion.

"Ghosts would need to exist to be able to bust them," Bianca agreed.

"Ghosts so exist!" Alfie argued.

"They absolutely do not," Bianca laughed, leaning against the headboard of her bed with her legs crossed.

"Then how do you explain the scream last night?" he challenged. Bianca made to argue, only for a loud scream to echo out. "Or that?" Alfie spoke slowly as they all stood up abruptly, wondering just what had happened.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	10. When Drama Gets Frosty

**Been a bit distracted lately, and sick even more recently. So my bad on the long wait for an update!  
**

 **Hope you like it, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 10: When Drama Gets Frosty

Everyone stood in Patricia and Mara's room as Patricia explained what had happened. She had woken up from a nightmare to find a man standing in her doorway, his face shadowed. She insisted that it was the same man she had seen from the window during Drama class the previous day.

"I saw him outside the door and he was staring right at me!" Patricia insisted, her voice shaky. "You believe me, don't you?" she asked as Trudy stroked her hair. A policeman had been in answering questions, and Patricia had treated him with mild hostility, answering his questions as briefly as she could.

"Do you believe her?" Alfie whispered to Bianca, who was leaning against the wall beside him.

"She probably dreamt him, she was going on about that guy she saw outside of drama class all afternoon and evening yesterday, so it's probably worked its way into her subconscious," Bianca shrugged as she whispered back. "You?" she asked. Alfie just shrugged.

"Alright everyone, get back to bed, you have school in the morning," Trudy decided, getting up. She began to usher everyone out of Patricia and Mara's room, and they groaned.

"So much for Ghostbusters 2..." Alfie whined.

"Another night," Jerome patted his shoulder.

"This isn't going to be a regular occurrence," Bianca warned. Neither Alfie nor Jerome looked convinced.

"Hey B, those glasses are really cute on you," Mick smiled as he walked past her, finishing off the banana he had brought up with him. Despite herself, Bianca blushed.

"Thanks Mick," she muttered, turning away quickly and rushing to bed before they could see her reaction.

"He's smooth," Alfie laughed, elbowing Jerome, who rolled his eyes.

"He's a meathead," he replied shortly, which only made Alfie laugh more.

* * *

"I could have done with another 3 hours sleep in," Mick grumbled as they walked into French class the next morning. Trudy had decided that Patricia would take the day off, but the rest were not so lucky. "I'm spent," Mick yawned.

"Do you really think she did see a G-O-S-T?" Amber spelled, earning a frown from Fabian.

"No," Mick scoffed. "Nothing would get past Victor the Death Watch Beetle; he'd scare a ghost to death," Mick shook his head, making them grin. "Where do you want to sit?" he asked, only for Amber to walk off and take a seat beside Nina. Mick blinked multiple times as she started talking to her, and looked for another seat. "Hey B," he took a seat beside Bianca, who responded with a yawn.

"Hey," she rubbed her eyes, making him laugh.

"You look as tired as I feel," Mick commented.

"I don't care what Mr. Winkler says today, I'm taking a nap during Drama," Bianca replied. He laughed.

"I might join you," he agreed.

"Good morning everybody," Ms. Andrews greeted in a loud voice as she walked in. The class greeted her back, most of those from Anubis House mumbling tiredly. "I have your French test papers to hand back here," she announced. Mick groaned, dropping his head as she began to hand out the papers. Bianca took hers, mumbling thanks, and acknowledged the B+ she had gotten with a faint smile.

"I got an A?" Mick frowned in confusion at his paper. "I got an A!" he cheered loudly, hugging Bianca and making her squeak in surprise.

"I knew you could do it," Mara smiled from the desk beside him. Bianca lifted the paper, and frowned. So Mara had swapped them after all.

"What's going on?" Amber asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I got an A!" Mick smiled brightly.

"What?" Amber immediately got to her feet and walked over to lift the paper.

"I'm sure I didn't get all of these but...maybe I just did some really good guesses," Mick shrugged as Amber stared at the page.

"You'd have to be the luckiest person on the planet to get so many right then, no offence," Bianca commented. Mara caught her gaze, and she went red as she saw Bianca's expression.

"Hey, stranger things have happened, eh Mara?" Jerome smiled at her. Mara looked around quickly.

"That's enough, Amber, back to your seat," Ms. Andrews sighed wearily as Amber turned to look at Mara's paper quickly. With a huff, the blonde took her seat again, and Mick smiled brightly at his paper.

* * *

As the bell rang for lunch, Jerome walked towards the common room, only to feel something slap the back of his head.

"Ow! Hey, what-" he whirled around and saw Bianca frowning at him.

"You knew that Mara cheated for Mick, didn't you?" she challenged in a hiss.

"What? She did? That's terrible!" Jerome exclaimed, and Bianca hit him again with her sketchbook. "Ow! Okay, yes, I did, now will you stop hitting me?" he demanded.

"Depends. Are you blackmailing Mara about it?" Bianca pushed, and when she saw the devious gleam in his eyes, she hit him again.

"That's it!" Jerome grabbed her sketchbook and pulled it from her hands.

"No! Give that back!" Bianca panicked, but the much taller boy took off down the corridor. With a growl, she ran after him. Jerome glanced around and his eyes widened as he saw her gaining on him.

" _No running in the corridor_!" he skidded to a stop when Mr. Sweet shouted, having just been stepping out of his office. Bianca didn't realise in time, and crashed into him, both of them barely managing to stay on their feet. "Miss. Winters!" Mr. Sweet exclaimed, slightly alarmed. "I didn't expect to find you participating in this...horse play!" he exclaimed. "Mr. Clarke, what have you done?" he turned to the boy.

"Mr. Sweet, I am offended that you would think I have done something to provoke her into doing anything," Jerome straightened up, putting on his best wounded face. Mr. Sweet frowned, but walked off, and Bianca snatched her book back.

"Don't take this again," she warned him.

"Don't hit me with it," Jerome retorted, and cried out when she punched his arm.

"Better?" she asked mockingly, and stalked off to the common room as he rubbed his arm.

"Ohh, I think Frosty just got a bit...chillier," Alfie laughed as he walked past.

* * *

"I just don't know how I managed to get all that stuff on them," Jerome commented as Mara scraped multiple gum wads off the bottom of his shoes. Jerome leaned back on the sofa, enjoying tormenting the girl.

"It doesn't even make sense! How can one shoe step in so much gum?" Mara complained.

"Just unlucky I guess," Jerome shrugged. Bianca rolled her eyes as she swapped pencils to shade in her drawing.

"Has anyone seen my gum?" Alfie walked in, and proceeded to lift some of the gum that Mara had scraped from Jerome's shoe.

"Alfie no!" Mara cried out as Jerome started to laugh.

"Hey Mara, what's going on between you and Mick?" Amber walked in and dropped her bag down on the table. Alfie took a seat between Jerome and Bianca, watching. "You were acting very strange earlier," she accused as Mara's eyes widened.

"Nothing!" Mara insisted quickly, panic in her voice. "Amber, please let it go, I'm not even tutoring him anymore," she pleaded, but Amber didn't look convinced. Even Bianca looked up from what she was doing as Amber grabbed Mara's bag from the seat beside her. "Hey! That's private!" Mara leapt to her feet, but it was too late. Amber lifted her test from her bag and held it up beside Mick's to compare.

"Funny. You and Mick must be psychically linked or something," Amber's voice was quiet as Mara shook with fear.

"Busted!" Jerome laughed.

"You creep, you did this!" Mara snapped furiously.

"I never said a word, promise," Jerome put a hand over his heart.

"And you Bianca?" Mara looked to the girl.

"Hey, I wasn't even 100% sure you'd actually done it," Bianca shrugged. "I didn't think you'd be that stupid," Mara's eyes widened at the harsh comment from the Irish girl.

"Ohh, I told you, Bianca's going glacial," Alfie giggled.

"Don't start trying to pass the blame off and calling people creeps," Amber glared at Mara. "You're the creep, stealing my boyfriend by helping him cheat!" she accused.

"I'm not stealing your boyfriend!" Mara insisted. "Mick doesn't know anything about it!" she admitted, and Amber frowned, her anger diminishing slightly in her confusion.

"What? I don't get it..." she stared at Mara, who bit her lip.

"I love this part," Jerome smiled, his hands behind his head as he watched. "She did it for him _secretly_ ," he revealed.

"You are unbelievable," Amber's anger returned full force. "Did you really think you could get Mick by doing this?" she demanded, dropping the tests. She lunged at Mara, who cried out as Amber grabbed her hair.

"Oh good lord!" Bianca groaned, getting to her feet.

"Ding-dong, round one!" Jerome burst out laughing as Amber attacked Mara, who attempted to defend herself.

"Bloody hell Amber, let her go!" Bianca got between them, but Amber was furious and kept a grip on Mara, fighting to get her way past Bianca. "Ow!" Bianca felt her ponytail being yanked hard as she tried to break up the fight.

"Hey! Let her go!" Mick ran in and grabbed Amber, trying to break her away. "Don't just sit there you idiot!" he yelled at Jerome, who rolled his eyes and got to his feet. He grabbed Mara and pulled her back, freeing Bianca from the middle of it.

"Get off me!" she snapped, turning and shoving Jerome back.

"What are you doing?!" Mick demanded, staring at his girlfriend.

"That's right, take her side!" Amber yelled as tears formed in her eyes. "Just because she cheated for you, doesn't mean you have to defend her" she grabbed the discarded tests and shoved them at him. Mick frowned as he took them from her, seeing that they were identical in every way, even the handwriting of his name. Bianca rubbed the back of her head; her hair now loose thanks to one of the two snapping her hair-tie.

"Is this true?" Mick looked up at Mara, betrayed.

"I was just trying to help!" Mara explained. "Your answers were so...wrong," she told him.

"Do you really think that I'm so thick that I can't do anything without your help?" Mick demanded furiously.

"No! Of course not!" Mara's voice shook. "Not...anything," she mumbled. Bianca put a hand to her face. She wasn't helping herself at all.

"I could get kicked out of school for this," Mick told her, before turning to Amber. "Come on," he put his arm around his girlfriend, who glared at Mara as they walked away. Tears filled Mara's eyes as she watched them leave. She looked at Bianca, who lifted her broken bobble from the ground and frowned.

"Thanks...for stepping in..." Mara mumbled to her.

"I only did it because I find fighting pathetic," Bianca straightened up. "And next time, don't throw wild accusations about just because you've been caught out. I get you like Mick, but you need to accept that he's with Amber and if you try to steal him from her, you'll only segregate yourself further," she warned, walking back over to her discarded sketchbook.

"Told you, she's going glacial," Alfie whispered to Jerome as Mara rushed off. Bianca hit him with her book.

"I just don't appreciate being blamed for something I haven't done," she defended. She frowned, and went back to her work.

* * *

"Hey Mara," the dark haired girl jumped as Bianca approached her later, just after a very awkward dinner. "Look, I'm sorry, I was pretty harsh," she admitted, rubbing the back of her head.

"No, you were right to say what you did. I shouldn't have done it," tears were still in Mara's eyes. "Now I've lost even his friendship. Both him and Amber hate me," she mumbled. Bianca sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have accused you. I was just...scared..." she admitted.

"It's fine," Bianca shrugged. "Look just...give it time. Mick will cool off, and if you try to be Amber's friend without seeming like you're there just to get Mick, she'll forgive you eventually," she advised. Mara nodded, biting her lip as she fought to contain her tears.

"Thanks Bianca," her voice cracked, and she rushed away. Bianca shook her head. It really was easier just to stay out of it. She detested drama. Adjusting her bag on her shoulder, Bianca went up to her room to get her homework done so she could get working on her computer, which she had been neglecting in order to get her art coursework done.

* * *

"Could I ask a favour B?" Mick asked as he sat beside Bianca in their history class.

"Before you even consider it, I don't run. Unless it's to get more snacks," Bianca replied without looking up, and Mick laughed.

"No, nothing like that," he shook his head, and Bianca straightened up, meeting his gaze. "Ambs said she borrowed your notes for the French test. And you got a B+. I was wondering if I could borrow your notes? For the retry," he explained.

"Oh, sure," Bianca nodded, lifting the notes from her bag. She handed them over, and he smiled at her.

"Brilliant, thanks," he slipped them into his bag as Mr. Winkler walked in. Alfie stood behind him, impersonating him, and earned a stern glare from the teacher before rushing to his seat.

"Right, everyone settle down please," Mr. Winkler called. "Okay, before we start the class, the school is having a Prospective Parents Day next week, and I would like some volunteers to help show the outside world what a talented bunch you all are," he requested. Nobody said a word, before the door opened and Miss. Robinson, the P.E. teacher, walked in with a group of students.

"Come on, take a seat," she called as Mr. Winkler looked up.

"Miss. Robinson? I'm in the middle of a class here," he walked over to her quickly.

"This is my classroom, Mr. Winkler," Miss. Robinson replied coldly. "If you look on the timetable, I've had it booked for weeks," she told him.

"Shall we...?" Mr. Winkler gestured to go outside to talk.

"I don't think so," Miss. Robinson shook her head.

"And they call me cold," Bianca snickered. Mick grinned.

"Ok...quiet everyone please," Mr. Winkler cleared his throat. "Can you go to the drama studio and we'll carry on there," he requested, and everyone got to their feet. Alfie cried out, hitting the ground.

"Right behind you, Mr. Winkler," he groaned as Jerome laughed.

* * *

"These are brilliant Bianca," Miss. Caine praised as she looked through the artwork that Bianca had handed in. "I recognise your subjects as well, I see you found your inspiration," she smiled as she looked up.

"Yeah...it helps that there's never a dull moment in Anubis House," Bianca gave a wry smile, making her art teacher laugh.

"I can imagine with the characters there," Miss. Caine nodded. "Your folder could do with a few more, but as long as you get them to me by the end of term, that's fine," she told Bianca, who nodded.

"That shouldn't be too difficult," she said, before the bell rang. "I'll keep you informed," Bianca grinned, slipping her sketchbook into her bag.

"Great, thanks Bianca," the teacher smiled, and Bianca left with her art class to head home.

"Bianca, my glacial friend," Alfie popped up beside her, making her jump.

"Alfie, if you don't stop that, I'm going to kick your ass," Bianca warned irritably. "Has everyone just decided that I'm their friend now?" she complained, more to herself than to Alfie.

"Well, yeah. You helped with that contacting Dead Joy prank we were gonna pull. Now, I have a great idea. Will you help?" Alfie asked hopefully.

"Uh...why should I? I should be getting Jerome back for nearly killing me when he messed with my chair," Bianca frowned at him.

"If you help us with this, I'll help you with getting Jerome back," Alfie offered. "I owe him for tying my laces to the table in class," he grumbled.

"Ok, then I'm in. Cause I have a deadly idea, but I need you to help with it," Alfie grinned, and the two began to whisper as they headed back to Anubis House.

* * *

"Trudy's gonna notice when the carp she was gonna cook tonight isn't there," Bianca pointed out as she, Jerome and Alfie crept into Amber and Nina's room.

"Yes, well, she won't expect to find it in here," Jerome pointed out. The three went over to the wardrobe, and as Alfie and Jerome looked for a place to hide it, Bianca looked around.

"Uh guys, better idea," Bianca grinned, elbowing Jerome. They looked around, and she pointed to the bed.

"Oh, she won't know why, but she'll smell like a carp for weeks. Frosty, you are a genius," Jerome grinned deviously as they ran over, knocking her perfectly arranged pillows off the bed. As they pulled the covers back, they stopped, finding an mp3 player hidden under her pillow.

"What is on there that warrants it being hidden?" Bianca wondered as Jerome lifted it.

"Fishy...get it, cause it's a fish?" Alfie grinned widely as Bianca and Jerome frowned at him.

"I get it. Hysterical," Jerome said flatly. He hit play, and a crackling recording started.

' _He's looking for answers, but he'll never get them from me. Never. Sometimes he says things in hope that I'll react,but I don't_ -"

"What kind of weird audio book is this? Terrible quality," Jerome commented over the little girl's voice.

"It doesn't really sound like something that Amber would listen to. More Fabian," Bianca commented.

"It does sound more like a geek squad thing," Jerome agreed. Alfie grabbed it from him, and hit record.

"I tooketh myself up to the attic," Alfie started in a strange, high-pitched voice. "And verily, there was one _massive_ surprise!" he declared as Bianca and Jerome tried to stop their laughter. "The lady of the house, locked away, was a total nut-jobeth! Verily, I turned on my heels and ran away!" he declared, and both Bianca and Jerome burst out laughing just before he ended the recording.

"Beautiful, now put it back," Bianca giggled.

"Let's leave the carp for now," Jerome decided, and they replaced the mp3 player, fixing the bed before sneaking out.

"Seriously, why do I keep helping you idiots?" Bianca wondered as they walked down the stairs.

"Because we're friends!" Jerome declared.

"Perish the thought," Bianca muttered.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	11. Biting Panic

**Thanks to everyone who has favourited/followed/reviewed so far, you guys are awesome!**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Biting Panic

Sitting inside a café drinking her tea, Bianca thought mildly to herself that she missed proper Irish tea. While English tea did the job, Bianca vastly preferred her own country's version. She looked out the window, relieved that the weather, which had taken a bad turn the previous evening, had cleared up enough for her to do some shopping.

As she finished her tea, Bianca turned up the sound of her music so it was playing loudly, and left the cosy little coffee shop she had stumbled across not long after moving. Finally left alone to her own thoughts, Bianca thought about what had been going on for the last few weeks. First Joy had disappeared the same day that Nina had arrived and been assigned Joy's bed, now Mara and Amber were no longer speaking due to Mara putting her crush over her friendship, now even Mick was ignoring Mara. Nina and Fabian had been sneaking around since the incident with the attic, and now it seemed even Amber had joined them, ditching Mick for them. They were up to something, and Bianca was finding herself curious.

She was snapped from her thoughts as a familiar blond jogged up to her with a smile, looking as surprised to see her as she was him.

"Mick? I didn't know you were gonna be in town. I thought you were training," Bianca pulled out her earphones, finding that she wasn't quite as reluctant to do so anymore.

"Taking a break, I was supposed to go with Amber, but she ditched me again," he complained.

"Again?" Bianca raised an eyebrow. After everything Amber did to win him back, and now she was blowing him off to hang out with Nina and Fabian. Mick just nodded. His usual smile was gone and he looked downhearted, which was strange for the usually smiling jock. Bianca felt bad for him, not liking to see anyone upset. "Do..." Bianca hesitated. "Do you want to hang out then?" she offered. Mick's smile returned. Bianca smiled back, hoping that Amber wouldn't flip out.

"Sure," he nodded. "What are you doing in town anyway?" he asked as they began to walk.

"Need a new sketchbook, my last one is nearly full. Plus some of my pencils have seen better days," Bianca explained as they walked through town. "Do you mind stopping by the art store?" she asked.

"Sure, whatever you want," Mick nodded. "I was just here to get a change of pace anyway," he shrugged.

"Cool. Anywhere you want to go after?" Bianca asked as they turned a corner and reached the small art store that she loved.

"Oh, we could go play football in the park!" he suggested, before bursting out laughing at her expression. "I'm joking," he clapped her shoulder, letting her step into the shop first.

"Right..." Bianca shook her head, rubbing her shoulder, but smiled all the same.

* * *

"So," Bianca looked up as Amber stood in front of her as she made herself a cup of tea.

"So...?" Bianca yawned widely.

"I hear you were with Mick on Saturday," she accused. Bianca made to speak, but Amber continued on before she could. "And before you try to deny it, Fabian saw you with him," Amber stated.

"I was going to say I _was_ with Mick on Saturday," Bianca rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Oh. Ok. Why?" Amber was taken aback by the honesty.

"I bumped into him in town after you ditched him to hang out with Nina and Fabian," Bianca replied, and bit her lip as Amber looked surprised at the harshness of her words. "Sorry. Didn't mean that to come out so mean. We just bumped into each other in town and hung out for a bit while I got more art supplies. He was lonely, Ambs," Bianca told her.

"Oh...right..." Amber blinked. "Sorry. I just...I'm a little..."

"Trust me," Bianca chuckled. "You _really_ don't have to worry about me trying to steal your boyfriend. Like I said, he's not my type. I just...don't see the harm in being friends with him," she shrugged. "Besides, he's only got eyes for you. I doubt anyone could steal him away," the dark haired girl grinned.

"You're right," Amber nodded, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Of course I am," Bianca shot her a look like she was crazy, and walked off with her tea as Nina and Fabian walked in. The three began to whisper again, and Bianca glanced over.

"Alright, so: _when daytime ends at midday, through tears of glass, the eye shall see_ ," she heard Fabian whisper.

"Is that on the Shakespeare test?" Amber asked, and both Nina and Fabian hushed her. The three shot Bianca wary looks, to which she responded with a lazy smile before walking out, sipping her tea, only for Alfie to shoot past her.

"Hey, watch it, if I spill my morning tea I will not hesitate to rip your head from your shoulders," she warned as he laughed.

"Sorry B!" he grinned.

"And don't call me B!" Bianca shouted as he ran out the door.

"Oh, is Frosty a little cranky in the mornings?" Jerome asked as he walked out, adjusting his tie.

"I'm always cranky," Bianca retorted.

"I doubt that," Mick, who had just walked out of the bathroom, having showered after his morning run, smiled.

"Mick, I'm called the Ice Queen for a reason, and it's not because of my bubbly personality," Bianca rolled her eyes.

"I still doubt it," Mick just shrugged, disappearing into the lounge.

"I bet Amber is loving you two getting all close," Jerome commented idly as he walked over and poked her nose. "Is there going to be a round 2?" he smirked.

"First of all, ew. Second of all, don't touch my nose," she caught his hand as he made to do it again. "Third, you _wish_ there was going to be a round 2," Bianca frowned up at him.

"Watching you in a cat-fight? I'd love it," Jerome winked as he leaned close. Bianca stood her ground, raising an eyebrow.

"Dream on Crazy Hair," she replied in a flat voice.

"Oh I will," he smiled back at her in an overly sweet way. "I do have to ask though," he suddenly turned a little more serious. "Why _were_ you hanging out with another girl's boyfriend? The same girl who tried to kill her so-called best friend over the whole thing," he asked curiously.

"You're being overdramatic again," Bianca rolled her eyes. "And I hung out with him because Amber ditched him and I know what that's like. Why, have you got a problem with me hanging out with him?" she suddenly smirked deviously.

"What?" Jerome straightened up, suddenly very away of Bianca's grip on his hand. "Of course not. I'm just loving the potential drama it could cause," he cleared his throat.

"Uhuh. Sure thing," Bianca turned and walked up the stairs with a laugh, but as soon as she was out of sight her smile faded, her heart thumping against her chest as she flexed her hand. "Sure thing..." she muttered again.

* * *

"Babes, why are you in such a mood?" Amber asked as she caught up with Mick.

"Well maybe it's because I don't like being ignored," he replied in an irritated tone as they walked into history class.

"I don't Mick," Amber wrapped her arms around one of his. "You're pretty hard to ignore," she flashed her most charming smile at him.

"Well, make time for me Ambs, lunchtime, yeah?" he asked, but her smile faded and she looked away. "What else is there that's so important?" he demanded.

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise," Jerome leaned forward to whisper in Bianca's ear.

"You take great delight in drama, don't you?" she turned to frown at him.

"Only since it annoys you so much," he smiled back.

"You're right," Amber nodded.

"Right then. You and me, we'll go for a...I don't know..."

"A picnic!" Amber decided as they sat at the table in front of Bianca. "I love picnics!" she smiled brightly.

"A picnic, yeah, okay," he nodded. Bianca shook her head, and resumed drawing.

"Poor Alfie," she heard Jerome's amused voice as Alfie scowled. "Operation Alfie and Amber is definitely no picnic," he snickered, and Alfie let his head hit the desk with a thud.

"Ok, settle down everyone, please," Mr. Winkler called as he walked in. "Right, let's talk Prospective Parents Day. Seeing as there's been a poor show of volunteers, I've decided to allocate you tasks myself," everyone moaned in irritation, which made him smile slightly. "I think you'll all find I've catered to your academic strengths," he announced.

"Is Mick doing nothing then?" Jerome asked with a smirk. Everyone in class began to laugh as Amber glared at him and Mick turned to frown. Bianca just rolled her eyes. "I have also decided on making a change to the Ancient History projects," everyone groaned again as Mr. Winkler spoke again. "They will be done in pairs, and starting tomorrow, you will sit in your pairs. And before you ask," he raised his hand as multiple people tried to speak. "I will be deciding your pairs. It will be on the board tomorrow," he announced. Bianca dropped her head with a groan of her own. She hated working in pairs. Someone always ended up doing more of the work, and more often than not, it was her.

* * *

Bianca read the slip of paper in her hand that Mr. Winkler had handed her when he was giving out everyone their assigned duties. Due to her prowess in art, she was to be helping design the set for the performance Alfie was putting on, and to her surprise, Mick would be helping build it, as well as helping out with the sports stalls.

" _Bianca_ , it is me, your great-great-grandfather, come from the grave to warn you about the dangers of computers!" she heard a poor attempt at her accent, and looked around. She jumped as she came face-to-face with a skeleton.

"Alfie, I've warned you about scaring me," Bianca punched the boy in the shoulder as he and Jerome laughed.

"Hey, it was Jerome's idea," Alfie defended, and Jerome received a punch as well.

"Why have you got the science lab skeleton? You finally manage to get a date?" Bianca asked Jerome, who gave a mocking laugh.

"Hysterical," he told her as they walked along the corridor towards the drama studio that was also used as the common room.

"You've got it!" they heard Nina declare.

"Got what?" Jerome asked curiously.

"Looks, brains, charms," Fabian shrugged. "You know, all those things you _don't_ have, Jerome," he told the taller boy. Bianca laughed.

"Looks like someone's getting snark from the American," she commented as she walked past, taking a seat.

"Or from Ireland's most sarcastic girl," Nina smiled back.

"Your girlfriend was missing you Rutter," Jerome stated, looking to the skeleton he carried.

"Hello," Alfie lifted its hand and made it wave as he spoke in a high-pitched voice, making them laugh.

"Kiss me, kiss me darling!" Jerome shoved the skeleton's face down to Fabian's, and he shoved it back. Bianca laughed, before noticing the mp3 player on the desk. She cleared her throat, and indicated to it as Jerome glanced at her. His eyes widened, and he nudged Alfie. "Well, as stimulating as your non-conversation may be to each other, it's a little bit dull for the likes of us. So, we're going to kick up a storm somewhere else," they decided, rushing off.

"Any idea what that was about?" Fabian looked to Amber and Nina, who shrugged. "What about you? You've been spending a lot of time with them lately," he accused, glancing to Bianca.

"I may talk to them but that doesn't not mean in any way that I understand their...eccentricities," Bianca shrugged, getting to her feet as well.

"And where are you going now?" Amber asked her suspiciously.

"Outside. It's a nice day and I need to get some coursework done for art class. Laters," she waved over her shoulder as she left, but a small smirk was on her face at the thought of them listening to the recording.

As she walked away, her phone buzzed in her pocket, making her frown. She pulled it out and opened the text, her smirk fading quickly. "No...no..." she groaned, leaning against the lockers.

"You look as happy as me," she opened her eyes and found Mick standing beside her.

"Oh, this is not even the real depth. What's up?" she asked the blond boy. He held up the picnic basket, and Bianca groaned. "Man, this day really is lousy," she commented.

"You're telling me," he grumbled.

"Come on, we have stuff to do for Prospective Parent's Day. Best way to get your mind off it," Bianca gave a small smile, and indicated for him to follow her to the art room.

* * *

"Hey!" Bianca heard multiple thuds and Alfie's cry of protest as she and Mick walked into Anubis House later that day. "These are the costumes for Prospective Parent's Day!" he complained.

"I better get uh, washed up," Mick said to Bianca, who nodded and walked into the lounge as he went to the bathroom.

"Muhahaha! Suck it up Alfie," Jerome lifted one of the fallen costumes. "What is _this_?" he looked disgusted at it, laughing.

"You're just jealous, because Jason asked me to perform instead of you," Alfie accused.

"I don't know about you but I'd rather help out with the sports teams than wear something like that," Bianca looked disgusted as she walked in.

"And a bunch of boring parents with no taste whatsoever is really my idea of a great audience," Jerome spoke sarcastically, glancing to Bianca. He did a double-take, staring at her. "Uh, what happened to you?" he asked, laughing at the sight of Bianca. Her clothes were covered in paint – she was very relieved she had changed into her P.E kit before starting - and there were multiple brush strokes across her face.

"I got into a fight with the paint section of a DIY store, what do you think happened?" Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, you were asked to paint the set for my show," Alfie smiled widely.

"It's not just your show Alfie," Bianca chuckled, shaking her head.

"It will be when I'm done!" he declared. "But who were you painting with that got you like that?" he asked curiously.

"Oh I know!" Jerome spoke loudly, looking to Mara, who sat on one of the armchairs reading. "You were paired with Mick! You know, a big strong man to help build the sets when you're done making them pretty," he smirked, and Mara stiffened. "Though it doesn't look like you were working for very long," he commented, looking back at Bianca as Mara looked up to see Bianca covered in paint. She looked back down quickly, hiding her jealous look – albeit very badly.

"You're such a jerk," Bianca shook her head.

"Just having some fun Frosty - ow!" Jerome suddenly cried out, more in alarm than pain, as Amber slapped his arm.

"That is for going through my stuff!" she yelled, before turning to Alfie. "That's for recording over my file!" she slapped him before whirling and slapping Bianca's arm, making her squeak. "And that's for letting them!" she shouted, before punching Jerome in the arm, right where she had slapped him.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"Just for fun," Amber shrugged. Nina and Fabian laughed quietly.

"So...how much did you hear or...understand?" Nina asked slowly.

"Well if you must know, we only heard that one bit," Jerome shrugged.

"Why?" Bianca asked, raising an eyebrow at Nina. "It was just a book, wasn't it?" she challenged, and Nina hesitated, exchanging looks with Fabian. "And why are you asking when it was Amber's?" Bianca asked.

"Because..." Nina started.

"Because we're reading it too," Fabian spoke quickly. "And we don't want it ruined," he explained. Bianca had to admit, that was fast thinking. She just shrugged, smirking, but didn't believe them for a second. She knew they were up to something. Mick chose that moment to walk in, his face clean of paint.

"Hi Boo! I-" Amber froze as she realised what she had done. "I'm so sorry, something came up-"

"We're _done_ , Amber!" Mick snapped before she could make an excuse. "And I hate it when you call me Boo!" he added as he stormed out again. Everyone went deathly silent.

"Did he just dump me?" Amber asked quietly.

"You bet he did!" Jerome laughed, and Bianca elbowed him.

"B? What do I do?" Amber turned to the girl, tears in her eyes. Bianca hesitated as everyone looked at her. It made her nervous, especially when she was covered in paint.

"Give him some time to cool off. He's pretty mad right now, he'll say stuff he doesn't mean," she told the blonde girl.

"Doesn't mean? He already made his feelings pretty clear, in front of everyone," Amber looked over to Mara, who turned her head away to try and hide her smile. Amber rushed off, and Nina and Fabian hurried after her.

"That was _amazing_ ," Jerome laughed.

"Yeah it was," Alfie grinned too, and the two left as Alfie lifted the costumes up.

"I'm not trying to start anything Mara, but you could stand to look a little less happy about what just happened," Bianca told the girl.

"What? I'm not-" before Mara could argue her case, Bianca walked off to get cleaned up before supper.

* * *

"Good morning everyone," Mr. Winkler greeted as he walked into class. "Don't forget, you're to be sitting with your project partners now," he reminded the class. Bianca, who was sitting at her desk on her own, tapped her pencil nervously as she didn't listen to a word he said. She barely even registered someone sitting beside her.

"I get that it must be a little overwhelming that you get to be my partner, but you don't have to look so nervous," Jerome commented with a grin.

"You say something?" Bianca glanced at him, and he frowned. She hadn't zoned out like that in weeks.

"Is everything alright, Frosty?" he asked curiously.

"Y-yeah," Bianca looked back down at the desk, drumming her pencil even more rapidly. "Fine," she muttered.

"Okay, as I'm sure you're all aware," Mr. Winkler spoke up as he shooed Patricia back to her desk. "Today is Prospective Parents Day. Is everyone clear on their individual tasks?" he asked. Bianca's tapping increased until Jerome caught her pencil, stopping her.

"What is going on with you?" he asked in a low hiss.

"Excuse me, Mr. Winkler," they looked up as Mr. Sweet walked into the room.

"It's quite alright, how can I help?" Mr. Winkler smiled back.

"It's Miss. Winters I'm here for," Bianca stiffened. "There's someone to see you in my office," he announced.

"But..."

"Come along Miss. Winters," Mr. Sweet smiled at her. Closing her eyes, Bianca waited for a split second before standing up.

"Careful B, the last one to go like this never came back," Alfie teased, and almost everyone in the class laughed. Mr. Sweet glared at him, as did Patricia and Mara.

"Unfortunately for you Alfie, I'll be back soon," Bianca replied, but there was a weariness in her voice like she was resigned to her fate. She followed Mr. Sweet out, and Jerome watched with a frown, wondering what was just so terrible.

* * *

After watching Alfie moving about like a robot, Jerome got to his feet.

"You see, this is your best chance to win Amber's heart dude," he explained. "She's been dumped. She's vulnerable; she needs a sensitive guy like you with a big, shiny shoulder to cry on," Jerome patted his silver robot costume.

"I don't know man, Jason said I can't get the costume wet," Alfie shook his head.

"If you want to win the girl's heart, you have to follow my four step plan. Step One: Attention. Make sure she notices you," Jerome told him. "Step Two: Intention. Show her your interested, because women want to be swept off their feet," he instructed.

"Be noticed; sweep her off her feet," Alfie repeated as he memorised it.

"Step Three: Longing," Jerome grinned.

"Ah, I've already got that one covered," his best friend smiled dreamily as he thought about his long-time crush.

" _No_ , _she_ has to long for _you_. You have to be her hero," Jerome clarified with a small grin.

"Hero?" Alfie frowned.

"Look, try to be more of an Iron Man," he started, putting the helmet on for Alfie. "Than a Tin Man," he smirked as Alfie posed.

"So is this how you're getting B?" he asked, making Jerome frown.

"What?" he asked blankly.

"Oh come on, you and the Ice Queen totally have the hots for each other," Alfie smirked at him. "I've seen you getting jealous over her hanging out with Mick," he teased.

"Yes well, we'll get to that later," Jerome cleared his throat. "You and Amber are the main focus here," he instructed. They left the drama studio to start doing what Mr. Winkler had assigned them, when they heard a voice.

"Just leave it out!" they heard Bianca groan, and peeked around the corner to see her standing with two adults who were undeniably her parents. Her father was tall and well built after many hours at the gym, and her mother was tall as well, but petite, and she looked young in the blue dress she wore.

"Calm down Bianca, there is no need to get riled up," Mr. Winters frowned at her. "I'm just asking you where you plan on taking your art, since you've been focusing on it so much," he stated.

"Whoa, Bianca's parents are so..."

"Stiff," Jerome finished for Alfie as they watched.

"I don't know," Bianca replied. "Besides, I focus on my computer studies equally as much," she replied.

"That may be Bianca, but all of your reports show you flourishing in art more," Mrs. Winters told her. Bianca scowled.

"Look, can we just drop it? You're not here to see me, you're here to see how well the school is doing with you investing money into it. I have stuff to do for the art stall and you have teachers to kiss your asses for you," Jerome and Alfie snorted.

"Bianca Cassiopeia Winters, don't push it," Mr. Winters warned her.

"Look, Noel didn't know what he wanted to do with his life when he was my age, so why can't I have a little more time to figure it out? I'm..." Bianca paused. "I'm actually enjoying myself here for once," she admitted.

"Oh dude, you're so in there," Alfie whispered, and Jerome elbowed him.

"This isn't over Bianca, we'll talk later," Mrs. Winters told her, and he and Bianca's dad walked off as Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah it is," Bianca muttered, turning and starting to walk. She froze as she spotted the two eavesdroppers, and narrowed her eyes. "I would have thought eavesdropping was below you idiots," she frowned as she walked over to them.

"Of course it is. Tell me, is Cassiopeia a family name or...?" Jerome smirked, and she punched his arm.

* * *

Amber led Bianca's parents through the halls as she explained everything to them, and Bianca made herself very busy as she noticed them.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Winters!" Mr. Sweet called them away, and Bianca sighed in relief.

"Bianca, you didn't tell me that your parents were so..."

"Stuck up? Weird? Rude?" Bianca tried.

"Rich!" Amber finished. "Your mum is _the_ Ivy Winters, the famous fashion designer! And your dad is-"

"Mather Winters, the CEO of one of the biggest tech corporations in Europe," Bianca sighed heavily. "I know. I didn't say because I don't care," she shook her head, before spotting Mick walking over. "Uh...I gotta go do...something..." Bianca spoke awkwardly, walking away and leaving them to talk. Spotting Jerome and Alfie whispering, she walked over to them. "Okay, what are you planning?" she asked.

"Whatever makes you think we're planning something?" Jerome asked, looking insulted. Alfie darted off suddenly, and Bianca frowned.

"Because you have those little grins you always have when you're about to pull a massive prank," she accused.

"Oh Frosty, you really know how to wound us," Jerome put a hand to his heart.

"Oh shut up," Bianca rolled her eyes, before smoke suddenly began to fill the room rapidly from multiple areas. "Wh-what?" she gasped.

"Fire!" someone yelled as Alfie tackled Amber nearby.

"Fire?" Bianca whimpered, and began to cough on the smoke. "No, no no, no no," she backed away, breathing heavily and inhaling more smoke, which only made her cough more.

"Frosty? What's the matter with you?" Jerome frowned as she seemed to start hyperventilating. "Bianca! Calm down, it's fine," he caught her arms, before looking around as everyone evacuated. "Come on, let's go," he pulled her along, out of the building and into the fresh air.

As soon as they were away from the building and in a quiet spot, Bianca sank to her knees, gasping for breath. "Just – just take it easy, you're safe," Jerome breathed as he crouched in front of her. He was alarmed to see tears running down her face. "There was no fire, just a smoke bomb, you're okay," he insisted carefully.

"You...you asshole," Bianca choked as she put her hands to her face. Soot had covered both of their faces, leaving them a mess. "You absolute prick, you...you..." she suddenly pressed her face to his shirt, shaking violently as she continued to cry.

"Bianca I'm...I'm sorry, I had no idea," Jerome was stunned by not only how guilty he felt, but how worried he was for her. Bianca normally had three emotions: bored, playful, or angry. She never showed any other. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close.

"This is why you let me in on your pranks," she mumbled against his chest as her shaking subsided. She breathed out, a little wheezy from the smoke inhalation.

"Why Frosty, is this your way of saying that you want to be friends with me and Alfie?" Jerome couldn't help himself as neither pulled away.

"You idiot," Bianca finally looked up, tears still lingering in her eyes. "We were already friends. I'm saying I want to be a partner in crime," she grinned, already seeming to recover from the fright.

"I think we can manage that," Jerome's voice was quiet as he watched her.

"Clarke, Lewis, my office, _now_!" Mr. Sweet barked, and Jerome let Bianca go quickly.

"Busted," Bianca smirked back at him.

"As always," he sighed as Alfie walked over.

"What were you saying?" Amber walked over to Mick, and the three looked around. Bianca looked away quickly, feeling uncomfortable.

"I love you Ambs," Mick admitted. "But we don't match," Amber's face fell. "We're mates, not dates. You know what I'm saying?" he asked.

"Mick Campbell, Poetic Genius," Jerome muttered, and Bianca elbowed him.

"Yeah, I know what you're saying," Amber mumbled. Mick walked off, and Amber turned, glaring at Alfie. "Thanks a bunch for ruining _everything_. _Again_!" she yelled at Alfie, before storming off.

"Wow...hard luck dude," Bianca chuckled as Jerome laughed outright.

"Come on, we'll watch Redneck Zombies again," he put his arm around his best friend, who immediately brightened up.

"Aw what? That movie is so stupid!" Bianca laughed as they walked back to the school together.

"That's the whole appeal!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Bianca! A word?" Bianca looked around at her parents.

"Sure," she nodded, sighing. "Good luck with Sweetie," Bianca glanced to the two, who grinned.

"You need the luck more than we do. Have fun!" Jerome elbowed her before they walked off to Mr. Sweet's office, and Bianca turned to her parents, ready for another lecture.

* * *

 **Looks like things are _heating_ up a little...I'll show myself out...**

 **I hope you liked it, let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	12. Frozen Clashes

Chapter 12: Frozen Clashes

Barely sleeping after an evening of trying to appease her parents, who had been worried about the smoke bomb that had gone off, Bianca was woken by her alarm clock. Groaning, she rolled out of bed and grabbed her glasses, leaving her room to get ready for school, when she noticed Patricia sneaking into Amber and Nina's room.

"Oh great..." she sighed, and crept over, peering in to see Patricia searching Nina's things. She stepped in as Patricia searched Nina's robe, and pulled out the locket that Bianca had seen Nina unlock the secret panel in the attic with.

"Yes!" Patricia cheered under her breath, and turned around. She froze as she found Bianca standing behind her. "What are you doing in here?" she growled.

"I saw you sneaking in. Hand it over Patricia," she held out her hand.

"Why should I? It's not yours," Patricia held it more tightly.

"Because it's not yours either. Do you want me to tell Victor that you're now stealing from other students?" Bianca challenged. Patricia sighed heavily and handed it over. "Any reason why you're trying to steal this?" she asked as she held the cold metal in her hand.

"I _wasn't_ stealing it! I was going to borrow it," Patricia insisted. "Just, please, keep it a secret. It's _really_ important that you do," she pleaded. Bianca frowned back at her, before the door opened.

"What are you doing in here?" Amber frowned, having returned for toothpaste.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," Patricia shot Bianca another look, before rushing out.

"B? What's going on?" Amber asked, staring at her. Bianca's grip on the locket tightened. It seemed to grow colder in her hand as she held it, before she eventually passed it over to Amber. The blonde's eyes widened. "Why have you got this?" she asked, and Bianca groaned.

* * *

"He expects us to be asleep for 9..." Bianca scoffed as she changed into her pyjamas and switched her contacts for her glasses. "Who the hell goes to sleep at 9?" she demanded to herself as she switched off her music. There was a knock on her door, but before she could even react, it opened.

"You need to see this," Jerome grinned to her.

"Dude, seriously, boundaries," Bianca frowned at him as she adjusted her glasses.

"Just come with me," he grabbed her hand before she could stop him, and pulled her out of her room. They went down the stairs, and Bianca frowned as they walked into the lounge. Amber sat on the opposite couch, with Alfie standing in front of her. After a moment, he started to beat-box.

"What up, what up. Owe it to Amber, y'all. Amber, if I was a gambler, I'd put my money on you," Alfie rapped. Immediately both Jerome and Bianca began to giggle, with Bianca at least attempting to hide it. "Cause you care 'bout stuff that matters, like...making yourself look good," he blew a kiss at the baffled girl, and Bianca pulled off her glasses to bury her face in her legs, shaking with laughter. "And Amber, I always scramble, to get to sit with you, and make every jock and skater dude so jealous that they spew-"

"Ok!" Amber finally interrupted.

"Oh man I wanted to hear the rest of that," Bianca giggled. Jerome was shaking with quiet laughter beside her.

"Thanks Alfie, that was totally and utterly..."

"Yeah?" Alfie smiled widely at her.

"Horrible," Amber finished. Jerome snorted again.

"Oh..." Alfie deflated.

"Sweet, but seriously. Don't quit your day job," Amber told him in the kindest voice possible.

"Oh I think that's been the best thing to happen all year," Bianca giggled.

"You and me both," Jerome agreed, before Nina walked in.

"Victor's on the warpath guys, and it's not pretty," she warned.

"Uh oh."

"Time to make a quick exit," Alfie and Jerome darted out, and Bianca stretched, getting to her feet, leaving as well. She almost walked into Fabian, moving around him as both apologised, and Bianca headed upstairs to work on her computer before getting some sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Bianca was finishing up the final touches to a sketch, occasionally looking up to eat more breakfast, when the next thing she knew, orange juice was being dumped on her head. She cried out in alarm as the cold liquid seeped through her hair.

"I asked you to keep a secret!" Patricia yelled at her furiously as Bianca pushed her hair from her face as everything immediately became sticky. "But apparently that's too hard for the girl who didn't even _talk_ to us a few months ago," she snarled.

"What the hell is your problem Patricia?" Bianca looked up as orange juice dripped from her hair.

"Patricia? What's going on?" Mara asked as she ran in, having heard Bianca's scream.

"Betrayal, that's what!" Patricia snarled.

" _You're_ the one who was trying to steal from Nina, of course I'm going to tell them! And Amber walked in as well when you gave me it, what else was I going to do?" she scowled.

"She's right, you had no right going through Nina's things. You don't snoop through private stuff, it's an unwritten rule!" Amber nodded in agreement.

"I think it's actually a written one," Nina folded her arms.

"Patricia, this is too far," Fabian frowned at the red-haired girl.

"Yeah, even for us," Jerome spoke, and Alfie nodded in agreement.

"Oh sure, side with her. Of course _you_ would," Patricia spat, directing her glare at Jerome, only to throw the rest of the orange juice in Bianca's face. The girl cried out even louder this time, putting her hands to her eyes as Patricia stormed out, furious that no-one took her side.

"Are you alright?" Jerome asked, noticing her pressing her hands to her eyes.

"It's my contacts," Bianca mumbled.

"Come on," Jerome guided her out of the room, as she kept her eyes closed. "I can't believe she did that," he murmured as they walked up the stairs.

"She's been dying for a reason to get at me for a while," Bianca mumbled, but her voice shook slightly. "Since I gave out to her about Nina when she first got here," she said as Jerome pushed her door open. "God, it had to be orange juice she threw at me..." Bianca complained as he sat her down.

"She's nothing if not thorough," Jerome shrugged.

"These were my last pair, they were brand new as well," Bianca groaned. "I'm not due a new prescription till next month," she complained as she managed to pry an eye open and take out the contact. While her eye still stung, it was a lot better than before.

"Can't you clean them?" Jerome asked her as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Not after they've been bloody marinated in orange juice no," Bianca took out the other, and tossed them in the bin. "Looks like Queen Dork is back," Bianca stood to get her glasses from her bedside table, only to have them pressed into her hand. "Oh, thanks," she rubbed her eyes, and slipped them on.

"If it's any consolation, I think you look cuter in glasses anyway," Jerome grinned at her. Bianca blushed furiously, and turned away quickly.

"Th-thanks," she mumbled, and picked at her hair. "So much for breakfast, I'm gonna have to shower again," Bianca complained. "But...thanks, for helping me," she turned back around, and Jerome poked her nose. "Stop doing that!" she whined.

"Nope, your reaction is priceless. And you don't have to thank me for helping you. I wasn't going to let you wander blind back up here," he shrugged.

"Huh," Bianca folded her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Jerome frowned back. Bianca smirked.

" _You_ have a soft side," she accused, poking his chest.

"I do _not_!" Jerome looked insulted. "How dare you say such a thing," he poked her nose again, and when she put her hands to her nose again, she giggled slightly. "I only have one side, devious," he told her.

"Nope, I found your secret side," Bianca declared. "Oh, I'll tell Alfie!" she decided, walking past him.

"Don't you dare!" without thinking, he caught her and pulled her back. Bianca immediately squirmed in his grasp, and Jerome's eyes lit up. "Frosty...are you...?"

"No!" she said quickly, trying to pull away. Jerome just tightened his grip, pulling her close, before he poked her side. Bianca let out a squeak and squirmed again. "Don't you dare," she warned him, only for a burst of hysterical laughter to escape as he tickled her again. "No, stop! Please!" Bianca laughed hysterically as she struggled in his grip.

"Not until you admit that I'm not soft!" he told her with a wide grin.

"Fine! I was wrong! Stop!" Bianca giggled, grabbing his hands in an attempt to stop him, but it only made him worse.

"Now admit that you're not as cold as you like people to think," he told her.

"I have-" Bianca squeaked. "No idea what you're talking about! Let me go you-" she laughed again. "Mammoth asshole!" she yelled, before there was a knock at the door. Jerome finally released her, and she stood very close to him, her hands still on his wrists, before she stepped back as the door opened.

"Hey B," Alfie peeked in, looking guilty.

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked, taking another step back as her face went very red at the idea of how close she had been. Alfie stepped in, and shifted, before holding up her sketchbook. "Oh for the love of god," she groaned, taking it from him. It was soaked in orange juice. "It's ruined. Bloody hell," she stared at the ruined sketchbook.

"How much did you have in there?" Alfie asked as Bianca stared mournfully at it.

"Only about 5 sketches, it was a new book...but I was submitting two of them for my coursework," she walked over and balanced it on her radiator. "Hopefully this will help enough for me to to at least copy it," she sighed. "Thanks guys," she turned to them.

"Come on, hurry it up, you've got to get cleaned up before school. We'll wait for you," Jerome told her, and Bianca's smile widened. She nodded, and grabbed some things to get a quick shower.

"You are so into the Ice Queen," Alfie laughed as she disappeared, but it quickly turned into a shout of alarm when the other boy tackled him.

1-2-3-4-5

"Hey B, are you alright?" Mick asked as they walked into French class that morning. "What Patricia did was way out of order," he commented.

"I'm fine," Bianca smiled back as she took a seat, and he sat beside her. "Nothing a shower couldn't fix," she shrugged.

"And I said it before, those glasses look really cute on you," Mick smiled, and turning to lift his books out of his bag, missing her blush.

"Thanks," she muttered, both of them unaware of Jerome's glare.

"Oh, finally, you know what it's like" Alfie giggled when he noticed. "Mick the alpha male wooing all the girls," Jerome punched his arm.

"Not this time," he muttered.

"Now I know you're all hungry for the latest practice paper," Ms. Andrews spoke as she handed it out to everyone. The class groaned, and the door opened as Patricia walked in. "Ah, the late Miss. Williamson. How nice of you to grace us with your presence," Ms. Andrews said mockingly. Patricia took her seat beside Mara, dumping her bag.

"Sorry Ms. Andrews," Patricia said, not sounding very apologetic, only for her phone to beep loudly on the table. She attempted to hide it under a piece of paper, but the teacher spotted it immediately.

"Ah, yes, I am getting mightily fed up with this," she addressed the entire class. "Yesterday it was Mr. Rutter and his music player," she shot Fabian a glare, and he looked away quickly. "Today Miss Williamson. You know the school rules; no mobile phones, no mp3s. Miss Williamson, hand it over," she held out her hand.

"It's okay, I'll switch it off and put it in my bag," Patricia told her quickly. Bianca rolled her eyes, pushing her glasses up.

"No, that's what you should have done, now give it to me," Ms. Andrews held out her hand and Patricia glared at her for a moment before handing it over. "Okay everyone, you all know what to do," she told them, and everyone began their tests. Bianca smirked slightly, and Patricia noticed, glaring back at her.

* * *

To say that supper was an awkward affair, was the understatement of the century. As soon as Patricia had walked in, everyone had gone quiet, and all that could be heard was the scraping of plates.

"Pass the juice, please Mara?" Patricia asked her. Mara glanced up, before looking back at her food. Patricia frowned as the silence grew thicker. Slamming her empty glass down, she got to her feet and grabbed it herself. Instantly, everyone skirted away from her as she stood between Bianca and Mick, who was sitting on her right as Jerome sat on her left.

"Well, aren't we quiet tonight," Trudy commented as she walked in to leave more food down.

"No kidding," Patricia agreed as she poured herself some juice. "So, what's with the silent treatment?" she asked, not seeming to understand why no-one was speaking. Several incredulous looks were shot her way, baffled that she couldn't figure out why.

"What you did to Bianca was terrible," Nina finally broke the silence that nobody else was willing to break.

"And what do you think Mara?" Patricia went for a second opinion, hoping for backup. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"You went too far!" Mara snapped back at her. "Plus, I was on clean up duty," she added.

"Yeah, okay, you're probably right," Patricia decided, but there was an anger in her voice that made it obvious that she didn't believe so.

"Whoa," Alfie was surprised that she had said it.

"I'm sorry Bianca," Patricia apologised, looking to the girl.

"Falls off his chair in amazement," Alfie said as he literally fell, hitting the ground with a thud. Bianca smiled slightly.

"Did Patricia I'm-never-wrong Williamson just apologise?" Jerome looked at her sceptically.

"Shut up slimeball," Patricia snapped at him, and sniffed. "Oh, and nice cologne. Ode to Cat Pee?" she mocked. Jerome rolled his eyes and took a drink.

"That's hysterical," he muttered, and Bianca's smile widened slightly in amusement.

"And Nina, I'm sorry about going through your stuff," Patricia turned to her. "The thing is, I did have a reason. And if you're interested, I'll tell you about it," Patricia offered, before looking at everyone else sitting around the table. "Not now obviously, but in private something?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," Nina didn't sound enthralled at all. "You, me, no witnesses. It should be fine," she nodded.

"Unless she kills you and buries your body in the woods for no-one to find," Bianca muttered, and the others started to laugh as Patricia glared at her.

"Seriously, I'd like to talk," Nina smiled at her, before returning to her food, ending the conversation.

* * *

Bianca stepped into the kitchen, carrying a small bag of supplies, just in time to see Nina holding her locket to the door of the oven that had never worked. It suddenly moved, revealing a small passage.

"Not that long a shot, I guess," she laughed.

"Wow," Amber laughed as the three gathered around. The three whispered to each other about it, before Bianca cleared her throat.

"Now that is very interesting," the three jumped and spun around, only just realising that Bianca was in the room. "A secret passage that can only be opened, by the very locket that Patricia was trying to steal," she grinned in amusement as the three looked like deer caught in the headlights. "The same locket I saw you open the secret panel in the attic with," she leaned against the wall.

"Bianca...you won't tell anyone, will you?" Nina asked fearfully.

"Did I tell the last time?" she replied in amusement.

"Why _haven't_ you told anyone? You're suddenly very good friends with Jerome and Alfie, why not tell them?" Amber asked.

"Because, as I keep telling you people, I don't tell other people's secrets," Bianca walked over and crouched beside them. "Especially not one like this. You guys are on some kind of treasure hunt, aren't you?" she asked.

"What makes you say that?" Fabian asked with a nervous smile.

" _When daytime ends at midday, through tears of glass, the eye shall see_ ," Bianca recited with a lazy smile. They stiffened. They had been talking about that a week ago, and Bianca still remembered. "I'm guessing it had something to do with the chandelier that suddenly appeared in the hall," she commented.

"We really aren't subtle at all," Fabian sighed.

"Well, if it's any consolation, no-one else has caught on," Bianca shrugged. "And I'm not going to say anything. I gave you the extra key to get into the attic, remember?" she smiled to Nina.

"That was yours?" Fabian whispered.

"A copy I had made to get some peace up there," Bianca nodded. "Now, I want to know what's going on here. I want to know what this magical treasure hunt is all about," she told them, but before they could answer, they heard another voice.

"Bianca!" they heard Alfie hiss.

"Oh, well, that's my cue," Bianca straightened up. "Talk to you later guys," she waved, and they stared after her, wondering just how they were going to explain everything. "You ready, A-Dog?" she grinned at his codename.

"That I am, Bumble-B," Alfie grinned.

"That is so not my codename," Bianca rolled her eyes, but they crept into Alfie and Jerome's room. Alfie kept a lookout for Jerome, and after a minute, Bianca darted out, grabbing his wrist. They ran into the kitchen again, and Jerome walked past, whistling to himself. They peeked out, just in time to watch him open the door. As soon as he pushed it open, a loud, high-pitched horn went off as the air-horn hit the wall, making him shriek in alarm and stumble backwards. He tripped over his feet, and crashed to the ground. Both Bianca and Alfie burst out laughing, and he looked around with wide eyes.

"Traitor!" Jerome yelled to Alfie.

"Cheese it!" Bianca laughed, and the two took off as Jerome ran after them.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	13. Cold Excuses

Chapter 13: Cold Excuses

Bianca headed down to breakfast the next morning, her mind still on the strange passageway. She wondered where it led, and if the three had been through it already.

"And we're hiding it in our room," Amber announced proudly.

"What are you hiding in your room?" Bianca asked as she walked in, making them jump. "Honestly, you guys need to figure out how to be a little more secretive," she chuckled.

"I think I liked it better when you didn't talk to us," Amber grumbled, but then smiled, showing that she didn't mean it.

"Me too," Bianca agreed as she took her seat. "So, when are you going to tell me what's going on?" she asked them. The three looked to each other, before Nina sighed.

"Meet us at lunch, we'll tell you," she told Bianca, and Fabian and Amber looked at her in alarm. Bianca nodded, and lifted the milk.

"So that's what you think was making the wailing noise last night?" Fabian asked Nina and Amber, continuing their conversation. Amber began to make wailing noises like a cat, making Bianca stare at her as the other two laughed.

"Stop making that dreadful noise!" Amber stopped abruptly as Victor snapped at her, seeming to materialise in the room. He made to leave, before stopping. "Why _were_ you making that noise exactly?" he asked, trying and failing to not sound curious.

"Drama exercises," Amber lied quickly. "Mr. Winkler says I have to breathe from my diaphragm," she explained.

"Uh, have you uh, lost something, Victor?" Fabian asked him politely, having seem him scanning the room.

"Maybe we can help you find whatever it is you lost?" Nina offered.

"Yeah, Nina is super sleuthy," Fabian nodded. Bianca snorted in amusement at their terrible interrogation skills.

"Of course I haven't lost anything," Victor snapped, storming out of the room.

"You guys should leave the lying up to Amber, she was the only one who sounded believable," Bianca smirked at them. The three just glared at her, and she resumed eating with a small smirk still on her face.

* * *

After science class ended, Bianca took one more look at her latest assignment, smiling happily at the A- she had gotten, before sliding it into her bag.

"So, are you ready to tell me what's going on?" Bianca asked Nina, who turned to her in surprise.

"Oh...I totally forgot," she groaned. "I'm meeting Patricia at lunch for uh...to have lunch!" Nina told her quickly.

"Nina, I already told you to leave the lying up to someone decent, you're terrible at it," Bianca warned her, but there was still a tone of amusement in her voice. "No worries, later then. But I will find out," she warned, turning and walking away. Nina groaned, cursing her poor lying ability. Bianca was right. She was going to find out at this rate.

Bianca walked towards the drama studio to spend her lunch there, only for something to hit the back of her head. "Ow! Hey, what-?" she stopped, frowning as Jerome stood behind her.

"Present for you," he held out a sketchbook, and Bianca stared at it.

"What? Why? How?" she looked up at him.

"7th year student gave it to me. Doesn't need it, so here," Jerome pushed it into her hands. Bianca stared at it, before smiling.

"Thank you, this is deadly," she couldn't stop her smile. "See? You are really sweet when you want to be," she touched his arm.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jerome cleared his throat and walked past.

"Play dumb all you want Jerome, but I know the truth," Bianca sang lightly. "You're secretly sweet," she walked with him. They spotted Alfie sitting in the drama studio, making what looked like a card. Jerome ripped it out of his hand as he walked, and Alfie yelped in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Jerome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I made Amber a Get Well Soon card," Alfie smiled proudly as Jerome sat in the seat beside him, and Bianca sat on the sofa opposite. "It's awesome," he grinned. Bianca leaned over, and burst out laughing at the picture on the front.

"Amber in a coffin?" Jerome glanced to Bianca, a smirk of his own on his face as she managed to reduce her laughter to giggles. "Yeah, I'm sure that's going to make her feel a whole lot better," Jerome commented sarcastically.

"That's just the image. Read the poem," Alfie didn't realise he was being sarcastic. Jerome opened the card curiously, and read the message inside aloud.

"'I hope you didn't need an ambulance, because I spent the whole day Amber-less. Without you, classes were no fun, so get up Amber, you lazy bum'," he recited. Jerome looked up at Alfie, who looked proud, and glanced to Bianca, who shook her head, before he ripped the card in half, and again.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Alfie cried as his proud look turned to one of horror.

"The biggest favour anyone has ever done for you," Jerome answered, getting back to his feet.

"Not your best work Alfie. Try flowers and a message that just says 'Get Well Soon'," Bianca suggested, rooting through her bag and finding her pencils.

* * *

"I don't care what you say B, I'm going to be a Ghostbuster," Alfie announced as they sat watching the second movie. They had been intending on watching it since they were interrupted by Patricia's mysterious visitor a fortnight ago, but Victor had been on high alert since then.

"Whatever you say Alfie," Bianca rolled her eyes as she pulled her legs up close to her, resting her chin on her knees. "Tell you what. I'll pay your first fee when you do it," she challenged with a grin.

"Same here," Jerome nodded with a grin, very aware of how close Bianca was to him as they sat on his bed.

"You're on," Alfie grinned back at them confidently. "You're gonna eat your words," he promised.

"Did you hear Amber talking about a cat earlier by the way?" Jerome glanced to the pair.

"That does explain the wailing noise she was doing earlier," Bianca nodded. "Maybe she's got a cat hidden away upstairs," she suggested.

"Not a chance. Victor would sniff it out in seconds," Alfie shook his head.

"Whatever it is, that lot are up to something," Jerome mused, his eyes on the movie, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Dude, who cares?" Bianca yawned. "It's probably a giant geek-fest anyway. It is Nina and Fabian we're talking about," she reminded them.

"True," Jerome nodded, yawning himself.

"But..." they both looked around at Bianca as she spoke again a few minutes later. "I saw Amber this morning at breakfast and she was fine. Then she's suddenly sick with a fever? They were totally hiding something," she mused, seeming more to herself than them.

"Probably had a spot on her forehead she wanted to hide," Jerome smirked, poking Bianca's nose.

"Come on dude, I've told you to stop that," Bianca grabbed his arm and shoved him back, but he was much stronger. He pushed back against her, and the two ended up wrestling, with Jerome easily pinning her to the bed.

"You're not as tough as you act," he whispered.

"Neither are you," Bianca smirked back, despite their position.

"Guys, I'm still in the room," Alfie cleared his throat, smirking in amusement. Jerome shot him a glare, before sitting up, letting Bianca do the same, but this time remained even closer to her. And, Bianca found, she had no intention of moving away.

* * *

"Now, who can tell me what is the relationship between electrical current and charge flow?" Mr. Sweet turned to his science class. Alfie raised his hand, and the headmaster gestured to him, surprised.

"I thought we were going to be dissecting a rat this week, Mr. Sweet?" Alfie asked, instead of providing the answer.

"Urgh, gross!" Amber grimaced at the thought. "I think experimenting on animals is cruel and unnecessary," she announced. "Especially experimenting on cats," she stated, and Nina and Fabian looked at her in alarm. Even Patricia was looking at her like she had grown an extra head.

"Oh, I don't think anyone experiments on cats nowadays, Amber," Mr. Sweet smiled at her.

"How do you know?" Amber asked, frowning at him. "I mean, what if someone was trying to make something like, I don't know, just off the top of my head, an Elixir of Life or something?" she asked. Nina, Fabian and Patricia gaped at her, and even Mr. Sweet looked worried. Bianca frowned, lifting her sketchbook from her bag.

"Strange idea, what a strange idea," Mr. Sweet laughed, but it sounded forced. "Ridiculous idea," he mumbled.

"It was just something I read in a book, that's all," Amber shrugged.

"Well, some alchemists in the Middle Ages did devote their life to searching for an Elixir of Life," Mr. Sweet managed to regain his cool. "I'm sure they experimented on animals as part of their quest," he shrugged. Bianca frowned as she turned to the back of her sketchbook and began to write. Noting down Nina, Fabian and Amber's names, she glanced to Patricia, before writing her name down too. She added in about Nina's mysterious locket, a cat, and the Elixir of Life. She was going to figure out what they had planned.

"What is that all about?" Alfie whispered to Bianca, who shrugged.

"And now," Mr. Sweet clapped. "Can we please get back to electrical charge flow?" he requested, turning away from the class.

* * *

"So I was right," Bianca looked up as Jerome took a seat beside her as they waited for Mr. Winkler to arrive for Drama class.

"About what, Crazy Hair? Your wardrobe choices? Who's gonna win in a fight between Alfie and Fabian? Your hair style?" Bianca teased, and squeaked as he poked her side.

"About the geek squad being up to something," Jerome whispered back. "And there is nothing wrong with my hair or my wardrobe," he added, poking her again.

"What do you mean? Did you hear them saying something?" Bianca asked curiously.

"I thought you didn't care," Jerome smirked at her. Bianca rolled her eyes, and jabbed him lightly in the side, making him squirm. "Alright," he laughed, catching her hand. "First of all, Fabian and Nina are trying to solve some sort of puzzle. And second of all, Patricia – who is now entirely in on it – and Amber said that they 'told Trudy everything'," he whispered.

"Just what is going on with that lot?" Bianca wondered. Jerome nudged her and Alfie, and the three glanced over to the others.

"And you told Trudy everything?" Fabian whispered.

"Well, not everything, obviously," Patricia shook her head. "But enough. The cat, the cellar, the 'Victor'. We're going to make him open up that cellar and show us exactly what's down there," she told them.

"The cellar, eh? Very interesting," Alfie grinned.

"Afternoon everyone," they looked up as Mr. Winkler walked in. "Time marches on, and we need to decide on a subject matter for our school play," he announced. "I was thinking we should write our own. Ideas anyone?" Mr. Winkler asked the class. Nobody spoke, falling into awkward silence. "No? Okay, um, how about something on Egypt?" Mr. Winkler asked.

"Egypt?" Fabian repeated.

"I know!" Amber announced suddenly. "How about we do a story about a young girl who loses her parents in mysterious circumstances when they steal some treasure from an Egyptian pyramid?" Amber asked, making everyone look at her. Nina, Fabian and Patricia went pale in horror. "And then the girl is brought up by a weird guardian in a big, old house. But then the guardian tries to steal the treasure, and the girl has to try and stop him, but then she gets help from some friends in the future, and they find the treasure and the girl's really happy and the friends are very rich and they all live happily ever after. The end," Amber breathed in as Nina, Fabian and Patricia looked like it was the end of the world. Bianca lifted her sketchbook, tapping her pencil to her face.

"Hey! Well done Amber!" Mr. Winkler loved the idea. "Yeah, that sounds promising. Um, do you want to have a go at writing up an outline in time for the next session?" he offered.

"That sounds insane," Bianca muttered.

"Um, I might need some help with that," Amber frowned thoughtfully. "Nina?" she looked around at the transfer student, who froze.

"Um...sure," Nina agreed in a quiet voice, aware that everyone was looking at her now. She had no choice; disagreeing would only attract more unwanted attention.

* * *

"So you told Trudy everything," Nina jumped as Bianca approached her after dinner.

"Bianca! You're as silent as Victor! It's creepy," she gave a nervous laugh.

"I never said a word about your locket unlocking hidden doors and panels, or any of the times that you guys said anything about this weird treasure hunt you're on. I even gave you a spare key to the attic," Bianca shook her head. She was hurt that after everything, they didn't trust her enough to let her join, even after including Amber and Patricia. She had tried to tell herself that she didn't care, but she did. "But you won't even tell me the truth about what's happening. You'll tell Trudy, but not me. Glad to know where you stand," she turned and walked away.

"Bianca! It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just..." Nina trailed off.

"Save your poor lies for someone else Nina. I'll figure it out on my own," Bianca told her, walking off and leaving Nina feeling incredibly guilty for hurting Bianca's feelings. As Bianca walked down the stairs, a loud horn went off, and in her alarm, she missed the last step and slid to the ground with a yelp.

"Ow..." she mumbled.

"Payback is always beautiful," Jerome choked on his laughter, and Bianca looked up at him with a scowl. She leapt at him, and too busy laughing, Jerome went down, with Bianca now sitting on his chest, pinning his arms with her knees.

"Yeah, payback is beautiful," Bianca rooted in her pocket, and found a pen.

"Now, now Frosty, that is a step too far," Jerome warned, struggling, but her knees were pressed into in the insides of his elbows, keeping him down.

"I think it's a step just right," Bianca smiled back at him, leaning close.

"Have I told you that you're very cute with glasses on?" he asked suddenly, just before she could press the pen to his face. Bianca stopped, and he smiled very slightly as she went red. Jerome suddenly moved, and not expecting it, she slipped, and he was able to sit up, catching her before she fell. Her glasses, however, clattered to the ground beside her. She reached out instinctively, not able to see properly, but was very aware of how close he was.

"What is going on down there?" Victor called, having heard voices. Jerome was on his feet in an instant, holding onto Bianca's waist with one hand and lifting her glasses with the other.

"Bianca slipped and dropped her glasses, I was helping her," he explained with a pleasant smile. Victor shot them both suspicious looks as Bianca put her glasses back on, before he disappeared back into his office.

"You're weirdly strong," she commented.

"No, you're just very light," Jerome poked her nose and walked off.

"I'll get you back for that, just wait," Bianca called after him. Jerome just laughed, and Bianca rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Started to (hopefully) get back into writing, so the next update shouldn't take too long to appear! I make no promises though, at the moment life is hectic and I get very little time to actually write.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	14. Cracking Ice

Chapter 14: Cracking Ice

Everyone stood in disbelief in the hallway, unable to believe what had transpired the previous night. Most of them had gotten up that morning to discover that Trudy had been fired, and was to leave.

"Trudy...we're really sorry," Fabian's voice quivered as Trudy walked into the hall, pulling on her pink raincoat. Tears were in her eyes, which were puffy from crying already.

"We didn't mean to get you into trouble," Nina insisted. "Honestly, we didn't," she hoped the now ex-housemother would understand.

"I know," Trudy spoke in a quiet voice that was a far cry from her usual tone. "It's my own fault for believing your silly stories," she shook her head, more upset with herself. Her words made Nina and Fabian feel even worse. She walked past Amber, who was crying as well, and stopped by Mara.

"We're going to miss you," Mara told her in a shaky voice of her own.

"Oh, and I'm going to miss you too. All of you," Trudy told them, looking to each person who stood there.

"Your taxi's here," Victor announced as he walked in, expressionless. Trudy turned and hugged Amber tightly, and the girl tried to hold in a sob.

"How can you do this?" Amber turned to Victor with a hateful glare on her face as she let Trudy go. "Trudy hasn't done anything wrong," she told the caretaker.

"Careful Ambs," Bianca whispered, catching her arm and pulling her back. "You'll just rile him up more," she warned. Amber turned to her and grabbed her in a tight hug, burying her face into Bianca's shoulder. Bianca tensed for a moment, before sighing and hugging her back.

"Goodbye Trudy," Victor said in a flat voice as he waved his hand in a dismissive manner. Trudy's face crumpled, and she rushed out the door. Victor shut the door behind her, and walked off as Amber continued to cry.

"It'll be okay," Bianca soothed, stroking Amber's hair as everyone else filed silently into the dining room for breakfast.

"But it's our fault she's gone!" Amber shook her head, not letting go of the taller girl.

"Hey, we all make mistakes Ambs, and she doesn't blame you," Bianca told her.

"No, she blames herself! That's even worse!" Amber cried. Bianca gave a small smile. Despite her air-headedness and inability to see past her own reflection most of the time, Amber had a good heart.

"Come on, you're going to ruin your makeup. We should get some food before school," Bianca told her, and Amber finally let her go.

"You're right," Amber sniffed, and Bianca handed her a tissue, adjusting her glasses. After Patricia had ruined her last pair of contacts, Bianca had been forced to wear her glasses in public for a fortnight already, something she hated doing. "Thanks B...and I'm sorry that we haven't told you anything about what's been happening," she added with a sniff.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Bianca patted her shoulder, using a tissue of her own to clean her now damp shirt. "Come on," she led Amber into the dining room for breakfast.

Only a few minutes later, Bianca had completely lost her appetite. Victor was now apparently in charge of meals, and had served very poorly made porridge for breakfast. It was more like sludge; a goop that they could barely even lift without the entire bowlful coming with it. Bianca immediately pushed hers away, having flashbacks to previous boarding schools and poor meals.

"Urgh!" Amber grimaced, spitting out the tea she had just sipped.

"I'm not eating this," Mick shoved his away as well. Victor shot him a look, raising his eyebrows in a challenge.

"You and me both," Bianca muttered.

"Trudy always gave us toast with our choice of jam and-"

"Forget Trudy," Victor interrupted Mara with a scowl. Alfie dropped his goop into his saucer and wedged the cup into it, so when he lifted the cup, the saucer came with it, making the others grin in amusement. "And if you don't like my cooking, you can always do it yourself," Victor replied.

"How about we go and get breakfast from the vending machines in school, guys?" Amber suggested. Everyone immediately got to their feet, leaving Victor to clean up breakfast.

"Anything's better than that," Bianca nodded, but as they walked into the hall, the group stopped. They frowned, looking up at the man standing on the top of a ladder, installing a camera.

"No way, they're installing security cameras?!" Amber stared in disbelief.

"They can't do that!" Fabian protested. "That's a total invasion on our privacy!" he complained.

"And the camera adds twenty pounds!" Amber added. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"The school is always striving to improve your personal security," Victor stated as he walked out behind them. "This is our latest measure to help you feel safe and secure," he explained.

"This is a joke," Mick growled.

"'Safe and secure'?" Jerome repeated sceptically as they left for class, all of them angry and frustrated at how downhill things had gone in one morning.

* * *

"There's got to be some kind of rule against security cameras in the dorms," Bianca muttered as she and Jerome walked out of English class.

"Why are they even being installed? If it was for 'safety and security', they'd have done it long ago," Jerome complained, just as irritated. Security cameras meant no more sneaking out after 10, which meant no more movie nights, let alone late night pranks.

"Victor's going even crazier. Do you remember the night of the party? He's like, one step away from being committed," Bianca rolled her eyes, but she had a suspicion as to why he was installing the cameras, and it was all to do with Nina, Fabian, Amber, and now Patricia. "Man, and I was actually kinda looking forward to watching Black Sheep," Bianca sighed. The three had taken to watching terrible horror movies together.

"I do believe you're getting attached to us Frosty," Jerome put his arm around her shoulders, and she elbowed him.

"You wish," she snorted.

"Deny it all you want, but I know the truth," he whispered in her ear, and Bianca felt her face growing warmer.

"I bet I know more than you!" Jerome's head snapped towards Mara as she laughed. "Mr. Mighty Mick Campbell," she teased the blond, who was now speaking to her again after the fiasco with the French test.

"Bet?" Jerome released Bianca, and walked over to the two. "Bet, what's this I hear about a bet?" he asked the two.

"Mara reckons she knows more about sports than me," Mick smirked.

"Yeah right," Jerome scoffed. "She's a girl," he laughed, and both Mara and Bianca frowned at them. "And, no offence, a geek," he added. Bianca elbowed him, and he poked her.

"None taken," Mara rolled her eyes. "Well if you don't believe me, why don't you give me a quiz? Or, better yet, quiz us both at the same time," she added.

"Some kind of competition," Bianca nodded. "Sounds like it could be interesting," she grinned.

"I agree," Jerome nodded. "Mick?" he glanced to the boy.

"A sports quiz against Mara? Sign me up," Mick grinned.

"They have no idea, do they?" Bianca whispered to Mara, who smiled back widely. Bianca knew all about Mara's family. It wasn't a secret, after all.

"Not a clue, apparently," she giggled.

* * *

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, to...Sporting Challenge!" Jerome announced as he turned to the crowd, wearing a fake moustache. Alfie stood beside him in a blonde wig, a pink dress, and a full face of makeup he had applied himself. The crowd cheered loudly. "I would like to introduce my beautiful assistant, Fifi," Jerome gestured to Alfie, who did a twirl in the blue heels he wore before curtseying, earning multiple wolf-whistles. Bianca, who sat at the edge of the stage with her laptop open, shook her head, but gave a small laugh. "And our two lovely contestants, Mick, and Mara," the crowd clapped again.

"Go on Mara!" Patricia cheered on the girl.

"Questions please," Jerome glanced to 'Fifi', who took tiny, quick steps towards the piano where the questions were lying. More wolf-whistles echoed through the room as he handed the questions over to the host. "Over which three distances is the _Sprint_ run?" Jerome asked. Mick rolled his eyes, knowing the answer, but before he could press the little horn that was his buzzer, Mara beat him to it. "Mara?" Jerome glanced to her.

"100, 200, and 400 metres," Mara listed.

"Correct!" the crowd cheered as Mick scowled.

"I knew that one..." he muttered. Bianca smirked. It wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. The questions continued, and Mara continued to get each question right, baffling Mick, who occasionally managed to answer before Mara. As the quiz progressed, Mick got more and more irritated, and Bianca watched him. She bit her lip. While Mick was normally a friendly guy, he did have a very competitive nature.

"And now, the final category," Jerome announced. "Is football! English football Mara," he added as Mick cheered quietly, confident. "Questions please Fifi," he requested. Alfie walked over to the piano, and stumbled.

"Alfie, if you stretch my shoes...!" Amber yelled from the crowd. Everyone started to laugh, and Alfie shot her an apologetic smile.

"Who beat England in the semi-finals of the 1990 World Cup?" Jerome asked.

"Oh! Portugal, on penalties!" Mick yelled without hitting the buzzer.

"Incorrect," his face fell.

"No, no, no, I know the right answer, I just got the wrong year, that's all!" Mick insisted, before Mara rang her bell.

"Mara?" Jerome glanced to the girl.

"Germany," she answered.

"Correct!" Jerome announced, and the crowd – mostly the girls in the crowd – began to cheer loudly.

"She's cheated! She must have!" Mick yelled, finally snapping. Bianca groaned and stood up as everyone quietened down. "Did you give her the answers?" Mick demanded.

"No," Jerome shook his head, alarmed by Mick's tantrum.

"Mick, _I_ wrote the questions," he looked around at Bianca as she stared at him. "He didn't even see them until he read them out," she told the jock.

"Then you must have shown her! To make me look stupid!" he accused. Bianca's eyes widened in surprise. Mick had always been friendly to her, even before she had started making an effort to talk to him. "Well haha everyone! Very funny!" Mick stormed off, and Bianca shut her laptop over with a snap.

* * *

Bianca sat at her desk that evening, slumped over as she drummed her pencil against her notebook while leaning her head on her other arm. She needed to get something drawn for art class, but she just couldn't focus.

"Why do I bother getting involved?" she wondered aloud. "I just end up annoying them," Bianca mumbled, pulling her glasses off as she dropped her pencil and buried her face into her arms. "I was better off alone..." she sighed. Hearing her phone buzz, she sat up slightly, slipping her glasses back on to check her phone. She groaned as she saw it was a message from her father.

' _Will be in town next week on business. Would be nice to see you after school if you have the time_ ' it read. Bianca wanted badly to say she was busy, but she had a strict honesty policy. She sent back a quick reply, saying she'd be there, and sighed again, letting her phone drop back onto the desk.

"Hey, Frosty," she glanced around as Jerome peeked in. "Enough of the anti-social behaviour," he told her firmly, walking in and sitting on her bed.

"Oh sure, come on in, make yourself comfortable," Bianca rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked.

"You've been in a mood since the competition. What's wrong?" Jerome asked her seriously.

"Nothing," Bianca huffed, turning away.

"Oh I get it, you're huffing because Mick was mean to you," Jerome realised. He couldn't help but feel jealous that Bianca was in a mood because of him.

"No, that's not it," Bianca muttered. She then sighed. "I just wonder if it was the right idea. Being less...frosty," she admitted.

"Course it was," Jerome snorted, standing up and walking over to her. "Look, don't let that meathead turn you back into the Ice Queen," he told her, and when she glanced around, he poked her nose. "I will deny it if you ever repeat it, but you've made this place more fun," he admitted, and Bianca looked up in surprise, a hand to her red nose.

"See? I told you, you're sweet," she teased him.

"Very funny. And wrong," Jerome sat down at the end of her bed. "Now, are you going to continue sulking, or will you help us out in getting rid of these cameras?" he asked. Bianca grinned.

"I assume you have a plan?" she asked, and he nodded, smirking back.

* * *

Using chairs, the members of Anubis House, minus Bianca, stood directly in front of the cameras, smiling and waving to them.

" _Get away from those cameras immediately_!" Victor's furious bark echoed through the house using the intercom system he had also set up. When nobody moved, Victor stormed out of his office. "Lewis, Clarke!" he snapped at the two in front of the camera by the front door as he stormed down the stairs.

"What's wrong Victor?" Alfie asked innocently as the two looked around with sweet smiles. "We're only doing the same as you. We're watching you, watching us," he explained. Victor's anger grew.

"You impudent-"

"It's a peaceful protest," Jerome spoke up with an equally sweet smile and innocent voice, and the two turned back to the camera.

"And what are you doing?" Victor glanced to Bianca, who was sitting by the cellar door with her laptop.

"Watching and protesting from the ground," she answered without looking up, typing away at her screen.

"Fine, _fine_!" Victor growled. "You stand up there on your little chairs until lights out! You'll soon become bored of this nonsense!" he challenged them, turning and storming off up the stairs. Bianca smirked. Doubtful.

"How's it going?" Jerome called over his shoulder.

"Should be another few minutes. This system is good, but not as good as me," Bianca answered.

"How do you even know how to get into it?" Alfie asked her curiously.

"Take a look at the company who designed it," Bianca smirked as she continued to type. Alfie frowned, but leaned closer to the camera to see the company's name printed on the side.

"Seasons Security?" Alfie frowned.

"Name a season," Bianca told him.

"Summer?" Alfie asked.

"I think she means Winter, Alfie," Nina called in from the lounge, where she and Amber stood in front of another camera. "Bianca, does your family own it?" she asked curiously.

"Seasons Security is one of the branches of my dad's company, yeah," Bianca nodded. "And it just so happens that the guy who built most of the system, taught me pretty much everything I know about computers," she grinned.

"Is that why you wanted her help Jerome?" Amber asked, her tone innocent, but her expression accusing as she looked to the blond boy.

"Of course. I saw the security sign and figured it out," Jerome shrugged, maintaining his bright smile.

"Uhuh..." Amber didn't sound convinced, and Alfie turned to her, shaking his head and smirking, before yelping as Jerome punched his shoulder hard.

"Can you guys shut up? I need to focus," Bianca rolled her eyes, but her cheeks were going red as she heard everything they were saying.

* * *

"Ok guys," it was late into the night when Bianca sat in Alfie and Jerome's room with her laptop. "I've managed to mess with the systems. I can trick it into looping indefinitely," Bianca announced with a grin.

"What's the catch?" Jerome asked, leaning closer to look at her screen. It was filled with code, and he had no idea what any of it meant.

"It's gonna create a kind of issue in the system for about a minute, and if Victor realises then we're screwed. So...we need a diversion," she told the two, who exchanged looks.

"Why are we always the diversion?" Alfie whined.

"You're like the Scooby and Shaggy of the house," Bianca smirked.

"Haha, funny," Jerome rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's do this before we regret it," he nudged Alfie, who groaned.

"Once it's been set up, then I can switch it indefinitely, so he'll never know we're about after 10," Bianca smirked. "Plus then you can still have your midnight snack raids," she added to Alfie. He nodded, won over by the idea, and joined Jerome in plotting out their diversion.

A few minutes later, the pair donned matching sheets over their heads in poor attempts at ghost costumes, which made Bianca laugh hard. She covered her mouth, her shoulders shaking at how ridiculous they looked.

"Oh, I hate this," Alfie whined.

"Just think of the fridge raids," Bianca soothed, and he nodded. Jerome opened the door, and they hurried out, moving down the corridor making ghost noises. Giggling, Bianca began to type again, hacking into the systems and causing a loop of the cameras from a few minutes before, when nothing was on the cameras.

" _Clarke! Lewis! I know it's you! You're both grounded! And the next person to step out of line will get worse than that_!" Victor's voice boomed over the intercom. " _I_ can _and_ will _bring your time at this school to an end! Go to your rooms immediately_!" Victor ordered. A moment later, the two returned, pulling the sheets off their heads.

"Please tell me it worked, cause otherwise, I might kill you," Alfie grumbled. Bianca gave him an incredulous look.

"I'm offended that you would think otherwise," she replied, turning her computer round to show them the cameras.

"How do we know it works?" Jerome asked her curiously. Rolling her eyes, Bianca dumped her computer on the bed beside her and got up. She opened the door, and they watched the screen as she stuck her head out. Nothing changed on screen, like she had said. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a genius?" Jerome turned to her as Bianca turned, smirking.

"Occasionally," she nodded. Alfie cheered, and rushed off to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"See? This is why you don't go back to being the Ice Queen," Jerome told her as he walked over to her.

"I suppose," Bianca's smirk faded. "I guess I just had a moment of poor self-esteem," she admitted.

"Ah, you never want to do that," Jerome scolded playfully. "Like I said, don't let the meathead get to you," he told her.

"You shouldn't call people names," Bianca replied, but she was smiling in amusement. "Thanks," she reached out and touched his arm.

"Since I'm now grounded, I don't suppose you-" before Jerome could finish, the door opened again and Alfie walked in; arms full of snacks.

"Did you take _everything_?" Bianca raised an eyebrow at his stash.

"Who knows when I'll be able to do this again?" Alfie pointed out, dumping them on his bed.

"Ok, well it's getting late so I'm going to go to bed. I'll let the others know as well," Bianca decided. "Night," she left the two, and Jerome threw a pillow at Alfie.

* * *

The next morning was anarchy as everyone struggled to make breakfast in the tiny, yet crowded kitchen.

"Who's eaten all the Bran Flakes?" Amber demanded.

"Stop!" Fabian yelled as it finally got too much for him. "We can't go on like this...we're gonna starve," he sighed.

"We need Trudy back," Patricia shook her head, shaking her hand after burning it holding a piece of burnt bacon.

"And those cameras taken down," Nina added. "Bianca messing with them isn't enough," she shook her head as they glanced to Bianca, who was sitting at the table using her computer.

"We need to show them we mean business," Patricia told them firmly. "And I know exactly how to do it," she smirked. She quickly explained their plan, and as everyone sat around the table, Bianca got up and went into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Fabian frowned, watching her.

"Making breakfast. If we're having to stage a sit in, I'm definitely not starving myself to do it," she told them, rolling her eyes at the mess they had made. Everyone else began to open their books, taking the time to do some studying, including Alfie and Jerome.

Within a few minutes, they found two large stacks of pancakes being dumped in front of them. Everyone looked up at Bianca as she took the remaining seat, and opened her laptop again. "What?" she asked as they continued to stare at her. "They're not poisoned, but they're not as good as Trudy's. Eat before I change my bloody mind," she went red and ducked behind her computer, but not before taking one herself. After a moment, everyone else began to eat, working at the same time.

"What is going on here?" Victor demanded as he walked in, having noticed them from the camera. "Get to your lessons immediately," he ordered.

"Not until you've taken down the security cameras," Patricia told him firmly.

"And brought Trudy back," Nina added.

"And gotten softer toilet paper," everyone looked at Amber with confused looks. "What? As long as we're making demands," she shrugged.

"You _dare_ deliver ultimatums to me?" Victor's face went red with anger. "I'll soon bring you all to your senses when I speak to Mr. Sweet about having you all _thrown out of school_ ," he threatened them furiously. Everyone but Patricia froze.

"You don't have the power," the red-haired girl scoffed, but deflated when she considered it. "Do you?" she asked in a quieter voice.

"Oh Miss Williamson," Victor breathed as he got close to her. "I have more power than you can ever imagine," he told her as she squirmed uncomfortably. "Now get to school all of you, unless you are prepared to suffer the consequences!" Victor straightened up to address the whole table. Everyone was silent, before Mick spoke up.

"The thing is..." he started weakly. "It's this sports scholarship...I need a good reference from the school," he explained, lifting his books and returning them to his bag.

"There's a class on Seacows I really want to hear...sorry Patricia," Mara got to her feet as she did the same. They all frowned at the weak excuse.

"My parental units will kill me if I get kicked out of yet another school," Alfie admitted. Bianca sighed as she realised that they had no choice.

"Mine are still pretty mad after the whole smoke bomb incident, I don't want to risk doing anything that'll get me sent to some military boarding school in Alaska or something," Bianca shut over her computer and stood up, sliding it into her backpack.

"Bad idea anyway. I'm out," Jerome announced, getting up and joining Alfie and Bianca as they walked out.

"So much for solidarity!" Patricia yelled after them, before Amber got up and left too, leaving just Patricia, Nina and Fabian.

* * *

"So, your parents blame you for the smoke bomb?" Bianca looked up from her sketchbook as Jerome sat down beside her, stretching an arm along the sofa behind her.

"After the sprinklers went off in the last school I was at when they visited, and the school before that had the security system hacked into so nobody could get into the building, I don't blame them," Bianca shrugged, lowering her book.

"You are a woman after my own heart Winters," Jerome stared at her as she admitted previous pranks.

"I'm _very_ good, Clarke," Bianca grinned back, but it faded quickly. "They've been at me to settle down and figure out what I'm going to do once I leave. Dad wants me to join the security team in his company-"

"Considering you've broken into it easily enough, I can see why."

"And mam wants me to join her fashion team, since I've got the art skills," Bianca punched him lightly at his comment.

"Well, what do _you_ want to do?" Jerome asked, and Bianca paused, staring at him.

"I have absolutely no idea. Who _does_ when they're in school? My dad wanted to be a drummer in a band when he was in school," she scoffed.

"Alfie wants to be a Ninja or a Ghostbuster," Jerome reminded her, and Bianca began to laugh. "It'll be fine. And if you need some help, I'm sure we can pull off the greatest prank of all time to get them off your back," he offered.

"Thanks, I may just have to take you up on that offer," Bianca smiled at him.

"So, Frosty, this weekend, would you-" before Jerome could ask anything, Bianca's phone rang. He scowled as Bianca grabbed it from her pocket.

"Hello?" she answered curiously.

" _Bianca, are you alone? I need your help,_ " Fabian whispered. Bianca glanced to Jerome, and whispered an apology before standing up and walking to a quiet corner.

"What's up?" she asked.

" _Can you hack into the computer system now? Like, right now_?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but if Victor's watching, then he's going to know something's up," Bianca warned him with a frown, wondering just what they were up to.

" _It's fine, we just need it to go off for a minute, please_ ," Fabian pleaded with her.

"Alright, I'll do it," Bianca agreed, sitting on the ground and lifting her laptop from her bag. "On one condition," she smirked as she opened it.

" _You want to know what we're doing_ ," Fabian sighed heavily.

"Yep. Or you can figure out another way to get around the cameras..." Bianca trailed off.

" _Fine! Fine, we'll tell you everything_!" Fabian told her.

"Great. But if you don't, you're in for a world of hurt. You think the pranks I've pulled before are bad. Just wait," Bianca told him cheerfully as she started up the system and began to type. "Okay, let me know when you need this done," she said.

" _Ok...give it a second_..." Fabian told her, and she heard him and Nina whispering on the other end. " _Now_!" he called, and Bianca deactivated the camera. She could hear shouting on the other end, and with a grin, shut off her computer.

"Good luck," she told him brightly, hanging up.

"Interesting," she looked up as Jerome stood in front of her. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Oh, just Fabian and Nina wanting my brain for ways to piss off Victor," Bianca smiled, putting her laptop back into her bag.

"Great. And here I thought me and Alfie were the annoying ones," Jerome commented. Bianca laughed, getting to her feet and linking arms with him. He jolted in surprise.

"Don't worry, you're still the annoying ones," she smiled. "Now come on, it's time for lunch, and I am _starving_ ," she announced, pulling Jerome along the corridor.

* * *

After school ended, Bianca returned to the house, and was immediately approached by Fabian.

"Ok, so here's the deal. What we tell you, you tell _no-one_ ," he told her in a quiet voice.

"Yeah," they looked over to Patricia and Nina as Patricia spoke. "Not even your two buddies," she told Bianca, who smiled back at her pleasantly.

"Have I told anyone about anything before?" she asked.

"That's why we're going to tell you what's going on," Nina told her, but didn't look overly thrilled at the idea. Bianca grinned, adjusting her glasses. She knew she'd find out the truth, one way or another.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	15. Distrusting The Snow

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter, but there has been a lot of issues. First my hard drive broke, so I lost everything that hadn't been backed up. Which seriously sucks. I have also now broken the keyboard so there won't be any updates til I get it replaced.**

 **Plus I got Final Fantasy 9 for Steam, and it has taken up all of my free time so yeah...**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Distrusting The Snow

Thanks to help from Amber and Mick's father, the security cameras were taken down the next morning. Victor monitored their progress with an angry scowl. Bianca smirked slightly as she heard him snapping to them about the cameras being faulty, to which the men responded with blank looks. From what they'd seen, they were perfectly functional.

"So, Victor," Jerome called as he and Alfie walked down the corridor. "It's back to good old-fashioned room searches and peering through keyholes, eh?" he asked as Bianca walked down the stairs.

"Don't you have classes to go to?" Victor was barely keeping calm.

"Hey Victor," Alfie smiled as him as they walked past the caretaker. "Have a nice day," he told them man, who glowered.

"And I _will_ find out what went wrong with these cameras!" he shouted after them.

"Doubt that," Bianca snorted as she walked down the steps.

"Won't your parents be suspicious if they hear there was a fault with _their_ security system while you're living here?" Alfie asked her as the three walked to school.

"My parents don't even hear about these issues," Bianca replied in a doubtful tone. "The only reason my dad would hear is if it was a common problem," she shrugged.

"And the guy you said helped make the systems?" Jerome frowned.

"Won't be a problem," Bianca waved a hand dismissively. "He left a few years back," she explained. "But it does mean your raid the other night wasn't really necessary," Bianca grinned to Alfie.

"No way," Alfie shook his head, refusing to believe it. Bianca glanced to Jerome, and both grinned at their friend, who had eaten the entire stash in one night.

* * *

"Bianca!" Fabian called to the dark haired girl as she walked out of History class with the papers for their partner projects, shoving them into her bag. She looked up, and saw him gesturing to join him, Patricia, Nina and Amber.

"Hey lads, what's happening?" she asked with a smile, approaching the group.

"You wanted to see the photo, didn't you?" Fabian asked, taking an old picture from Amber. "The one of Victor, from 1922," he told her. Bianca lifted the picture, and looked at it curiously. Sure enough, it was a picture of Victor standing outside of Anubis House.

"This is...insane," she muttered.

"And creepy," Amber agreed.

"It gets even creepier," Fabian told them. "There are two or three other ones. All different years," he explained as he showed them the other photos.

"And the same Victor is on them all," Patricia told them.

"Are you sure that it's real? Photos are easily messed with," Bianca handed them back to Fabian.

"Can you check to make sure it's real?" Nina asked curiously, nodding to Fabian to hand the photo back over to her.

"I can try but...it's not really my forte," Bianca admitted, slipping it into her bag. "If it is real though...what does it mean?" she asked, glancing to the other four.

"Do you think he's a ghost or...I don't know...a vampire?" Amber suggested.

"You and bloody vampires Ambs," Bianca rolled her eyes.

"No Amber, I do not," Fabian shook his head as Nina and Patricia smiled in amusement. "Although I do think it's confirmation of the existence off...an Elixir of Life," he admitted. Bianca ran a hand through her hair, making more of it fall from her ponytail. She had thought it was just a strange treasure hunt that they were doing, not something as bizarre as an unaging Victor and an Elixir of Life.

"Okay, so now we've got proof, can we go tell someone? Please, this is getting scary," Amber pleaded with the others.

"Well, we _have_ got the photos to back them up," Nina considered it.

"I wouldn't do that," they looked around at Bianca.

"And why do you think that? No offence, but you've only know about this for a day. Literally," Patricia reminded her, glaring at her. She had been against letting Bianca in on the secret; something she had made abundantly clear from the start. Bianca frowned back at her coolly.

"Who are you going to tell? You told Mr. Winkler, and now he's one of them. You told _Trudy_ , and got her sacked," Bianca pointed out. "From what I've gathered, Sweetie is in on it, and so's Ms. Andrews. Even the police. So who?" Bianca asked with a raised eyebrow. "And besides, like I said, these photos might not even be real. You'd need more proof," she told them.

"Maybe we could get our hands on the Elixir itself," Nina suggested.

"That means going back down to the cellar," Amber frowned at the idea.

"If it means going into the cellar again, then that's what we'll do," Fabian said determinedly. "We'll go back, we'll steal some of the stuff, bring it back, and get it analysed," he told them with a smile "Don't worry, I'll do it myself," he decided when he saw the hesitant looks.

"No. We stick together," Nina shook her head firmly. "I'm coming with you," she smiled, and he smiled back.

"I'm coming too," Patricia nodded. They glanced to Bianca, who shook her head.

"No can do. I have another still-life to do tonight, since _someone_ wrecked my last sketchbook," Bianca shrugged, and Patricia flushed guiltily. "I gotta go. Later guys," she waved a hand and walked away, only for someone to grab her from behind, covering her mouth. She spun around and hit her attacker, but before she could say anything, Jerome hushed her, and continued to listen. They peeked out as Amber looked away, unwilling to agree.

"Sibuna, Amber?" Patricia raised an eyebrow. Bianca frowned, not understanding what she meant. Looks like they hadn't told her the _entire_ story.

"Come on, you started this club" Nina smiled gently at the worried girl. "You named it and everything. It's not the same without you," she pleaded.

"Sibuna..." Amber grumbled, covering her right eye.

"Sibuna," the other three grinned as they did the same. The four then walked away, and Bianca hit Jerome again.

"What's your deal? You scared the crap outta me," she complained as he grinned.

"Sorry, but I am very interested to know why you're hanging out with the geek squad," he grinned at her unapologetically, his arm still around her waist and keeping her close.

"No reason, apparently," Bianca rolled her eyes. "They asked me to mess with a camera yesterday and told me some things about what they're doing, but I guess I've not warranted the whole truth," she murmured, irritated that they still wouldn't tell her the entire truth. She didn't know why she was bothering to help them.

"What did they tell you?" Jerome asked curiously. Bianca smirked at him.

"Nice try, but I don't tell secrets," she poked his chest and pulled out of his grip, walking down the corridor.

"So I can tell you my idea and you won't run off and tell those guys anything?" Jerome asked as he quickly caught up with her.

"What do you take me for? A snitch?" Bianca grinned. "I am, however, very curious. Just what have you got planned?" she asked.

"Oh my dear Frosty, even you are going to love this one," Jerome sighed happily, leading her towards the Drama Studio, where Alfie was already waiting. "Alfie! We buddy, have just been offered the opportunity for best prank of the year," Jerome smirked as he sat down on the sofa. Alfie's eyes lit up as Patricia and Mara walked in. "Now, we're going to need all three of us for this," he whispered as Bianca took a seat on the ground between them, opening her sketchbook.

"Wait, what? Why am I involved?" Bianca frowned up at him.

"Didn't you just say that they're holding back from telling you everything?" Jerome reminded her. Bianca frowned, but sighed and nodded as he smirked at her. "That's what I thought," he poked her nose, and as she rubbed it furiously, he told the two the plan.

"Good afternoon everybody," Mr. Winkler walked in. "Before we start the class, I'd like to draw your attention to this sheet of paper on the wall here," he gestured to two pieces of paper that had been tacked to the wall. "Anyone who's interested in auditioning for the school play, sign your autograph here. Amber, Nina, how are you doing with the script?" he asked the two sitting beside each other.

"Nina's all over it!" Amber smiled brightly. "Right Nina?" she looked to the girl, who gulped nervously.

"I've written some of the early scenes but...I'm not sure if they're Winkler worthy yet," Nina admitted.

"Don't worry about it," Mr. Winkler smiled at her. "It's all a work in progress, but I would like to start auditioning from next week, if that's okay?" he requested.

"Next week?" Nina whimpered. Mr. Winkler nodded.

"Bianca," the girl looked up quickly as Nina and Fabian whispered to each other. "I've had glowing recommendations by the art teachers, and from some of the others after you helped with stalls. Would you be able to design the set?" he asked.

"If I don't have to be in the play itself, then I'll do anything," Bianca replied, earning laughter from the rest of the class as Mr. Winkler grinned himself. She wasn't joking. She had fierce stage-fright and couldn't perform in front of a crowd.

"That's fine. If anyone wants to volunteer to help with the set, go to Bianca," Mr. Winkler told the rest of the class, before starting.

* * *

"So are you, you know..." Bianca started as she sat on Jerome's bed, looking up from her laptop as he leaned back on the chair at the desk. "Going to do _any_ work towards this stupid Ancient History project?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"We have a month until it's due Frosty, don't panic, I'll get it done," he waved a dismissive hand. "How's your end going?" he asked, glancing over.

"If you mean our project, I'm about halfway through," Bianca told him as she looked back down at her laptop screen. "If you mean the other thing, I finished that an hour ago," she smirked. "I've just been on Facebook since then. Though, I find that I'm doing about 99% of the work here," Bianca commented.

"Uh, no," Jerome got to his feet. "I came up with the plan, that's about 20% right there. Then, me and Alfie are the ones actually doing anything, that's another 75%," he told her.

"You're so full of it," Bianca scoffed, still not looking up as he approached her. He suddenly grabbed her laptop, and she let out a cry, leaping at him. Holding it high above his head, Jerome smirked and easily kept it out of her reach. "Give me that right now!" she ordered.

"I don't take well to orders you know," he moved, remembering not that long ago when she had done the exact same to him, threatening his computer when she was annoyed at him. Back when he just enjoyed annoying her. Now, there was something more to it, which baffled him as he looked down at the flustered girl, with messy brown hair and glasses that kept slipping down her nose. He'd dated girls before, sure, but none of them had ever kept his interest for very long. They'd all been pretty, but always found his pranks and get-rich-quick schemes childish and stupid.

"Jerome, give it back! That thing is really important, so just-" Bianca gasped as he caught her around the waist with one arm, pulling her close. He pulled her with him as he moved, dropping her laptop onto his bed again. Bianca stared at him with wide eyes as he watched her curiously. Her face was going red, and not just from running around his room after her laptop. Neither had been more aware of being alone in a room together than they were now.

"Bianca, do you want-will you-I mean..." Jerome found himself stumbling on his words, to his horror and humiliation. He prided himself on his silver tongue, and here he was, tongue-tied by the Ice Queen herself.

"Hey guys! Supper!" Alfie banged on the door, making them both jump. Jerome released her, stepping away as Bianca immediately turned, pushing her glasses back up as she shut over her laptop. He leaned against the wall, letting his head fall back against the wall in frustration. He just couldn't get the words out. Jerome then jumped as he felt something touch his hand, and looked down in surprise to see Bianca standing in front of him, her blush growing. She didn't look up at him, instead staring at their hands with a frown.

"Come on. I'm starving. Since I put in all the work for this stupid prank, I could do with food," she then smirked back up at him.

"Yeah right, you've put in at most 10%," Jerome argued back with a scoff, clearing his throat as they headed out to dinner.

* * *

That night, after a very strange dinner that was filled with Mara and Patricia giving each other dirty looks, and Mick avoiding Mara's gaze, Nina, Fabian, Amber and Patricia snuck down into the cellar, switching on the light.

"Surprise, surprise," Patricia growled as she looked around.

"It's all back in place," Nina whispered. "He may be creepy, but he is _good_ ," Nina shook her head in disgust.

"Even the stuffed cat, _urgh_ ," Amber shivered as she saw the black cat that was sat nearby. Behind some crates, Bianca sat low; her laptop on the dullest display setting as it sat ready for her to hit one final button.

"Right, we know why we came here," Fabian hissed. "Let's get searching," he told them. The four split up, and Bianca hit a button. Immediately, the lights flickered and went off, leaving them in the dark with only the light from their torches to help them. "It's alright," Fabian smiled reassuringly as the tensions grew higher. Hearing a bang, all of them jumped.

"What was that?" Amber cried, her voice trembling in fear. Only a metre behind her, Bianca smothered her laugh. It had been a long time since she had been involved in such a prank.

"Nothing," Fabian decided when no more sounds followed. "Victor has been busy," he commented as he flashed his light over the multiple jars and vials on a desk filled with different coloured liquid.

"Which one is it?" Nina wondered, and Fabian lifted a bottle, before Bianca hit the button on her computer again. This time, there was a loud scream, which made Amber cry out in fear as it echoed around the cellar, thanks to the speakers Bianca had wired up.

"I really hope that was another cat," Amber whimpered. "Here puss..." she began to call doubtfully for a cat. The others followed her, all growing more nervous. The door to a cupboard in the corner slowly began to open, making a loud creeping noise.

"Amber...I don't think.." Patricia started, before the doors burst open fully, and two zombies staggered out. The four screamed loudly in fear, and ran off, still screaming. As they disappeared back up the stairs, the two zombies began to laugh, high-fiving before pulling off their masks. Bianca hit another key, and the lights returned.

"I think that was, hands down, the greatest prank we've ever pulled," Alfie laughed as Bianca emerged from her own hiding place.

"I think I will have to agree with you Lewis," she laughed, tucking her laptop under her arm. "Just for their reactions alone," before long, all three were laughing hysterically again, enjoying the rush of their successful prank.

* * *

Bianca was already sitting at the table, adding the final touches to her drawing that needed to be submitted that afternoon, when the four who had sneaked down to the cellar the previous night walked in, looking exhausted. Bianca glanced up, and slid the photos back to Fabian with a shake of her head.

"Completely legit," she confirmed.

"Right...thanks," he gave a small smile back. Concealing her smirk, Bianca put her head down as they began to eat.

"Good morning, good morning, good morning," Alfie greeted in an overly cheerful voice as he and Jerome walked in. "I trust everyone slept well last night?" he asked pleasantly.

"What's it to you?" Patricia growled, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at him.

"I just care," Alfie said, in a not very convincing tone as he kept up his overly bright smile. "Sleep is an essential part of life," he pointed out. Bianca's head ducked lower to her book, hiding her growing smile.

"So tell me," Jerome started as he set his bag down on his chair. "Did anyone hear that cat last night? It sounded like a combination of a very old goat, and screaming baby," he commented as the two got breakfast.

"That wasn't a cat. It was me," Amber told them shamelessly. "And you'd scream too if you were cornered by a pair of zombies!" she defended.

"Amber!" both Nina and Fabian hissed at her.

"Sorry..." Amber realised what she'd said.

"And once again, we enter the strange and unpredictable world that is Amber's mind," Jerome raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl. Even Mick had looked up to stare at the girl. Bianca glanced up, looking at the girl blankly as she fought away the laughter that was bursting to escape.

"But Jerome, you _must_ have heard the rumours of what's buried down in the cellar," Alfie turned to his best friend with an innocent look.

"Yes, I have!" Jerome nodded in agreement. "The two teachers who were buried alive!" he said.

"You can hear their stomachs rumbling, and at night they come out, and eat your brains!" Alfie declared, getting close to Amber, who shrieked and shoved him away as Jerome laughed, taking his seat.

"I think we found our zombies," Fabian frowned to Nina.

"Alfie! You pig!" Amber yelled, slapping him. "I've never been so scared in my whole life!" she shouted at him furiously, before frowning. "Except for that time when my dad froze my allowance," she remembered, shuddering. She then jumped again when Jerome held the mask up to her, growling like a zombie.

"You think you're really funny, don't you?" Patricia glared at them. "Well, you're not. But how did..." her glance moved to Bianca. " _You_ ," she growled, and Bianca glanced at her, looking bored. "You _told_ them we were going down there, didn't you?! That's how they knew!" she accused. "I knew we couldn't trust you!" Patricia snapped, looking to Fabian and Nina, both of whom were now frowning at Bianca as well.

"I did?" Bianca looked shocked. "So that's how you found out!" she turned to Jerome with wide eyes as he frowned. "I was wondering about that. I guess I'm forgetting things in my old age," she spooned another mouthful of cereal into her mouth.

"Actually, you guys told me yourself," Jerome defended her as Patricia's anger grew at the sarcasm. "I overheard you talking about it in school. So lighten up. It was just a joke," he rolled his eyes. Mick was laughing quietly now, listening to the conversation that he understood very little of.

"And just what is so funny?" Amber frowned at him.

"You guys are always accusing B of telling on you to each other. And every time it turns out that she's the only one who doesn't actually say anything," he told them. Nina and Fabian's frowns faded, turning to looks of guilt as they realised that he was right. Bianca was a troublemaker and seemed to play for both sides, but a snitch, she wasn't.

"What _were_ you doing down there anyway?" Jerome asked as Bianca smiled at Mick, who grinned back. Immediately all four fell silent again. "Oh, haven't they gone quiet all of a sudden Alfie?" he glanced to his best friend in amusement.

"Morning Mick," Mara walked in with a bright smile. "And others," she added as she took a seat beside Amber. Even Bianca frowned in confusion as Mick went red and seemed to retreat into himself, muttering a greeting as breakfast turned into a very awkward affair.

* * *

Bianca glared at her phone as another text from her father came through, reminding her of their meeting that they had arranged for the end of the week. She really didn't want to go, but she had no choice. She needed to talk to her father and get her feelings across.

"Don't blame me, it was _your_ idea!" Alfie was complaining as he and Jerome walked into the house.

"Well if it isn't our two resident comedians," Mick smirked as he saw them walk in. "Heard about your latest failed scam," he taunted as Bianca leaned on the railings, watching from above as they frowned at him.

"Yeah, laugh it up," Jerome frowned as Mick laughed at them, but it faded.

"Listen, the me and Mara stuff," Mick suddenly became serious. Bianca glanced around as Mara suddenly walked over, leaning over as well as she heard Mick speak. "It's not funny, okay?" he told them with a frown. "I don't want to give her the wrong idea, so just quit with the comments, yeah?" Mara's eyes filled with tears as Jerome gave a disbelieving laugh.

"Yeah, cause you're really going to turn down a girl who worships the turf you walk on," he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, can you see me and Mara together?" Mick shook his head. "She's straight, and sensible, and into books," Mara sank to the ground as Bianca frowned, unable to believe that he would be so cruel about the girl who had been working so hard to help him recently. "I'm a fitness freak. It's _never_ going to happen," he insisted.

"Oh yes, perfect reasons as to why you don't want to be with her," Jerome mocked, and Mick scowled.

"How about you shut up, yeah?" he took a step closer to the taller boy, who blinked in surprise. "You think I'm bad, yet you're the one following B around all the time like a little puppy," Jerome's eyes widened and Bianca stiffened. "You think she's going to be interested in a sleezy slimeball like you who cons the younger years into paying you for homework that barely got you a passing grade? She may be a prankster too, but at least she treats other people like human beings," Mick then spun on his heel and stormed off. A heavy silence fell in the hallway, before Alfie whistled.

"That was...way harsh dude," he commented. Without a word, Jerome walked off, and soon his bedroom door slammed. Taking a breath, Bianca turned to Mara, trying to hide her own emotions as she saw the girl in tears.

"Come on," she looked up as Bianca helped her up. She pulled her along, and into her room. As soon as she closed the door behind her, the tears began to flow down her face.

"He _kissed_ me during training yesterday. I thought...I thought he liked me," Mara admitted, sitting on Bianca's bed. Bianca sighed, and handed her some tissues. "I was so stupid. I should have listened to Patricia," she sniffed.

"You never want to do that," Bianca smiled at her, and through her tears, Mara gave a laugh. "I don't think he's not interested. In my opinion, he's worried that you're _too_ different, and that one of you will lose interest," Bianca sat down beside her.

"You really think that?" Mara sniffed. "Why?" she asked.

"Speaking from experience. I once dated a guy who was a real football nut. He asked me out, and I said no because I figured we were too different. So, he showed me that we could still work, got me to notice him away from the football stuff," Bianca explained as she thought back to Michael.

"What happened?" Mara asked her curiously.

"Ah, you know me," Bianca gave a wry smile. "I'm not a sociable person. He just couldn't accept it," she shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Mara sniffed, wiping her tears with the tissue.

"Don't apologise, it's fine," Bianca insisted, raising her hands.

"But you..." Mara blew her nose. "You can be sociable," she told the other girl with a teary frown. "You get on so well with Alfie and Jerome, and the others too," Mara pointed out. Bianca shrugged. "Oh B, I'm sorry, he said some _awful_ things about you and Jerome as well," her tears started up again.

"Hey, Mara, don't take on responsibility for what he said," Bianca told her gently, and forced a smile. "Just make sure _you're_ okay. Okay?" she asked, and Mara nodded.

"Thanks B," she suddenly hugged Bianca, who stiffened, still unused to that sort of affection from her housemates. She then relaxed, hugging Mara back, before the girl left, thinking about what Bianca had said about her ex getting her to notice him away from what she associated him with.

* * *

 **Doesn't seem like Bianca's advice is being taken the way she meant it to...**

 **Hope you like it! Please review!**


	16. Healing Arctic

Chapter 16: Healing Arctic

After Patricia had wildly thrown blame around about how Jerome and Alfie had known about them being in the cellar, Fabian and Nina apologised, inviting Bianca to join their conversation at breakfast on Friday about Sarah, whom Nina had visited a few days before. They'd also told her about Sarah in that time, since she was something they had left out.

"Sarah _definitely_ recognised Victor," Nina announced to the small group as they sat together. "It was terrifying, she was so scared of him. She...she said he killed them," she told them quietly, looking scared. The other four were stunned.

"Her parents?" Fabian asked nervously.

"I think that's who she meant," Nina nodded. "Because after that she started singing this lullaby and it all got very weird," she shrugged. Bianca tapped her pencil to her sketchbook, having been using the last page to make notes.

"It's just too creepy to even think," Fabian shivered. "Victor alive when Sarah was a little girl," he breathed, thinking of the old woman he had met a couple of weeks ago.

"Yeah, like he's bad enough he's alive now," Nina complained, making the others grin.

"Did she mention anything about the Elixir of Life?" Fabian asked her.

"Not really, just the same thing about tipping the scales of life," Nina shrugged.

"But if he's already _got_ the Elixir, then why is he still experimenting down in the cellar?" Bianca asked curiously. "Surely he shouldn't need to any more," she scribbled down the thought.

"I don't know," Nina shrugged, before looking up as Victor walked in, frowning at them.

"Shouldn't you be getting to school?" he asked as he walked past. The five quickly got to their feet, grabbing their things, and walked out into the hallway where Mick was stretching.

"Tell Mara to get a move on," Mick called to them. Bianca's fists clenched, and she stood in the corridor until the others had disappeared to their rooms. "You alright B?" he asked with a smile when he realised she was now standing in front of him.

"Mick I'm gonna tell you this once. What you said yesterday was out of order," his smile fell and he looked guilty. "Not only what you said about Mara, but what you said to Jerome. That's not your business, so stay out of it," Bianca told him coldly, before turning to walk up the stairs.

"Seriously B, he's not worth your time. He doesn't care about anything but pulling stupid jokes and scams. He's a creep who just likes messing with people," Mick shook his head, continuing to stretch, and Bianca stopped abruptly. She whirled around, and when Mick looked back up, she slapped him hard across the face. She then stopped, her eyes wide as he stumbled, putting a hand to his face.

"Just, stop, okay? He's my friend, and you're just being a dick," Bianca breathed, turning and storming off, unaware that Fabian had witnessed the entire thing.

* * *

Bianca walked into French class later on, not focused on anything around her as she thought about not only what had transpired that morning, but also on her meeting with her dad after school. She didn't notice the guilty look Mick had when he noticed her walk in that was mixed with anger, and instead took her seat. She lifted her tablet, and began to work on it as everyone else spoke.

"Bianca?" Fabian took a seat beside her, touching her shoulder. It was only after he touched her, did Bianca look up. "You alright?" he asked her, worried.

"Fine, why?" she asked with a forced smile.

"I saw what happened this morning," he told her quietly. Bianca's smile fell.

"Of course you did," she muttered. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it," she told him. Fabian tried to get her to talk more, before the door opened and Mara walked in. At least, they _thought_ it was Mara. "What the-" Bianca looked up at Fabian's awestruck voice, and her jaw dropped. Now wearing fishnet tights and heels, Mara had donned thick, smoky makeup and straightened her hair. She was chewing gum, smirking as everyone stared at her.

"Didn't you used to be Mara?" Jerome asked in disbelief as she walked past him. Her smirk grew, but she didn't say anything, just taking a seat beside Mara.

"I did not see that coming," Nina muttered as Fabian got up, going to his own seat. Bianca glanced to Mick, who was staring at her in alarm. She sighed. So that was it. Mara's new look was to convince Mick that she wasn't boring. She just hoped that what she said the other day hadn't given her the idea. Ms. Andrews walked in, and immediately stopped in alarm as she saw Mara.

"Mara, are you chewing gum?" she frowned at her. Mara didn't answer, just making her chewing even more obvious. "You of all people should know that chewing gum is not allowed in class. Get rid of it please," Ms. Andrews requested, shocked that she had to tell Mara of all people. The girl just rolled her eyes and took it out of her mouth, sticking it behind her ear. Bianca put a hand to her mouth before she could stop herself, horrified.

"That is disgusting," Amber said, not bothering to be quiet from her seat beside Bianca.

"Right, collecting homework assignments, please," Ms. Andrews started the class, and began collecting them from everyone. Mick leaned forward to whisper to Mara, baffled, but she didn't reply; her gaze darking. "Mara?" Ms. Andrews spoke as she reached her.

"I haven't done it," Mara told her. Everyone was further stunned by her admission. For Mara Jaffrey to have not done her homework was completely insane.

"What is going on here?" Ms. Andrews demanded.

"Don't know what you mean," Mara rolled her eyes. "I just like, don't have it, or whatever," she shrugged. Bianca shook her head. She was trying to completely change herself to get Mick's attention.

"Mara, are you alright?" Ms. Andrews asked her, just as baffled as the rest of the class. "You don't seem quite yourself," she commented.

"Good. Success," Mara replied, frustrated.

"Okay, see me at lunchtime please," Ms. Andrews frowned at her, and continued to collect assignments.

"What-"

"Don't ask," Patricia told Fabian before he could say anything.

* * *

Even after a couple of hours, Bianca's hand was still stinging from hitting Mick. He had a tough face, she had to give him that. She rubbed it as she sat in the drama studio beside Nina, who was holding an old copy of H.G. Wells' The Time Machine and looking through it for any kind of secret. On stage, Fabian and Jerome acted out a scene.

"Yesterday always follows tomorrow," Bianca mumbled to herself, not paying attention to the stage as she looked at the riddle in her book. "If not about time travel then what..." she wondered.

"Guys," Mr. Winkler called as Fabian and Jerome began to giggle at their own performance. "Remember what I said everyone. Constructive criticism," he reminded them as the two got off the stage. "So, let's hear what you like about these first few scenes," he requested.

" _Rough_ scenes," Nina reminded him quickly, going red. "Really, incredibly rough scenes," she insisted.

"Well it's actually a very accurate account of how Howard Carter and his team first broke into Tutankhamum's burial chamber," Fabian told her quickly, smiling. Bianca smirked slightly as Nina blushed at his praise. She didn't look up as she flipped back through her sketchbook, back to the set designs she had been working on.

"Yeah, but it's a bit boring," Amber admitted. "Sorry Nins..." she smiled guiltily, and Nina shrugged, looking a little offended.

"Shouldn't someone kiss someone or something?" Alfie asked, looking at Amber. Bianca's smirk grew.

"Ok. How can we help Nina? Ideas anyone?" Mr. Winkler asked, looking around the room.

"Girls in bikinis," Jerome muttered, and Alfie pointed at him quickly, immediately loving the idea. Mick scoffed loudly, rolling his eyes. Jerome frowned at him, and Bianca finally looked up from what she was doing to glare at Mick again.

"Um...I'm just gonna put that down as a general wardrobe note," Mr. Winkler told him, shaking his head. "Alfie, you said you wanted to see more action," he quickly moved on.

"More of the stuff that Sarah told us," Amber told him. Nina's eyes widened, as did Fabian and Patricia's. Bianca sighed, wondering just how they hadn't been given away before thanks to Amber's inability to keep a secret.

"Uh, who's Sarah?" Mr Winkler asked curiously.

"Basically-"

"She's uh, a woman who works part time at the museum," Fabian spoke up loudly.

"Yeah, Sarah, from the museum!" Nina nodded in agreement. "A research assistant, and a tour guide. Red hair. Gemini, I think," she told them man, and groaned at her own inability to lie. Bianca stared at her overkill.

"Ok," Mr. Winkler gave a small laugh as Fabian mouthed the word 'Gemini'. Nina shrugged, going red. "What sort of things are we talking about here?" he asked.

"Just plagues of locusts and stuff like that," Fabian shrugged.

"Sounds interesting. Nina, why don't you go back to the museum and talk to this Sarah woman again?" Mr. Winkler asked her. Nina nodded quickly. "Ah yes, Bianca, how is the stage design going?" he turned to the girl, who was sitting on the ground trying not to laugh at their poor lying.

"Uh..." she hesitated, but the man walked over.

"Can I see?" he asked, and with reluctance Bianca handed over the sketchbook. "These are great! Are you going to be able to bring these to life?" Mr. Winkler asked her, impressed with the designs she had done, flipping through the book.

"With some help, yeah," she nodded. He reached the last of the designs she had done since he had assigned her to set design, and handed back the book, but not before glimpsing a few of the other pictures she had done and smiled. Bianca frowned a little, before taking it back quickly.

"Ok guys, let's try the next scene," Mr. Winkler called to the class.

* * *

"Bianca, honestly, you don't have to look so nervous," Mather Winters laughed lightly as he and Bianca sat down for dinner.

"Sorry dad," Bianca sighed. "Can you blame me though? It's not like you ask me if I want to go for dinner ever weekend," she reminded him.

"I know," Mather nodded, becoming a little more serious as he lifted his menu. "I wanted to change that," Bianca frowned, but lifted her own. "I don't see you enough, and just because you're in boarding school isn't an excuse," he told her.

"Dad, you're always travelling, and so is mum. I get why I don't see you that often," Bianca shook her head.

"You're too good Bianca. You have every right to resent us. We stuck you in boarding school from a young age," Mather sighed. Bianca's frown deepened, and she lowered her menu.

"Okay, yeah, I can't say I've never gotten mad that you guys just dumped me and Noel in boarding school and continued on with your busy careers, but I'm old enough now that I understand it," she told him seriously. "But I'm more annoyed that when I _do_ see you, you always end up discussing my future," she admitted.

"We're just worried about you finding your right path," Mather told her.

"And I will. But I know it's not in the fashion industry with mum. And it's not in Seasons. It might be in another department of your company, but I need to figure that out for myself," Bianca said firmly. Mather stared at her, surprised. "And right now all I want to focus on is school and having fun with my friends," she smiled softly.

"Huh," she was surprised when Mather began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bianca frowned.

"Nothing, it's just..." Mather chuckled. "Noel was 20 before he finally had the guts to tell me that," he admitted. Bianca stared at him, and both started to laugh.

"While we're on the topic," Bianca giggled, and Mather sobered. "You're not going to make me move schools again before I finish, are you? I just...I don't want to move again. I've finally started making friends," the Irish girl told him worriedly.

"And that's the first time you've ever asked me to stay," Mather mused. "You've really changed lately. I like it," he told her. Bianca blushed furiously at her father's compliment. "I have no intention of moving you again. Don't worry," he assured her, and Bianca sighed in relief. "Now, let's order food, I'm absolutely starving," he told her, lifting his menu again.

"Me too," Bianca grinned, doing the same as her nerves over seeing her dad melted away.

* * *

It was late into the night, and Bianca was fast asleep, having arrived back at Anubis House just in time for bed. She had earned a glare from Victor as she walked in, but just stated that she'd been with her dad, and walked up the stairs. She had quickly fallen asleep, but Bianca was woken by someone shaking her.

"Bianca, wake up!" Jerome hissed at her, and the girl groaned.

"Dude, seriously? I'm sleeping, I'll talk to you in the morning," Bianca rolled over, but Jerome shook her again.

"No, you need to help me, please," despite her sleep-muddled brain, Bianca registered the panic in his voice and sat up.

"What's wrong with you?" she mumbled, running a hand through her hair.

"It's Alfie, he's stuck in the cellar," Jerome explained, grabbing her hand. "Please, you need to help him," he pleaded with her, pulling her. Bianca stumbled as she got out of bed, but managed to stay on her feet.

"Okay, just stop pulling," she asked, fumbling for her glasses. "What happened?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes and slipped on her glasses before switching on her light, making them both wince.

"Alfie left his mask down in the cellar after the whole zombie prank, but when he went down to get it, Victor caught me and I had to leave him there. He's been down there for hours," Jerome explained in a hiss.

"You two are idiots," Bianca sighed. "Alright, lets go," they crept down the corridor and down the stairs, which was made a little easier by Victor sleeping at his desk.

"The door's locked, how are we gonna get in?" Jerome whispered as they stood in front of the cellar door.

"Luckily for you, I know a trick or two for that," Bianca pulled a hair clip from her pocket.

"How do _you_ know how to pick locks?" he hissed back curiously as Bianca got to work.

"I needed a way to get into my last school's costume room," she answered simply, her gaze focused on the door.

"Are you sure you weren't just _expelled_ from the other schools you've been to?" Jerome asked with a raised eyebrow. Bianca just smiled back pleasantly, and the lock clicked open. She pushed open the door, and the two switched on their torches as they crept down into the cellar.

"Alfie?" Bianca called in a hiss, not wanting to risk waking Victor. "Are you _sure_ he's still down here?" she asked, glancing to Jerome as they searched the cellar, which seemed empty.

"I'm sure. He's definitely still down here," Jerome insisted, before they heard a small noise and a whimper. They walked over to the cupboard where the noise had come from, and gasped as they found Alfie curled up, shaking violently. He cried out in alarm, looking at them fearfully. "Alfie! Take it easy," Jerome crouched beside him, worried for his friend. "Look, it's me, Jerome," he tried to calm Alfie, but the boy continued to breathe heavily as he seemed to curl up even more.

"Jerome, get Fabian, quickly," Bianca crouched down beside him. "Now, go!" she hissed, and Jerome ran off to find the other boy. "Hey Alfie, you're okay," Bianca smiled gently at him. "It's okay, just breathe," she soothed him, touching his arm. "Come on buddy, it's me. You're safe," she told him, but Alfie just seemed to look straight through her.

"What happened?!" Fabian hissed as he and Jerome ran in.

"Not a clue. He's completely shut down. It's like PTSD or something," Bianca whispered.

"Come on, let's get him out of here," Fabian whispered, and Bianca moved out of the way as he and Jerome pulled the shaking boy out of the cupboard. Bianca shut the doors of the cupboard, and followed as they practically carried Alfie out of the cellar.

* * *

Alfie whimpered as he lay in bed, tossing and turning as he occasionally cried out. After helping them get Alfie up into bed, Fabian had gone back to his own room, knowing that there wasn't much else that could be done for him until morning.

"What on earth did he see down there?" Jerome muttered as he watched Alfie. "I shouldn't have left him for so long," he shook his head. Bianca reached out and took his hand.

"It's not your fault. We've been down in the cellar before and it's been fine. You couldn't have seen this coming," she told him gently as Jerome stared at his best friend. "And how could you have gotten him out sooner? You said it yourself, Victor was watching you like a hawk all evening," Bianca reminded him.

"I should have done something," Jerome said, not seeming to hear Bianca's words.

"Come on," Bianca made him sit down on his bed. "There's nothing we can do right now. We need to let him sleep, so you should do the same," she told him. Jerome stared up her, his eyes filled with worry. She took a seat beside him, leaning against his shoulder. "He'll be fine," she mumbled, and the blond had a feeling that she was telling herself that more than him. Their fingers laced together as they watched Alfie, and Bianca rested her head on his shoulder as both tried to keep their worry hidden.

* * *

Waking up when she heard Alfie cry out, Bianca blinked multiple times. Her glasses were still on her face and had been knocked askew, and when she lifted her head, Jerome did the same as he woke, having been asleep as well with his head on hers.

"Man...I didn't mean to fall asleep," Bianca let go of his hand to push up her glasses and rub her eyes.

"Guess you were just very comfortable," Jerome smirked back at her, but it quickly faded as he looked to Alfie, who was still tossing and turning.

"I'm going to get dressed," Bianca walked over to the door. "You do the same, then try and wake him," she told Jerome, glancing to Alfie before disappearing out to get ready.

* * *

After getting dressed, Bianca headed down to get some breakfast, but as soon as she walked into the room, Jerome followed her in.

"Bianca...Fabian...I could do with some help," he muttered. They, plus Nina, Amber and Patricia, who had been informed by Fabian, followed him, back to his room.

"Is he alright?" Patricia asked with a frown.

"He still hasn't said anything," Jerome shook his head as they all stared at the boy, who was still breathing erratically as sweat poured from him.

"He's catatonic...what do you think he saw down there?" Nina asked fearfully.

"Victor stuffing cats?" Amber suggested.

"Not helping Amber," Fabian rolled his eyes. "Alfie," he spoke as he stood beside the shaking boy, who jumped at his touch. Jerome's hand found Bianca's as he stared at Alfie. "Cut it out mate, you really need to snap out of this. It's time to go to school," he told him irritably.

"He won't wake up if you try it that way," Patricia frowned at him.

"Alfie! There are pancakes in the kitchen!" Fabian tried.

"Talking to him like that isn't going to help him at all. He's terrified, and like this for a reason," Bianca said, but Alfie still didn't respond.

"Hey, Alfie, it's me, Bianca," Bianca let go of Jerome's hand to crouch next to him on the ground. "You're alright buddy, you're safe," she moved into his line of sight, but didn't touch him. Alfie seemed to relax, but only a slight degree as he seemed to focus on her for a moment.

"I saw...I saw..." Alfie tried, before he began to hyperventilate.

"He's having a panic attack," Bianca warned them, shooting to her feet as she searched for something in the room to help.

"Okay, someone get him some water, now!" Fabian yelled as Alfie gasped loudly.

"And a paper bag, they always do that in the movies!" Nina cried as Patricia ran off to get water for him. She then grabbed Patricia's discarded bag, pulling out an orange juice bottle. "Here," she gave it to Alfie, who grabbed it and gulped it down. He suddenly began to choke, before sinking back down to the bed as his vision went blurry.

"Did you give him that?!" Patricia cried as she returned with a glass of water to find the orange bottle in Nina's bag.

"Why was it still in your bag?!" Nina cried in a shaky voice as she realised what it was.

"I'm getting Trudy," Bianca ran off to find the housemother as they all yelled Alfie's name.

* * *

A few minutes later, paramedics had arrived and Alfie was taken away as everyone gathered in the hallway, watching.

"I'm going to go in the ambulance with him," Trudy said as she pulled on her coat and followed Alfie and the paramedics out.

"I'll call his parents," Victor nodded, seeming concerned himself.

"Is he going to be okay?" Amber asked quickly.

"They think so, sweetie," Trudy told her. "But they did ask if he'd taken anything," she looked to them.

"Like what?" Victor asked as Nina, Fabian, Amber and Patricia went pale.

"I don't know, they just said something," Trudy shook her head.

"It's procedure if someone randomly collapsed," Bianca said in a flat voice. She couldn't get the image of Alfie out of her head. She shouldn't have pushed him to remember what had happened.

"He..." Nina started quietly, and everyone looked at her. "He took a sit of this, just before he collapsed," Nina handed over the orange bottle in her hand. Trudy sniffed it, and recoiled at the smell.

"Oh, that doesn't smell too good. I'll take that with me," she nodded, disappearing out the door. As soon as she did, Victor closed the door and locked it.

"No-one is to leave this house until I find out exactly what happened," he told them in a quiet voice. "Miss Winters, you first," Victor directed her up the stairs. Taking a breath, Bianca followed him up and into his office. "Sit," he instructed as he shut the door. "Tell me what happened," he ordered.

"Alfie...he..." Bianca started, and immediately cut off. Her hands gripped the sides of her chair. "This morning, Jerome asked me and Fabian to help him with something. Alfie was just...he was just lying there, staring at nothing. He was breathing like he'd just run a marathon...he was sweating like it too," Bianca felt tears burning at her eyes. "I tried talking to him...it was my fault he had a panic attack. Nina gave him a bottle of something out of Patricia's bag...that's when he choked and collapsed," she sniffed, wiping her tears away.

"You seem to know an awful lot about this sort of thing," Victor accused, and Bianca looked up, her gaze hardening.

"You've read my file, you know what happened with my brother. I told you what I know, so I'm going," she stood up and opened the door, slamming it closed as he yelled at her to come back.

* * *

Lying on her bed as Victor interrogated the rest of the house, Bianca stared up at the fairy lights as they blinked like stars above her. Even they couldn't calm her down. She just kept thinking about what had happened. Her door opened, and she glanced over, sitting up as Jerome walked in and sat down beside her.

"Bianca, tell me. What are they up to in the cellar?" he pleaded with her suddenly.

"Jerome I...I swore I wouldn't tell anyone what they told me," Bianca shook her head. "I stand by my promises," she told him.

"They don't even trust you!" Jerome snapped, and Bianca moved back in surprise. "Why do you defend them even though they've put Alfie in hospital? I thought _we_ were your friends!" he stood up and went to storm off, but Bianca followed, catching his hand and stopping him.

"You _are_ my friends!" she shouted back, and he was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "I'm not telling you what happened because they're nothing to do with what happened to Alfie! If they were, I would, I swear," Bianca promised him, both hands on his.

"But that drink-"

"I don't know if that's what set Alfie off, but he would have ended up in the hospital either way," Bianca told him, and Jerome stared at her.

"How do you know?" he asked quietly.

"He was showing all the signs of someone who'd just gone through a seriously traumatic experience. A panic attack that bad, he would have had to go to the hospital," Bianca let go of his hand and sat down on her bed again. "I know this because my brother had severe PTSD a few years back, when we lived in the same dorms," she admitted.

"Brother?" Jerome followed, taking a seat. He'd not known she had a brother.

"Noel. He's a couple of years older than me and taught me everything I know about computers," Bianca nodded. "A few years back something happened and he saw it. Anytime anything reminded him of what happened, it triggered a panic attack and a lot of the time he had to be hospitalised," she explained. "I should have known better than to ask him what happened. It was my fault," Bianca's tears returned, and she stiffened when Jerome pulled her close.

"No it's not. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"It's fine. You're worried about Alfie, you just want answers. I do too," Bianca stopped him, her head in the crook of his neck. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you have such a caring side," she teased him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Frosty," Jerome replied, but his grip on her tightened and he leaned his head against hers, staying that way for as long as he could.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review!**


	17. Frosty Tension in the House

**So yeah, kinda forgot all about this story for a while, I've had some serious focus on my other stories. My bad. But anyway, after watching pretty much the entire first season again while sick the last few days, I've gotten some motivation back!  
**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Frosty Tension in the House

With Alfie hospitalised, the tension in the house was thick. Nina was avoiding everyone, and from what Bianca had gathered, she had quit their little group. The other three had spent the time trying to get her to talk to them. Mick was avoiding Mara, who was still acting out, much to the frustration of everyone, and Bianca and Jerome had been spending almost every minute they had together, trying to keep their minds off Alfie.

"Any word on when we can visit Alfie?" Jerome asked Trudy hopefully as they sat at the breakfast table. Everyone looked up at her, all thinking the same thing.

"I spoke with Alfie's parents, and they've said that the hospital will allow non-relatives to visit on Monday," Trudy smiled, and the tension visibly faded as the relief was obvious. "Now hurry up and eat, or you'll be late for school," she told them, disappearing into the kitchen.

"That's great, isn't it Nina?" Fabian smiled to the American. She just gave a small smile and returned to her breakfast. Fabian's smile disappeared, and he and Amber exchanged worried looks from across the table as Patricia glanced over.

"I have to ask," Jerome asked before tension could return. "Is Mara becoming the new Frosty?" he gestured to the girl, who had music blasting in her ears. She continued eating, ignoring everyone at the table.

"Shut up Jerome," Mick growled at him.

"Hey, I'm just saying. I haven't heard her speak in days," Jerome commented. There was a devious glint in his eyes as he found a way to rile up the sports star.

"I said shut up!" Mick snapped. "Stop being such a creep! Just because Alfie's not here doesn't mean you have to be twice as much of an asshole," he told him coldly. Jerome's smirk fell instantly.

"Mick!" Amber frowned at him.

"Whoa..." Patricia stared. Even she was taken aback by Mick's words.

"Whatever. I'm going for a run," Mick got up and stormed off. Mara watched him leave, before getting up and leaving as well. Reaching out, Bianca took Jerome's hand and squeezed it gently, not looking up from her breakfast as she finished the last of her pancakes. Due to the poor atmosphere in the house, Trudy had taken to doing anything she could to cheer them up, including making pancakes a lot more frequently.

" _Awkward_ ," Amber hummed as she kept eating. The others nodded, before Bianca groaned suddenly.

"I totally forgot I need to go in early and work on the set for the play," she remembered, getting to her feet. The play was fast approaching, and Bianca was flat out, and only a few others volunteered to help backstage and all of them were working on props and costumes.

"Oh god, the play," Nina groaned. She'd not been able to work on it at all. Her mind was elsewhere, and had been for days. Shoving the last of the food on her plate into her mouth, Bianca hurried off to grab her things, which included spare clothes that she wore when painting.

"Hey, wait up," she glanced around as Jerome caught up with her as she left the house.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is Jerome Clarke willingly going to school early?" she teased with a smile as they walked towards the school.

"It's far too awkward in there. Everyone's so depressed," he complained.

"Or moody," Bianca added, thinking of Mick and Mara. "I think it's getting to the point where _we're_ the most normal people there," she commented.

"That is a frightening thought," Jerome shivered.

"Hey, just so you know," Bianca started as they walked into the quiet school and headed to the art studio, which had all of the stage design pieces. "What Mick said the other day, when he told you to stop teasing him and about him and Mara," Jerome stiffened. He hadn't realised she'd heard it. "None of it's true. You're a good guy, when you want to be," Bianca was looking away, a blush spreading across her face.

"Oh..." Jerome blinked multiple times. "Thanks," he said, not knowing what else to say. Bianca just shrugged, ducking her head, and her blush increased when he took her hand, linking his fingers with hers as they walked through the empty corridors.

* * *

Sitting down at the table for History, Bianca lifted her bag to take her books out, when Amber fell into the seat beside her.

"Uh, hi?" Bianca blinked at her multiple times.

"You and Jerome have gotten very buddy-buddy the last few days," Amber told her bluntly. Bianca blushed, and turned back to her bag, lifting out her textbook. "You _do_ like him! I knew it!" she accused, and Bianca hissed at her to be quiet.

"Come on! You don't need to announce it to the world like you do with your _Sibuna_ stuff," she frowned, and Amber had the decency to blush.

"I'm just saying, I knew it. I'm always right about this sort of thing," she shrugged, looking victorious. "But it's been pretty obvious. You're always sitting beside each other."

"Because we're partners for the Ancient History project," Bianca explained, continuing to root around her bag as she tried to hide her blushing.

"And what about all your other classes?" Amber asked.

"Well if you recall, Alfie is still in hospital and it's better than either of us sitting alone," Bianca shrugged, still not looking up.

"And at breakfast this morning?" Bianca stiffened. "I notice everything, B," Amber grinned widely. "It's cute. I'm happy for you. Too bad I don't have a boyfriend at the minute. We could double-date," she sighed wistfully.

"Sorry Ambs, but no thanks," Bianca chuckled, amused by the girl.

"Your loss," Amber shrugged. "Oh, and by the way. Have you had any progress on the riddle?" she asked, glancing to the others. Nina was stubbornly writing for the play, and Fabian was sitting beside her, looking dejected.

"Nope, sorry. It just makes no sense," Bianca shrugged, looking apologetic.

"Oh well. Thanks anyway," Amber stood up, but as she made to walk away, she stopped and turned back around. She leaned close to whisper in Bianca's ear. "You should totally ask him out," she told Bianca's whose blush returned full force. With a smile, Amber bounced away, and Bianca groaned, letting her head drop onto the table.

"I see you're just as excited as ever to be my partner," Jerome commented sarcastically as he took his head, but shot Amber a look, having seen her whisper in Bianca's ear as he walked in.

"Have you even _started_ your part yet?" she straightened up to look at him. Jerome shot her an incredulous look. "So much for my dad's hopes of me getting a good grade in history," Bianca sighed dramatically, but she then grinned playfully, elbowing Jerome as Mr. Winkler walked in to start the class.

* * *

"The stage is looking great Bianca," Mr. Winkler praised during Drama class later that day as Bianca stood on stage, painting the massive set, which had been completely assembled. As she sat on the stage painting the finer lines, Patricia stood on stage with a staff and mask, having been assigned the role of Anubis.

"I look stupid," Patricia complained.

"Yes but at least the mask hides it a little," Jerome commented, and she ripped off the mask to glare at him. Others around the room tried to hide their laughter.

"Don't worry Patricia, everyone will be in costume, and you will not look stupid," Mr. Winkler smiled in amusement. "Just try not to break your costume before then?" he requested. Patricia scoffed, and put it back on. Bianca barely paid attention as she continued to paint the set, which was rather large to accommodate the various different scenes that Nina had included.

"Hey, B," Mick hissed suddenly, and Bianca glanced over her shoulder at him. He stood behind her, looking at his script and attempting to not catch the attention of Mr. Winkler as he gave everyone their scripts. "Look, I just wanted to apologise," he whispered to her.

"For what?" Bianca asked in a tired voice as she turned back to the background of the stage.

"For when I accused you of helping Mara cheat in the sports quiz. And for what I said before. I shouldn't have interfered," Mick whispered to her. "It wasn't my place. I just...I don't want you getting hurt. You're my friend," he told her.

"Mick," Mr. Winkler cleared his throat, and the blond looked around quickly.

"Sorry," he apologised. The teacher turned back to Nina, discussing the later scenes, and Mick glanced over to Bianca as she finished with the Pyramid and got to her feet. "Seriously B, I'm sorry. I've just...had a lot on my mind," Mick looked at her again.

"Mick, I'm not the one you should be apologising to," Bianca replied as she lifted her paints and moved along the set. Mick glanced over to Jerome, who caught his gaze and frowned.

"Right," Mick nodded, and turned back to Bianca. "You're right. I was a little out of order. Or a lot, considering how hard you hit," he grinned, and Bianca blushed furiously, turning away quickly to lift her larger paintbrush. "Oh, and B?" Mick's smile widened.

"What?" Bianca muttered as she dipped it in the black paint and began to paint the Sphinx.

"You've got black paint behind your ear," Mick chuckled. Bianca put a hand to her ear, and it came away black. Her blushing increased as Mick continued to laugh. Jerome, who had been watching the entire time, frowned as he felt jealousy settle in his stomach.

* * *

Bianca's music blasted in her ears as she painted the final parts of the Sphinx. The black outline, not to mention the shading, had been a long progress and Bianca had used not only her free period to do it; but had also stayed behind to finish at least that part. Mr. Winkler wanted the stage done by next week, which left Bianca a lot to do. Not that she minded. It kept her busy.

So busy, that she didn't register the tickling on her neck at first. She then moved her hand to scratch her neck, and frowned as she found it wet. Whirling around, Bianca pulled out her earphones as Jerome laughed.

"You ass!" she groaned as she saw the paintbrush in his hand.

"What? It's not like you hadn't gotten any on you before," Jerome smirked back. Bianca flushed, very aware of the paint that covered her hands, face and clothes. It was why she preferred working with pencils, and leaving most of the colouring to her tablet. "Oh, and you've gotten a bit right..." Jerome pointed at her face, and when Bianca went to put her hand to it, he suddenly dabbed her nose with the paintbrush. "There!" he laughed again.

"Ah feck off!" Bianca cried, putting her hand to her face.

"Careful Frosty, your Irish is showing," Jerome taunted, and caught her hand as she went to attack him with her paintbrush. "Well that's just rude," he commented, looking offended, only for Bianca to move the paintbrush in her hand, leaving a trail of black down his hand.

"Yeah, you are," Bianca smirked as he let her go. "What are you still doing here anyway? School ended over an hour ago," she realised as she turned back to the wall.

"Detention with Mr. Sweet for setting those crickets free," Jerome shrugged, and Bianca grinned. That had been funny.

"I don't think I've ever heard Amber scream as loud," she mused, dipping the brush in black paint to keep going.

"And then," Jerome gave a small laugh as he thought about it. "I bumped into Mick, he was in basketball practice. He _apologised_ for what he said. Both today, and last week," he commented.

"Oh? Wow, wonders will never cease," Bianca was impressed that Mick had actually listened to her. Whether he meant it or not was another story.

"You told him to, didn't you," Jerome accused, stepping closer. "That's what you two were talking about earlier," he stated.

"He tried apologising to me. I told him I wasn't the one he needed to apologise to," Bianca shrugged.

" _Oh_!" Jerome gasped suddenly, and Bianca frowned. "That explains it!" he realised.

"Explains what?" Bianca asked, not understanding.

"The morning after, in class, before Mara's double arrived. His cheek was really red, he said he fell into the wall while stretching," Bianca stiffened, her face going red as she didn't look around. "You hit him, didn't you Frosty?" Jerome looked delighted at the thought.

"Yeah, sure. I'd haul off and slap Mick," Bianca rolled her eyes, before turning around. "Wait, how do you know we were talking?" she asked, and Jerome frowned.

"You two made it quite obvious on stage," he shrugged, and Bianca suddenly smirked. "What?" Jerome demanded, not understanding her look.

"Careful Jerome, you sound jealous," Bianca teased, and to his horror, Jerome felt himself going red.

"Jealous? Of that meathead? Please," he scoffed. Bianca laughed as she turned to him properly.

"You sound even more jealous!" she teased. Jerome bristled, and took a step closer to her, making sure to avoid the paint.

"I am _not_ jealous, Frosty," he told her quietly, very close.

"Uhuh," Bianca's grin only widened at their close proximity. "Cause you sound jealous that Mick was talking to me," she teased quietly, pushing her glasses up slightly as they slid down her nose.

"What are you still doing here, Mr. Clarke?" they both jolted as Mr. Sweet's voice rang out. "Your detention ended 10 minutes ago. And Miss. Winters, while I commend your dedication, you can't be neglecting your studies, or your homework. Both of you, get back to your dorm," Mr. Sweet instructed as he stood in the doorway of the drama room.

"Yes Mr. Sweet," both chorused, and Bianca began to tidy up the paints that were scattered all over the stage. "Hey, maybe you can take this time to work on your history project," Bianca grinned as they walked through the corridor.

"Keep dreaming Frosty," Jerome scoffed.

"I will," Bianca sighed. "I've known from the start I'm going to end up doing it all myself," she complained, before stopping as they stepped out of the school to find rain pouring down.

"Well, great," Jerome groaned. While their dorm wasn't that far, the rain was heavy, and would undoubtedly soak them by the time they got back.

"Good thing you've got all that hair," Bianca commented as she pulled an umbrella from her bag. "That'll help you get back unscathed," she smirked, opening the umbrella and stepping into the rain. It began to bounce off her purple umbrella, and she glanced back with a smirk.

"Uh, no, how about sharing?" Jerome leapt towards her in an attempt to get under the umbrella, but Bianca dodged him with a laugh.

"I think I'll take this moment to get you back for the air horn," she decided, and dodged him again. The rain was already starting to soak through Jerome's uniform, and he would have been best just running back to Anubis House, but it was a matter of pride now.

"Give it!" he leapt at her again. This time his hand wrapped around it and he pulled. Bianca did the same, and a large gust of wind blew, first turning the umbrella inside out, before pulling it out of Bianca's grip as she got it away from Jerome. It flew through the air, and Bianca laughed.

"Feck it!" she turned and ran off, leaving her umbrella. With a grin, Jerome followed, and they sprinted back to the House as the rain seemed to grow heavier. By the time they got in the door, both were completely drenched and laughing. "Thanks very much," she punched his arm.

"Hey, you could have shared Frosty," Jerome pointed out, pushing his hair from his face. Still laughing, Bianca pulled off her glasses to try and dry them, but her clothes were soaked. Even the paint that had covered her was running off.

"I haven't done that since I was back home," Bianca mused as she tried to clean the lenses of her glasses enough to see through them. Watching her as she pushed her hair out of her face, Jerome swallowed, his laughter dying, before he reached out, tilting her head up. Her eyes, only able to slightly focus on him, widened as he got close, and she took a tiny step closer to do the same.

"What is going on here?" Victor's voice boomed through the hall. He stepped out of his office and looked down as Jerome stepped back and Bianca continued trying to clean her glasses. "How about instead of loitering there making a mess, you go and get dried off?" he demanded, glaring at the dripping students. Bianca slipped her glasses back on, glancing to Jerome as he put a hand to his face, before she turned and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Nina walked back towards her room after dinner, having barely eaten. She just couldn't face the others. It was because of her meddling that Alfie had ended up in hospital.

"Hey," she looked around as she was joined by Bianca, whose hair was damp and tied back after her shower. There were still very small traces of paint which hadn't washed off in the rain or her shower.

"Oh, hi," Nina gave a forced smile back. Bianca studied her expression for a moment, before sighing.

"Come on," Bianca walked over to her bedroom door and opened it. Nina frowned, not understanding. "Come in," Bianca said slowly, walking inside. Still confused, Nina followed her in. "Sit," she pointed to her bed, and as Nina obediently sat, Bianca gave an aggravated sigh and sat at her desk. "I need to have a sign with opening hours at this rate," she grumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Nina frowned at her.

"You blame yourself for what happened to Alfie," Nina's guilty look returned at Bianca's blunt statement.

"Look Bianca, I appreciate it, but I don't want a pep-talk," Nina told her, getting to her feet.

"I'm not giving you a bloody pep-talk, I'm telling you the truth," she stopped as Bianca kept talking. "Shutting the others out, it won't make you feel any less guilty," Bianca said. "It'll only give you more opportunities to think about what happened, which will make you feel even more guilty," she told the American.

"But it was my fault," Nina didn't look around as she spoke.

"Then it was everyone's fault," Bianca shrugged. Nina frowned in confusion. "There's no point in blaming yourself. What's done is done. Alfie's gonna be fine, and we can go see him on Monday," she told Nina, who finally looked around.

"But if I hadn't been snooping around-"

"Then nothing would have happened. If Alfie and Jerome and me hadn't played the prank on you guys, nothing would have happened. If ifs and buts were candy and nuts, we'd all have a merry Christmas," Bianca told her.

"Uh...what?" Nina looked blank at the comment.

"Ifs and buts are always going to be there regardless of what happens. Everything happens for a reason and there's no point in thinking in what could have been. The point is, there's no point in dwelling on it. There's no point in you starving yourself and avoiding everyone," Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Right..." Nina nodded, the smallest of smiles on her face.

"So come on," Bianca got to her feet and walked past Nina to her door. "Let's go grab some leftovers. You've gotta be hungry," she smiled.

"I told Fabian from the start that you weren't distant," Nina told her as they walked back down the stairs.

"Yeah well, not from lack of trying," Bianca sighed.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	18. A Bleak Meeting

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews so far! Here's another chapter!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 18: A Bleak Meeting

"Cleaning fluid?" Amber asked with a raised eyebrow. Victor had walked into the room and announced the results of the tests that had been done on the mysterious liquid Alfie had drunk. "Alfie drank _cleaning fluid_ ," she repeated as she took a seat.

"That is what the hospital said," Victor told her, an air of impatience around him as usual.

"Yeah right," Patricia scoffed as Bianca took a seat beside Jerome, gulping down her orange juice.

"Perhaps you would care to enlighten us on what exactly what _you_ think was in that bottle Miss. Williamson," Victor growled as he leaned closer, glaring at the redhead.

"Pass," Patricia glared back. Victor then walked away, and Trudy glanced to him before walking in to clear away some of the plates on the table.

"Trudykins," Jerome smiled at her brightly. "How are you today?" he asked her pleasantly. Bianca snorted, and he elbowed her.

"Old enough and wise enough to know when you want something Jerome," Trudy smiled back at him knowingly as he frowned at Bianca, who smiled back at him. "Out with it," she told him, amused.

"You know how me and Alfie are best mates yeah? And now he's in a hospital bed, probably bored to death with no-one to talk to, except old men with hacking coughs and bad breath," Jerome sighed at the thought. Bianca grimaced, exchanging disgusted looks with Amber. "I want the day off to go and visit him," he told her.

"Fine," Trudy nodded.

"Come on Trudy, it's not like I've been bad-fine?" he realised what she'd said.

"But not the whole day though," Trudy told him apologetically. "You can have a couple of hours this afternoon," she told him.

"Can I go too Trudy?" Bianca looked up hopefully to the housemother. Trudy smiled back at the girl who she had known for two years. Up until recently, Bianca hadn't shown an interest in anyone or anything outside her art and computer. Trudy had always worried about her, trying to encourage her to be more social, and now she was. She still had periods of avoiding people, particularly at the moment as she worked on the set for their school performance, but it was still a vast improvement from how she had been.

"Of course you can sweetie," Trudy nodded at her. Bianca went back to her food, but felt Jerome's hand touch hers lightly.

"Trudy..." Amber looked up at her. "Um, could I do that as well please?" she asked hopefully. "I feel a bit bad that he's not got something nice to look at while he's in there," Amber told Trudy. Bianca snorted, and covered her mouth as Jerome and Patricia shot Amber baffled looks.

"Oh, ok. I'll see what I can clear with Mr. Sweet," Trudy nodded.

"Um, Trudy-" before Patricia could even start, Trudy raised a hand.

"No, I can only get permission for three of you to go," she told the redhead apologetically. "You'll have to fight it out amongst yourselves," Trudy told her. Bianca and Jerome exchanged looks, before getting up immediately and walking out, leaving Patricia and Amber to fight it out.

"I gotta get going. That set is not going to paint itself," Bianca grumbled. "And I swear, if you're the one who painted a snowman on it, I'm going to kill you," she warned Jerome.

"For the last time, that wasn't me," Jerome laughed, though he did wish it had been him. It was genius. But it also meant that Bianca was set back a day's work to fix it. "Hey, movie night tonight?" he called as Bianca walked to the door.

"Of course. I'll see you later," she smiled, disappearing out the door. As she walked to the school, her smile grew. She had long since lost the ability to deny her crush on her friend, which had only grown in the time Alfie had been in the hospital. "So much for distance," Bianca sighed, pulling her blazer in tighter at the cold Spring wind that blew past.

* * *

After promising Mr. Winkler that she would work during her lunch the next day to make up for time lost that day while visiting Alfie, she headed to the hospital with Jerome and Patricia, who had won the argument with Amber.

"So why exactly _are_ you going Patricia?" Jerome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because he's my friend and I want to make sure he's okay," Patricia glared back. "Is that a crime?" she challenged as they walked down the corridor to the room Alfie was in.

"For you maybe," Jerome muttered. Bianca rolled her eyes, staying out of their bickering. There were some distances she wanted to maintain. When they pushed the door open, they peered in through a gap in the curtain to see Alfie plying his PSP, looking perfectly fine. "Yo dude, what's up?" Jerome called as they walked in, and Alfie jumped, hiding his game quickly. He lay back, looking sick.

"You know..." Alfie weakly lifted a hand to high-five Jerome. "Been better," he whimpered.

"Quit play-acting you good," Patricia rolled her eyes. "We just saw you obliterating aliens," she pointed out. Alfie dropped the act, grinning playfully back at them. "We brought you some grapes," Patricia held out a paper bag, and Alfie opened it, before frowning as he pulled out an empty stalk. "Jerome ate them all," she shrugged when Alfie frowned at them.

"You did, you mean," Jerome frowned at her.

"Here," Patricia dumped money in his hand. "Go and buy him some chocolate," she told Jerome coldly. Frowning, he walked away, and Patricia leaned closer to Alfie. "So come on, tell me what you saw down in the cellar," she immediately asked.

"And we say that Amber is the Queen of Tact," Bianca put a hand to her face. "Patricia, don't push him," she warned as Alfie's smile fell.

"Come on Alfie, you can tell us," Patricia shot Bianca a glare, but ignored her words.

"I can't remember," Alfie admitted.

"Don't give me that!" Patricia frowned at him.

"It's true!" Alfie insisted, looking stressed. "It's like a total blank," he explained.

"Hey, don't push yourself," Bianca told him gently. "It's fine if you don't remember anything," she smiled to Alfie, who smiled back.

"At least the Ice Queen's nice to me," he told Patricia, and Bianca slapped his shoulder. "Hey! Don't hit the hospital patient! I take it back," Alfie grumbled.

"It's not fine, it's important," Patricia scowled.

"Not at the cost of Alfie's health it's not," Bianca challenged.

"Hold on, why am _I_ buying the chocolates?" Jerome suddenly walked back in and shoved the money back into Patricia's hand. "You go," he told her.

"Uh, cause I'm paying for it," Patricia frowned.

"So?"

"Come on, I'll go with you," Bianca told Patricia, walking around the bed. "And you behave yourselves," she warned the two boys, who grinned as she walked out.

"Good to see someone's keeping that boy under control," the nurse said as Bianca and Patricia walked out.

"Someone has to," Bianca grinned over her shoulder.

"What is your problem?" Patricia asked as soon as they were away from Alfie's room.

"What's _my_ problem?" Bianca raised an eyebrow at her. "You're the one trying to force his memory," she pointed out as they walked down the corridor towards the coffee shop.

"Because it's important! We need to know what he saw down there," Patricia told her as they turned the corner. Bianca shook her head.

"I get that. Really, I do," she then caught Patricia's arm and forced her to stop. "But seriously, forcing his memory isn't the best way to get your answers Patricia. You remember what happened when I asked him what he saw?" she reminded Patricia, and both thought back to Alfie's severe panic attack.

"Yeah I remember..." Patricia sighed. "I just want to get to the bottom of everything that's happening," she admitted. Bianca smiled softly.

"And you will. You guys have stumbled onto a serious mystery you know," she chuckled, and they began walking again.

"You're part of it you know," Patricia frowned at her.

"Then why don't you tell me the whole thing?" Bianca challenged her as they reached the coffee shop.

"Because we don't want anyone else getting hurt," Patricia explained in an exasperated voice. Bianca frowned at her. "You said it yourself. They converted Mr. Winkler to their side, and sacked Trudy when she got too close. If there's too many of us who know, then we run the risk of giving ourselves away," she told her what Nina and Fabian had said about bringing Bianca in completely.

"Well that's stupid, I already know a lot, I'm more at risk of getting caught if I'm running about half blind," she pointed out.

"I know," Patricia nodded, and they went into the shop, quickly getting a drink each and chocolate for Alfie. "I'll talk to them. You should be part of this," she said, and Bianca stared at her in surprise.

" _You_ of all people are backing me up? No offence, but you were always the most against me knowing," Bianca reminded her. Patricia shrugged.

"That's because of you and Jerome being all... _close_. I didn't want you running your mouth off to your boyfriend," the redhead said, and Bianca went red.

"Hey, he's not my boyfriend," she argued. Patricia just smirked and walked back to Alfie's room. As they turned a corner, with Bianca scowling, Patricia suddenly grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?" Bianca asked, and Patricia nodded to a man in a wheelchair who seemed unconscious.

"It's Rufus!" she hissed.

"The PI dude who Victor kidnapped?" Bianca whispered back. Patricia pulled her into a room out of the way, and they peeked out. The nurse who had been going into Alfie's room when they left was pushing him up the corridor, before disappearing into a room with a doctor, leaving the man alone.

"Come on," Patricia hissed, and they hurried over. "Rufus?" she whispered. The man grunted, but didn't wake. "It's me, Patricia," she whispered, but his head lolled forward.

"They've got him under some serious drugs," Bianca whispered back.

"I'll get him out of here," Patricia decided.

"Hold on, _what_?!" Bianca hissed at her. "You're kidnapping a patient. _That's_ your great idea?" she stared at the girl, who nodded.

"I have no other choice! I have to get him out of here!" she replied. "You tell the two weasels that I had to leave for...something," Patricia shrugged. Bianca groaned.

"Patricia, I don't lie!" she complained.

"Well, then figure it out. I'll see you there later," Patricia pushed the wheelchair out towards the exit, and Bianca groaned.

"Thanks a lot," she grumbled, and made her way back to Alfie's room.

"I think I may really be coming down with something," Bianca heard Jerome complain as she stepped into the room. "I think I'm going to have to take some time off and stay here," he commented.

"You're just saying that because of Nurse Delia dude," Alfie was laughing. Bianca tried to ignore the jealous feeling that was usually a foreign concept to her. "Back off. She's mine. Besides, you've got your Ice Queen all to yourself at the moment," Bianca stiffened at Alfie's teasing.

"Oh shut up," Jerome rolled his eyes, blushing at his best friend's words.

"I'm just saying, you've had a thing for her for ages, it must be nice getting some alone time with her," Alfie kept going, and Bianca decided to make herself known.

"As promised," she announced as she stepped into view, and tossed the chocolate to Alfie. The boy cheered as Jerome went rigid, blushing even harder as he prayed she hadn't heard anything they said. Much to his irritation, her expression was blank, giving nothing away.

"Where's Patricia?" he asked quickly, a look of alarm still on his face. Alfie was giggling to himself.

"Ran off. No idea where," Bianca shrugged, which wasn't a lie. She had no idea where Patricia was going to hide Rufus.

"Strange. Ah well, it's a lot less...shouty in here now," Jerome commented, and both Alfie and Bianca laughed as they agreed. The hostility in the room had plummeted with her departure. The two visitors sat down, and began to fill Alfie in on everything that had happened since he had been gone.

* * *

"You _stole_ a patient?" Amber demanded as she, Nina, Fabian and Bianca met Patricia in the bike shed, where she was hiding Rufus. Bianca had been a little surprised to see Nina back in Sibuna, but guessed that they had finally managed to convince her that it wasn't her fault that Alfie had ended up in hospital.

"Have you gone completely insane?" Fabian demanded as Patricia covered Rufus in a blanket as the three who hadn't been at the hospital stared at her.

"Well I couldn't leave him in the hospital, could I? Not like this!" Patricia argued, not the least bit guilty. Bianca was shaking her head, wondering just how she'd ended up in this mess. "It's just till he comes around," she told them.

"I don't mean to be difficult but..." Nina started, looking doubtfully at the man. "What if he doesn't?" she asked worriedly.

"He will!" Patricia insisted. "He's looking more alert already," she said.

"Oh yeah!" Fabian snorted. "He should be piloting a plane!" he exclaimed in sarcasm fuelled by panic.

"Whatever drugs that were keeping him sedated should be almost entirely out of his system by now," Bianca said as she crouched in front of him. "What's his name again?" she asked.

"Renee-Rufus," Patricia corrected herself.

"Rufus? Hey buddy, can you hear me?" Bianca made to touch him, but a static shock made her yelp and jump back. He mumbled under his breath, but didn't react. Amber suddenly walked over, and slapped him in the face.

"Rufus, wake up!" she shouted. The man's blue eyes flew open in alarm, and he gasped as he came to.

"Well...I guess that works," Bianca shrugged, rubbing her hand.

"You're welcome,"Amber smiled as Rufus looked around, completely disorientated.

"It's okay. Rufus, it's Patricia," she said, leaning forwards. "You're safe here," Patricia told him as Rufus frowned at her. "Patricia...what happened?" Rufus asked, sounding more alert now.

"We're not sure," the girl admitted. "We saw Victor kidnap you, and then I found you in the hospital. You were like, comatose," Patricia commented as Rufus looked baffled.

"Oh, I'm so tired..." Rufus groaned.

"Should I slap him again?" Amber asked, sounding a little too eager as Rufus drifted off again.

"No, it's just the last of the sedatives that were keeping him compliant," Bianca said as she stood up properly. "He just needs to rest," she explained.

"How do you know so much about it?" Nina asked her curiously. Bianca just shrugged with a lazy smile.

"Hey, Rufus, wake up," Patricia shook Rufus awake, and gave him a cup of coffee. "They must have thought you were close to finding Joy, or they wouldn't have kidnapped you like that," she realised as Rufus drank the coffee.

"Do you think they've hidden her somewhere? Like they did with you?" Amber asked curiously.

"Oh, I am convinced that they have hidden her, yes," Rufus agreed.

"You said Nina's locket might be the key," Patricia looked to the fair haired girl, who groaned. She wasn't comfortable showing it to anyone. "Nina, why don't you show it to him?" she asked.

"Patricia!" Fabian hissed.

"Ah, so you're the girl with the locket," Rufus looked at Nina with a smile. Bianca watched the man with her arms folded. She wasn't sure about the stranger in the slightest.

"Yes. Also Nina. Hi," the girl greeted awkwardly.

"May I see it?" Rufus asked, leaning forwards as he disregarded what she said.

"No!" Nina backed away, putting a hand to where it lay hidden under her jumper. "I can't show anyone...I was told not to," she explained nervously.

"By Sarah Frobishire-Smythe," Rufus nodded in understanding.

"Yeah...how would you know that?" Nina frowned at him.

"She's a friend of mine," Rufus smiled. "And you must give it back to her," he told the girl in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Why must she?" Bianca asked, speaking for the first time since Rufus had woken properly. "If Sarah gave it to her, then it means that she wanted Nina to have it," she pointed out.

"Because the locket is cursed," Rufus pointed out.

"Cursed?! What do you mean, cursed?!" Amber asked, immediately panicking.

"Calm down Ambs," Bianca reached out to the blonde girl. "It's fine," she soothed.

"Well, before she had it, Sarah was..." Rufus trailed off, looking away. "She was a wonderful, vibrant woman, and you should never have taken it," he told Nina as if she had stolen it from her.

"I didn't take it. Like Bianca said, Sarah gave me it," Nina frowned, still clutching it under her jumper. Rufus gave a snort of laughter.

"She was a confused old woman who didn't know what she was doing," Rufus laughed. "I can give it back to her if you like?" he suggested.

"No!" Nina and Fabian both said sharply.

"Strictly speaking, the locket isn't yours," he reminded them.

"Well if that was the case then why has she never asked for it back?" Bianca asked, and Rufus turned to her. His bright blue eyes pierced her as he studied her. A slightly confused look showed in his eyes, before he looked back to Nina.

"I meant what I said. The locket is dangerous," Rufus warned. "The all-seeing Eye of Horus is an Evil Eye," he said in a controlled voice.

"I thought the Eye of Horus was an Ancient Egyptian symbol of Protection," Fabian said.

"But is it protecting good? Or evil?" Rufus asked as he looked to the boy. All of them fell silent, pondering his words.

* * *

"I still think it was weird that Patricia just ran off like that," Jerome commented as he threw a marshmallow, which Bianca caught in her mouth easily.

"Yeah, but remember she pretty much only came to see if Alfie remembered anything," Bianca pointed out, lifting a marshmallow from the packet that sat between them on the floor.

"True. She probably got bored and decided to bunk off for the rest of the day," Jerome shrugged, leaning back. Bianca tossed another marshmallow for him, and it bounced off his nose. "I still think I should tell Trudy," he commented.

"Nah. Unless you want to be a snitch?" Bianca grinned.

"How dare you," Jerome looked insulted, and lifted another marshmallow. He tossed it, and Bianca managed to catch it in her mouth. She cheered, lifting her arms in celebration.

"I win again!" she giggled childishly at her victory. She grabbed the last chocolate bar that was left from the snacks they had sneaked in.

"It's not going to be as quiet when Alfie gets back tomorrow," Jerome commented as Bianca bit into it. While he was glad that Alfie was going to be back, he was going to miss having so much time alone with Bianca. He was glad he'd asked her to join him that night. While they had spent a lot of time together, they'd not had a movie night. In fact, they had both been in bed for 10 o'clock each night and instead spent the days together.

"Nope," Bianca's voice was frustratingly even, not giving away her feelings on the matter. "Come on, let's stick the movie on," she grinned, offering half of her winnings. After sticking on Big Trouble in Little China – Bianca's choice after winning a game of Jack Change It – the two got comfortable. "So..." Bianca started a little while into the movie. They had found themselves leaning against each other, comfortable. "You think you're going to need some time in hospital?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the movie.

"What makes you say that?" Jerome asked, not looking away either. His arm had found its way around her waist, keeping her close.

"Oh you know..." Bianca had devious smile. "Don't worry, Nurse Delia will be able to look after you," Jerome stiffened at her comment.

"I would have thought eavesdropping below you, Cassiopeia," he commented in a flat voice as he tried to keep his expression even. Bianca giggled.

"Same to you, Crazy Hair," she looked up, still giggling. He glanced down, very aware of how close they were as Bianca's giggles faded. Neither spoke as they watched each other. Bianca couldn't help but marvel at how pale his eyes were, and nerves squirmed in her stomach. "Jerome...is this..." her voice was quiet. "A date?" she asked, her voice uncertain. Jerome blinked, his nerves returning full force. Part of him wanted to laugh and deny it, acting like she was crazy. But he thought about Fabian and Nina doing exactly the same, and how often he and Alfie had mocked them.

"Yes," he replied, his heart beating so hard he thought it would burst out of his chest.

"I see," Bianca turned away, her eyes on the movie again. There was silence from her for one, unbearable moment, before she spoke again. "About time," she muttered, moving in closer as Jerome went even redder. She leaned against him properly, getting comfortable as she focused on the movie.

"If you were getting impatient, you could have done it," he muttered, leaning his head against hers. Bianca just smirked, but didn't say anything, instead just focusing on the movie as he grinned.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	19. A Very Chilly Play

Chapter 19: A Very Chilly Play

Alfie was back and settled into Anubis House, much to the relief of everyone. A good deal of the tension had faded when the house clown returned, as Nina had returned to Sibuna and even Patricia seemed a little less wound up. The only problems of the house were Mick and Mara, as Mara continued to act out while Mick sulked like a kicked puppy.

"Okay guys, time to focus!" Mr. Winkler called in drama class as everyone talked amongst themselves, excited. "It's the big night tomorrow, so dress rehearsal, five minutes," he instructed, walking off. Everyone rushed around, grabbing their costumes and doing their best to memorise their lines as Bianca sat on the sofa, sketching.

"But I don't understand!" Amber wailed, upset. "Why can't the cactus sing?" she demanded as she walked with Mr. Winkler, wearing large cactus costume instead of the yellow canary one she had originally been wearing.

"Because cacti can't speak Amber," Mr. Winkler reminded her, shooting her a confused look.

"Any anyway, you've got a terrible voice," Jerome muttered from the back of the camel costume he and Alfie wore.

"No she hasn't!" Alfie looked insulted. "Take no notice, fair cactus," he smiled at her. Bianca snorted. She begged to differ after having the unfortunate pleasure of being Amber's audience when she was practising her canary part, before Mr. Winkler had recast her.

"Bianca," the girl looked up as Mr. Winkler approached, looking worried.

"I'm not performing Mr. Winkler, no chance," she warned him quickly.

"I'm not asking you to. Garnet has fallen ill with the flu and won't be able to do makeup. Everyone else has their role now, can you take her place?" he asked her hopefully. Bianca frowned.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee it'll be good," she warned, setting her sketchbook down.

"Thank you," the drama teacher, who was the most stressed of everyone in the play, breathed a sigh of relief. "Fabian's is the most important right now, can you go help him?" he asked, and Bianca nodded, walking past and up onto the stage. Before she could stop it, a laugh escaped her as she saw his costume.

"You're not going to make me clean the toilet bowl with a toothbrush, are you?" she teased as she took in his appearance. His hair was combed back neatly, and he wore a black jacket and an apron over black trousers. In one hand, he held a fake crow that they had found in the back.

"Depends," Fabian grinned as Bianca lifted the makeup kit and brush. "Have you been up to mischief, Miss. Winters?" Bianca laughed, and began to paint on his moustache. He giggled, twitching, and Bianca sighed.

"Fabian, keep still," she told him.

"It tickles!" he complained, and Bianca grabbed a tissue to clean the smudge.

"Well suck it up, _Vincent_ ," she chuckled, and began to paint again.

"B!" she heard Nina gasp suddenly, but didn't look up.

"What's up Nins?" Bianca replied as she gave Fabian a rather cartoon villain-like moustache, complete with it curling up at the ends.

"You're not in the play!" Nina seemed to realise this, and Bianca looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Course not. Someone has to make you look good," she smirked, but it faded slightly as she saw the gleam in Nina's eyes. That didn't look good.

* * *

Mr. Winkler applauded those on stage as they took their bow at the end of the rehearsal.

"Okay guys, well done, well done!" Mr. Winkler praised them happily. "Uh, Mick, Mara," he turned to the pair. "You do realise you'll have to actually _kiss_ tomorrow night, don't you?" he reminded the pair. Mick's smile faded instantly as Mara scowled.

"So, hit us with this insane plan Nina," Fabian smiled as he, Nina, Patricia and Bianca stood together.

"Okay, so tomorrow night, everyone will be at the play, right? Even Victor," Nina grinned to them. "So Anubis House will be empty," she pointed out.

"Yeah..." Fabian nodded.

"Bianca's not on stage at all; she's doing makeup. Which is really only needed at the beginning, and maybe at the interval," Nina pointed out.

"Wait, you want me to break into the vault while everyone's here? Won't he realise I'm gone?" Bianca shook her head worriedly.

"How can he? He'll be thinking that you're backstage the whole time," Nina nodded.

"I dunno Nins, hacking into my family owned security system and picking locks is one thing, but breaking into safes is another level entirely," Bianca shook her head, nervous.

"Please B, we really need you on this one," Nina pleaded with her, using her big blue eyes to her advantage. "You're the only one who can sneak away and get that puzzle piece back," she explained. Bianca shifted, before groaning.

"If I turn into a criminal mastermind, I'm blaming you guys," she grumbled, and Nina squealed happily.

"Uh, aren't you forgetting something?" Patricia asked with a raised eyebrow. "The code to Victor's safe?" she pointed out. Nina instantly deflated as Fabian and Bianca frowned, wondering just how they were going to get into it.

"There's plenty of ways online to get into old-school safes, but the digital ones are far more complicated," Bianca frowned, remembering seeing the safe in Victor's office, which had a digital lock.

"Alfie, Jerome!" they looked around as Mr. Winkler shouted to the pair. "What exactly are you doing?" he asked as he looked at the camel still on stage, which was flailing.

"Get a move on, I'm sweltering in here!" Jerome complained.

"I can't, the zip's stuck dude!" Alfie cried as everyone began to laugh at them.

* * *

"You're going to have to sleep like that," Patricia teased as Alfie and Jerome sat at the dining table, still stuck in their costume as Alfie bounced awkwardly.

"No way, his feet stink!" Jerome told her, looking terrified at the thought.

"Okay, don't get the hump," Patricia smirked. The others laughed as the two glared at her.

"Where's Truds? I'm busting for the bathroom!" Alfie whimpered. The housemother laughed as she walked in, carrying basket filled with sewing supplies.

"Come on Humphrey, this won't hurt a bit," Trudy giggled as she lifted a pair of scissors from the kit. The two leapt up, only to trip as Bianca stuck out a foot, and they cried out as they fell in a heap. The others began to laugh loudly as they groaned. Bianca smirked, setting her sketchbook on the table. As Trudy cut the pair free, Bianca looked at what Fabian was doing.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow when he closed his eyes and moved his hand. He instantly shushed her.

"I'm trying to remember something," he muttered quickly. "Pen and paper, quick!" Fabian's eyes shot open, and Bianca pushed her book towards him. He flipped it open, and scribbled down a keypad.

"There you go, free!" Trudy laughed as she stood up, holding part of the costume as Alfie and Jerome stood up, finally separated.

"I feel like I've just broken out of jail...a furry jail," Jerome muttered as Alfie sprinted off to the toilet. Bianca grinned at the pair, before glancing back to Fabian as he recalled the code Victor had typed into the safe to open it.

"Okay...he pressed the top right one twice, the middle one once, the bottom left once I think..." Fabian told them as he wrote out the numbers.

"You only think?" Amber frowned.

"We need to know definitely! Bianca, you can't do this," Patricia told the girl, who looked up from Fabian's scribbles. She pushed up her glasses, and grinned.

"Chill Patricia, I've got this," she told her. "Can't be any harder than hacking into the principal's emails to tell everyone that it was a half day," Bianca smirked.

"How you've never been expelled is beyond me," Patricia muttered, and Fabian held up the page with a confident grin.

"This is the code," he told them confidently, and Bianca took it, hoping he was right.

* * *

"Today's the day!" Patricia announced as she walked into the dining room.

"Oh, I'm really nervous," Nina gulped, looking like she was going to be sick. Bianca knew how she felt. While they were to be on stage, she was to break into a safe. She'd barely slept thinking about it; researching anything and everything to do with digital safes.

"Some good luck cards in the post," Alfie walked in and dumped a bunch of cards on the table, lifting his own from the pile. "And...yep...my folks are coming," he sighed. Bianca hummed the funeral march, and he hit her over the back of the head with the card.

"Aren't you going to open yours, Patricia?" Fabian saw her staring at the envelope.

"It says 'open in private only'," she frowned.

"Open it up, let's have a look. Maybe it's a postcard from Joy!" Alfie tried to grab it, but Patricia shoved him backwards. "Whoa!" he laughed.

"Touch it, and lose a hand, I swear," Patricia growled at him. Bianca glanced up from her computer as she walked past her. She frowned at the short fuse, and glanced to Nina and Fabian, who looked as confused as she did.

"So B, are your parents going to be there?" Alfie asked, clearing his throat to defuse the awkward tension that fell.

"I'm not _in_ the play Alfie, why would they?" Bianca asked in a bored tone, returning to her computer.

"Oh I was just wondering, so they could bond over being very serious, stuck up-"

"Disappointed?" Bianca smirked.

"Exactly!" Alfie nodded.

* * *

It was almost time for the play to start, and Mr. Winkler was rushing around, looking more nervous than even Nina as he made sure everyone was there and ready.

"Amber, I can't change Mr. Winkler's mind, so stop talking," Bianca told her as she painted her cheeks green. "You're a cactus, so just suck it up," she said. Amber pouted. "And stop pouting, you're going to make me paint you weird," Bianca groaned.

"But I was supposed to be a canary," she whined.

"I know," Bianca patted her shoulder awkwardly. "Maybe next time," she suggested, and straightened up. "Perfect, now you're the prettiest...cactus of all," she said. Amber turned to her reflection, still looking upset, and Bianca walked over to Fabian, who was next. He sat reading a book, not registering Bianca approach. "And they say I'm bad," he jumped as she spoke, taking a seat opposite him.

"Sorry, it's just..this book my Uncle Ade gave me," he gestured to the book, and Bianca grabbed the black and grey face-paints.

"Interesting read?" she grinned.

"Nina!" Fabian called the girl who now wore a long yellow dress over. "Check this out, it's a story about Tutenkahmun's secret lover, Amneris ," he held out the book, and Bianca rolled her eyes, skirting to the side to start his beard.

"Before Tutenkahmun's death," Nina took the book and read it aloud as Bianca painted on Fabian's beard. "The God Anubis entrusted Amneris with the Cup of Ankh – the cup of immortality!" she breathed, and Bianca glanced up.

"Ankh means life. It must be like...a fountain of youth sorta thing," she realised.

"When the Elixir of Life is drunk from the Cup of Ankh, it grants immortality to those who sup from it," Nina continued as she turned the page. "In the wrong hands, it could lead to tyranny, despots, and all out war," her voice grew quieter at the warning. "Legend has it that Amneris buried the Cup of Ankh with her lover, inside Tutenkahmun's tomb, where she hoped it would remain hidden forever," Nina looked to the other two. Fabian nodded, and Bianca had stopped what she was doing to watch in shock. "But there are some who believe the Cup was found and removed at the time of the tomb's excavation, in _1922_!" Nina gasped.

"By the Frobishire-Smythes!" Bianca realised.

"So the treasure we're looking for is a Cup that makes you live forever?" Nina looked at the pair. "No wonder Sarah's so desperate to keep it safe," she whispered.

"But then why did Victor freak out when he saw us with that piece?" Fabian asked. Both shrugged. "You said he screamed in horror. Why..." Fabian fell into thought, and Bianca handed back the book. She lifted the paints again, and began to add the grey to his painted facial hair.

"We'll figure it out," Nina smiled, but there was a degree of worry in her expression.

* * *

"You know, unless you develop x-ray vision, you're not going to be able to see what's written inside there unless you open it," Bianca told Patricia as she painted black around her eyes. The girl blinked, and looked up at Bianca, holding the card she had received that morning.

"It says to open it in private. Who would send me such a thing?" she asked.

"You'll never know if you don't open it," Bianca chuckled, standing back. "Here, do it now while no-one's around," she said to the redhead, before turning around, making a fuss of putting away her things. Patricia ripped open the envelope and pulled out the card inside. She went quiet as she read it, before frowning.

"It makes no sense," she frowned, and showed Bianca.

"D4? No clue. Chess move? Battleships?" Bianca shrugged. "Come on, let's go find the others, they might have a clue," they headed back over to Nina and Fabian, when Mr. Winkler called out.

"Bianca!" she stopped, and looked around. "Can you help Amber with her makeup? She's smudged it," he told her. Bianca groaned, but nodded. She glanced to Patricia, before walking away to help Amber as Patricia went over to the other two.

"Really Ambs?" Bianca asked in exasperation as she saw the long smudge across Amber's cheek.

"I was itchy...and those two idiots were annoying me!" she complained, pointing to the camel nearby.

" _We're_ the annoying ones? You're the one who's been whining about being a cactus all night!" Jerome muttered irritably.

"Now now," Bianca rolled her eyes, making Amber sit down. She cleaned up the smudge, and began to paint it again. "There. Try not to rub it. And you two," she looked around at Alfie and Jerome. "Behave!" she warned them sternly.

"We didn't do anything!" both Alfie and Jerome protested, making her grin. Everyone began to clear off stage as Patricia, Mara and Mick took their places. However, Mick suddenly ran off; as did Mara, leaving Patricia on her own as the curtains opened.

"Joy!" she suddenly yelled, and everyone frowned. "Joy...joy...joy and sorrow! The joy of Egypt...it's monarch, Tutenkahmun...is dead," Patricia fumbled her words. "And...and sorrow sweeps the land! Let no man enter and desecrate his sacred pyramid!" she declared. Everyone applauded as Patricia all but ran off stage.

"What was that all about?" Bianca whispered as Patricia rushed off.

"Not a clue," Fabian shrugged. "But you better get going," he whispered to her.

"Grand. Just do us a favour?" Bianca requested, and he frowned. "Make sure Amber doesn't mess up her makeup while I'm gone?" she grinned.

"Hey!" Amber complained, and Mr. Winkler hissed at them to be quiet. Bianca winked to the blonde, before sneaking off backstage when nobody was looking.

"Bianca?" she froze when she heard a familiar voice.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Bianca whispered as she saw her father approach.

"I came to see the play," he smiled.

"But I'm not even in it," Bianca frowned.

"I know. I heard you're the one responsible for the set. It's fantastic," he praised, and she went red. "Have you thought about going into theatre design?" Mather asked her curiously.

"Not really..." Bianca confessed, but glanced over to the doors where the play was being held.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm doing it again," Mather realised, raising his hands.

"No, it's fine," Bianca shook her head. "To be honest I kinda like the idea. I'll talk to Mr. Winkler about it, when he's not quite so stressed," she grinned, and Mather chuckled quietly. "But really, why are you here?" Bianca asked him curiously.

"I was in town meeting a client, and had received an invitation to the play from Mr. Sweet. I couldn't resist, especially after hearing how much work you put into the set," Mather smiled, and Bianca blushed even more. "But what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be backstage in case someone messes up their makeup?" he asked.

"How'd you-"

"I was talking with Mr. Sweet before the show started. Just ran out to take a call," Mather waved the phone in his hand. Bianca nodded, and smiled.

"I'm just running to the toilet. Enjoy the show, I'll see you after," she told him, and Mather nodded, walking off towards the play. Bianca waited for him to disappear through the doors, before taking off again.

She ran out of the school and towards the house, grateful that she had been able to wear her own clothes that night instead of her uniform or a costume. But even then, by the time she reached the house, she was gasping for breath. "Why did...they send...the computer nerd...who can't even...run..." she stumbled into the empty house. "Dammit...should have paced myself..." Bianca groaned, and sank to the ground. Her legs felt like jelly. She hated running.

With a lot of effort, Bianca pushed herself back to her feet and ignored the shaky feeling in them to push herself up the stairs. "I am so...unfit," she groaned, clinging to the bannisters to haul herself up. Finally she made her way into Victor's office, sinking to the ground in front of the safe. "Right, now for the-" Bianca froze as she realised her bag was missing. "Oh no, no no no," she put her hands to her mouth. The code was written down in her sketchbook, which was in her bag. Which was back at the school.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	20. Frosty Thief

Chapter 20: Frosty Thief

"Why am I such an eejit? How could I forget the bloody code?" Bianca groaned as she put her hands to her face. She didn't have time to run back, get the code, and get back to the safe. And even if she did, someone was bound to catch on. "Okay Bianca, let's just calm down and think," Bianca sat in front of the digital safe in Victor's office, trying to rescue the confiscated puzzle piece that Nina and Fabian had lost.

Bianca leaned closer to the pad, trying to jog her memory of the code by looking at the keys. She pushed up her glasses, biting her lip as her heart hammered against her chest. She was panicking too much. She needed to calm down and focus. "Right...okay, I got this," she muttered, studying it. "Ok...the 3 is kinda worn, so it's the first key. Two threes, Fabian said," Bianca remembered. "But then what...oh man, Patricia was right, I can't do this," Bianca put her hands to her head, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "I shouldn't have tried to get involved. I'm useless," she whimpered, before hearing the front door slam. "Oh no. No no. No," Bianca gasped.

Hearing footsteps up the stairs, Bianca ducked behind the desk, and bit back a groan as she heard the office door open. She moved as quietly as she could around the desk as Victor walked in and pulled the blinds. He then walked over to the safe and crouched. Bianca peeked out, her eyes widening as she watched him punch in the code and open the door to the safe. He placed a safe-box inside, and lifted out two strange objects, and Bianca ducked back down behind the desk, praying he didn't see her.

Oblivious to the fact that he wasn't alone, Victor took a seat at his desk, staring at them.

"Why are there two, Corbierre?" he asked the stuffed raven on his desk. "I thought this was the one and only," Victor held up one of the two pieces into the air. Suddenly the phone rang, and Bianca ducked back behind his desk, her heart pounding so hard she was sure Victor was going to hear it. "Victor Rodenmaar," he answered the phone. "In the audience?! Don't worry, I shall eliminate the target for good this time!" he declared. Bianca frowned, and peeked back out to see Victor return the pieces to the safe, locking it. He then walked out, and Bianca crawled around the desk. The door shut, and after a few tense seconds, the front door slammed. Bianca slumped.

"I am never being a thief again," she vowed weakly. She got up and hurried to the safe, pressing the code she had seen Victor input. "At least I got the code," Bianca grumbled, pulling the door of the safe open. She grabbed the two pieces, stuffing them into her hoody pocket before shutting the safe again and leaving, running back to the school.

* * *

"Bianca!" Mr. Winkler called, sounding relieved as he spotted the girl. "Where have you been?! Fabian's moustache is wearing off and Mick and Mara's hand symbols are starting to run!" he told her.

"Sorry...went...to the toilet," Bianca gasped for breath, and with a huff, the teacher went off to ensure everyone was ready for the next scene.

"B! Did you get it?" Nina rushed over.

"Victor's going to...eliminate someone in the audience," Bianca groaned as she doubled over.

"What? How do you know?" Fabian hissed.

"Nina, get on stage!" Mr. Winkler called to the American, who groaned and hurried off.

"He got a call," Bianca grabbed the makeup kit and began to reapply Fabian's moustache. "Said he's going to 'eliminate the target for good this time'," she repeated.

"It must be Joy! He's going to kill Joy!" Patricia gasped.

"What? Joy's in the audience?" Bianca frowned at her. "Is she totally crazy?" she asked.

"Bianca! Mara, Mick, now!" Mr. Winkler hissed. Bianca rushed off with a groan to do what he asked. She then slumped in a chair as the last scene took place, catching her breath as she touched the two objects in her pocket.

"Joy! Run for it!" she heard Patricia suddenly yell. Within moments, Joy was backstage, and sprinting past Bianca as the girl got to her feet. Victor suddenly followed, shooting Bianca a glare as he passed.

"This is insane..." Bianca groaned, going to follow, only to be shoved out of the way. She tumbled to the ground, catching a glimpse of a man in a baseball cap.

"Bianca! Where'd she go?" Patricia suddenly appeared. "What are you doing on the ground?" she frowned.

"Taking a bleedin' nap, what's it look like?" Bianca frowned, getting to her feet. "Joy went that way, followed by Victor. And then some dude in a cap," she added.

"Rufus," Patricia nodded, and took off again.

"Bloody hell, was there anyone _not_ at the play?" Bianca rolled her eyes.

"B, are you okay?" Nina called as she and Fabian ran over.

"Yeah I'm fine. Here. I solved the mystery as to why Victor freaked over seeing that puzzle piece," Bianca grinned suddenly. The two frowned, looking to each other. "Tada!" Bianca pulled the pieces from her pocket. "There was a second one," she announced.

"What?!" Fabian gasped as Nina took the pieces.

"No clue really, he just had it hidden in his safe," Bianca shrugged.

"Bianca!" she looked past the two and smiled.

"Gotta go lads, my dad's here," she told them, walking past. "Dad, you're not really supposed to be back here," Bianca reminded him.

"I know, I know, but it didn't look like you were going to be out anytime soon," Mather smiled. "Come on, let's go to the after-party," he indicated with a smile. Bianca glanced to Fabian and Nina, who were excitedly discussing the puzzle pieces, before nodding.

"Sure," Bianca smiled. Since her dad was trying to make an effort with her, especially after the fiasco of Prospective Parents Day, she had decided she'd do the same. Assuming he didn't spring her future career on her again.

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Bianca asked as she sipped punch from the cup she held. "This is basically for the actors to show off and for the teachers to kiss parent butt. I am neither, and I am bored," she declared.

"Oh stop being such a moan," Jerome elbowed her as he looked around. "Besides, we have stuff like that to keep us entertained," he gestured to Alfie as the boy walked in. "Why are you in school uniform?" he asked as Alfie stood with them with a smile.

"My parents are around, I need to look smart," Alfie frowned at him like he was crazy.

"Uh, Alfie, my dad is right there and I'm not dressed like a giant nerd," Bianca gestured to where Mather was talking to Ms. Andrews.

"Frosty's right. You look like a complete nerd," Jerome agreed. "You're the only person in here in school uniform," he pointed out as they looked around the room.

"My folks respect me for that," Alfie told them.

"You're weird..." Jerome shook his head, pulling Bianca away.

"I know!" Alfie smiled proudly, following them.

"Uh, what's with that?" Bianca gestured to where Mick and Mara sat, smiling goofily and holding hands. After a moment, Mr. Winkler walked over and spoke to Mick briefly, making their smiles fall.

"You didn't see?" Jerome looked at her incredulously. Bianca looked at him blankly. "Let's just say their stage kiss, wasn't entirely acting," he glanced over to the pair.

"Yeah, lasted for like 2 minutes _after_ the curtain went down," Alfie laughed.

"How did you miss it? It was right in the middle of the stage?" Jerome stared at Bianca, who flushed.

"Guess I just wasn't looking," she shrugged. Jerome's eyes narrowed, suspicious, but he didn't say anything. Bianca glanced over to the pair again, partly grossed out by their words, but also happy for the pair. She then glanced over to Amber, who was talking to Mr. Winkler, and her smile fell.

"I'll talk to you in a bit," Bianca told the two boys, and walked over to Amber as Mr. Winkler walked off. "Hey Ambs. You alright?" she asked with a weak smile as she sat beside her.

"I guess," Amber nodded.

"Let me guess, Mick and Mara?" Bianca asked as she watched the blonde. Amber sighed. "It's okay to be upset you know," she told Amber.

"I know," Amber nodded back. "I guess, it's just kind of been made...real," she admitted. "That me and Mick aren't getting back together. We just...we were together for ages," Amber sighed wistfully.

"Isn't it better that he's happy? Even if it's not with you? It means you can find someone who _does_ make you happy," Bianca suggested.

"I guess," Amber nodded. Bianca bumped her lightly with her shoulder.

"Your Prince Charming is out there. And he'll make you happier than Mick ever did," Bianca promised.

"Oh B, a Prince Charming sounds great," Amber sighed happily at the thought, making Bianca laugh. "But you'd know all about having a Prince Charming," she smiled, elbowing her.

"Haha, very funny," Bianca rolled her eyes, trying to hide her blushing. "And do you have to say it so loud? My dad is right there," she grumbled.

"You know, your dad is kinda cute...in an older guy sort of way," Amber commented as she looked at Mather, who was laughing at something Ms. Andrews said.

"Amber...ew!" Bianca started to laugh. "That's my dad, how gross can you get?" her laughter grew as Amber didn't look the least bit guilty.

"I'm just stating facts B," Amber told her, but her smile grew and before long both were laughing. " _Why_ is Alfie wearing his uniform?" Amber asked curiously as she saw the boy standing nearby, talking to two adults.

"To look good in front of his parents," Bianca snorted.

"They look so proud," Amber commented sarcastically as she saw the unimpressed expressions his parents wore. Bianca laughed, but it quickly faded as Mather walked over and began speaking with them.

"Oh god my dad's talking to them," she groaned, pushing herself up and rushing off to save both herself and Alfie.

* * *

"This is the worst," Alfie muttered to Bianca, as both stood, held hostage by their parents as they spoke.

"I totally agree," Bianca whispered back, before forcing a smile as Mrs. Lewis turned to her.

"Bianca, I've been led to believe that the beautiful art on the set of the play was thanks to you?" she asked, and Bianca nodded. "It was amazing, I can't believe it was all down to one person," she praised, and Bianca went red.

"It took a long time," Bianca shrugged, feeling very awkward at the praise. "And honestly, it's not as good-looking up close," she told them.

"Nonsense, it was very impressive, especially by yourself," Mr. Lewis told her firmly. Mather smiled proudly. "Much more impressive than my son; the camel," he looked to Alfie, who frowned.

"Dad-"

"Personally, I think Alfie was undercast," the boy looked at Bianca sharply, surprised. "He's a great actor. He always makes me laugh with his performances," she told them, going red at her own outburst. Alfie smiled, not having expected her defence.

"I see," Mr. Lewis nodded slowly. "Looks like you've got some backup," he looked impressed at Bianca standing up to him.

"Of course I'll back him up, he's my friend," Bianca raised an eyebrow, and Mather cleared his throat to hide his amusement.

"Bianca, behave now," he warned her, but looked prouder than he had before as Bianca and Alfie bumped fists. "Sorry, Bianca has bit of a problem holding her tongue," Mather laughed to Mr. Lewis. "When she actually uses it," he added, and Alfie snorted in amusement. Bianca just rolled her eyes.

* * *

By the time they got back to the house, Bianca was exhausted. She was ready for her bed after running around the place, quite literally. The adrenaline of breaking into a safe had worn off and Bianca could barely keep her eyes open.

"Hey, Frosty," she blinked as she was rapped on the head. Bianca blinked and looked around as her glasses slid down her nose again. "You were really out of it. Are you alright?" Jerome asked as they stood in front of her bedroom door.

"Huh? Oh yeah...sorry," Bianca yawned, lifting her glasses to rub her eyes. "I'm just mad tired, sorry," she mumbled.

"Typical Frosty, you do the least work and somehow seem the most tired," Jerome teased, poking her nose. She caught his hand with a groan.

"Stop doing that," she pleaded, and yawned again.

"And here I was going to invite you to watch a movie with me and Alfie," Jerome sounded insulted.

"Sorry...I would...but I'll be asleep before it even starts at this rate," Bianca apologised.

"Don't apologise Frosty," Jerome looked at her as if she was crazy. "I was joking. We watch movies all the time, it's not going to be the last time," he pointed out, and Bianca smiled, but she could see a hint of disappointment before he disguised it. She then reached up, pressing a kiss to his cheek, just on the corner of his mouth, making him freeze and stare at her. Bianca smiled a lazy smile, and opened her bedroom door.

"Goodnight, Crazy Hair," she laughed, closing the door on his stunned expression.

* * *

 **Bit short, my bad! Hope you enjoyed it thought!**

 **Please review!**


	21. An Icy Visit

Chapter 21: An Icy Visit

"That look on Victor's face last night was all the confirmation we needed," Fabian grinned as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah, but now he'll be onto us. He'll figure it out that I stole the puzzle pieces from his safe," Bianca sighed as she took her seat, gulping down orange juice.

"Have any of you seen Patricia?" Mara asked in a stuffy voice. She looked liked she'd been crying all night.

"Didn't she come home last night?" Nina asked her with a frown.

"No!" Mara shook her head. "Trudy said she went out with an aunt and uncle after the play, but I thought that she'd be back by now..." she sniffed, her tears returning to her eyes.

"Are you alright Mara?" Fabian asked her.

"No, I need to talk to Patricia!" Mara exclaimed, wiping her tears away furiously. Bianca watched her worriedly, wondering what had caused such a change from the previous night.

"Hey, you can talk to us if you like?" Nina offered. Mara glanced over her shoulder at Amber, who watched her with an almost challenging expression.

"No, I can't!" she ran off, and Amber smirked.

"Trouble in paradise," she told them, walking around the table to take her seat.

"Sorry?" Fabian frowned in confusion.

"Her and Mick. They were boyfriend and girlfriend for all of one hour, then they broke up," Amber explained.

"Why?" Nina asked.

"Who knows?" Amber shrugged, beginning to eat.

"You could stand to look a little less amused about it Ambs," Bianca told her as she stood up, having finished her breakfast. "But onto the more important topic: where's Patricia?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hopefully with Joy, and not with Rufus," Fabian sighed.

"I thought Rufus was one of the good guys," Amber frowned. "Okay, it's impossible to keep track. We need a newsletter..." she suggested.

"Rufus gives me the creeps, there's something off about him," Bianca muttered. "Hopefully Patricia was smart enough not to go near him..." she sighed.

* * *

"You're quiet Mick," Amber commented as everyone sat at the table.

"Am I?" he asked, looking up from his breakfast, which was about twice the size of everyone else's.

"Trouble in Maradise?" Amber asked, and Alfie choked on his juice as Mick frowned and looked back down at his breakfast. "Wow, that was so clever! Get it? Mara-dise?" Amber smiled brightly.

"Ingenious!" Mick smiled brightly, before it dropped. "None of your business," he snapped at her.

"Ohh, touchy," Jerome taunted as Mick got up.

"So, Alfie," Nina started before an awkward silence could fall. "Are your parents still here?" she asked the boy.

"They leave tonight," Alfie nodded. "Actually, there's something I wanted to ask you guys," he admitted. "I sort of...got a bit carried away last night and I _may_ have led my parents to believe that I've been...promoted to...well...Head of House" Alfie confessed slowly.

"May have? Or definitely did?" Bianca raised an eyebrow, looking amused.

"Congratulations!" Amber smiled at him brightly, before pausing. "Wait...we don't have a Head of House," she frowned in confusion.

"That's true! So it's not exactly a lie now, is it?" Alfie smiled, but it quickly dropped. "So I was wondering if...when they come round...if you guys could all like-"

"Bow down and kiss your feet?" Jerome suggested.

"Exactly!" Alfie nodded. Bianca put a hand to her face.

"You're an idiot," she announced.

"So you'll do it?" Alfie asked her in excitement.

"I'm not following orders, so don't even think about giving me any," Bianca warned him. "I'll go along with it, just because I know what it's like having overbearing parents," she told him. "And besides, my dad is coming as well so at least they can spend the time talking about you," she smirked. Alfie's smile faded.

"Great..." he sighed.

A few minutes passed, and they were all just finishing breakfast when Mick and Mara were herded back in, looking irritated as Victor followed him in.

"Here we go," Fabian muttered to Nina.

"Sit down," Victor ordered, and they all sat.

"Is this about the play?" Fabian smiled brightly. Victor stopped, glaring at him in irritation.

"Do you think I'm here to give you a review?" he asked, sounding tired. "Your juvenile fantasies are of no concern to me whatsoever," Victor growled as he prowled around the table. Bianca felt her stomach squirm. He knew. "I am here because a serious theft has taken place. Items of great value were removed from my safe last night. Are you responsible?" he demanded as he got very close to Fabian.

"No," Fabian answered.

"You?" Victor looked to Nina.

"Why do you think it was any of us?!" Fabian demanded, getting Victor's attention off Nina. He quickly lost his courage. "The school was full of people last night...when were they taken?" he asked.

"Well...they were there during the intermission. The only other time I was away from my room was during the second half of your irritating little play," Victor growled.

"There you go," Fabian replied. "We were all on stage," he pointed out.

"Except for you," Victor looked to Bianca. Nina bit her lip, and Bianca looked up with a bored expression.

"Yes, because I was backstage. In case you forgot when you ran through and nearly ran into me?" she asked, and he bristled.

"It couldn't have been any of us," Amber spoke up. "We were performing. The show must go on and all of that!" she smiled brightly.

"Of course," Victor suddenly conceded, which made them infinitely more nervous. "Of course! How very, very remiss of me!" he rubbed his hands together. "Very well! Off to school, all of you, go!" Victor instructed.

"So is that it then?" Fabian asked with a frown.

"For now, yes," Victor nodded. "But I shall discover who took those items, you mark my words," he vowed. "And when I do..."

"What do you mean?" Nina asked nervously as Victor smiled, looking very confident.

"When the security cameras were taken down, I asked for one camera to be left in my room, I had totally forgotten!" Victor explained. Bianca tried her best to remain indifferent, but went pale as she forgot how to breathe. "So whoever has stolen those items will have been caught!" he declared.

"Victor!" Trudy suddenly rushed in. "I've just taken a phone call from Mr. Sweet in your office," she told him. "He said 'can you get over to the school?'" she relayed the message, making Victor frown.

"What, now?" he asked, irritated that he finally had the students on the ropes.

"Yes, right away! He said it was an emergency!" Trudy confirmed. Victor then left, and Bianca managed to breathe again. She clenched her fists. She needed to act, and fast.

* * *

" _Well well well_ ," the amused, thick Dublin accent of her brother echoed from Bianca's phone as she sat in the drama studio; her laptop open. " _To what do I owe the pleasure of a call from my antisocial yet adorable baby sister_?" Noel asked.

"Don't make this any more unbearable than it has to be, please Noel," Bianca requested with a sigh as she pressed her phone to her ear with her shoulder, typing with both hands.

" _Oh I intend on making this as difficult as I can, dear Bianca. You don't call me enough_ ," Noel replied brightly. Bianca groaned. Her brother was as crazy as always. " _How can I help you today_?" he asked her with a chuckle.

"I...I need help," Bianca muttered.

" _What was that? I didn't quite catch it_!" Noel's voice was filled with glee. " _You'll have to speak up_ ," he told her.

"I need help! Please Noel. I really need your help on this one," Bianca pleaded.

" _Alright, alright. What do you need help with_?" Noel asked with one final laugh before turning serious. As she explained the problem and Noel explained what to do, Jerome looked in and found her sitting typing away rapidly.

"I am not saying that!" Bianca suddenly laughed as he peered in, not making himself known. "Can you just behave yourself for five minutes?" she asked, sounding exasperated as she continued to type. "Yes, I've done it. What next?" she asked. Jerome watched her, wondering just who she was talking to. " _Fine_. You're the most handsome guy in the world and I worship the ground you walk on," Bianca answered in a droll voice. "Thank you," Jerome frowned, finding himself jealous of whoever was on the other line. "That's it? You are a lifesaver. I will make it up to you when I see you next, ok? No, I'm not buying you a pint, I'm underage!" Bianca laughed. "I'll talk to you later," she hung up, and shut over her laptop, before falling backwards onto the stage with a groan.

"Stressed, Frosty?" Jerome asked in amusement.

"All the more for seeing you, Crazy Hair," Bianca replied without getting up.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Jerome asked as he took a seat beside her. Bianca sat up, taking care not to send her laptop flying.

"What's it matter?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, watching him curiously.

"Oh you know, the fact that you never talk to people, yet this person you were, well..." Jerome found himself growing frustrated, not only with whoever it was that Bianca had been talking to, but his own feelings. Bianca stared at him, and after a moment, burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny?" he demanded, and Bianca fell backwards laughing. "Fine, forget it," he muttered, standing up, but she caught his hand, still laughing.

"You...you really are an idiot," Bianca giggled. "I was on the phone to my _brother_ , Noel," Jerome blushed furiously in his horror.

"Right. Well. Good. Fine. Whatever," he muttered, but as he tried to escape, Bianca held on.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" she giggled, and Jerome's face went even redder. "That's so cute," Bianca wiped away her tears of laughter. "Noel was helping me out with something. He's a pain in the arse so he doesn't give his help easily," Bianca explained.

"Right. Can we drop this now and never think of it again?" Jerome asked, and Bianca giggled again, before linking her fingers in his.

"Sure," she nodded. "Come on, we better go," she giggled, and coughed as he frowned at her. She released his hand to shove her laptop into her bag again, and they went out into the hall where Alfie and Mick were standing talking.

"Boarders of Anubis House!" they all looked around as Victor stepped out of Mr. Sweet's office, looking furious. "I want you back there _immediately_ ," he hissed as he walked past them.

"Bianca!" Bianca felt herself being pulled away from Jerome by Nina and Amber. "What are you going to do? What if he really does have proof?" Nina asked, looking terrified.

"He could expel you!" Amber whispered.

"Oh Bianca, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! I never should have gotten you to take the puzzle pieces!" Nina had tears in her eyes.

"It's fine, seriously Nins, it's all going to be fine," Bianca smiled at her, but before she could explain, Alfie and Jerome walked over. "Come on, let's get back and see Victor complete his nervous breakdown," she said cheerfully, beginning to walk.

"I think she's lost it," Amber whispered to Nina. "Probably so scared she's gone into denial," she commented.

* * *

"Come along, come along!" Victor called as he heard the group return to the house. They walked into the lounge, where Victor stood with a smug look on his face. "It's show-time boys and girls, time to expose the thief!" he declared, hooking up the camera system to the TV. Everyone took their seats, and Nina stared at Bianca with wide eyes; as did Fabian, as she took a seat beside Jerome, not looking the least bit worried.

As everyone took their seats, Victor turned on the TV and switched on the system, which started up a video of Victor trimming his nose hair. Everyone burst out laughing as Victor's smug smile faded.

"What is going on here?!" Victor yelled as everyone laughed hard at the video. Bianca winked to Fabian and Nina as they looked to her, and they began to laugh in disbelief. "Which one of you miscreants has _dared_ to interfere with my equipment?!" he demanded furiously.

"Dunno Victor, but can we see more of your home movies?" Alfie asked with a giggle. "You've obviously got a _nose_ for comedy!" everyone burst out laughing again as Victor stormed off, furious.

"How did you do that?" Fabian asked as Bianca got up and went into the kitchen. She glanced over her shoulder as he, plus Nina and Amber, grinned at her.

"What, did you forget who owns the security company?" Bianca smirked. "It wasn't too hard to swap the footage around. Thank god it's all done online, otherwise I may have been a little worried. The footage of that night is gone," she grinned.

"You are _incredible_!" Nina threw herself at Bianca in a hug, taking the girl by surprise.

"Hey, everyone has their strengths, and it turns out that mine are highly illegal. You ever need a criminal, I'm your girl," they laughed as Bianca grinned back. "Okay, I've neglected my Ancient History project long enough, I best go and deal with it," she decided, grabbing a bar of chocolate from the cupboard and leaving.

"I'm not stupid, you know," she stopped in the hallway as Jerome spoke up.

"No, just a bit of a stalker," Bianca glanced around with a smirk. Frowning, Jerome walked over to her and got close.

"I know you're the one who messed with Victor's footage," he accused.

"Can't prove anything," Bianca shrugged, and Jerome caught her arm, pulling her down the corridor and into his room.

"Bianca, the security feed belongs to your family, and you've hacked it before," Jerome frowned at her as Bianca watched him, still slightly amused. "You were talking to your brother, asking a favour, and you said before that he taught you everything you know," he stated, looking irritated.

"Okay, yes, I was the one to switch the footage around," Bianca confirmed with a shrug.

"Why? Who are you covering for?" Jerome asked, and Bianca was surprised.

"Why does it matter?" she asked him curiously.

"Because it does," Jerome told her.

"Yes, but _why_?" Bianca pushed, taking a step closer to him. "Yes, I messed with the security camera before, but why does the reason for it matter?" she demanded. He blinked in surprise.

"Because...because I don't want you getting dragged into the trouble that Nina and Fabian are making for everyone," Jerome admitted, and Bianca deflated slightly in her surprise. "You get into enough trouble with me and Alfie. I don't want you getting into more trouble. I don't want..."

"What?" Bianca asked, this time in a softer voice.

"I don't want your parents finding an excuse to make you move schools again," Jerome told her, staring at her as Bianca stared back, wide-eyed.

"They won't," she said after a moment. "I won't let them. Not this time," she said, and walked over to the door, opening it. "And for the record, I was covering for me," Bianca then disappeared off, leaving him alone to try and understand the strange girl who had baffled him from day one.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be setting the place up for dinner?" Bianca asked Jerome as she walked into the dining room later that day.

"But I am, see? The main course!" he lifted the silver cover to reveal Alfie's head, with a green apple stuck in his mouth. Bianca put a hand to her mouth as he laughed, and after a moment Bianca's own laughter escaped.

"Well...you definitely provide the entertainment," she giggled. "Maybe...just a little," she shrugged.

"Just a little? I think you'll find that we are excellent dinner entertainment!" Jerome told her, affronted. Bianca smiled back, and he gave her a small smile back, trying not to let their words earlier affect them.

"I doubt that," Bianca then shrugged.

"I'll show you entertainment!" Jerome caught her around the waist, making her squeal.

"Hey! Let go!" she laughed as he tickled her sides.

"Fear not, dear maiden, I shall save you from this foul creature!" Alfie suddenly declared, lifting a candlestick from the table. With the apple still in his mouth, he swung it at Jerome, who released Bianca to grab the silver cover as a shield.

"Oh, Alfie! Watch it!" Bianca laughed as he nearly caught her, and she ducked behind Jerome.

"Uh!" they stopped, looking around as Trudy frowned at them. "Are you setting this table, or wrecking it?" she demanded.

"In trouble again," Bianca poked Jerome's side, and he squirmed.

"You've a nerve," he caught her, making her smile. "And I will find out what's going on, Frosty, and just what you're hiding," Jerome promised.

"Cool, let me know when you do that," Bianca replied with a bright smile.

* * *

"Bianca," the girl heard Nina and Amber call her name as she walked through the hallway.

"What's up?" she asked, seeing their attire. "Going out?" she raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to the clearing. Patricia was supposed to meet Joy last night there," Nina explained quietly as they heard laughter from the dining room. "You coming?" she asked hopefully. Bianca bit her lip. She was worried about Patricia, who had disappeared last night after meeting up with Rufus.

"I can't," she shook her head. "I'm sorry, my dad's in there. He'll think it's weird if I just up and vanish," she told the two.

"Just meet us when you can, yeah?" Nina asked, and Bianca nodded. The two left, and Bianca groaned. Of course her dad had to want to come for dinner when Patricia needed help. With a sigh, she walked back into the dining room, taking a seat beside Mara as Alfie sat in Nina's usual seat, opposite his father.

"Where is everyone?" Trudy asked as she set down another dish.

"Who cares? More food for me!" Alfie grinned. Bianca kicked his shin lightly. He glanced at her, and she indicated to his dad, who was frowning. "Uh, what I meant to say was...they're all off Trudy...doing their chores...and quite right too!" he nodded weakly.

"What?" Trudy frowned. "Oh, never mind," she decided as Alfie looked nervous. "We better start, otherwise it'll get cold," she lifted the covers off the food. "So, Mrs. Lewis, did you enjoy the play last night?" the housemother asked Alfie's mother.

"We would have enjoyed it more if our son had more to do, wouldn't we Marsha?" Mr. Lewis spoke before his wife could.

"Yes," Marsha agreed, but there was an underlining tone that she didn't quite agree.

"Dad! I don't want to embarrass my friends by talking about that!" Alfie told him quickly.

"Personally I found the camel to be my favourite character. Provided just the right amount of humour to balance the tragedy," Mather spoke, sitting on Mara's other side up beside Alfie's father.

"That's the problem with yourself Alfred, you don't push yourself forward," Mr. Lewis told him. "You could be so much more than the back-end of a camel, right dear?" he laughed. His wife nodded again.

"Actually I was the front end," Alfie corrected.

"I can't imagine young Jerome here to allow himself to be overshadowed!" Mr. Lewis scoffed at the idea. Bianca put a hand to her face in disbelief.

"He played the camel's butt!" Alfie argued. Trudy nudged him as she set a plate down.

"Tell them about your chores," Jerome suggested as Alfie tried not to get wound up by his father.

"Uh, what chores?" Alfie looked at him blankly.

"The ones that the others are on right now?" Bianca muttered, staring at him in hopes he would remember what he had said only moments before.

"Yes, they're away doing his bidding," Jerome smiled to Alfie's parents as they frowned.

"Yes! Those chores! Lots of chores, too many to mention really," Alfie laughed nervously as he finally caught on to what they were saying.

"Jerome and Bianca seem to have a better handle on the workforce than you do Alfred," Mr. Lewis commented, unimpressed. Alfie sighed. Nothing was impressing his father, which was making him more flustered. "Quite the power couple!" he nodded, and Alfie choked on his giggle, and both Mick and Mara snorted as the two went red, very aware of Mather's frown.

"We're not-"

"Tell me Jerome," Mr. Lewis spoke before they could say anything. "How did my son beat you out for Head of House?" he asked, and Jerome's eyes widened.

"I turned it down," Jerome explained. Alfie's jaw dropped, and Bianca leaned back in her seat. "Alfred was looking forward to it so much that I-" he yelped as Alfie kicked his shin hard. He then cleared his throat, and smiled pleasantly again.

"You don't need the ego boost, shut up," Bianca pointed her fork at Jerome as she whispered. He just smirked back at her.

"Bianca? What about you?" Mr. Lewis directed his attention to Bianca, who looked at him sharply.

"I'm sorry?" she asked politely.

"How did my son beat _you_ out for Head of House?" Mr. Lewis asked.

"Yes, how _did_ that happen?" Mather asked, looking very close to laughing.

"Oh, I..." Bianca hesitated, glancing to Alfie. He shot her a pleading look. "He just had a better campaign than me," she shrugged.

"I see," Mr. Lewis nodded, looking mildly surprised as Alfie looked relieved. "At least the boy shows promise there," he nodded. Bianca sighed, hoping that the awkward dinner would be over soon.

* * *

"And that's why if people want to keep their eating privileges in this house, they have to do their chores," Alfie explained proudly as he explained his made-up system to his father. "No chores, no chow," he added. Bianca and Jerome exchanged exasperated looks.

"Eating privileges? That's outrageous!" Mr. Lewis exclaimed. Alfie's smile immediately dropped. "Alfred?" he glanced from his wife to his son, who immediately began to panic.

"Alfie, calm yourself," Bianca muttered as he began to stumble over his words.

"I might try that in the boardroom!" Mr. Lewis laughed. "Perhaps there is hope for the boy; he's much more like me than we thought! Eh, Marsha?" he smiled to his wife, and Alfie laughed weakly, calming down. "Ruthless!" he nodded in approval.

"Quite a harsh tactic. It may work for me too," Mather nodded.

"Wouldn't it just?" Mr. Lewis smiled.

"How could Alfred possibly fail with parents like you?" Jerome turned to them. Alfie frowned at his best friend. "Unstoppable ambition on one side, poise and beauty on the other?" both Alfie and Bianca slapped hands to their faces at his charm.

"Very perceptive Jerome, I can see you're a good influence on our boy," Mr. Lewis nodded in approval. Bianca snorted, and covered her mouth, pretending to cough as she struggled to hide her laughter. Alfie threw a pea at him, and Jerome frowned back. "Manners Alfred!" Mr. Lewis scolded. "You know Jerome, I'm always on the lookout for an apprentice. Business like mine, could always do with fresh blood," he commented as Jerome shot Alfie a smug smile.

"Back off Jerome, they're my over-strict, control freak parents, not yours!" Alfie hissed at him.

"Where are Nina and Amber?" Fabian walked in and spoke to Alfie quickly.

"Probably mucking out the horses," Mr. Lewis replied on behalf of his son.

"What horses?" Fabian frowned.

"The school horses Fabian!" Alfie laughed nervously, putting on his fancy voice. "And I hope you've finished polishing the silverwear, hmm?" he held up a fork.

"Oh...okay," Fabian realised what was going on and gave a nervous smile.

"Fabian," Bianca called him over, whispering in his ear. Fabian's eyes widened.

"Thanks B!" he turned and hurried off.

"Uh, dismissed!" Alfie called over his shoulder as Jerome shot Bianca a suspicious frown. She just smiled back innocently.

"So, Mather," Mr. Lewis turned to the man sitting beside him. "When will Bianca be joining your own company?" Bianca stiffened as Mather smiled back.

"I'm not too sure of that myself," he admitted. "Or where she'll be joining in fact," Mather chuckled, and Bianca kept her head lowered as she continued eating.

"Really," Mr. Lewis glanced to Bianca, who kept her gaze firmly on her plate. "You'll have to be careful, or I may snap her up before you can. I can always do with brains, and a backbone," he commented.

"And her skill in art as well, she's very talented," Mrs. Lewis spoke up. Mather gave a laugh.

"You'll definitely have to fight me for her. And at worst, you'll have to take on her mother, and Ivy is a force to reckoned with," he told them, making Alfie's parents laugh.

"Excuse me for a moment," Bianca suddenly stood up, turning and leaving the room. As she walked up the stairs, she clenched her fists. Her dad was just the same as ever. He'd never lay off her until she gave him a definitely answer on her future.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please review!**


	22. A Chilling Rescue

Chapter 22: A Chilling Rescue

Bianca knew she should go back down to dinner, that if she waited any long then they'd start wondering where she was. She just couldn't face her father, who despite his words, was still putting pressure on her to make a decision. He'd never change, and she was stupid for thinking he might go a little easier on her.

She paced around her room, her fingers itching for her sketchbook, but she knew if she went for it, she definitely wouldn't be moving any time soon. Walking over to her desk, she flipped open the sketchbook that had almost been filled with sketches of the set for the play, most of which had been rough ideas that were scrapped. She reached her other pictures, which had been done either out of boredom, or for coursework.

"Hey, Frosty," she jumped, whirling around as Jerome pushed her door open. "Everyone's beginning to think you've fallen into the toilet. You're missing Alfie crashing and burning," he commented.

"Yeah well, if I stayed there, I would have said something that wouldn't have gone down as well as Trudy's cooking," Bianca muttered, her face going red as she positioned herself in front of her sketchbook.

"You shouldn't listen to them. Just do what you normally do at dinner," Jerome smirked as he walked over. "Go into your own world and ignore us," he poked her nose, which immediately went red. "Why does your nose do that?" he asked curiously as Bianca put her hands to it.

"It's sensitive. I hate my nose being touched. It goes all warm," she complained.

"Frosty, going warm? Perish the thought," Jerome grinned, taking her hands and pulling them away from her nose. The blush was spreading across her face. "You'd melt," he teased, and poked her again, making her groan.

"Stop it!" she held onto his hands, pulling them away from her now red face.

"What's this?" her eyes widened when he looked over her shoulder and reached for her sketchbook.

"No don't!" she cried out, but Jerome grabbed it and moved away from her, holding it out of her reach. "Don't look at it, please," Bianca pleaded, jumping for her book.

"Too late," Jerome grinned, easily moving around Bianca. "Is this...this is me and Alfie," he accused, looking at Bianca, whose blushing had grown worse.

"I don't – I had to – I mean..." Bianca stopped, and shook her head. "I spend most of my time with you guys, I just ended up drawing you two more," she shrugged.

"This is us when we were stuck in the camel suit..." Jerome looked at the picture, which was of him and Alfie sitting at the table, looking very irritated to say the least. "And this one's from that quiz we held," he turned to a picture of him in a moustache, and Alfie in a dress and heels. He flipped through the pictures, which were all of the people of Anubis House.

"Give it!" Bianca finally managed to snatch it back, her face bright red. "Just...they're just crappy sketches I've done," she closed it with a snap and tossed it on the desk. Jerome stared at her.

"You're insane. They're incredible!" Bianca's blushing just continued to grow, and she frowned. "Alright. Come on, let's go back downstairs, ignore your dad, and get this dinner done with," Jerome shook his head and held out his hand to her.

"Alright, but I won't be held responsible if I throw my food at someone," Bianca warned, taking his hand.

"It'll make it no different from other dinners here," Jerome grinned at her, and Bianca laughed.

* * *

After the awkward dinner was finally over, Jerome, Bianca and Alfie stood in the hallway. Bianca awkwardly hugged her father, who could sense that something was off, but didn't want to ask in front of everyone.

"It is quite impressive that Alfie was made Head of House," Mather muttered to Bianca quietly. She frowned in confusion at his comment. "Especially since the position doesn't exist," his daughter's eyes widened.

"How-"

"Once upon a time, this was my dorm too," he told her, and released her. "I'll talk to you later Bianca, take care. And it was a pleasure meeting you two as well," Mather turned to Jerome and Alfie.

"Keep up the good work son," Mr. Lewis told his son as he opened the front door. Mrs. Lewis hugged Alfie, pressing a kiss to his cheek, and the three walked out.

"Ah, parents, eh?" Jerome sighed as both Bianca and Alfie sagged, relieved that it was finally over. "I thought I had it bad," he mused.

"No, your are way worse," Alfie replied, and Bianca giggled as Jerome frowned. "No offence," he smiled at his scowling friend. "Okay bro, I think I feel a prank coming on," Alfie declared as he loosened his tie.

"Oh, yeah," Jerome grinned. Bianca felt her phone buzz, and checked it, frowning.

"Uh, you guys have that handled. I've gotta...do something," she told them.

"What? But-" before Jerome could say anything, she ran from the house. "She's acting weird," he turned to Alfie.

"She's always acting weird. Now, I have an idea," Alfie smiled widely.

* * *

"Bianca!" reaching the school, the dark haired girl heard her name, and looked around. Fabian, Nina and Amber caught up to her.

"Any luck?" Bianca asked them hopefully.

"We were right, Rufus has Patricia. He tried locking us in an abandoned building, but Fabian got us out," Nina smiled thankfully to Fabian, who blushed.

"I knew there was something creepy about that guy. Now what?" Bianca asked, her worry growing.

"Now we talk to Ms. Andrews," Fabian told her. Bianca frowned, not understanding. "I overheard her talking to Mr. Sweet. Rufus is ransoming Patricia, and she's going to give him what he wants," he explained.

"Oh, I bet Victor loves that," Bianca snorted. They hurried inside, walking through the corridors, and found the French teacher walking towards them.

"Ms. Andrews!" Nina called, making her stop abruptly.

"What on Earth are you-"

"We know Patricia's been kidnapped, Ms. Andrews," Nina told her. The teacher's eyes widened in alarm.

"We know Rufus has got Patricia, and we also know that _you_ know he's got her," Fabian told her. Ms. Andrews looked even more shocked.

"How...where did you get all this information?" she asked them quietly, baffled.

"We know so much more than you think," Amber shrugged.

"That's not important right now though," Bianca shook her head. "The important thing is that Patricia needs help," she said.

"I agree," Ms. Andrews nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so what is the plan of action?" Fabian asked her.

"The plan, is that you go back to your house and get ready for bed, and I promise you that by the morning, all of this will be resolved," Ms. Andrews told them. She then walked around them, heading for the doors.

"You're going to meet him, aren't you?" Fabian demanded.

"Keep out of this Fabian," Ms. Andrews warned him coldly, but there was worry in her expression.

"We wanna come with you and help find Patricia," Nina requested. "We're not scared of Rufus," she said, but her voice trembled a little bit.

"Speak for yourself," Bianca muttered.

"You have no idea what you're walking into," Ms. Andrews warned. "Besides, I couldn't possibly allow children to get involved," she scoffed at the idea.

"Well, then you better have a time machine, because we're already really, _really_ involved," Nina gave a small laugh at the idea.

"And you can't go alone," Fabian told their French teacher. "He's far too dangerous," he reminded her.

"Precisely," Ms. Andrews agreed, making them frown. "And that is why _you_ have to stay here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get my car," she turned and walked through the doors, leaving them.

"Did she really think we'd just take it at that and go home?" Bianca wondered aloud.

"What do we do now?" Amber asked, worried.

"We get on our bikes and follow her," Fabian told them determinedly. "Children?" he scoffed. "We'll show her," the boy said, leading the way out of the school.

* * *

Having followed Ms. Andrews car from a safe distance, the four found themselves in the middle of the forest. The teacher was sitting in her car, waiting for Rufus when they arrived.

"Come on," Fabian whispered to them as they climbed off their bikes, leaving them and moving as close to Ms. Andrews car as they dared. When they peered over at her, they found her on the phone. She suddenly began to drive again. "Back to the bikes," he called.

"You know what we need right now? A car," Amber told them seriously. "A convertible actually," she said.

"We have to make do with what we have Amber," Fabian told her, making her groan as they turned back to their bikes. Suddenly, Amber let out a scream. They looked down, and found she had stood in something not quite pleasant.

"Oh come on Amber, there's more to life than new shoes," Nina rolled her eyes. "We have to help Patricia," she pointed out.

"Think of it this way, now you have an excuse for more shoe shopping," Bianca patted her shoulder with a laugh.

"Like she needs an excuse," Fabian muttered. They ran back to their bikes, and began to cycle down the road towards the clearing. Abandoning their bikes a small distance away, they crept through their trees.

"There's the creep," Bianca whispered as they saw Rufus leaning against a red van. Ms. Andrews was scowling as she locked her car.

"I can't see Patricia," Amber whispered.

"She must be in the back of Rufus's van," Fabian realised.

"Okay, we all know what to do, let's go," Nina whispered, and frowned. "We...all know what to do, right?" she asked hopefully.

"More or less. Let's go," Bianca whispered, and they crept through the trees and around to the back of Rufus's van. Fabian tried to open the doors, but they were locked.

"It's locked!" Fabian hissed, and Patricia appeared in the window.

"Patricia, are you okay?" Nina gasped.

"Yes! Get me out of here!" she hissed.

"Move out of the way," Bianca grabbed a discarded piece of metal and wedged it between the doors, jostling it to disengage the lock. "Come on...come on..." she hissed as it refused to budge.

"How _dare_ you cheat us?!" Ms. Andrews suddenly yelled, and the van's engine suddenly roared to life.

"Hurry up!" Patricia pleaded as loudly as she dared. Finally the lock gave way, and the doors opened. Patricia leapt out and Fabian shut the doors just as Rufus sped away, leaving a very distraught Ms. Andrews behind. The five laughed in relief, hugging Patricia as she grinned, before walking over to Ms. Andrews as she stared at her.

"How on Earth..." she started. "Patricia, I've been so worried about you!" she walked towards the girl, who shoved her back.

"Yeah right!" the redhead scoffed.

"Patricia..."

"Come on? What's the big mystery?" Patricia demanded angrily. "Why is Rufus after Joy, and _where_ is she?!" she cried, shaking a little. "Tell me, or I'm going global," she threatened.

"Don't threaten me Patricia," Ms. Andrews warned in a tired voice. "You have no idea what you're getting into," she told her.

" _Don't threaten me, Daphne_ ," Patricia growled back. "I'm already in it," she pointed out. The others grinned as Ms. Andrews looked nervous.

* * *

The next morning, Mick stood in the doorway, nervous as he waited for the taxi that would take him to the airport. Off for the next few weeks, he would be in America applying for a sports summer camp. As Trudy rushed out to the taxi to tell them to wait as Mick said goodbye, the jock turned to Mara.

"Bye then...Mara," he smiled at the girl, having finally made up with her the previous night.

"Yeah...bye," she smiled back, somewhat sadly.

"Sorry to gatecrash your tender goodbye," they looked around as Jerome spoke. He, Alfie and Fabian walked over, looking half-asleep.

"We just wanted to wish you good luck dude," Fabian grinned at him. Mick shook his hand with a grin.

"And bring us back something nice," he looked up at Bianca as she leaned on the bannisters with Nina and Amber, all of them looking equally tired. Mick chuckled, waving to the three, before looking to Mara again. He smiled again, before turning and walking out.

"Okay, I have still got an hour of beauty sleep to make up for," Amber turned and walked back to her room as Bianca yawned widely.

"No point in me trying to go back to sleep, I'll just sleep late," she decided, running a hand through her hair. "Time for a shower," Bianca turned, heading to the bathroom before Nina could consider it. They had arrived back late; too late to shower. Victor had appeared surprised to see Patricia with them, for a split second, before reminding them that they had 5 minutes to get ready for bed.

* * *

"Do you think I overstepped the mark? Demanding answers?" Patricia asked as she sat beside Amber. Nina and Fabian sat at the desk in front, and Bianca at the desk to her left.

"No! You were amazing!" Nina smiled at her brightly. Patricia smiled back.

"Who's ready to bring these suckers down?" she grinned confidently.

"Sibuna!" Amber put her hand to her right eye.

"Sibuna," the other three mirrored.

"You guys have _got_ to tell me what that's all about," Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Okay, settle down quickly please," Ms. Andrews called as she walked in. "Thank you," she smiled as she took a seat. "Now, it has come to our attention that some of you are not as occupied as you might like outside of class," she started. Bianca frowned. She didn't like where this was going.

"You can say that again! Bring on the new girls miss!" Jerome heckled from the back. He and Alfie began to snigger as Bianca rolled her eyes, wondering why she liked him.

"So we've decided to run elections for a school representative," Ms. Andrews continued, ignoring him. "The school representative would be an ambassador for the school, and would also act as a conduit for relations between staff and students," Bianca rolled her eyes, immediately uninterested as Patricia raised her hand. "Yes Patricia..." Ms. Andrews frowned.

"I don't like the school rep idea Ms. Andrews, but I might be interested in starting a school paper," she told the teacher. "The gossip, the news, the scandal. The truth," the underlying threat was there, and Bianca glanced to her, hoping that she wasn't going too far. "What you reckon?" Patricia asked.

"I think you'll find, Patricia, that that little matter is already in hand," Ms. Andrews smiled back at her. Raising an eyebrow, Bianca wondered just what she meant. There was no intimidation in her eyes like there had been the previous night. "Now! About the school representative," Ms. Andrews returned to the topic at hand, and Bianca zoned out, losing interest once more.

* * *

"You've been awfully chummy with the geek squad recently," Jerome commented as he and Alfie walked on either side of Bianca.

"Have I? My bad," Bianca yawned. "Why, you getting jealous?" she then smirked at him, and Alfie giggled, earning a glare from Jerome.

"Of them? Hah! Not likely," he scoffed.

"I think he's jealous Alfie, what about you?" Bianca turned to the other boy, linking arms with him.

"I would say so Bianca, I would say so," Alfie nodded as they continued walking. He shot Jerome a smirk, and the taller boy's glare darkened. They opened the doors, and froze as they found Victor on the other end, his usual scowl on his face.

"You," he growled at Bianca.

"Me?" she gulped nervously.

"And you four," Nina and the others of Sibuna, who had been standing nearby, whirled around. "Are to come with me, if you want to know the truth," he told them. He then turned on his heel and walked away.

"I uh...I've got to go," Bianca frowned as she watched Victor walk away.

"You're running off _again_?" Jerome frowned in disbelief as the other four walked ahead.

"Sorry...I have to," Bianca sighed, letting go of Alfie as she followed the others.

* * *

Trudy looked up from her dusting in surprise as Victor walked in, followed by the five students.

"Oh, you lot look terrible!" she exclaimed as she saw their pale, nervous expressions. "What are you doing dragging them back here during the day?" Trudy asked the caretaker.

"Don't let us distract you from your duties Trudy," Victor told her with a frown. "Supermarket, yes?" he dismissed her. "Come, come, my office, up up up up up!" he ordered as the five walked up and into his office as Trudy left.

"Patricia, are you alright?" Nina asked as the girl began to breathe heavily. "We need a paper bag!" she cried.

"We need nothing of the sort," Bianca pushed her aside gently, standing in front of the girl who was slightly shorter than her. "Patricia, easy, you're okay," she soothed, pulling her hand from her neck

"I can't breathe! I need to get out of here!" she cried.

"Just try to breathe normally, you'll be fine," Bianca told her calmly as Victor walked in, shutting the door and locking it. "It's a panic attack, you just need to breathe," she soothed.

"Victor, let her out!" Fabian yelled as the man took a seat and began to type on his laptop that was sitting open.

"You wanted answers? Well, here they are," he then turned the computer around, and they frowned in confusion.

" _Patricia_?" a familiar voice spoke from the computer, and Patricia's breathing instantly slowed. " _Patricia, are you there_?" Joy called as they whirled around.

"Joy...Joy!" Patricia took a seat in front of the computer as everyone else began to crowd around. "I got your card Joy, I came to find you, but you-"

" _They wouldn't let me meet you_ ," Joy shook her head sadly. " _Too dangerous_ ," she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, it's not your fault," Patricia told her with a smile. "So when are you coming back?" she asked eagerly. Joy didn't answer, her gaze moving away from the camera for a moment before moving back.

" _Hey, is that Amber_?" Joy smiled as she recognised the blonde beside Patricia.

"Hey Joy! I have so much to tell you! Mick and I split up, and he's totally devastated but pretending not to be. And Nina's started at school, she's American!" Amber gestured to the girl, who waved awkwardly.

"Hi, I'm Nina, from America..." Nina greeted weakly.

" _Hi_ ," Joy smiled back. " _And is that...no way! Bianca? You're there too? Cute glasses!_ " she stared in alarm. Bianca went red.

"Yeah it's me...thanks Joy," she mumbled.

"So do you want to tell us where you are?" Nina asked her hopefully.

"No she does not," Victor spoke this time as Joy's smile faded again.

"And Fabian's here!" Amber added before an awkward silence could fall.

"Hey Joy," the boy greeted with a wave.

" _Fabes! Hi_ ," Joy smiled back softly, and Nina's own smile faded. Bianca bit her lip, glancing away to hide her amusement. She'd forgotten about Joy's crush on the nerdy boy.

"So when are you coming back?" Patricia brought the topic back, and Joy looked away.

" _I'm not_ ," she admitted in a small voice.

"What?! Why not?"

" _I can't say too much, but my dad said there's someone after us so we had to move away and change our names and stuff_ ," Joy explained as a man walked into view.

"Rufus!" Bianca realised who she was talking about.

" _I'm still your best friend Patricia, and I always will be. But it's just too dangerous to be there anymore_ ," she explained softly, looking guilty.

" _Off the cam now please Princess_ ," the man, Joy's father, leaned into view.

"Guys, I gotta go. But listen. Victor and the other teachers-"

" _Joy_."

" _They're protecting me. You can trust them, okay_?" Joy then made to move.

"Joy don't go!" Patricia's plea stopped her. "I miss you," she told her as tears welled in her eyes.

" _I miss you too_ ," Joy smiled sadly at her. " _Bye_ ," she then rushed off camera.

"Happy now?" Victor turned to them, raising his eyebrows.

"Why is Rufus after Joy?" Patricia demanded, glaring at him.

" _He's not after Joy, he's after me_ ," they all looked back at the laptop as Joy's father spoke again. " _Hello Patricia_ ," he greeted as he took a seat.

"Mr Mercer?" Patricia frowned in confusion.

" _I work for the government, Zeno is after some top secret information which we_ cannot _let him have_ ," Mr. Mercer explained gravely. " _It's a matter of national security. Sorry. That's all I can tell you at the moment_ ," he told them with a wry smile.

"Very well boys and girls, let's wrap it up now," Victor turned the computer back around. "And there's one more thing," he said as he stood and unlocked his office door. "From now on, you are to go straight to school, and directly back to the house afterwards. No-one is to go anywhere without my knowledge. Rufus Zeno is still out there, now go," he ordered. Wordlessly, the five left.

"I can't believe Victor's putting us under house arrest!" Nina complained.

"I can't believe he's one of the good guys!" Amber whispered back. "He has _such_ evil hair," she commented.

"Is he good though, really?" Nina frowned.

"Yes! You heard Joy!" Patricia muttered. Bianca frowned. Something told her that it wasn't that simple.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	23. Bitter Tension Rising

Chapter 23: Bitter Tension Rising

The next morning, the four girls who had spoken to Joy stood together in the hall, when Fabian came out of his room holding the matching puzzle pieces.

"I'm taking these to school with me," he told them, and the four girls frowned. "I know Joy said Victor was one of the good guys, but I still don't trust him," Fabian admitted, before shoving them into his bag as Trudy walked over.

"Ah, Fabian, be a love? Give these letters to Victor," she handed over a small pile of letters. "I'm off to the supermarket, if I don't go now I'll miss my bus, and then lunch with your Uncle Ade," Trudy smiled, making them laugh. As she walked out, Fabian's smile dropped.

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Nina asked, seeing his look.

"This one's from the hospital," Fabian held up the letter.

"It must be Alfie's toxicology report!" Nina realised.

"The hall is not an area for loitering!" Victor's voice echoed from above as he leaned out the window of his office.

"Just uh, letters, Victor!" Fabian called, hurrying up the stairs.

"I'm going on here, I have to give Miss. Caine some more artwork," Bianca told them, turning and leaving as the others waited for Fabian.

* * *

"Oh, I see you've decided to hang out with us again," Jerome commented as Bianca caught up to him after History class.

"Jealousy is unbecoming of you," she told him, and frowned when she saw him scowl. "Hey," Bianca caught his sleeve, making him stop with her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a prick," Bianca told him, feeling guilty. "And I didn't mean to spend so much time with the others. I just..."

"Jerome?" they looked around as Mara approached. "I hope I didn't upset you yesterday," she said as she stood awkwardly.

"About what?" Jerome turned and walked away, making Bianca frown.

"When I mentioned your parents and you got very odd and ran away," Mara reminded him.

"Honestly Mara, it's fine," Jerome shook his head, and Bianca felt jealousy welling up inside her as she took a seat, pulling out her sketchbook.

"B!" she jumped, looking up as Fabian ran in. He hurried over to whisper to her. "Anubis House is empty, so we're going to check out the toxicology report to see what it says," he told her. "Want to come?" he asked her eagerly. Bianca frowned. She wanted to know what was in the report, but when she sneaked a glance at Jerome, she found him talking to Mara, and her smiling back as she pulled up a chess board between them.

"No...I think I've done enough criminal acts for the next while," Bianca smiled back weakly at Fabian. "Just, let me know what it says?" she asked.

"Oh...sure," Fabian nodded, running off.

"What, not going to join them on their next adventure?" Jerome asked her. Bianca scowled at him.

"No," she said shortly, and turned away as she grabbed her music player. As she put in her earphones and let her music play, she balanced her sketchbook against her legs and began to draw, her heart hammering against her chest.

Bianca sat like that for a little while, in her own world, before she was snapped out of it by something hitting her hand, making her line go off in the wrong direction. She lifted a pawn, and frowned, looking up.

"Why...?" Alfie groaned from the stage, having been attempting to show off on a skateboard that had proceeded to get away from him, knocking the chess set flying. Bianca rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing, as Mara and Jerome's laughter made her stomach knot uncomfortably.

* * *

"So Victor _isn't_ 120, and there _is_ no elixir, and the voice in those recordings is Victor's _dad_ ," Amber summed up what Nina and Fabian had told them. "That's insane..." Amber muttered.

"Wow...you really were listening!" Fabian laughed, shocked that Amber had remembered it all.

"I know! I find it helps to imagine I'm Mara, but only for like a second, cause then it's weird," Amber muttered, making the others grin.

"So there is no mystery," Patricia summed up.

"But none of it adds up," Nina shook her head, and her face fell suddenly. "You guys aren't giving up on me, are you?" she asked, worried. Amber and Patricia exchanged awkward looks before walking away. Amber mouthed an apology, and Bianca shook her head.

"Victor was a kid in 1922, but that's still not recent enough for him to look as young as he does. That's like seventy years ago, and he looks in his fifties, at most," she pointed out. "There's still plenty of things that don't make sense," Bianca told her, and Nina smiled, relieved that she wasn't giving up. Bianca then walked off, back into the drama studio, and her stomach knotted again as she saw Jerome and Mara talking.

"Man, they've gotten pretty chummy since yesterday," Alfie commented as he stood beside Bianca.

"Yeah..." the girl muttered, and Alfie's smile fell as Bianca bit her lip. She breathed in, and her bored expression returned, but there were tears in her eyes.

"B-"

"Alright everyone, quiet down," Ms. Andrews called from the stage as everyone stood in the room, having been gathered. "I just want to let everyone know that we are officially moving ahead with our idea of a school representative," she announced. "And that person will be chosen from this year group," Ms. Andrews told them with a smile.

"Is that it? Boring!" Alfie complained, making everyone laugh. "I thought it'd be some exciting mystery!" he grumbled.

"Maybe next time Alfie," Bianca smiled weakly at him.

"So, do we have any nominations?" Ms. Andrews asked after shooting Alfie a frown.

"I nominate Mara Jaffray!" Jerome announced, making Mara's eyes widen in shock.

"Very good," Ms. Andrews nodded. "Any other nominations?" she asked. Alfie glanced to Bianca, whose gaze was on the ground again, and his eyes gleamed.

"I nominate Bianca Winters!" he shouted suddenly. Bianca's attention immediately snapped to him.

" _What_?!" both she and Jerome cried at the same time.

"Bianca? Excellent," Ms. Andrews nodded, writing down Bianca's name as the girl stared at Alfie in horror. "Any other nominations?" she asked, but no-one else spoke. "No. So! Nominations will close in five days time. Thanks very much," as soon as Ms. Andrews walked off stage, Bianca found her voice.

"Are you completely and totally _insane_?!" she demanded as she stared at Alfie.

"Quite possibly," Alfie nodded with a bright smile.

"I am _not_ doing it. For one thing, I hate politics. For another, I hate politics. And for a third reason-"

"You hate politics?" he tried.

"I can't do public speaking! There's a reason I requested backstage work for the play!" Bianca exclaimed, shaking at the idea.

"Hey, look at it this way," Alfie grinned. "It'll stop Jerome flirting with Mara to make you jealous," he told her, and as Bianca frowned in confusion, he linked arms with her, pulling her away as Jerome tried to approach.

"Alfie, no!" Bianca shook her head, pulling away as they walked into the corridor "I can't do it! I'm going to find Ms. Andrews and tell her I'm not," she walked off, leaving Alfie alone to find the fallen puzzle piece.

* * *

"I hate you," Bianca muttered that night to Alfie.

"Cool, what for?" he asked with a smile.

"Ms. Andrews said that the nominations can't be withdrawn. She thinks I'd be a good candidate," she fell onto the sofa, and hit her sketchbook against her face. "So I hate you," she announced.

"Don't worry B, I'll arrange the whole campaign!" Alfie announced as Mara and Jerome walked into the room. "You leave it all to me," he told her. Bianca let out a whine and hit herself again.

"Alfie, I'm going to kill you," she warned, turning a glare on him. It faded when she noticed Jerome talking to Mara at the table, discussing her own campaign. She got to her feet and walked out of the room.

"Bianca? Where are you going? Dinner's just about to be served!" Mara called to her.

"Not hungry," Bianca replied, walking up the stairs. As she got into her room, she fell onto her bed and tears welled up in her eyes. "This is all my fault...I shouldn't have gotten involved with Sibuna...or any of it," she mumbled, pulling her pillow over her face as she cried.

* * *

The next morning, Bianca didn't want to grace the breakfast table with her presence, but her stomach would only tolerate one missed meal in a row. She took her seat, loading up her plate as she kept her gaze firmly on the food.

"Hi, you okay?" Mara greeted Patricia as the girl walked in, still in her pyjamas.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Patricia growled back.

"You had a bad night..."

"I'm fine!" Patricia rolled her eyes and walked past to take her seat.

"I didn't sleep too good either..." Alfie sighed, leaning on the table. "I was up all night looking for UFOs..." he yawned widely, and everyone looked at him, before laughing.

"UFOs?" Jerome laughed as even Bianca looked up.

"Yeah," Alfie nodded seriously. "They're coming! Trust me!" he shouted as the laughter grew. Bianca couldn't help but smile. "And then everyone will come running to Alfie for his alien expertise!" he told them with a roll of his eyes.

"Alfie Lewis, Champion of the Earth!" Patricia declared in a grand voice. "We're doomed," she muttered, making the laughter grow. Nina walked in, and whispered to Fabian, who went pale. The two then walked out. Bianca got up moments later, already finished her breakfast.

"What's up with Bianca? She's been a little more distant lately," Mara commented as she watched her go.

"Probably thinking up strategies for her own campaign," Jerome shrugged, but his eyes didn't move from the door until Alfie kicked his shin, making him yelp.

* * *

Bianca sank low into her seat during history class, praying that her eyes wouldn't betray her as she stared straight ahead. Since their Ancient History projects had finally been handed in, with even Jerome doing his own bit, the class were free to sit wherever they wanted. Which meant that Alfie was currently sitting beside her, telling her his ideas for her campaign.

"So for your campaign, how about this. Fireworks!" Alfie suggested, waving his hands for dramatic effect.

"Alfie, I'm not doing a campaign," Bianca told him firmly.

"But-"

"No. I'm doing minimal effect for this. Meaning nothing. I'm doing nothing for this stupid campaign that I didn't even _want_ to do," Bianca told him stubbornly.

"Okay, settle down everyone, quickly, quietly," Mr. Winkler called as he walked in and took his place at the front of the class. "I want to talk Numerology," he told them. Mara rushed in, taking a seat at an empty desk.

"Numerology?" Jerome asked as he sauntered in. "Sir, this is a serious class, not that new-age crud!" he declared as he took a seat beside Mara. Bianca sighed, sinking lower in her seat as Mr. Winkler lifted a chair onto the table.

"Today we would look at something like this chair and say it isn't alive," he told them. "But the Ancient Egyptians believed everything was alive. They believed everything was made up of living particles," he explained, and lifted the chair off the desk. He set it down with a thud, making Patricia jump. "And that every person, every object, could be reduced down to what they believed were divine numbers. The God Osiris, represents the first perfect odd number. Three," he turned to the board and wrote it over where Osiris was written. "Isis represents the number four. Result of the two, was their son, Horus, who is represented by the number five," he continued writing on the board, but Bianca wasn't paying attention. She just sank lower in her chair, before jumping as Patricia screamed. Grabbing her bag, the girl ran out of class. Fabian, Nina, Amber, Bianca and Alfie ran after her, baffling the teacher.

* * *

Unable to find Patricia, Bianca dumped her bag in her room. Class had long since ended, and she, plus the others, had been searching all afternoon.

"B!" she jumped as Alfie burst into her room, and she whirled around.

"Alfie, I've told you about that," she sighed, taking a seat on her bed.

"Sorry. I found Patricia. She's fine," Alfie said as Bianca looked up quickly. "She just needs some time," he told her, and Bianca nodded. "But you and I need to have a talk," he told her, making the girl frown.

"We do?" she asked, confused.

"Yep," Alfie nodded. "Because you've been miserable for the last couple of days. Not your usual icy self at all," he told her firmly, and Bianca looked away.

"It's nothing," she muttered.

"It's not nothing, don't treat me like I'm stupid B," Alfie told her.

"I'm not-I'm sorry Alfie, I didn't mean to," Bianca sighed, falling back on her bed. "I just...I don't get any of it any more," she told him.

"You've been hanging out with Amber and the others a lot lately. We've barely seen you, and the few times we have, you've run off without any explanation," Alfie told her. Bianca's guilt grew as she knew he was right. The more involved with Sibuna she got, the less time she had spent with Alfie and Jerome. "Jerome doesn't cope with that stuff well. He'll tell you when he's ready, but you guys need to talk," Alfie told him firmly.

"He's too busy with Mara these days," Bianca replied, her tears returning.

"Yeah, to make you jealous, you idiot!" Alfie laughed. "Come on," he got up from her desk chair, and grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" Bianca frowned as he pulled her up and out of her room.

"Just come on," Alfie told her, dragging her through the house and down the stairs.

"Alfie, what are you-" she stopped as Alfie pushed his bedroom door open and shoved her inside.

"What on earth...?" Jerome frowned as he turned around to see them.

"Great! You can talk it out!" Alfie slammed the door closed, and Bianca slapped a hand to her face. An awkward silence fell as Bianca shuffled awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Okay, so what are we talking about?" Jerome asked, folding his arms.

"I don't get you," Bianca blurted out before she could stop herself. When he frowned, not speaking, Bianca kept going. "I'm sorry I've been spending so much time with the others. I didn't mean to stop hanging out with you as much. But now you're getting all... _chummy_ with Mara and not even giving me or Alfie the time of day!" the words spilled from her mouth. "Do you _like_ her?" she demanded.

"What? No! Of course not!" Jerome stared at her, baffled by her outburst.

"Then why? I really like you, and I thought you felt the same, then you just completely cut me out!" Bianca moved her glasses to furiously wipe away the tears that came with her words. Jerome didn't speak, completely stunned. "You know what? Just forget it. Just go back to planning Mara's campaign," she turned and walked over to the door, opening it. However, before it could even open a few inches, it slammed shut again. Bianca whirled around as Jerome stood over her, his eyes blazing as his hand kept the door firmly closed.

"No. You don't get to just _say all of that_ , and just leave," he growled, just as furious. "You ran off with your new friends and forgot all about me, you think I'm just going to wait around for you forever? I've been waiting bloody long enough Bianca, I'm not going to anymore," Jerome told her as Bianca stared at him, her eyes wide as tears lingered in her eyes.

"Then what-"

"Just shut up, for once, I want you to stay quiet," he muttered, putting a hand to her face, tilting it slightly before leaning in and kissing her softly. "Just...stop being such an idiot," Jerome whispered as he pulled away.

"Hypocrite," Bianca whispered, grabbing his collar and pulling him back down into a kiss. This one lasted longer than the first, but was abruptly ended when the door suddenly opened, slamming into Bianca's head. She pulled away, yelping as she put her hand to the back of her head.

"Oops, sorry," Alfie apologised, but didn't look very apologetic as he saw Bianca leaning against the wall, with Jerome's hand on her face. "Just wanted to make sure you hadn't killed each other," he giggled, waggling his eyebrows. Bianca went bright red, and with a growl, Jerome slammed the door shut again in Alfie's face. Ignoring the boy's protest, he then leaned in and resumed the kiss, which made Bianca smile. She lowered her hand from her head, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her close by the waist.

"I'm sorry," Bianca mumbled against his mouth.

"Me too," he replied, pulling back to lean his forehead against hers. "Just to save you further idiocy, Frosty, will you go out with me?" Jerome asked quietly.

"Huh," Bianca suddenly smirked. "About time. Of course I will, Crazy Hair," she nodded, with a small giggle escaping.

"Oh shut up," Jerome grinned back, closing the tiny gap between them.

* * *

Later that evening, Bianca stood in the kitchen cleaning dishes as Amber sat at the table with a notebook. Jerome clearing it around her, when Alfie walked in and explained where Patricia was.

"So she's definitely alright?" Mara asked.

"Yeah. Took me ages to find her. She's a bit embarrassed, that's all, so when she comes in, don't mention it, okay?" he requested. Bianca shot him a suspicious look, but when he winked at her, the girl found her face going red and looked back down at the dishes.

"Fine by me, I've had enough scary talk and screaming for one day," Amber told them. "Listen up you guys. Mr. Winkler said the Egyptians were really big on Numberology, and I happened to know how to work out your perfect love match by working out your numbers," she explained as she tied a scarf around her head and lifted her pen.

"Ambs, it's _numerology_ ," Bianca pointed out. Amber just shrugged.

"Any takers?" she smiled. Alfie sat down beside her immediately.

"There's no science behind that whatsoever," Mara rolled her eyes. Fabian and Nina walked over to the sofa and began whispering.

"Mr. Sweet?!" Alfie demanded. "My perfect love match is old Sweetie?!" he stared at Amber as both Jerome and Bianca began to laugh. He let out a horrified noise, and ran off.

"Sorry Alfie!" Amber called after the sickened boy. "Like I said. The numbers never lie. It's science," she said matter-of-factly to Mara. "B? What about you?" Amber called over to her.

"No thank you very much. I don't want you matching me with Victor or something," Bianca snorted as Jerome dumped the last of the dishes in the sink, making the water splash Bianca. "Hey!" she jumped back, before splashing him.

"Hey, you two, don't even think about starting that again!" Amber called over her shoulder. Bianca stuck out her tongue at the blonde as Patricia walked in, whispering to Fabian. Nina walked over and took a seat beside Amber to work out her own number.

"You know things are bad when _Amber_ is behaving more maturely than us," Jerome whispered in Bianca's ear, making the girl giggle.

"That is bad," she agreed, before taking the towel from him. "No way. Your turn to wash," she told him with a smile.

"You're pushing your luck," Jerome poked her nose, but obliged, swapping places with her.

"Does anyone know if Robert Pattinson has any middle names?" Amber asked, but nobody answered.

"Um...Amber...I was wondering if you could do my numbers, and Mick's?" Mara asked quietly, but Bianca heard her, looking up and frowning. Asking a guy's ex-girlfriend, who quite clearly still had lingering feelings about him, to see if they were a perfect match, was a little insensitive.

"Uh oh, the Mick-blinders are on," Jerome snorted quietly, having heard as well.

"Is that too weird?" Mara asked when she saw the look on Amber's face. The other girl didn't reply immediately, seeming to have shut down, before blinking and responding.

"No! No, not at all, I'm so like, over Mick, it's almost like I'm in another universe," Amber told her firmly. Bianca and Jerome exchanged looks as they continued cleaning. "So uh, write down your full name and date of birth," she told Mara, handing her a notebook.

"I thought you weren't into all that hocum Mara?" Jerome called over, making her jump.

"Something about it not being real science?" Bianca couldn't help but giggle as Mara blushed.

"Oh, Jerome, Bianca, didn't see you there," Mara gave a weak smile. "It's just for a giggle," she shrugged.

"Uhuh..." Jerome nodded, handing Bianca a dripping plate.

"Ok, so Mick's a four, which means he's going to be really successful," Amber took the notebook back from Mara. "Which is why I got with him in the first place, even though I'm a nine, which means I'm a little more creative and not really suited to a four...anyway, it's not about me," she smiled weakly when she realised what she was doing. "So um...let's see, you're a..." Amber frowned.

"A what?" Mara asked curiously.

"You're a four," Amber circled the number in disbelief. "Perfect...match..." Amber took off the scarf and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Don't they say to go for someone who's different from you?" Jerome asked curiously.

"Not in this chart no," Amber shook her head. "So congrats..well done...go get him," she mumbled as Mara smiled widely, completely oblivious. Amber then cleared her throat and looked over her shoulder. "And besides, if they say that, then why are you and Bianca-"

"Amber, a word please," Bianca interrupted, her face getting very warm.

"Okay," Amber stood up, and walked out into the hall. Bianca sighed, and scowled at Jerome as he gave a small laugh at her blushing. She walked out into the hallway, and Amber smiled at her. "You alright?" Bianca asked the blonde.

"What? Of course I am, I'm always alright," Amber smiled, but it dropped as Bianca gave her a disbelieving look. "Am I that obvious?" she asked.

"You're as subtle as a brick to the face Ambs, sorry," Bianca chuckled. "I know Mara's not exactly considerate to others, but try not to take it personally," she told Amber, who nodded.

"I guess so. And I know Mick isn't interested in me any more but still..."

"It still hurts. It's okay to not be completely over him you know," Bianca told her gently. "Just, pay her no heed. Take some time to recover from the breakup. Focus on the uh...Sibuna stuff," she shrugged.

"That reminds me! We need to induct you!" Amber exclaimed, and Bianca frowned, glancing back to the kitchen.

"Uh, maybe later," she shrugged, and Amber got a knowing look on her face.

"Of course, you want to spend some time with your boyfriend," she nodded, and Bianca went scarlet.

"We're not-how do you _know_ these things?" she groaned.

"I'm much smarter than you all think," Amber told her in a matter-of-fact voice. Bianca sighed, and shook her head.

"Yes, okay? I've barely hung out with him or Alfie lately, so I'm going to spend more time with them," Amber just kept her knowing smile, which made Bianca blush even more. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked the blonde.

"Of course I will," Amber smiled.

"Oi Frosty, you're supposed to be helping me here," Jerome looked out, and Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Yessir, coming now," she turned and walked back into the kitchen after shooting Amber another concerned look. "Honestly, you can't even last five minutes without me," Bianca commented as she took the towel from him.

"Oh yeah?" Jerome raised an eyebrow at her, and splashed her with more soapy water. She squealed, and hit him with the towel.

"Stop that," Bianca told him, laughing as water dripped from her tshirt.

"Stop what? This?" Jerome splashed her again, making Bianca cry out. "Or this?" he then turned to her and pushed the girl backwards, out of view of the others.

"Jerome, stop-" Bianca was cut off when he kissed her. When he pulled away, Bianca was blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked quietly, smirking at her.

"You're so not funny," Bianca grumbled, but smiled softly despite her complaint. He grinned, and she pushed him back towards the dishes.

* * *

Alfie snored loudly despite the movie playing, and Bianca pushed up her glasses to rub her eyes. It wasn't even late, it was evening, but after a late night, Alfie was exhausted and had fallen to sleep as soon as the movie started.

"Tired?" Jerome didn't miss the action, his arm around her as she leaned against him.

"A little," she admitted, and yawned as if to prove it. "It's been a long day," Bianca pointed out, fixing her glasses. "Hey...about what Mara said before..." Bianca started.

"You're not still jealous, are you?" Jerome chuckled, and Bianca sat up properly, blushing.

"No, it's just, I realised, I don't really know much about your family," she told him. Jerome's smile faded, and his expression turned guarded. "Please?" Bianca reached out, her fingers gripping his sleeve. Jerome sighed, and looked down.

"I'm like you. I was dumped into boarding school when I was five," he admitted quietly. Bianca moved closer, taking his hands. "I barely remember my dad, he's been gone a long time. And my mum, well," the boy gave a wry smile. "Let's just say I'm not exceeding her expectations," he said. Bianca stared at him for a moment, before moving in closer. She didn't speak as she wrapped her arms around him, and he pulled her close.

"Thanks for telling me," she mumbled.

"You're weird," he muttered, and Bianca giggled.

"I know. But so are you," she told him. "So have you any brothers or sisters?" she asked curiously, her eyes back on the movie.

"A pain of a little sister, Poopy," Bianca snorted with laughter, and clapped a hand to her mouth in fear she'd woken Alfie. She didn't want him teasing them even more that night.

"Poopy? Really?" she asked with a giggle.

"Poppy. Her name is Poppy. But she's the biggest brat on the planet, so I call her Poopy," Jerome explained.

"Wow. Mature," Bianca chuckled.

"She calls me Gerbil," he muttered, which only made Bianca giggle more.

"My brother likes to embarrass me in any way he can," Bianca told him. "But I've seen him probably about once since he finished school a couple of years ago. The play, and Prospective Parents Day were the first times I've seen my parents in probably a year," Bianca said softly. "You don't have to hide this stuff from me you know, I don't judge. Everyone has some kinda baggage. Well, I judge, but not on stuff like this," she corrected herself. Jerome didn't speak straight away, and Bianca worried that she had gone too far. He then moved slightly, and Bianca's worry grew, until he tilted her head up and kissed her.

"Thanks," Jerome whispered as he pulled back.

"You don't have to thank me you know," Bianca smiled back, pushing up to kiss him again. However, as she did, the ground began to tremor, jolting Alfie awake.

"It's the aliens!" he cried fearfully. Bianca and Jerome exchanged confused looks as the house stopped shaking again, wondering just what was going on.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	24. A Glacial Adversary

Chapter 24: A Glacial Adversary

"Did you hear that little earthquake yesterday evening?" Trudy asked as she poured the last of the orange juice into Patricia's glass.

"That was no earthquake," Alfie told her quickly. "Definitely an alien mothership taking off," he said. Bianca sighed, shaking her head. She and Jerome had spent an hour the previous evening insisting that it wasn't, but he didn't listen to a word they had said. Trudy rolled her eyes, pushing him slightly before walking off. "Patricia believes me, don't you Patricia?" he turned to the redhead with an almost maniacal look in his eyes.

"Sure..." she replied weakly, and with an appeased smile, Alfie got up and rushed off.

"So I've been thinking about the forth puzzle piece and how Sarah's opened it," Fabian whispered to Nina.

"Whoa, rewind, you've opened another puzzle piece?" Amber looked up from applying her makeup to look at them, annoyed. "Without me?! So rude," Amber told them.

"Is that what set off the earthquake last night?" Bianca asked, lifting her juice and taking a gulp. Nina shushed them.

"As I was saying before I got interrupted-"

"I can't believe you did that without telling me!" Amber interrupted Fabian again. "Rude. Again," she added.

"The _fifth_ puzzle piece looks exactly the same, so are we assuming Sarah's numbers open that one too?" Fabian continued on, ignoring Amber's words.

"Maybe we shouldn't try it," Patricia spoke up, looking nervous. "Those noises terrified me!" she admitted.

"Hang on, noises?" Amber spoke up again. "You mean that wasn't an earth tremor?" she frowned.

"Knew it," Bianca rolled her eyes.

"What did you do with the riddle?" Fabian turned back to Nina.

"Riddle? What riddle?" Amber asked. "We have another riddle?!" she demanded when they didn't answer her.

" _Amber_ , will you stop repeating everything?" Patricia groaned.

"Let's face it Ambs, we've been left out of the loop on this one," Bianca commented, patting her shoulder.

"Hey, you ditched us for Alfie and Jerome last night. That's your own fault," Patricia told her. Bianca just shrugged unapologetically.

"' _My father's father stands tall. His face and hands together, turn circles around, Isis and Osris, and Horus, the son, reveals me'_ ," Fabian read the riddle on the paper. "I thought these things were getting easier!" he complained when they all looked blank.

"Apparently not. I'm gonna get going. If I think of anything, I'll let you know," Bianca got up and downed the last of her juice before leaving.

* * *

"So I'm thinking a marching band to lead you onto the stage before you give your campaign speech, followed by cheerleaders and maybe a-"

"Alfie," Bianca spoke up, massaging her temples. "Stop. Please. I'm _begging_ you," she pleaded with the boy, who stopped suggesting ideas.

"Why on earth did you let Alfie become your campaign manager?" Jerome was laughing at his best friend's suggestions. "Ow!" he stopped abruptly when Bianca whirled around and hit his arm.

"I didn't, so shut up," she grumbled. "Shouldn't you be helping Mara with her own campaign? She doesn't seem to be doing too well," Bianca then smirked and pointed to where the girl was talking to another girl, who didn't look interested in the slightest.

"But I-" Jerome groaned as Bianca raised an eyebrow. Initially he had offered to help Mara with her campaign in an attempt to make Bianca jealous – and had succeeded – but now Bianca had 'insisted' that he continue helping her to get back at him.

"Hey, if you want, you can have Alfie," Bianca offered with a generous smile.

"Hey!"

"Alfie, I've told you repeatedly, I am _not_ participating in this stupid thing. At the end of the day, it's a popularity competition," Bianca rolled her eyes, before glancing around as she heard a high-pitched laugh.

"One that you Anubis House losers are _not_ going to win," a girl with long curly red hair smirked at her, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Alfie and Jerome looked around curiously, and the group of girls around the speaker tittered. "You lot always have to be the centre of everything, but this time is going to be different," she told them.

"Uh, who are you?" Jerome frowned at the girl.

"Uh oh. Garnet Finch," Alfie whispered to the pair nervously.

"Anubis House has been hogging the spotlight far too long," Garnet smirked, resting a hand on her hip as she smirked at the three. "It's time for Set House to finally see some action," she told them.

"I see," Bianca folded her arms, looking wholly unimpressed. "Best of luck to you," she then turned and walked away. Jerome and Alfie followed, and Garnet's smirk fell.

"Really? That's all you have to say?" Garnet called after them. Bianca stopped, and sighed.

"I'm really starting to miss not talking to anyone," she grumbled, making both Alfie and Jerome grin. She then turned back to Garnet, who was scowling at her. "Can I help you with something, or is this your attempt at intimidating me as part of your campaign? Because you're honestly wasting your time," Bianca told her, sounding tired. Garnet flushed, and her entourage of girls looked at her, their smirks fading.

"Everyone in school is sick of you Anubis House lot always in the spotlight," Garnet told them simply.

"Oh, I believe I detect an air of jealousy from this weirdo," Jerome rolled his eyes, sounding bored.

"Yeah, sorry, but you really do just sound jealous," Alfie nodded. Garnet's blush grew in her anger.

"Alright lads, you go help Mara," Bianca yawned. "I'm going to hand in some coursework to Miss. Caine. Laters," she walked off, and Garnet glared furiously after her.

"How about you spend less time making an idiot of yourself, and more time working on a decent campaign?" Jerome asked, and he and Alfie walked away laughing.

* * *

"Can you believe that eejit? ' _Anubis House has been hogging the spotlight far too long_ '. She's desperate," Bianca mocked as she and Jerome walked through the corridor as class ended for the day.

"Alfie was telling me about her after you left. She's a wannabe Amber," Jerome told her, very aware of their linked hands as they walked through the corridor. "Just forget about it. Since, miraculously, neither of us are grounded this weekend, how about we go into town? Get away from the weirdness of this place?" he asked. Bianca went red, her irritated look disappearing.

"Sure, sounds good," she smiled shyly, before Fabian crashed into the pair, running on as they stumbled, pulled away from each other. "Speaking of weirdness," Bianca raised an eyebrow, watching Fabian disappear down the corridor.

"He's definitely gotten weirder," Jerome frowned, reaching out for her hand again. However, just before he could, Alfie barrelled past the pair. "And so has he," he commented as Alfie chased after Fabian. Bianca frowned, a bad feeling settling in her stomach.

* * *

"Okay, so what's so urgent?" Patricia sighed as she, Amber and Bianca followed Nina and Fabian into Nina's room. They hadn't been back long before the girl had grabbed them.

"We need to talk. About the house, the relics, the earthquake-" as Nina spoke, the door suddenly flew in.

"I thought as much!" Alfie glared at them suspiciously, holding a manky toothbrush in his hand. "What do you know about the relics and the quakes?" he asked, pointing the toothbrush at them. "Where have they come from?!" Alfie demanded. "Or should I just ask Victor what's going on?" he threatened.

"Alfie!" Fabian stopped him quickly. "The thing is...you were right," he told Alfie, who frowned in confusion. "You've been right all along. The thing you found is a real alien artifact," Fabian told him, and Alfie's face lit up with excitement as Bianca resisted groaning. Alfie was far too gullible for his own good. "And we're scared that aliens may have infiltrated the school! We don't know who they are, what they want, or if they want to harm us, right guys?" Fabian turned to the four girls.

"Yeah!" Nina agreed far too quickly.

"Totally!"

"Exactly," Patricia and Amber nodded. Bianca just shook her head in disbelief.

"It's really, _really_ important that we keep this to ourselves," Fabian told Alfie.

"How about I do some research on the internet? See what we need to do to protect ourselves?" Alfie asked them, an equal mixture of scared and excited.

"Yeah! That is a great idea! And take all the time you need. I know we can count on you Alfie!" Fabian pushed Alfie out the door and slammed it shut.

"Aw...I feel really mean," Patricia admitted. "He's been so nice to me the last few days," she told them.

"You _are_ mean," Amber pointed out. "But I was mean, and that's unusual," she frowned.

"Aliens? That was the best you could do?" Bianca asked Fabian with a raised eyebrow. He went red.

"I panicked!" he defended weakly.

"And hey, he bought it," Nina reminded her.

"Better than anything you came up with," Patricia shrugged. Bianca sighed again.

"We're protecting him. It's better that he spills some ludicrous story about aliens than about...you-know-what," Fabian pointed out.

"Okay guys, can we get back to the reason we called this meeting in the first place please?" Nina asked impatiently. "The puzzle piece we found in Victor's safe; I think maybe that was the one that was hidden in the clock originally Fabian," she told him.

"Which explains why it wasn't in the clock just now," Fabian realised.

"Yeah...but I don't think Victor managed to open it to find out what was inside it," Nina continued on. "Because...he wouldn't have known the numbers," everyone frowned, confused.

"Sarah's numbers?" Fabian asked. "He might've..." he shrugged.

"Sarah's numbers don't open that piece," Nina pulled off her bag and lifted out a notebook. "I think these do," she admitted as she handed over the book.

"Whose are these?" Fabian looked up at her.

"Now...I'm not crazy about this...but..." Nina sighed. "Mine," she admitted. Everyone stared at her.

"Your numbers? But how could they when this thing is way older than any of us?" Bianca asked, confused. However, before Nina could speak, the room began to shake. "Okay...maybe you're onto something there," she gulped.

* * *

"Okay guys," Nina spoke nervously as the five sat in a circle holding hands with the puzzle piece in the middle. Night had fallen, and it wasn't long before curfew. "I don't know what's going to happen when I open this...and who am I kidding?" she groaned. "It's probably going to be pretty horrifying," Nina muttered.

"Let's just hope it's not another earthquake," Bianca muttered.

"So...I just want to make sure," Nina continued on. "Are we all still on board?" she asked, looking to each person. They all looked nervous, before Fabian raised his right hand over his eye.

"Sibuna," he smiled nervously. Nina, Amber and Patricia did the same.

"Sibuna," they repeated, before looking to Bianca.

"Ah, who am I kidding? I'm in too deep to get out now," she sighed, holding her right hand over her right eye. "Sibuna," they smiled back at her, before Nina lifted the puzzle piece.

"11...07..." Nina started putting in the code, and the room shook again. "07...19...95..." the room stopped shaking abruptly, creaking loudly, but nothing else seemed to happen.

"Huh. Talk about your anticlimax," Bianca breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is that it?" Patricia sighed. "Do you think Victor opened it, and sealed it back up again?" she asked.

"Guys?" Fabian whimpered, pointing over Nina's shoulder. The four gasped in alarm as writing appeared on the wall.

"Awaken the voice!" Patricia read the words, which faded just as abruptly as they appeared.

"What's it mean?" Fabian frowned. "Nina?" he looked to the fair haired girl, who was breathing heavily in her fear. She looked just as blank as they did.

"I have no idea..." she mumbled.

* * *

Yawning widely as she walked through the school corridor, Bianca hoped the day would pass quickly. After the creepy message on the wall, she'd barely slept.

"Oi, you!" Bianca didn't register the shout until Garnet was suddenly in front of her. "You deaf now?" she demanded.

"Sorry, but I wasn't aware my name was 'oi, you'," Bianca yawned again. "What do you want now?" she asked, not in the mood to deal with the girl who gave Patricia a run for her money in regards to hostility.

"I want to know why you're covering up my posters with your own," Garnet demanded, holding up a poster. Bianca blinked, and was instantly awake.

"What the bleeding _hell_ is that?!" she demanded, snatching the poster from Garnet.

"All of my posters have been covered up by either yours, or rather creepy ones of the Star Brain of this school," Garnet held up a poster of Mara, which was quite obviously photoshopped. Bianca stared at the poster of her, which was blue and had a photo of her giving a lazy smile. She recognised the photo as her profile picture on Facebook. The tagline underneath read 'Ice Got You, So Stay Cool. Don't Give Me The Cold Shoulder, Vote For Winters!'.

" _Alfie Lewis_ ," Bianca hissed, ripping up the poster. "Garnet. Feel free to rip up any poster you see of me," she smiled suddenly, taking Garnet by surprise.

"What? But...wait, you _didn't_ do that?" the redhead frowned. Bianca snorted, pushing her glasses back up as they slid down her nose.

"Not a bloody chance. Like I keep saying. I'm not interested in this thing. So yeah, have fun," Bianca told her, turning and storming off to find Alfie as Garnet frowned, watching her leave.

* * *

"Alfie Lewis, you are a _dead_ man!" as soon as Bianca spotted Alfie as he walked into the classroom, she saw red. He whirled around, and shrieked in terror as she charged at him.

"Whoa," Jerome hooked an arm around Bianca's waist and held her back. She struggled as Alfie held up a chair in defence against her.

"You saw the posters then?" Alfie smiled at her.

"Let me go, I'm going to kill him!" Bianca struggled in Jerome's grip, and he had to fight to hold her back.

"Bianca, come on, _chill_ _out_ ," Patricia laughed as she leaned back in her seat.

"Not helping!" Jerome groaned, hauling Bianca back as she glared at Alfie.

"What is going on here?" they looked around as Ms. Andrews walked into the room, frowning at the sight. Alfie put down the chair quickly, and Bianca reluctantly stopped trying to kill him.

"Just Alfie trying out his latest performance, Miss," Jerome smiled cheerfully at Ms. Andrews, who frowned.

"Yes well...let's save it for drama class, shall we?" she asked, and they nodded. Everyone took their seats, and Ms. Andrews handed out poetry books.

"Someone's a little cranky," Jerome whispered to Bianca as she leaned on the table.

"So many puns...I might actually kill him this time," Bianca mumbled, and yawned widely as she reached for the book.

"Now. This poem is a personal favourite of mine," Ms. Andrews smiled as she stood back at the front of the class. "Listen to the language, the _scaliness_ of the words," she chuckled, and Bianca groaned at her joke.

"I am too tired for this type of humour," she complained. Ms. Andrews began to read the poem, and Bianca lowered her head as Jerome patted her shoulder. Suddenly, Alfie got up, but Ms. Andrews didn't notice at first.

"Alfie?" Jerome frowned, noticing his best friend at the table beside him. Alfie was breathing heavily, sweating as he stared at Ms. Andrews. "Alfie wait, what's gotten into you-"

"Show yourself Lizard Lady!" he yelled, running and tackling the teacher to the ground.

"Alfie!"

"Alfie Lewis! Get off!" Ms. Andrews yelled angrily as everyone stared.

* * *

Alfie was walking down the corridor when he was suddenly grabbed by the collar by Patricia, and yanked into a classroom.

"Trixie! Bit tight on the collar!" he complained as Fabian shut the door quickly.

"Look Alfie, you need to hear the truth about what's actually going on here," Alfie frowned at Bianca's words, before his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no! Oh, I should have seen this coming!" he cried as he jumped onto a table and backed away from the three. "It's always like this in the films, I didn't see it!" Alfie wailed. The three rolled their eyes at his dramatics. " _You're_ the aliens! How could I be so blind!" he cried.

"Alfie, for the love of god," Bianca groaned. "We're not the bloody aliens. There _are_ no aliens," she told him, and Alfie stopped his dramatics.

"That's exactly what an alien would say!" Alfie told her. Bianca groaned, slapping a hand to her face.

"We just made it up to get you off our backs," Fabian told him quickly.

"What about the alien artifacts?" Alfie leaned on the desk, glaring suspiciously at them.

"They're puzzle pieces. They lead to some kind of...relic or...treasure," Fabian explained. Patricia and Bianca nodded.

"Treasure? Is it alien-related?" Alfie took a seat, interested now. "And how much is it worth?" he asked, and the three exchanged looks.

* * *

"Frosty, I have rather good – if not nauseating – news," Jerome announced as he walked into her room.

"Note to self, get a sign telling people to knock first," Bianca didn't move, or even look up, lying on her bed in her jeans and a tshirt with an arm thrown across her face.

"Ouch, you're so cold," Jerome smirked, and Bianca sighed loudly, before moving her arm.

"What's the good news?" she asked, and gasped as he grabbed her arm, pulling her up and off the bed. She stumbled, falling straight into his arms.

"Well I'd say you're falling for me, but that's not exactly news," he smirked down at her. Bianca managed to find her footing, standing up properly. "Mick is back, and while I wouldn't normally count the meathead returning to eat the majority of the food and stink the place up with his socks as good news, it does mean that Mara will now be preoccupied with him, leaving me free and no longer her campaign manager," Jerome explained.

"Mick's back?" Bianca asked with a smile, and he frowned.

"You don't have to sound so excited about it," he said, and Bianca giggled.

"Now who's the jealous one," she teased. When Jerome's frown deepened, Bianca laughed. "Oh relax Crazy Hair, that's good news. Since your evening has now freed up, how about we go see a movie?" she asked.

"Aren't you tired?" Jerome asked her curiously.

"What, you don't want to go?" Bianca challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, I didn't say that," Jerome told her quickly.

"Then let's go," Bianca laughed, pulling him towards the door. Before they reached it, he pulled her back and into a kiss. She smiled into it, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. "You're still an idiot," she told him as they pulled away.

"And you're as delightful as ever. Come on then, before you disappear off with your other friends again," Jerome decided, and she punched his shoulder. "Still not going to tell me what's going on there?" he asked, rubbing it.

"Nope," Bianca replied easily, taking his hand. Jerome sighed, irritated that she was keeping it a secret from him, but at the same time, right at the moment, he didn't really care too much about the secrets everyone was hiding.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	25. The Chilly Competition Heats Up

**Didn't mean to go so long without an update, but I had to say goodbye to my cat Jazz, who I've had for over 16 years, and didn't go home for almost a week. I've had literally no desire to do anything, let alone write, but I'm starting to pull back now so hopefully I'll be able to update soon.  
**

 **Hope you like it!**

Chapter 25: The Chilly Competition Heats Up

"Excuse me, I intend on eating my leftover dinner and you two doing...that, is really going to put me off my food, and I get cranky when I'm hungry," Bianca warned loudly as she walked into the dining room, and Mick and Mara jumped, pulling away from each other as Mara blushed furiously. Mick just grinned.

"Sorry B," he chuckled, not sounding apologetic in the slightest. Bianca took a seat at the table, eating the leftovers that Trudy had kept for her. "So where have you been B? I haven't seen you since I got back," Mick commented, but before Bianca could answer, Fabian walked in.

"Bianca, can I talk to you please?" he asked.

"Can't it wait? I'm only just back and I'm starving," Bianca frowned at him, but Fabian shook his head.

"It's kind of important," he shot Bianca a not very subtle look, and with a very audible sigh, Bianca stood up.

"Don't eat my food," she warned, pointing at Mick as she walked out of the room. She didn't put it past the sports star to steal her food. "Right, what's up?" Bianca asked, and Fabian suddenly grabbed her wrist, pulling her up the stairs. "You could just say you know," Bianca sighed as she stumbled up after him. They, plus Patricia, knocked on Nina's bedroom door, and Fabian peered inside.

"Hey, you're back," the three walked in when they saw Nina sitting on her bed.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Patricia asked her.

"Not exactly," Nina admitted. "But I did find this," she held out a yellowing newspaper article, and Bianca took it curiously. She scanned the headline, but it was the photo that made her eyes widen.

"Victor, and Rufus?" she looked at Nina as she handed the paper to Fabian. "In 1960?"

"So it seems," Nina shrugged as Patricia and Fabian stared at the finding.

"Rufus and Victor have hardly changed," Patricia sat on the edge of the bed as she studied it curiously.

"Yeah, and Sarah aged normally, I know," Nina nodded.

"So does this mean..." Fabian paused, smiling with excitement. "The elixir?"

"Really does exist after all? Well...yeah, looks like it does," Nina nodded as she looked over Patricia's shoulder.

"Breathe dude," Bianca warned Fabian as he struggled to do so.

"And Victor isn't the only one taking it," he managed to say.

"You know when Rufus held me in that warehouse?" Patricia remembered suddenly. "He said him, Victor and Sarah went back a long way," she told them. Bianca lifted the paper from her hands.

"One hell of a long way alright. And from this, they might have once even been friends. Or at the very least, partners," she commented.

"Sarah said something about being betrayed-"

"Guys, supper's ready!" Nina was interrupted by Alfie arriving. She snatched the newspaper article from Bianca's hands. "What's this? A little secret meeting? Wicked!" he pushed the door closed.

"Alfie, will you tell Trudy we'll be down in a minute? We just need to finish some homework," Alfie's smile fell as Nina lied to him. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Oh...yeah, alright then. But...keep me in the loop, yeah?" he requested. Nina frowned, confused. "You know, we're like family now," Alfie punched Fabian's shoulder lightly and left.

"Okay, did I miss something?" Nina asked. The three exchanged looks, before explaining themselves. Nina's confused look turned to one of horror, before changing to anger. She pushed herself up, letting out a huff.

"We should have had a meeting to discuss this first guys!" she exclaimed. "Alfie could jeopardise the whole thing!" she complained.

"We just told him a few things, that's all. Just enough to keep him at bay!" Patricia defended.

"And besides, he had a right to know. He's already involved, or has what happened in the cellar slipped your mind?" Bianca asked. Nina frowned at her.

"Of course not! But Sarah asked me to keep this secret! And now you guys are inviting everyone in like it's nothing! What if he tells Victor?" Nina asked. Bianca pushed her glasses back up.

"He won't," she said confidently.

"How can you be sure? Even by mistake," Nina shook her head.

"Because it's Alfie, he's not stupid. He won't go running his mouth to Victor," Nina's frown only grew, even as Patricia and Fabian agreed with Bianca.

"And what about Jerome? You think he won't say something to his partner in crime?" Bianca folded her arms as something about the way Nina spoke rubbed her the wrong way.

"We told Alfie because he tackled Ms. Andrews in class earlier. He was hospitalised because of something that's going on here," Bianca pointed out. "His safety is important too you know," she stated.

"This search, finding out what's going on, is important!" Nina insisted. Bianca shook her head.

"What is your problem, Nina? You say this needs to be kept secret, yet you have us here helping you with god know what," she challenged. Nina's eyes narrowed as the two seemed to face off.

"Bianca!" Fabian hissed.

"Says you? The one who blackmailed her way into finding out everything," Nina retorted as they ignored Fabian. Bianca blinked rapidly at her accusation. "Maybe you're right, it isn't Alfie we need to worry about, but you, considering you're on the fence with just about everything," Nina paused after saying this, realising just how harsh her words had been. Bianca's expression was deceptively blank as Fabian and Patricia inhaled sharply.

"Right. Well," Bianca shrugged, letting her hands fall to her sides. Her voice was as calm as her face. "I guess you won't need to worry about me anymore. I'm out," she turned, opening the door, and slammed it behind her.

"Nina, stop her!" Fabian hissed, but Nina shook her head.

"She's right. This way we have one less thing to worry about. We need to focus on this," the blonde lifted the newspaper article, and Patricia and Fabian exchanged worried looks.

* * *

Focusing on finishing the work in front of her, Bianca let her music blare in her ears as she inked the final touches of the wolves drawn on the paper. So focused on it, she didn't pick up on someone approaching, until they pulled one of the earphones free.

"What's with you going frosty again?" Jerome arched an eyebrow as he sat beside her.

"I'm just focusing on finishing my coursework, you know, this decade?" Bianca shrugged, glancing at him before turning her attention back to her coursework. However, before she could, he'd grabbed her pen and pulled it from her grasp. "Hey! Give that back!" Bianca followed as Jerome moved away, dodging her attempts to grab it.

"Nope," he held it just out of her reach as he smirked down at the frustrated girl. "How about instead, you tell me why you're reverting?" Bianca blushed, still trying to grab for her pen, before stopping as she saw Nina, Patricia and Fabian walk in, calling Amber. Nina glanced at her before looking away just as quickly, and both Fabian and Patricia still looked worried. "Ah, more secrets with the geek club?" Jerome guessed. Bianca rolled her eyes and sat down again.

"No," she shook her head as Amber, though confused as to why neither Bianca nor Alfie were invited to join them, left with the others. "All that needs to be said is that I don't intend on gathering more secrets with the geek brigade. And that they won't miss me much," Bianca watched as Alfie stormed off, and her irritated look faded as she grew worried for her friend.

"Okay...and that's a bad thing?" Jerome asked with an arched eyebrow. Bianca snorted, shaking her head.

"God no. I've dodged a bullet there, right?" she glanced up at him.

"Oh, you've finally seen the light," Jerome gave a mocking sigh of relief, and she punched him.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're not funny?" Bianca asked. Jerome, rubbing his arm, looked insulted.

"How dare you, I'm hysterical," he told her, offended. She just smirked and gathered her supplies.

"Well, come on. Movie night," Bianca called over her shoulder, and he followed, watching her. While she said she was no longer helping the others, he couldn't help but still wonder just what was going on with them, and why Alfie was now involved.

* * *

"Hey, B?" Bianca looked up from her essay that she'd been proof reading, to see Mick. "Can I borrow your notes for English?" he asked hopefully. She rolled her eyes.

"Too busy having a romantic meal with Mara, huh?" she asked, and he had the decency to blush and look sheepish. Bianca then grinned, and pulled her book from her bag. "Don't make a habit of it, eh Campbell?" she teased.

"Me?" Mick feigned innocence. "Never. Thanks B, you're the best," he took the notes, and she rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah yeah, you don't have to suck up after I've already given you the notes," Bianca dismissed it, and Mick's grin widened.

"Nah, I'm buttering you up for next time," Bianca couldn't stop herself from laughing at his words, and swatted him with her essay.

"That," they looked up to see Jerome approach, his blue eyes on Bianca. She fought to keep an innocent expression. "Was unnecessary," he told her, pointing at her.

"What was?" she asked as Mick focused on the notes. Jerome threw a crumpled up piece of paper at her, and Bianca caught it.

"How do you keep getting into my locker?" he demanded, taking a seat beside her as he dropped his bag to the ground beside hers.

"Yeah, like I'm telling you that," she scoffed, tossing the ball back at him. "That was to get you back for dropping water balloons on me and Amber last weekend," Bianca elbowed him lightly, and Jerome's expression brightened at the memory.

"Classic," he sighed.

"Yeah, for you and Alfie," Bianca complained.

"Oh, like you didn't enjoy throwing the rest at Alfie," Jerome retorted. Bianca didn't respond, but a small smirk worked its way onto her face. "Hypocrite," he nudged her back, before swiping her essary and starting to look through it. In his distraction, he didn't notice Mick's eyes light up in realisation. He coughed to hide his laughter, and Bianca shot a glare at him, aware her face was starting to go very red. Mick just winked at her.

"Study before classes?" he glanced up at Mara as she approached him. "Okay, what have you done with my boyfriend?" she asked teasingly.

"I might be sick if this continues," Jerome warned in Bianca's ear. She hummed her agreement.

"You've got to find a healthy balance eh?" Mick stood up and flashed her a smile, unaware of the envelope that had fallen from his own book. Before Bianca could point it out to him, they heard cheers coming down the hall.

"What is that?" Mara frowned, confused. She and Mick walked over to the door as everyone looked around, and nobody noticed Jerome lift the letter. The cheering grew louder, before Amber flipped into view, landing in front of Mara. Bianca arched an eyebrow as she took in the blonde's appearance.

"Vote Millington, you better be Willington," she winked at Mara, who gaped at her. She wore a purple and white cheerleading outfit, with a sparkling band in her hair.

"Oh good grief," Bianca put a hand to her face.

"This is going to be fun," Jerome smirked.

"Oh yeah? _You're_ still Mara's campaign manager remember?" Bianca challenged him. His smirk immediately fell.

"You're really not letting me out of that, are you?" he complained.

"Not me, Mara," Bianca smirked back.

"Okay, Amber, what are your _actual_ policies? Haircuts, short skirts, and mandatory 'chillax' periods?" Mara listed in disbelief. Amber smiled back at her pleasantly. "Because, and I quote..." Mara glanced to one of Amber's campaign posters. "'Who needs classes anyway'?" Mara deadpanned. Bianca snorted, very glad that she'd 'offered' Alfie to be Amber's campaign manager the previous night.

"I see my message is really getting through to you. Button?" Amber offered.

"This is a chance for us to really make a difference!" Mara called to the people around watching. "Who's fed up having textbooks that date back from 1987?" she asked.

"M-A-R-A!" Patricia called from where she was sitting.

"Mara!" Bianca glanced at Jerome as he chanted along with Mick and Patricia. "What? You said it, I'm still her campaign manager and I'm not in the business of losing," he told his girlfriend, who was trying not to laugh.

"Who's fed up with the mirrors in the bathroom making you look like a horror show?" Amber asked in a quieter voice. Most of the girls in the room cheered loudly. "And by you, I mean _you_ , Mara," Amber told the shorter girl. The girls cheered again.

"Who's fed up of listening to people, who _actually_ have nothing to say?" Mara glared at her, hurt by her comment.

"Who's fed up of living in the same house as the school's chief boyfriend snatcher?" Mick looked away awkwardly, and a girl behind Amber raised her hand.

"Who's fed up that you're only running for school rep cause you're jealous Mick likes me far more than he _ever_ liked you," Amber's eyes widened a little at the harsh words coming from Mara. Bianca put a hand to her face as Amber glanced away, not quite knowing what to say.

"I'm not sure I ever said that," Mick spoke softly, and Mara looked at him quickly, her cheeks flushing read as Amber shot her a smug look, recovering quickly. Without a word, Mara rushed off, and Mick sighed.

"Hey Ambs," Bianca got up and caught Amber's arm, pulling her to a quiet spot. "What was that all about?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the stage as Amber smiled at her.

"Oh, that? That was my introduction to the campaign," Amber smiled. Bianca sighed.

"Okay...just be careful Amber, I don't want anyone getting hurt even more than they already have," she requested. Amber's smile fell as Bianca adjusted her glasses.

"You mean Mara?"

"Well, yeah," Bianca nodded at Amber's soft question.

"Why would you be worried about her? I thought you were on my side B!" Amber exclaimed, upset by the idea.

"Amber, I'm not taking her side!" Bianca insisted quickly, raising her hands. Amber stared at her, still looking betrayed. "I just don't want to see anyone crushed because of this stupid popularity contest. You're not a mean person Amber. You've got a good heart and I don't want to see you change because of Mara dating Mick," she explained gently. Amber deflated at her words.

"I guess..." she shrugged, before meeting Bianca's eyes. "Does that mean you'll vote for me?" Amber asked hopefully, and Bianca laughed.

"Sure, as long as you behave and don't go off like that again," the black haired girl warned with a smile. Amber's own smile returned, and she handed Bianca a button.

"I see you figured out you'd never win in a 'popularity contest', Winters," Bianca's smile fell at the familiar voice. "So you decided to plant your allegiance with someone who's already popular, oh, and surprise, surprise," the two looked at the red haired student who approached. "She's also with Anubis House," Garnet rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Amber arched a defined eyebrow at her.

"Seriously? I told you I don't have an interest in winning, so you're not having a go at me for supporting my friend?" Bianca gave a tired sigh. The slender student facing them folded her arms, frowning back.

"I've told you already, you aren't winning this. Anubis House got the play, and everything else. Someone else deserves the spotlight," Garnet told them. Bianca gave another sigh, rolling her eyes.

"All the best for it then, I couldn't care less," Bianca told her.

"If that's the case, why did you let your friend volunteer you?" Garnet challenged. "And why did you not pull out? This little charade of not caring is frankly a pathetic way to gain votes," Bianca frowned at her. "Or did you think your parents would have enough pull that a student vote wouldn't matter? After all, the famous Winters power couple have a heavy influence over the school," Bianca's heart thudded against her chest.

"Now hold on, that's enough," Amber snapped at Garnet, before looking around as Bianca stood up. "B?" she called, but Bianca didn't respond, leaving the common room quickly. With a glare at Garnet, Amber hurried to find her friend.

* * *

Sighing heavily, Bianca irritably brushed her tears from her eyes, knocking her glasses up as she tried to disguise it from the other students around. She bit her lip, stubbornly fighting more tears over the harsh words from the other student.

The black haired girl furiously berated herself for letting Garnet's words have any effect on her. She prided herself on her – though she couldn't take the word seriously now – frosty attitude. Before, she wouldn't have reacted in any way. But now, with so much changing, Bianca's walls were starting to crumble, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

Sighing as she walked through the corridor, she stopped as she spotted Alfie sitting in the classroom, his head in his hand as he stared into space.

"Alfie?" he jumped as Bianca called his name, stepping into the classroom.

"I..." he stared her with wide, haunted eyes as she took a seat beside him. "I was in the cellar last night," he admitted.

"The cellar? Alfie..." Bianca breathed, leaning on the table as she tried to get him to look at her. "You remembered something, didn't you, about that night?" she asked him. He nodded slowly, the haunted look growing. "Why were you down there?" she asked, unable to believe he'd go back down into the place where he'd suffered a terrible trauma.

"The others...they needed to get something from there, I volunteered to go back down. I just wanted to..." he closed his eyes and shuddered.

"Hey, it's okay," Bianca put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"How can it be okay? I'm terrified!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Give it time Alfie," Bianca insisted, offering a small, reassuring smile. "Give it time, and it'll fade. The memories will be just that. You'll be okay," she soothed, squeezing his shoulder.

"Thanks B...I just don't really feel that way right now," he sighed.

"Like I said, give it time," Bianca told him.

"Alfie?" they looked up as Nina, Patricia and Fabian walked in, looking concerned. "Are you okay?" Bianca resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Nina's stupid question.

"This is about last night, isn't it?" Patricia asked. He nodded.

"I remembered. I remembered everything," they were all silent at his words.

"What did you see?" Patricia sat down on his other side.

"Mr. Sweet, Ms. Andrews, _Mr. Winkler_!" he exclaimed, staring at the table. "And some other people. They were chanting...and they mentioned...the Chosen One," the four listening frowned, not knowing what that meant. "Victor drank from this skull and then...it was horrible!" he shivered. "One of them was in a mask, a dog mask! It's what I dream about, that face, _staring_ at me, coming for me!" he inhaled sharply.

"Alfie!" Patricia and Bianca called gently, trying to divert his attention from the memory. "It's okay," Patricia rubbed his arm.

"They can't hurt you any more Alfie, you're safe," Bianca told him, but he was still shaking in fear.

"Bet I know what Victor was drinking out of that cup," Nina muttered.

"The Elixir," Fabian confirmed his similar thinkings.

"What Elixir?" Alfie looked up at the pair.

"It's a potion they make," Fabian explained. "It keeps you young," he clarified.

"Ankh?" they frowned at the word. "That was another word," Alfie told them.

"The Cup of Ankh, that was the chalice in the book, right Fabian?" Bianca remembered.

"Yeah! It's the cup that gives you immortality, right?" Nina nodded. Bianca bit her lip, and stood up.

"Well, I've got coursework to do. See you in class," she stood up and headed for the door.

"Bianca..." Alfie frowned, watching her make a quick escape. Nina didn't react, but kept her gaze firmly on the back wall.

"B!" Bianca bumped into Amber on her way out the door. "Are you-"

"I'm fine Ambs, nothing keeps me down for long," Bianca winked at her. "But you best get in there, secret meetings and the likes," she walked off, waving a hand over her shoulder as Amber gasped.

* * *

Sitting down in class, Bianca was still trying to take her mind off Garnet's words. She stared at drawing she had started, but she had no motivation to return to it. If she wasn't thinking of Garnet, she was worrying about Alfie, and his insistence of helping Sibuna with something dangerous that had already landed him in hospital once.

"Sketchbook away, Miss. Winters, this isn't art class," Ms. Andrews called as she walked into the room and set down her bag.

"Yes Miss," Bianca closed it over and slid it back into her bag, wondering why the French teacher was covering English again.

"Where is everybody?" the teacher wondered as everyone quickly hurried to their seats. "Let's open our books, page 62 please," Ms. Andrews requested.

"Sorry I'm late, Miss," Jerome slipped in the door. "Campaign business," he took a seat beside Bianca, who raised an eyebrow. She wondered just what business he was up to now, but he just squeezed her hand under the table and winked at her. This only heightened her suspicions, but she was forced to focus on the class instead as the teacher began talking.

* * *

"Hey B," Bianca glanced around as Alfie approached her.

"What's up?" she smiled as she slid her books back into her bag. "Feeling any better?" she asked.

"A little, yeah," he nodded, but still looked worried. "Why'd you leave earlier? I thought you were part of the group," Alfie accused. Bianca's smile fell and she looked away.

"Not really. I just, well, pushed my way in to be nosy," Bianca shook her head.

"But...Amber said you were," Alfie frowned as they walked out of the classroom.

"Nope. I'm not part of the group. And Nina made that very clear," Bianca muttered, before hearing laughter and pausing. Her eyes widened as she saw one of the posters stuck to the lockers that everyone was pointing and and laughing.

"Whoa..." Alfie burst out laughing as they saw a picture of Garnet several years younger, smiling a bright, gap-toothed smile with braces shining in the light. Her red hair was even lighter, tied up in pigtails that stuck out the sides of her head.

"What is this..." Garnet stormed over and grabbed one, her breathing uneven. She ripped it down from the locker, and rushed to grab another.

"What's wrong Garnet? Not like what you see?" Jerome called as she ripped down the posters, tears in her eyes.

"You're sick," she snapped at him, her voice quivering as he smiled back pleasantly at her. She ran off, grabbing the posters as she ran, and Bianca exchanged looks with Alfie.

"You're a really nasty piece of work sometimes, aren't you?" Mick challenged the taller boy.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Campbell," Jerome challenged. "People in glass houses," Mick frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mick didn't appreciate the challenge.

"Well in my book, it's pretty nasty to keep secrets from your girlfriend," he glanced to Mara as she looked at the pair. She frowned, and Jerome walked off without another word. Mick scowled after him, before storming off.

"What was that all about?" Mara asked Bianca, who ran a hand through her hair.

"No clue," she admitted with a shrug.

* * *

Looking up from his magazine as there was a knock on the door, Jerome found Bianca peering in.

"Hey," she greeted softly.

"Come to tell me what a piece of work I am too?" he asked, dropping the magazine beside him.

"No. I just want to know why you did it," Bianca took a seat beside him, tilting her head. He stared at her for a moment, before turning and getting to his feet. "Was it for Mara's campaign?" she asked.

"What makes you think that? Maybe I did it for yours," Jerome didn't face her, and she sighed.

"Because you know that I don't have any interest in politics, and despite Alfie not getting it, you do," Bianca got up and took his hand. "Why'd you do it?" she repeated her question. Jerome sighed, still not looking at her.

"Because she made you cry," he muttered, and her eyes widened.

"What..."

"I was right there, Bianca, I'm not stupid, or deaf," Jerome muttered. "I heard what she said to you. So I thought..."

"You'd get her back," Bianca summed up. He just nodded. "But...why that?" she asked, unable to understand it.

"Because it was what my twisted mind came up with," Jerome finally turned to her. "I can't do the right thing and ignore her," Bianca was silent as she watched him. "You remember how you told me, about how your parents dropped you off at school, that it was like they were putting you on a shelf, to collect dust while they continued with their lives?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah..." she frowned, her stomach clenching uncomfortably at the memory.

"Well, I'm different. I was left here to be gotten rid of. They left me here to rot," he told her, and shrugged. "And I guess that's what I did," he glanced away.

"You idiot," Bianca sighed, taking his hand. "You're not rotten. Far from it," she told him firmly. "Despite you denying it, you're sweet, and kind. You did that because she made me cry," Bianca couldn't help but smile. "While I don't exactly agree with the method...the gesture was nice?" she shrugged, and couldn't help but chuckle.

"I still maintain that you're delusional," Jerome muttered, and Bianca laughed, pushing up and resting her hands on his chest as he leaned down to meet her in a gentle kiss.

"And you're an idiot," she murmured as he pulled her closer, letting the kiss grow stronger.

"Hey, Jerome?" the door suddenly opened and the pair separated quickly as Mara froze, her eyes going wide as Bianca lowered her head to try and hide the blush that spread across her cheeks. "Sorry, I should have..." Mara murmured, her own face burning as she avoided their gaze.

"What's uh...what's up Mara?" Jerome greeted weakly.

"I was wondering...about what you said to Mick, about people in glass houses and keeping secrets," Mara stepped in, shutting the door behind her. "Is he...was he seeing someone whilst he was away?" the girl asked nervously, playing with her hands. Jerome sighed and turned, lifting the envelope from his bag from before.

"That's the letter Mick dropped," Bianca remembered as he handed it over to Mara.

"It's from California," Mara opened the letter and Bianca arched an eyebrow. She couldn't help but question why Mara would do so, but kept quiet. "He didn't get the scholarship," she realised. "But why wouldn't he tell me?" Mara asked as Jerome sat down.

"Maybe some people like keeping secrets?" Jerome suggested.

"Or maybe he's afraid of letting you down," Bianca elbowed him, but his words echoed in her head and she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Thanks..." with a frown, Mara left, and Bianca turned to Jerome. "Some people like keeping secrets?" she repeated, and he smiled at her.

"Well, some people do," he defended, catching her hand and pulling her into him. Before she could comment, he kissed her again, and Bianca sighed, unable to fight it.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	26. Flurry of Cheats

Chapter 26: Flurry of Cheats

"Why'd you quit the club?" Bianca looked up in surprise as Alfie sat down beside her. Lowering her legs and closing over her sketchbook, Bianca shrugged, glancing away.

"Because it was made abundantly clear I wasn't welcome," she told him as Alfie watched her curiously.

"So? I wasn't either at first," Alfie pointed out, and Bianca gave a small smile.

"Yeah, but you didn't pretty much blackmail them into telling you," Alfie blinked at her words. "I wanted to know. Some part of me felt like I _needed_ to know, I guess," Bianca shrugged, smiling wryly as she didn't look up from her hands. "And I forced my way in," she admitted.

"You're being crazy," Alfie shook his head. "If they didn't want you to know, they wouldn't have told you, right? Like when they fed me that story about aliens first," he pointed out. Bianca chuckled, nodding.

"I guess you have a point," she admitted.

"Then rejoin, come on. It's not the same without you," Alfie nudged her, and Bianca's smile fell. She shook her head.

"Sorry Alfie, not right now," she looked up at him at last, and shrugged again. "I need some time away from it," Bianca told him. Alfie's own little smile faded.

"Alright. But you know where we are if you want to come back," he told her, and she nodded.

"Thanks Alfie," she smiled at him, and he patted her shoulder.

"Any time B," he grinned, before looking up as they were approached by someone. Bianca's smile instantly disappeared as she looked up at Garnet, who was looking away awkwardly as she approached.

"Can I have a word? In private?" she requested. Alfie frowned at her, but Bianca got to her feet and smoothed down her grey skirt.

"Sure. I'll see you in class Alfie," she smiled to the boy before following Garnet away as he watched. The two walked over to a quiet spot, and Bianca folded her arms as Garnet turned to her.

"I just wanted to apologise for what I said yesterday," she told her, rubbing her arm as she looked down at the gaze. "And for my attitude to you since this started," Garnet sighed. "I've been a mega bitch to you, I'm sorry," Bianca blinked, surprised by her words.

"I'm sorry too," Garnet looked at her in surprise, and Bianca ran a hand through her hair. "I've not really been the nicest to you either," she confessed, before pushing her hair from her face and giving a small smile. "So how about we start over, and forget this Rep nonsense?" Bianca held out a hand.

"Start over?" Garnet blinked rapidly, before laughing. "Sure, we can start over," she shook Bianca's hand. "But I still intend on winning," she told her, making Bianca's smile grow.

"Then good luck to you. I'm afraid I already promised my vote to Amber, but you'd be my next choice," Garnet laughed at Bianca's words.

"Thanks," she smiled.

* * *

"So how's Mara's campaign going? All ready for tomorrow?" Bianca asked Jerome as he sat on the sofa in the living room that night.

"Of course. We've got it in the bag, no thanks to those two," Jerome nodded confidently. Bianca laughed, knowing that he was probably right. They had been off being very public with their relationship, very giggly and cuddly in front of everyone most of the time. It was a little nauseating.

"And you got stuck with all the work. Aw," Bianca taunted.

"All thanks to you," Jerome complained. Bianca smiled back pleasantly at him.

"Nope, that was entirely your fault," she poked his nose, and he lunged for her. Bianca couldn't stop herself from squealing with laughter as he tickled her. "Let go...you...idiot!" she pleaded between bursts of laughter.

"Enough of that racket immediately!" they jumped, pulling apart as Victor stormed in and snarled at them. "What are you all staring at?" he demanded as Fabian and Nina walked in and froze. "I want you all in bed by 9 o'clock, or else there will be consequences!" he warned, and stormed out again.

"What's his problem?" Jerome muttered. Bianca shrugged, before her eyes settled on something and widened.

"Probably reminded that fun is against the rules," she shrugged, getting up and sitting on the edge of the sofa. Behind her back, she reached out and lifted a silk scarf, holding it out for Nina and Fabian. Nina's eyes widened and she grabbed it off Bianca quickly, trying to avoid Jerome seeing.

"Well, if we have an hour less in the day, I best get working on homework," Bianca decided cheerily, disappearing out. Her smile fell and she glanced back, seeing Nina and Fabian whisper to each other about the scarf. Shaking her head, she told herself firmly that she wasn't interested, and began her ascent up to her room.

* * *

" _Bianca..." the whisper came in the darkness of Bianca's dream. She looked around curiously for the owner of the voice as the light of the stars above lit up the clearing she stood in._

" _Who's there?" she called back, not seeing anyone around. Hearing a laugh, she turned, and jumped, stepping away from the old lady standing behind her. She was smiling gently, almost sadly, at Bianca as she watched her. "Who...are you?" she asked curiously._

" _Who I am isn't important any more," the woman told her. "What matters is who_ you _are," Bianca frowned as the woman poked her in the chest. "I do hope you will be a much better guardian; a much better friend, than my Keeper," she commented as Bianca failed to understand what she meant._

" _What are you talking about? A better friend to who?" Bianca asked, but the woman just smiled again._

" _You'll know. You'll understand in time, dear one. Just please, keep her safe. Keep her secrets safe," she requested, taking a step back. For some reason, panic swelled in Bianca and she followed, reaching out to her._

" _Wait!"_

" _Don't forget to keep yourself safe too, my dear. Take care," the woman smiled as she faded into the darkness, and tears stung at Bianca's eyes._

" _Come back!" she pleaded, but was met only with silence._

Sitting up abruptly, Bianca breathed heavily, her hand outstretched in front of her. After a moment, she lowered her hand, and realised that tears were running down her face. She sniffed, quickly brushing the tears away, but they continued as she shook with barely suppressed sobs.

"Why...am I crying?" she sniffed, slumping back down and staring at the ceiling, illuminated by fairy lights just like the starry night sky. Closing her eyes, she rolled over, and the tears continued as she drifted off.

* * *

Glancing up as Bianca walked into the room, Fabian blinked in surprise.

"Whoa, you look terrible," he commented. She slumped into her seat and yawned widely.

"Thanks," Bianca replied, pushing her glasses up to rub at her eyes.

"Don't tell me you're letting this campaign nonsense get to you?" Jerome commented as she grabbed some toast. She snorted, giving him an incredulous look. "Thought not. What's with the zombie look?" he asked.

"Bad dreams is all. Probably just fed up of all the campaign nonsense," Bianca glanced to Fabian, who grinned back at her. She glanced up as Amber walked in, taking her seat beside Mara. "I just can't believe it's finally almost over," she sighed in relief.

"Well I'm a definite for Amber," Alfie winked to the girl, who smiled. "And so are B and Nina," he listed. Neither looked up, still on poor terms, but Bianca swallowed as it felt like a rock settled in her stomach. "And I expect Fabian as well," Alfie gave the smart boy a firm look. He just rolled his eyes in response, caring for it as little as Bianca. "Which leaves Jerome, Patricia and Mick for Mara," Alfie scoffed as Mara glanced down, trying not to look too hurt over the idea. "Nervous, Mara?" Alfie grinned.

"Oh, back off," Mick elbowed him.

"Nina, sweetie?" they glanced up as Trudy gently caught Nina's attention. "Could you come with me please?" she requested. Nina, who had been quiet since she'd sat down, looked like she was going to be sick as she slowly followed Trudy out.

"What's all that about?" Fabian wondered as Bianca watched the door, the weight in her stomach growing. Something was wrong and she could feel it, but for whatever reason, she had no clue. She pushed her food away, suddenly not very hungry. Fabian, noticing, frowned at her.

* * *

"Hey," Bianca glanced over her shoulder as Fabian caught up to her. "Are you okay? You've been acting off all day," he commented as they walked into the common room, where the candidates for class rep were gathering. "I know I was joking when I asked about letting the campaign get to you, but..." Bianca laughed, shaking her head.

"Honestly Fabian, the day I let that stuff get to me, is the day Mick's full," Fabian laughed as they glanced up at the young man in question, who was stealing another muffin as Mara scolded him. "It's just bad dreams, I'm fine," Bianca insisted.

"Are you sure? Because you reacted weirdly when Trudy called Nina out into the hall," he pointed out.

"I'm fine Fabian, I think I've just been watching too many movies before bed and it's getting into my dreams," Bianca told him, smiling at him. It was just a dream, nothing to be concerned about. "So, who do you think is going to win?" she asked him.

"Honestly, I couldn't care less," Fabian shook his head. "I'll be glad when it's all over," he told her.

"Ah, a man so much like myself," Bianca put a hand to her heart with a smirk. "I've been bored with it since day one. I'd like to get back to some semblance of normalcy around here," she watched as Garnet, Amber and Mara prepared on stage for their speeches.

"I am curious though, why Jerome is helping Mara," Fabian commented. "Especially now Mick's back. The two hate each other," he watched as they both tried to speak to Mara, but she clearly favoured Mick.

"I guess he's just dedicated," Bianca smirked.

"Alright, shall we begin?" they glanced around at Ms. Andrews as she walked in, ready to start the speeches. "Bianca? Aren't you preparing?" she asked.

"Nope, I feel that I've shown my desire abundantly by now," she smiled back. Ms. Andrews sighed heavily and shook her head, before turning back to the other three as Fabian laughed quietly.

* * *

After two passionate speeches from Mara and Garnet, followed by a dance routine by Amber, the ballots were opened, and everyone got busy voting. Mara, Amber and Garnet milled around, talking to everyone for one final attempt to convince them.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to change your vote?" Garnet asked Bianca as she sat on the sofas of the common room, watching everyone while occasionally adding to her sketch. The black haired girl looked up to see her offering a slice of cake. Bianca laughed, shaking her head.

"Sorry Garnet, but my vote can't be bought, even by cake. I still have to live in the same house as those two," she reminded Garnet. The taller girl handed over the cake regardless.

"That's very true. I can only imagine what it's like there," she commented, her eyes on Amber, who was chatting away to a couple of boys, occasionally flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Let's just say that it's never dull," Bianca chuckled, demolishing the cake. "Thanks for that, you almost swayed me," she smiled.

"It was worth a try. Now, I have some people to win over," Garnet flicked her own hair out of her way and left her to continue sketching.

"Since when are you friends with Amber 2.0?" Jerome asked as he sat down beside her. He took her sketchbook off her, and Bianca sighed in irritation.

"Since she's not actually a bad person. She just got caught up in the politics," Bianca took her book back and hit him with it, making him grin. "She's nice, and she gave me cake. Why am I friends with you?" she challenged.

"Well since you asked so nicely," he held out a muffin, and her eyes lit up. She smiled brightly, taking it.

"Don't take this as a sign that I'm voting for Mara. I just have a weakness for sugar," Bianca told him as she bit into it, relishing the sweet taste.

"What, you think I thought I could change your mind with food? Perish the thought," Jerome retorted, looking offended.

"Good. Plus, you'd be too late. I put in my vote straight away," Bianca elbowed him, and he put his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Drawing your view of the election?" he gestured to her sketchbook, and she glanced down at the sketches of Mara and Garnet challenging each other, with Amber bursting onto the scene between the two. "You realise you're technically a candidate as well?" Jerome reminded her.

"Against my will," Bianca retorted. "This is as far as I go with it. You know that," she shook her head.

"I really thought you might kill Alfie for it," Jerome nodded.

"Yeah, well, if he'd not focused on Amber's instead," Bianca shrugged, watching their friend as he hovered around Amber.

"Those of you who haven't yet cast your vote, you need to do it now," Ms. Andrews called as she walked in.

"Oh, we're getting there," Bianca hummed, not looking up from her sketch. "Thank god," she muttered.

* * *

Everyone was on their feet, the last of the food demolished – by Mick – and Ms. Andrews stood with Mr. Sweet on stage. The anticipation was almost suffocating as they waited to hear who won.

"So, the results have been counted and verified," Ms. Andrews smiled mysteriously. "And now, Mr. Sweet will announce the new school representative!" he stepped forward, waving a golden envelope as everyone clapped politely. Mara turned away, looking as if she was about to be sick. Amber looked confident, while Garnet looked nervous.

"You're gonna win it babes, I know you are," Mick told Mara confidently, a hand on her shoulder.

"This...this is amazing!" Mr. Sweet exclaimed as he saw the results. "Only two votes in it, and the winner is..." everyone seemed to hold their breaths as Bianca tried not to roll her eyes, bored already. "Mara!" he announced, and her eyes lit up as everyone applauded loudly.

"Congratulations Mara, come up on stage," Ms. Andrews invited. Unable to contain her smile, Mara stepped up onto the stage as Bianca patted Amber's shoulder.

"Sorry Ambs," she murmured sympathetically. Mara was given a sash, before turning to the microphone.

"First I'd like to thank everyone who supported me, to everyone who voted, and my amazing boyfriend Mick," Mara spoke as Amber turned away with a sniff. As Mara began to give her speech, Amber stormed off, and Bianca glanced after her. Before she could think to follow her, she saw Mick nod to a short boy, who had been in charge of the ballots, and the two walked off. Frowning, Bianca followed, wondering just what he was doing.

"Job well done bro," Mick was complimenting as Bianca hid in the doorway of the boy's toilets, trying not to be seen.

"Thanks," Robbie spoke awkwardly. "So, when do I get my date with Patricia?" he asked. Bianca put a hand to her face.

"Mick, you damn eejit," she hissed under her breath.

"Oh! Patricia, yeah! I'll go talk you up _right now_ big man!" Mick told him, and Bianca quickly moved out of the way, watching as Mick left, followed by Robbie. Bianca ran a hand through her hair.

"Now what do I do?" she wondered. She was no snitch, but this wasn't something that should be kept quiet.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	27. More Bitter Drama

Chapter 27: More Bitter Drama

Bianca's mind was still on the events of the election the next morning. She'd thought that it'd be the farthest thing from it after the votes were counted and a winner announced, before she'd overheard Mick talking to Robbie about a fixed vote in Mara's favour.

She walked through school, still early for class, but had left early under the excuse of handing in coursework. Miss. Caine had been happy with her latest pieces, happy that Bianca was able to get it done. She'd been concerned about her not getting it finished due to inexperience drawing people, but the girl had come through.

Stopping as she turned a corner, Bianca took a breath, and approached Robbie as she saw him talking to his friends.

"Hey, can I have a word with you?" she requested. He blinked rapidly at the older girl, before shrugging.

"Uh, sure," he agreed, following her away from his friends. Once they were out of earshot, she turned to him and folded her arms.

"Did you really fix the votes for Mick so Mara would win?" she challenged, and the boy froze.

"I...I h-ha-have no idea what you're talking about," he stammered, immediately looking away. His face flushed and he looked entirely uncomfortable. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"World's worst liar much?" she challenged.

"I'm not!" he gulped, turning to leave.

"Hold on, I'm not done!" Bianca grabbed his bag, and when he yanked, the zip came undone. Robbie stared helplessly as Bianca lifted the voting slips that fell from his bag.

"This is ridiculous," she hissed, turning and storming away.

"Wait! You need to hear the whole story!" Robbie pleaded, but Bianca didn't listen, heading straight to find Mick.

The athlete was standing in the common room, talking to someone, when Bianca approached him. He smiled at her, but it dropped immediately when she held up the voting slips.

"We need to talk," Bianca said, leading him away. "You got Robbie to cheat, didn't you?" she accused.

"B, I wouldn't-"

"Don't lie to me Mick, I heard you yesterday talking to him," Bianca growled at him, and Mick glanced away.

"Okay, yes," he admitted. "But Mara wanted to win so badly, she'd have been crushed if she didn't win," the blond shrugged.

"And you think she'd be happy with cheating to victory?" Bianca challenged. He was silent at this. "Cheating is never right, Mick. You should have had faith in your girlfriend that she would win," she shook her head. Mick scowled at her.

"Don't lecture me Bianca, not when you're dating the biggest con artist in the school," Bianca's face went red as Mick's voice carried, and several people looked around.

"That's nothing to do with this Mick, and you know it," Bianca kept her her voice level as she frowned up at the taller boy.

"What's going on?" the two looked around quickly as Mara approached, looking concerned. Bianca hesitated, unsure what to say, when Mara saw the voting slips in her hand, all ticked with Mara's name on them. "What are you doing with those?" she asked softly, and when Bianca didn't say anything, she took them from her. "These all have my name on them, how...?" she looked up at Bianca.

"They fell out of Robbie's bag," Bianca told her softly.

"Why were they in Robbie's bag?" Mara asked, frowning, looking up from Bianca to Mick. The two looked away, and she scowled. "Someone better tell me what's going on," she demanded. "Mick?" Mara arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Alright, I asked him to make sure you won," Mick admitted, cracking under her gaze. Mara's eyes widened and her hands fell to her sides.

"You _what_?!" she demanded. "How dare you go behind my back rigging votes?!" she demanded of her boyfriend.

"Look, you wanted to be school rep, so I made sure you were! Welcome to politics!" Mick exclaimed, unapologetic. Bianca sighed heavily, taking a seat.

"I wanted to win school rep because I was the right person for the job!" Mara snapped at him. "Not by you cheating!" she shook her head, furious with him, especially since he didn't seem to see that he was in the wrong.

"What's going on?" they looked around as Jerome walked in.

"None of your business," Mick snapped at him as Mara glanced away awkwardly.

"Oh, is this about you rigging the votes so Mara won?" Mara's eyes widened and she looked up at him sharply as Jerome spoke cheerfully.

"How'd you know?" Mara asked him, horrified as Mick shot Bianca a glare. She shrugged, meeting his glare with a blank expression.

"Oh, I heard Mick talking about it in the bathrooms after the announcement yesterday," Jerome took a seat beside Bianca. Mara turned her glare on Mick, who looked ready to start a fight with Jerome.

"How could you do that? Do you really think that I'm so unpopular that I couldn't do it without your help?" she demanded furiously.

"Hey yellers, what are you talking about?" Amber asked as she walked in, having heard Mara's shouting from the corridor.

"Okay Amber, quick catch up," Jerome got up and stood beside her. "Mick had Robbie rig the votes, he did, and Mara won!" Bianca shook her head at his gleeful tone as Amber's eyes widened.

"Shut your mouth Clarke," Mick growled at him. The taller boy just shrugged as Amber smiled.

"I knew it!" Amber exclaimed with delight. "As _if_ you could beat me with bad hair and a load of muffins!" she walked off, ripping down one of Mara's posters as she left. With a sigh, Bianca got up and followed, punching Jerome in the arm as she passed.

"You are a cheat!" Amber told one of the posters as Bianca caught up with her.

"What are you doing?" Fabian hissed as Amber knocked on Mr. Sweet's door. Ignoring him, Amber knocked loudly, and the door swung open to reveal Ms. Andrews, along with Mr. Winkler and Mr. Sweet.

"I have some information you might find useful," Amber told Ms. Andrews.

"Not now Amber, we're in the middle of something," Ms. Andrews told her sternly, shutting the door in her face.

"Okay, that was odd," Bianca raised an eyebrow.

"Not to mention rude," Amber huffed, storming off.

"What's going on in there?" Fabian wondered, walking past Bianca. She followed, and grabbed his arm when he went to step into the girl's toilets.

"Uh, what?" she arched an eyebrow at him. Fabian glanced at the sign when she gestured, and his cheeks coloured red.

"Just come on!" he pulled out of her grasp and disappeared inside, making Bianca sigh heavily. She followed, and watched, startled, as he pulled a tile from in front of the sinks.

"But unfortunately the Key is now dead," Ms. Andrews was saying. "And the Cup of Ankh could be lost forever," she said gravely.

"Victor's at the funeral now, let's pray to the Gods that he finds something," Mr. Sweet commented. Both Fabian and Bianca frowned in confusion.

"The Chosen Hour approaches, Jason. It's time for you to learn _all_ our secrets," Ms. Andrews decided. "Tonight, you will be fully initiated into our society," she announced, before the two heard someone leaving a stall. Fabian quickly returned the tile to its place on the wall, and turned around as a girl walked over, frowning at him.

"Oh! Oh, this is the girls' toilets! I can see that now!" Fabian grabbed his bag as Bianca put a hand to her face. Fabian ran off, and Bianca sighed, following him out.

* * *

"I am _never_ speaking to you _ever_ again, Mick Campbell!" Amber declared, pacing through the common room as the others watched her. Bianca just rolled her eyes, not looking up from her drawing. "And when I get my hands on that little _weasel_ Robbie, I'll...I'll..." Amber trailed off, not sure what she'd do. Ms. Andrews walked through, glancing at them before passing by without a word.

"Where are you going?" Bianca glanced up as Mara got to her feet and went to leave.

"To do the right thing, obviously!" Mara frowned at her boyfriend, and stormed off. As she did, Robbie walked by, and Amber spotted him.

"Hey, you!" he froze at Amber's shout. "Mick asked you to cheat, admit it," the blonde growled at him.

"He said he'd get me a date with Patricia," Robbie gulped. Jerome snorted, and Bianca nudged him from beside him. "And I did print some phony slips but...I never had time to put them in the ballot box, did I?" the boy admitted. "So..."

"You mean..." Amber stared at the slips in his hand.

"Yeah...Mara won fair and square," Robbie confirmed.

"Oh, you little swindler," Mick growled, getting to his feet and rolling up his sleeves. Bianca watched, trying not to laugh at the truth being revealed.

"Did you even ask Patricia?" Robbie challenged the athlete.

"Yeah...yeah, course," Mick paused, and forced a smile.

"Ask me what?" Robbie jumped, spinning around with wide eyes as Patricia seemed to materialise behind him.

"Yeah Mick," Jerome stepped in, smiling pleasantly. Bianca was keeping her eyes on her sketchbook, struggling to contain herself. "Ask her what?" Mick shot him a glare.

"Um..." Mick forced a laugh. "We were just wondering if...by any chance, had a...thing...for corrupt, slimy, chess geeks in the year below?" Robbie stared at him for his description, and Patricia looked at him incredulously.

"No? Okay..." Robbie gulped as Patricia walked away without a word. "Bye then..." he ran off with a sob. Jerome immediately burst out laughing, and Mick glared at him and stomped off. Bianca glanced up at Amber, who seemed to be debating with herself, before rushing off. Curious, Bianca followed, aware that Mick and Jerome were also following.

"Yes Mara?" Ms. Andrews was just opening the door as they reached her.

"Ms. Andrews, there's something you should know about the election," Mara started.

"Which is..." they looked around as Amber approached. "The best girl won," Mara frowned at her, not understanding. Bianca watched Amber, impressed. "I couldn't handle the pressure, it's rough on the complexion," Amber shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Ms. Andrews had to ask as Mara stared at the girl.

"What she means is that Mara deserved the win with all the hard work she put into her campaign," Bianca stepped in, smiling at the French teacher. "And we know she'll do just as well as the rep," Mara blinked rapidly at the Irish girl. Ms. Andrews frowned suspiciously at the girl, before shaking her head.

"Right! Well, that's all very life affirming!" she declared. The group just smiled back. "Now, if you'll excuse me," the teacher turned and walked back into her classroom, shutting the door behind her loudly.

"What's that about?" Mara asked them, confused.

"You won," Amber glanced away awkwardly. Mick sighed heavily.

"Robbie totally ripped me off!" he exclaimed. "The little scuzzball never got around to rigging it," he told her. Mara's eyes widened in surprise as she processed this. "But, on the plus side, you still get to be school rep, so no harm done, eh?" Mick approached her with a bright smile. However, Mara backed away from him.

"Mick, what you did was still wrong," Mara told him gently. Mick's smile faded. He just shrugged, not seeming to understand why. "You and me...we just bring out the worst in each other...I'm sorry but..." Mara sighed. "We're finished," she told him quietly, rushing off. Mick turned around as the three blinked at him, and after containing himself, he glared at Bianca, making it abundantly clear he blamed her for bringing it up in the first place. Trying to console him, Amber reached out, but he knocked her hand away.

"Get lost Amber!" he snapped, storming off as she watched. Bianca bit her lip, feeling guilty.

* * *

"B!" Bianca sighed as her door was opened and Alfie rushed in.

"Seriously. _Knock_ ," she told him irritably as she turned away from her desk to glare. He gave an apologetic smile, and Bianca sighed again. "What's up?" she asked.

"We're going down to the cellar tonight," Bianca closed her eyes and inhaled slowly.

"To check out Mr. Winkler's initiation?" she asked him, her voice barely concealing her irritation.

"Yeah! We need to find out more information!" Alfie nodded. He then smiled, not seeming to notice. "Are you going to join us?" he asked.

"Alfie," Bianca leaned back in her seat, shaking her head. "You know I quit. I'm not welcome there," she muttered, looking back at her homework.

"That's not true! You are welcome, and you clearly want to help," Alfie accused her, walking over. "Come on B, we could do with you on the team," he offered a smile, and Bianca looked away.

"No you don't. I'm not needed," she shook her head firmly, and Alfie sighed. He stepped away from her desk, raising his hands.

"Alright, but if you change your mind..." the offer was left hanging as he went to the door.

"Thanks Alfie. And please," Bianca turned to look at him, worried. "Be careful," she pleaded. Alfie grinned at her confidently.

"Always B. Laters," he disappeared out, and Bianca turned back to her homework. After a moment of quiet, she sighed and lifted another book from her desk. Flipping it open, she looked at the drawings of the clues that the group had found, and beside it was a drawing of a chalice.

"Why can't I let this go?" Bianca whispered to herself, staring at it as she twirled the pencil in her fingers. "Why do I know there's so much more than what any of us know? That stupid dream," she shook her head, before realising she had scribbled down the number 7, as well as the words Guardian and Keeper. With a growl, she slammed her pencil down and stood up. "This _isn't_ my business. I _don't care_ ," she hissed to herself. With that, she grabbed her pjs and pulled them on, before climbing into bed and switching off the lights. She stared up at the flickering fairy lights above her, and found that the lights that normally comforted her, made her stomach clench anxiously. Rolling over, she pulled her covers over her head, and closed her eyes, trying to forget about it.

* * *

Bianca was long asleep when her door slowly opened.

"Bianca?" Jerome hissed, but she didn't wake as he peered in and saw the covers pulled completely over her head. He sighed, irritated. "First you, now Alfie keeping secrets. Now he's sneaking out in the middle of the night. What is going on?" he wondered, shaking his head. "Why won't you tell me?" he wondered, and went to leave, only to notice the book on her desk, illuminated by the lights on the ceiling.

Curious, the boy approached quietly, glancing to Bianca as she rolled over, but didn't wake, before he lifted her sketchbook. Several strange objects were drawn beside a strange cup, along with random words. His eyes settled on the name Rufus, that was near Victor's name, along with the name Sarah, which was now scribbled out, which seemed to have been in frustration.

When Bianca mumbled in her sleep, Jerome stiffened, and looked around as she rolled over again. Before she could wake, he slipped out of the room, taking the notebook with him.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review!**


	28. Thawing Resolve

**This is a bit of a short one, but I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Chapter 28: Thawing Resolve

Ripping out the page in her notebook and rolling it into a ball, Bianca tossed it aside with a frustrated sigh. She couldn't get her head into her latest drawing, which was part of the final batch to be handed in within three weeks. Strange dreams again meant she'd slept poorly, dreaming of the Cup of Ankh and of seven hooded figures.

"You look happy," she glanced up as Alfie's voice reached her over her music, and she pulled out her earphones.

"I rarely look happy Alfie, you know that," Bianca replied, moving so he could take a seat. "What's up?" she asked him.

"Oh B, you should have come with us to the cellar last night, it was intense!" he whispered to her. Bianca immediately sighed and closed her eyes. "We almost got caught," Alfie's hiss made Bianca look at him sharply.

"Are you insane? Victor would have a meltdown if he found you spying on whatever was going on-"

"That's the thing!" Alfie interrupted Bianca before she could lecture him. "It was totally weird. Victor and six others, Mr. Sweet, Ms. Andrews, and Mr. Winkler, they were there too, they were all chanting and Victor drank snake poison and-"

"Alfie," Bianca groaned. Her head fell back as she closed her eyes again. "Stop, _please_ ," she begged him. Alfie frowned at her. "I told you, I don't want to know. It's not my place," she told him.

"Hey Alfie, you coming?" Fabian called as he entered the Common Room.

"Yeah man," Alfie stood up, before glancing at Bianca again. "Hey B?" he spoke softly, and she let out a soft mumble to let him know she was listening. "You never said you didn't want to know. Just that it wasn't your place. Like it or not, you _do_ want to know what's going on here," Bianca's eyes opened and she looked at Alfie as he walked away to join Fabian. She then sighed heavily, and gave a soft chuckle.

"Dammit Alfie," she murmured, unaware that Jerome was listening in from the doorway.

* * *

"What's up with you?" Jerome glanced at Bianca as she spoke up, an eyebrow arched as they ate their lunch. "You've been more spacey than me, and that's saying something," she grinned, nudging him. "Everything okay?" her question was light, but the concern was there. When her grey eyes met his blue ones, he glanced away, feeling a mix of emotions. He felt guilty for taking her notebook, but she was keeping secrets still too, and part of him wanted to confront her for it.

"Where do you suppose the geek squad ran off to now?" he finally asked, unable to do so.

"Probably some super secret meeting spot in the forest that's far from a secret," Bianca rolled her eyes. "I don't know how they've gotten away with so much when they're awful liars," she commented. Again, Jerome bit his tongue. "Is that really what's on your mind?" she asked, watching him.

"Not really. Was just a thought," Jerome shrugged, glancing back to her. Bianca smiled softly at him, bumping him lightly with her shoulder again.

"You know, since we're not grounded for once, we should go into town this weekend, get away from the madness of this place," she suggested.

"Sounds good," Jerome nodded. It would be nice to get away and forget about all the secrets and mysteries that both his best friend and girlfriend were keeping from him. The thought made him frown, but before Bianca could say anything, the bell rang and they stood. Reaching out unconsciously, he took her hand, linking his fingers with hers, and Bianca glanced to him as they started walking, wondering just what was going on in his head.

* * *

"So I'd like this essay by next week please," Ms. Andrews requested as she stood in front of the board. "'The Tempest is a play about reconciliation and forgiveness', discuss," she repeated the essay title on the board. The bell rang, making everyone look up. "Right, thank you," everyone immediately got up, packing away their things.

"Uh...Mara? Can we talk?" Mick approached Mara as she stood up.

"Nothing to talk about Mick," she told him quietly, and he turned away, shooting Bianca another dark glare before storming off. He'd made it abundantly clear he blamed her for Mara breaking up with him. Bianca just rolled her eyes and slid her books into her bag.

"He's as cheerful as ever," Jerome muttered to her. Bianca hummed in agreement.

"I better get to art class, I'm falling behind in my coursework," she smiled at him, before lifting her bag and walking off, oblivious to him cornering Alfie to try and coerce the truth out of him.

"So, Winters," Bianca blinked, glancing to Garnet as she fell into pace beside her. "How is it that we both do art and neither of us realised we're in the same class?" she asked with an amused smile. Bianca couldn't help but laugh.

"Finch, I never notice anything around me, people least of all," she told the redhead, who grinned. "Shall we?" she gestured.

"We shall," the two headed for the art rooms. "How's your coursework going?" Garnet asked, and Bianca let out a groan. The taller girl laughed. "As well as mine then," she began to chatter away about her coursework, and Bianca smiled, unable to deny that she'd ended up befriending the girl.

* * *

Emerging from her room after finally getting her latest piece at least halfway done, Bianca went downstairs to grab a snack before bed, and stepped into the living room to find Nina and Fabian in front of a telescope.

"What am I looking for? I can't see anything!" Nina complained as she squinted through the telescope.

"Beyond the world? The moon?" Fabian suggested. "I don't know," he admitted. "Try focusing it on the moon," he told the frustrated American, who huffed but did so. After a moment, she gasped.

"There it is! There's something written! I can't make it out though," Nina moved to let Fabian have a go, and he frowned.

"It's too hard to focus," he muttered.

"Here, let me try," the two jumped as Bianca approached. Nina stared at her suspiciously. "Relax, you know I'm not going to tell anyone," Bianca held up her hands. Nina's frown grew, before she glanced to Fabian. He shrugged, and the two stepped aside. "Anyone with glasses knows the struggle of focus," Bianca told them with a smile, leaning down to peer through the telescope. She hummed to herself as she focused on the moon, adjusting the scope. "Unleash the power and light the way, find the demisphere hidden below," she recited.

"Yes! We're back in business!" Fabian cheered as Bianca straightened up.

"Thanks Bianca," Nina smiled at her, and Bianca paused before smiling back.

"No problem. Enjoy the next puzzle," she turned and walked to the kitchen as the clock chimed.

"It's 10 o'clock!" Victor called, and glanced in, spotting Nina and Fabian standing in the living room. "You both know what that means," his frown grew and he walked into the living room as he saw the telescope. "Doing a little star gazing, were we?" he asked as he approached.

"Us? No! We were just um...looking for the nearest bowling alley!" Bianca slapped a hand to her face. "Fabian loves to bowl," Nina smiled.

"Don't lie to me, Miss. Martin, you have no talent for it," Victor told her, and Bianca resisted her snort. That was putting it mildly. "Let's see what has caught your eye, shall we?" he went to look through the scope, and Bianca dropped the tin in her hands, making them all jump and look around sharply.

"Whoops, clumsy me," she smiled innocently.

"Yes, clumsy you, Miss. Winters, now off to bed," Victor shooed, before turning back to the telescope. Bianca groaned, hoping for a miracle. After a moment, Victor straightened up. "Only you Rutter!" he exclaimed. "Only you would choose such a cloudy night to stargaze!" the caretaker chided. "Get to your rooms, both of you! You have five minutes precisely! And Miss. Winters, I thought I told you the same!" he snapped, and she gave a weak smile before rushing off with the other two.

* * *

"The riddle definitely said 'light the way, find the _demisphere_ hidden below'," Nina recited to the rest of Sibuna.

"What's a demisphere?" Alfie asked.

"I dunno...half a hemisphere?" Nina shrugged. Alfie nodded as if this made sense, and Fabian frowned as it most certainly did not.

"A demisphere," they looked around as Bianca walked in and set her plate down, joining them. "Is pretty much a machine with circles on it, that when it's spun, the circles look like they change in size. Kinda like a hypnotism thing," she told them. Alfie smiled brightly at her, but after that, Bianca lowered her head and began eating.

"Hidden below..." Patricia repeated. "Does that mean hidden in the cellar?" she asked the others.

"We still need to collect a sample of the elixir as well," Fabian reminded them. "And we know where he keeps it now," he said. Nina nodded, swallowing her toast.

"We need to go back down there," she decided.

"Why does she keep saying that?" Amber muttered to Patricia. "Please don't make me go!" she pleaded, louder this time. Nina rolled her eyes as Bianca smirked.

"To keep risks at a minimum, maybe we should just let one person go down there this time," Fabian suggested, making Amber brighten immediately.

"Great plan Fabes!" she exclaimed. "I'll stay here and hold the fort," Amber decided.

"We'll draw straws for it," Amber's face immediately fell and this time Bianca couldn't contain her laugh.

"Or we could just do it that way..." the blonde muttered.

* * *

As she left class, Bianca couldn't help but wonder what was going on with Jerome, who had been acting strangely the last few days. He kept disappearing at random times of the evening, making up strange excuses, and was now spending more money than he should have had.

"What's with your face?" Garnet asked as she caught up with her.

"Why does everyone ask that? I always look this way," Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Hey, so," Garnet laughed as they walked through the corridor. "You up for hanging out later?" she asked, and Bianca nodded.

"Sounds good, what do you have in mind?" she asked.

"No clue. Just something that's not school-" Garnet was interrupted as Mara almost steam-rolled the pair to get past them.

"Mara?" Bianca called, but the dark haired girl was gone already.

"Rude," Garnet sniffed. "I thought she was supposed to be the school rep?" she muttered, making Bianca smile in amusement.

"Try not to sound too much like a sore loser," she teased. Garnet rolled her eyes and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she denied, walking on. Laughing, Bianca sped up to catch up to her.

* * *

"Alfie! You almost hit me on the head!" Amber complained loudly as Alfie attempted to juggle and narrowly missed the blonde. "Do you always have to be so... _Alfie_ all the time?" she muttered.

"Yes," Alfie declared proudly.

"That's the spirit," Bianca raised her fist to bump against his without looking up from her tablet. He grinned, and Amber rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys, so Victor's out till late tonight," Patricia announced as she and Nina walked in. "So tonight is definitely the night," she told them.

"The night for what?" Jerome asked, making his presence known. Patricia and Nina looked at him sharply.

"Uh...the girls and I are planning on watching a DVD after lights out," Fabian lied smoothly. Bianca rolled her eyes. "It's no big thing," he shrugged.

"Okay," Jerome arched an eyebrow. "Hey Alfie, how about you and I have our own movie night? Zombiefest," he suggested.

"Uh, yeah, sure thing buddy," Alfie agreed weakly. "B? You joining us?" he glanced to Bianca hopefully, thinking she might be able to provide some kind of cover for him to slip away.

"No can do I'm afraid," Bianca stood up. "I'm hanging with Garnet then I'm spending the rest of the night getting this damned piece done," she told him.

"Standing us up for Garnet Finch. What nerve," Jerome complained.

"Yeah well, suck it up," Bianca smiled at him as she walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
